Changes
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: sixième année de Harry riche en rebondissements : Pétunia change et fait des révélations. des sentiments nouveaux apparaissent entre deux ennemis, beaucoup de changements s'effectuent.Dehors,la guerre approche inexorablement. HPDM pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !!_

_Voilà une nouvelle fic' hp !! c'est un délire vraiment ._

_Ça se passe lors de la sixième année de Harry. _

_Couple HP/DM une première pour moi _

_Bonne lecture !!_

_**Chapitre 1 : Révélations et changements fondamentaux.**_

Harry venait d'entrer en sixième année après un été plutôt bizarre : il avait passé le premier mois chez les Weasley et le deuxième avec sa _chère _famille.

Ce deuxième mois avait été particulier : la tante Pétunia avait été _aimable _avec lui, lui demandant _poliment_ de l'aider à préparer à manger, le laissant dormir et tentant de lui faire la conversation. Harry avait trouvé ça plutôt agréable, sa tante avait été de bonne compagnie, le défendant contre Vernon et Dudley, qu'elle avait mis à la diète sévère, l'obligeant en outre de faire du sport. Dudley avait eu un programme que sa mère avait établi, natation, footing le matin, musculation, bref un véritable programme d'entraînement olympique. Dudley était retourné à l'école, heureux de ne plus devoir subir le traitement infernal de sa mère et avec le poids d'un porcelet au lieu de celui d'un cachalot, ce qui n'était pas totalement désavantageux.

Harry, lui, avait eu droit à des cours d'arts martiaux, une fois par semaine et Pétunia lui avait fait prendre des cours de natation. Bien que cela ne rendit pas la natation attrayante à ses yeux, au moins à présent, il savait nager correctement.

Lors de la dernière semaine, le jeune sorcier avait même réussi à plaisanter avec sa tante et en était venu à presque l'apprécier. La douleur de la perte de Sirius s'étant un peu atténuée, grâce aux conversations avec sa tante.

Pétunia lui avait même fait son gâteau préféré la veille de son départ !

------§------

_Le 2 septembre, Grande Salle, petit déjeuner :_

Harry était en train de penser à cet été bizarre… Il était en train de jouer avec la nourriture, depuis la mort de Sirius son appétit était faible malgré les efforts de Pétunia pour le faire manger, elle l'avait aperçu torse nu et en avait été horrifiée, le garçon était beaucoup trop maigre : on pouvait voir ses côtes et il avait presque la peau sur les os. Elle l'avait donc obligé à manger un minimum.

Harry était donc en train de penser à cet été plus précisément au matin du départ : Hedwige n'avait pas voulu partir. Pétunia lui avait alors assuré qu'elle lui enverrait dans le courant de la semaine. Il n'avait pas trop délibéré : sa tante était convaincante et il lui faisait beaucoup plus confiance qu'avant. Il l'avait ensuite entendu dire à Dursley « après tout ce n'est qu'une chouette pas un être immonde et puis de toute façon je m'en occuperais Vernon ! ». Le dit Vernon n'avait pas protesté en l'espace d'un mois sa femme était devenue redoutable et se mettait toujours du côté de son neveu et en plus elle avait Duddykins au _régime _!!!

Un hululement tira Harry de ses pensées

Hedwige !!! s'écria-t-il

Celle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et tendit une lettre. Harry reconnut l'écriture fine et élégante de sa tante. Il ouvrit donc la lettre pendant qu'Hedwige dévorait un morceau de pain.

_Cher Harry _

_Comment vas-tu ? D'après mes souvenirs, tu es en train de manger ton petit déjeuner… non ? _

(Harry était stupéfait …comment savait –elle cela ?)_ Lily m'a tout raconté de Poudlard enfin presque… Donc… manges ton assiette et ne joue pas avec ton porridge ! _(Harry eut un petit rire, cette phrase il l'avait entendu tous les matins) _Je n'ai pas eu de mal avec Hedwige, ta chouette est adorable. Alors tu as parlé à tes amis ?? Tu devrais … _(malgré l'été assez agréable qu'il avait passé, parfois Harry avait des longs moments où les pensées noires le submergeaient, il s'enfermait alors dans un mutisme. Un jour alors que Vernon et Dudley étaient absents : partis au bridge et à la piscine, et qu'Harry était dans une des ces périodes, il lui avait tout raconté : la mort de Sirius, ce qu'il ressentait, sa tristesse, ses peurs ….

Après, il s'était senti mieux… Il lui avait dit, alors Pétunia lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec ses amis. Têtu, Harry avait refusé…il n'avait pas changé d'avis !!)

_Enfin… J'espère que tout va bien ! _

_A bientôt j'espère, une correspondance entre nous deux ne nous ferait pas de mal je crois mon cher neveu !!_

_XXX _

_Ta Tante Pétunia._

_Ps : en plus Hedwige m'adore !! _

Harry plia la lettre esquissa un sourire furtif et mangea son assiette sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Hermione. Hedwige repartit à la volière après une dernière caresse de son maître adoré qui lui avait glissé juste avant son envol

alors tu l'avais fait exprès !!

Puis sous le regard suspicieux et inquiet de sa meilleure amie, il commença une conversation enflammée sur le Quiddich avec Sean, Dean et Ron.

Personne ne remarqua le regard soucieux et très furtif de Drago Malfoy envers le Goldenboy des Gryffondor.

------§------

Harry avait rapidement répondu à sa tante et une correspondance très régulière s'instaura entre eux. Il lui racontait ses problèmes, ses angoisses et la vie à Poudlard et elle lui renvoyait des conseils et des nouvelles du monde moldu. Cela parut étrange aux deux meilleurs amis de Harry mais ils s'en accommodèrent bien vite. De plus, seules ces lettres le tiraient de ses périodes noires qui étaient très fréquentes. Ces moments de déprimes étaient observés avec anxiété par le Prince des Serpentard. Ce dernier avait en effet refusé la marque, à cause du célèbre Harry Potter. Drago, admiratif devant le courage de Potter s'était promis de ne jamais ramper aux pieds du Dark Lord.

Cependant la rivalité entre les deux adolescents ne fit que croître, les disputes entre Drago et Harry étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Les deux garçons se cherchaient sans cesse. Leur rivalité directe en Quiddich, ne fit qu'augmenter la tension qui régnait. Hermione avait cessé de vouloir raisonner Harry, il était plus obstiné que jamais.

Parallèlement à cela, le survivant n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il mangeait de moins en moins, dormait peu et consacrait ses nuits blanches à faire ses devoirs et à établir un plan contre Voldemort. Il avait de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, même en Potions. Tous ses professeurs et ses amis voyaient la lente destruction de Harry. Il ne semblait vivant qu'en de rares moments tels que les bagarres avec Malfoy, les matchs et les entraînements de Quiddich, lors de soirées tranquilles avec Ron et Hermione ou encore quand il recevait ces fameuses lettres de sa tante.

Le mois de septembre passa ainsi puis celui d'octobre. La deuxième semaine d'octobre, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se fit tuer par des mangemorts lors d'une mission pour l'ordre du phénix. Les élèves étaient assez déçus ce prof là était potable…

Etant donné que Dumbledore avait du mal à trouver un remplaçant, les élèves n'eurent plus cours de DCFM. L'AD reprit du service, autorisée par Dumbledore. L'association de défense eut plus de succès que jamais !

Une semaine avant les vacances de Toussaint, la tante Pétunia demanda à Harry de revenir à Privet Drive pour les vacances. Harry accepta : Vernon et Dudley faisaient un séjour en Ecosse, il serait donc seulement avec sa tante et il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué ! De plus, Ron allait voir Charlie en Roumanie et Hermione devait aller en Irlande avec ses parents.

Dans le train, tout se passa bien, Harry était joyeux et ce fut un moment agréable pour le trio.

Il y eut cependant un moment troublant. Alors que Harry se promenait dans le couloir, pour retourner à son compartiment, il avait décidé après une énième dispute entre Ron et Hermione d'aller parler à Luna. Il parla avec son amie de Serdaigle pendant un quart d'heure. Il était donc dans le couloir lorsqu'il rencontra Malfoy. Les deux garçons étaient seuls et se tenaient face à face.

Malfoy s'approcha encore plus de Harry. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry sentit le souffle chaud de son ennemi contre sa peau. Curieusement, il se sentit bien. Ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux acier du Serpentard. Pendant une minute, ils restèrent ainsi, ne laissant pas transparaître leurs émotions. Puis dans un même mouvement, ils partirent dans des directions opposées, leurs corps se frôlant. Harry était troublé mais lorsqu'il retrouva Ron et Hermione, il ne le laissa pas paraître et la fin du trajet fut calme et joyeuse, le survivant riant aux plaisanteries de Ron et parlant de Runes avec Hermione.

------§------

La tante Pétunia n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'elle viendrait le chercher, il pensait devoir prendre le Magicobus. Aussi il fut étonné lorsqu'il aperçu sa tante sur le quai de la gare, _sur le quai 9¾ en train de l'attendre _!! Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des ses amis, non seulement lorsqu'il virent sa tante mais quand il virent Harry Potter en train de faire un câlin à sa tante, Pétunia Dursley!!!! Tante et neveu se sourirent.

salut Tante Pétunia !

Bonjour Harry ! Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

Oui !

Tu n'as pas encore assez mangé !!!

Mais….

Pétunia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

au fait, tu es venue en voiture ??

oui !

Oncle Vernon t'a laissé la voiture ?

Disons que je lui ai demandé de la laisser !

Harry eut un grand sourire

merci d'être venue me chercher ici… dit-il timidement

Pétunia lui sourit avec tendresse puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Non loin de là, la tribu Dursley et quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix regardaient la scène avec ébahissement. Seul Remus Lupin souriait. Il se souvenait du temps où Lily descendait du train pour se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur tout comme Harry venait de le faire. Il se dit que peut-être Pétunia avait su se détacher de son horrible mari.

allez Harry va dire au revoir à tes amis on y va !

ok !! je reviens tout de suite !!

Harry courut jusqu'au Weasley, salua tout le monde, étreignit Mme Weasley et fit un câlin au dernier Maraudeur vivant. Puis, il dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione, plaquant même un gros bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie puis il retourna vers sa tante et après un dernier signe, les deux disparurent.

Pendant qu'Harry faisait ses adieux, sa tante avait adressé un bref sourire à Remus Lupin. Puis avait remarqué le regard d'un jeune homme blond envers son neveu. Elle sourit.

------§------

Dans la voiture, Pétunia s'informa de l'identité du blond. Elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy. Son neveu lui raconta l'histoire de sa famille et de la rivalité qui existait entre eux. Il lui conta même l'épisode du train. Pendant ce récit, Pétunia avait un sourire en coin.

Son neveu lui raconta alors la vie à Poudlard. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son bref résumé, elle lui expliqua que Vernon et elle comptaient divorcer. En effet, ils ne s'entendaient plus depuis quelque temps. Vernon devait l'expliquer à Dudley durant leur voyage.

au fait Harry j'espère que tu es prêt pour deux semaines sportives et de révisions ??

mais … je ne peux pas utiliser la magie !

à vrai dire il se peut que tu ne saches pas tout sur moi mon cher neveu !!

je ne suis pas une simple Moldue ! Les Evans étaient une famille aristocratique et je possède également des pouvoirs magiques. Seulement je n'ai pas étudié à Poudlard mais dans une petite école de Sorcellerie assez réputée dans le Sud de l'Angleterre.

T'es sérieuse ?

Oui !

Pourquoi t'es avec Vernon alors ?

De part notre statut social, nous étions obligées d'épouser un homme riche. Lily a eu de la chance : James était riche et elle en était amoureuse. Lorsque Vernon m'a demandé en mariage, nos familles se connaissant et sa famille étant assez puissante, j'ai été obligée d'accepter. Un an après notre mariage la fortune des Dursleys est tombée en ruine et il a fondé une société de perceuses. Je n'ai pas pu divorcer mais à présent, je ne supporte plus cette situation aussi, j'ai demandé le divorce juste après le départ de Dudley. Et comme ça je peux enfin m'occuper de toi comme je l'aurais dû ! je suis tellement désolée Harry …

Ce dernier resta muet devant de telles révélations. Au fond, il était plutôt content, au moins, i avait une famille !

c'est pas grave … c'est oublié…

merci Harry … tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…. Elle me manque…

…

au fait une dernière révélation …

oui ?

je suis ta marraine !

C'est vrai ?????

Oui …

La fin du trajet fut plus ou moins silencieuse. Harry lorsqu'il descendit de voiture devant le 4 Privet Drive avait à peu près tout assimilé. Il était heureux, sa tante enfin sa marraine était plutôt gentille et il commençait à s'y attacher !

------§------

Les deux semaines de vacances en compagnie de sa tante eurent un effet bénéfique sur Harry.

Elle le faisait manger et dormir comme il fallait. Le matin, il se levait tôt et allait courir puis faisait ses devoirs et enfin elle lui donnait des cours de magie. Il s'avéra que Pétunia était très douée et intransigeante. Harry fit énormément de progrès sur tous les plans. Après une semaine, il écrivit à Dumbledore, pour conseiller sa tante en tant que prof de DCFM.

Il était beaucoup plus serein lorsqu'il reprit le Poudlard Express et ses amis furent heureux de le voir à nouveau en forme et comme avant. Il ne voulut pas parler de ses vacances malgré les insistances de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il croisa à nouveau Malfoy dans le train, il était dans les toilettes et venait se changer alors que Drago venait de se changer. A nouveau, ils furent proches l'un de l'autre. Malfoy partit rapidement, leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Lorsque le blond eut disparu des toilettes, Harry avait les joues en feu et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Le festin de retour des vacances n'était pas encore commencé. Le brouhaha habituel résonnait dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva :

Après maintes recherches et demandes, j'ai enfin trouvé un professeur de DCFM compétent. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mme Pétunia Evans qui a accepté de prendre le poste.

Pétunia se leva… son filleul lui adressait un sourire éblouissant, elle lui sourit en retour.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment leur nouvelle prof.

à présent bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore

Le brouhaha éclata.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

mais c'est ta tante…. !

ouep !!!

c'est une sorcière ???

oui c'est une longue histoire je vous raconterais plus tard !!

et elle enseigne bien ?

tu vas l'adorer !!!

Non loin de là, Drago observait le survivant, avec discrétion un sourire aux lèvres, il croisa le regard de leur nouveau professeur, celle –ci lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de parler ave animation avec le professeur Fltiwick.

------------

voilà fin du chap

j'espère que ça vous a plu !!

la suite pour bientôt je pense ! j'ai les idées, il ne me reste qu'a l' écrire !!

bye à la prochaine

Zazou la grumelle


	2. Chapter 2: DCFM et explications

_Hello tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_Désolée désolée…… _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir …_

**Chapitre 2 : **

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle une dizaine de minutes avant les autres élèves. Malgré la présence de sa tante) Poudlard et l'occlumancie, qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement à présent grâce aux conseils de sa marraine/ tante, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et cette fois Voldemort n'y était pour rien. Il s'était rapidement endormi une fois rentré au dortoir mais rapidement, il avait été réveillé par un cauchemar :

Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire et était entouré de personnes qui comptaient pour lui : Hermione, Ron, Sirius, ses parents, des membres de l'AD, des élèves de Poudlard… Ces personnes lui souriaient puis tombaient touchées par un éclair vert, alors leurs regards aimables, gentils ou aimant se changeaient en regarde de haine et tous disaient « c'est de ta faute Potter tu es la cause de nos malheurs … tu nous as tué !! » Ces personnes étaient remplacées par de nouvelles, victimes de Voldemort, qu'il avait vu succomber à la folie destructrice ce mage noir de la pire espèce…

Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Il s'était donc entraîné en arts martiaux, avait révisé sa métamorphose puis avait dessiné. Pétunia l'avait initié au dessin quelques jours auparavant pendant les vacances et Harry y avait trouvé l'échappatoire à ses pensées trop dures, trop noires. Il était donc là, dans la Grande Salle, assis, seul, jouant avec son porridge, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Il était loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser doucement la joue. Il sursauta et se retourna amorçant un geste de défense. Il leva la tête et vit le visage souriant de sa marraine. Elle avait bloqué le bras du garçon. Harry baissa la tête :

désolé ma tante murmura –t-il

tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, je t'ai surpris…cependant, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !!!

bien ma..rraine !

Pétunia sourit. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

tu as mal dormi… pas vrai ?

comment tu le sais ?

Harry, il n'y a que quand tu dors mal que tu te lèves aussi tôt !

Harry marmonna quelques secondes.

allez mange !! lui ordonna sa tante

… pas faim …

tu dois survivre champion…

je sais, ça me colle à la peau depuis l'enfance !

Pétunia soupira.

Harry … il y a différentes façons de survivre…

Et … ?

Se nourrir est l'une d'entre elles !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle ajouta

et ne me parle pas de cette stupide prophétie… tu mourras si tu ne manges pas !

bon bon ..

Ils entendirent des bruits de conversations. Pétunia soupira une nouvelle fois.

je vais devoir te laisser… manges s'il te plaît sinon je t'oblige à manger dans mes appartements tous les matins !!!

ouiii

Pétunia embrassa son filleul sur la joue, ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux d'Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Bientôt Harry fut rejoint par ses amis.

La journée sembla longue à Harry. Il attendait avec impatience le cours de DCFM. Il ne parla presque pas de toute la journée et fut très concentré en cours. Il fut même le premier à réussir la potion, Snape ne put d'ailleurs rien reprocher à son souffre douleur préféré.

Le « survivant » sembla s'animer lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que tous durent se diriger en DCFM. Il s'assit au premier rang, sous les regards ébahis des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de 6 éme année. Pétunia arriva dans la classe dans une attitude neutre. Un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit son filleul au premier rang.

Elle se plaça sur l'estrade et regarda longuement ses élèves en silence. Sous son regard, quelques élèves frémirent, d'autres gigotèrent sur leurs chaises, même Malfoy baissa les yeux.

Seul Harry soutint le regard de sa tante. Un sourire discret vint éclairer le visage d'Harry. Le regard de Pétunia se fit plus doux un court instant. Elle se reprit rapidement et annonça d'une voix assez froide :

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Evans. Etant donné que les rumeurs circulent rapidement dans cette école, d'après les échos que j'ai reçu de vos professeurs, je vais donc tout de suite mettre au clair deux ou trois points sur lesquels je ne ferai plus aucun commentaire par la suite. Oui je suis bien la tante d'Harry Potter, oui je vis dans le monde moldu depuis longtemps, et non je ne favoriserai pas mon neveu ici présent.

A présent, je vais rapidement expliquer ce que je compte vous apprendre. Tout d'abord nous allons revoir touts les sorts de défense les plus élémentaires, puis les sorts d'attaques et enfin nous verrons quelques sciences annexes, moldues ou sorcières, qui vous serviront en cas de danger. Vous n'ignorez pas que la situation politique est tendue en ce moment et que ce cher Lord Voldemort est de retour – NE REAGISSEZ PAS AINSI !! C'est en ayant peur de son nom que vous succomberez le plus rapidement face à lui !!- bref comme il est revenu, vous devez être prêts à vous défendre et à défendre les gens que vous aimez. Le niveau en cours sera soutenu et j'attends de vous un niveau personnel important ! Est –ce clair ? Avez- vous des questions ?

Elle se tut. Un silence planait dans la pièce. Pétunia eut un bref sourire. Elle avait gagné le respect des 6èmes années.

bonnes révisions de bases… Debout !!

Elle fit disparaître en un coup de baguette toutes les tables et chaises.

placez vous en groupe de 4 et faites tour à tour un sort d'attaque puis de défense.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement. Les deux maisons opposées ne se mélangeant pas.

Potter… entraînement de base dans le fond de la salle !!!

Bien.

Harry quitta le groupe sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Tous le suivirent des yeux. Ils le regardèrent s'échauffer les muscles quelques instants puis Harry fit un signe à Pétunia qui hocha la tête et créa face à son filleul un mannequin d'entraînement. Harry débuta un corps à corps avec le mannequin. Le niveau de combat faible au début s'intensifia au cours du temps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Pétunia réalisa que tous regardaient Harry au lieu de travailler. Elle rugit :

Au travail !! vous n'avez pas que ça à faire !!!!

Les élèves pris sur le fait exécutèrent les ordres et ne firent bientôt plus très attention à Harry.

Les sorts fusaient, chacun s'entraidait dans les groupes.

Alors que Drago était en train d'observer Pansy et Blaise en train de « combattre », le jeune Malfoy eut soudain dans sa ligne de vision le célèbre survivant. Le combat que celui –ci opposait au mannequin atteignait à présent un niveau époustouflant pour un 6ème année…

Le regard de Drago s'attarda quelques instants sur la silhouette du Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait un air concentré que Drago ne lui avait jamais vu. Dans ses yeux brillait une flammèche de vie qui semblait éteinte depuis quelques temps. Il avait les joues rougies par l'effort, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et son survêtement (qu'il portait en dessous de sa robe de sorcier) collait par endroit à sa peur révélant sa maigreur. Drago sentant les battements de son cœur s'affoler reporta son attention sur son groupe de travail et tenta d'oublier cette impression de chaleur au niveau de ses joues… un Malfoy qui rougissait … bravo Potter... c'était du jamais vu !!

Pétunia, une demi-heure avant la fin, demanda à son filleul d'entrer en semi- méditation pour récupérer après avoir fait disparaître le mannequin.

Puis, elle fit apparaître des chaises et demanda aux élèves d'énumérer les différents sorts qu'ils avaient utilisés. Elle fit une liste des sorts cités, qu'elle multiplia magiquement dès que tous eurent parlé. Elle distribua les feuilles aux élèves et leur demanda de s'exercer régulièrement sur ces sorts.

Il n'y a apparemment pas de problèmes pour ces sorts, vous semblez tous les maîtriser à peu près correctement. S'il y a des problèmes venez me voir tout à l'heure, après la sonnerie. Maintenant je voudrais que pour la prochaine fois vous me fassiez des recherches sur ces sorts : Defendemus ; Eunoïan ; Katorgao et Vulnus hostibus. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry sortit à ce moment de sa semi- méditation. Il fit signe à ses amis de partir avant lui et leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait sûrement pour dîner. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis et se retrouva enfin seul avec sa tante.

Alors…? lui demanda-t-elle

T'étais super Tantine !! c'était bluffant !

Merci… tu t'es beaucoup amélioré en combat de base.

Je me demande grâce à qui….

Harry … je n'ai fait que te guider vers le droit chemin ...

Mais ouii

Ils se sourirent. Pétunia vint prendre son neveu dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

ce matin … c'était à cause de cauchemars ?

oui … j'ai pas pu me rendormir…pourquoi c'est revenu, je dormais bien à Privet Drive …

tu es de retour dans le monde sorcier, le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules est plus lourd … Les gens savent qui tu es ici… et même s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi, ils savent que tu es plus qu'important dans la lutte contre cet abruti de mage noir !!

Harry soupira et se lova un peu plus contre sa tante. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

j'aurais voulu que tout soit différent… murmura Harry

moi aussi… Harry… moi aussi… soupira Pétunia

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Lily et moi étions en froid depuis un moment lorsqu'elle tu es né. Elle a repris contact avec moi et secrètement, à l'insu de Vernon nous nous sommes vues quelques fois avant sa mort … ce temps de réconciliation a été beaucoup trop court… fit tristement Pétunia

- Pourquoi étiez –vous fâchées ??

- Lorsqu'elle était en 5ème année, j'avais deux de plus qu'elle, je finissais donc mes études. J'étais en couple avec un sorcier dont le père était moldu Christian Pinely. Mes parents arrangèrent une visite chez les Dursley lors des vacances de Toussaint. A Noël, Vernon m'a demandé en mariage. Je n'ai pas donné de réponse immédiatement, mes parents et les Dursley étaient présents je ne pouvais pas refuser violemment. J'aurais dû …un jour plus tard, mes parents m'obligèrent à accepter. Lily et moi étions furieuses contre eux, c'était une époque où nous étions très très proches… Malgré nos protestations, nos parents ne voulurent rien entendre. Mes fiançailles avec cet imbécile étaient prévues un an plus tard. Lily se rangea avec l'avis de mes parents tout à coup, et ce fut le premier vrai désaccord entre nous. Je continuais à voir Christian en secret et lorsque je l'ai dit à Lily, elle a menacé de tout raconter à nos parents si je persistais à rester avec lui. J'ai continué à voir Christian, encore plus secrètement et je n'ai plus rien dit à Lily, ceci c'était produit à la fin de la 5ème année. J'ai appris par la suite, environ un an plus tard que mes parents l'avaient menacé de la transférer à Durmstrang si elle continuait à me soutenir. Mais à cette époque, le mal était fait et je ne lui ai pas pardonné son attitude comme elle condamnait encore la mienne. J'ai été odieuse avec elle et on a toutes les deux beaucoup souffert.

Une fois l'école terminée, j'ai demandé à mes parents le droit de continuer mes études de sorcellerie. Ils ont accepté et j'ai pu vivre à l'écart des moldus et donc de Vernon pendant encore trois belles années. J'avais dit à mes parents que la meilleure école était en Australie. Christian et moi avons donc, à l'insu de tous pris là-bas un appartement et nous avons fini nos études. Il savait pour mon mariage et nous cherchions toujours une solution. A chaque fois que je voyais mes parents, on se disputait et je finissais toujours par repartir trois fois plus vite que prévu. Mes fiançailles furent célébrées rapidement et je réussissais à voir mon futur mari imposé le moins souvent possible. En trois ans, je ne l'ai vu que sept fois et jamais seule avec lui. Lors de la septième année de Lily, alors que je finissais ma deuxième année d'étude, mes parents acceptèrent la demande en mariage de James à Lily. Ma petite sœur allait avoir droit au bonheur et moi j'étais forcée d'épouser un homme qui me répugnait… un fossé se creusa entre Lily et moi. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout que je me marie avec Christian… Mais la plaie était profonde des deux côtés. Je me suis mariée avec Vernon à la fin de mes études. J'ai accepté un travail en Australie et je partais chaque matin via le réseau de Cheminette qui était proche de Privet Drive. J'ai continué à voir Christian. Parfois je disais à mon cher mari que je devais rester au travail et j'allais chez mon véritable amour. Je suis tombée enceinte de lui. Grâce à la magie, j'ai modifié l'apparence de l'enfant et Vernon croit toujours que c'est son fils… Christian est mort peu après. Il était revenu en Angleterre pour travailler pour l'ordre du Phénix. J'en faisais également partie. Il a été assassiné dans une mission dangereuse. J'ai quitté mon travail et je suis restée sans émotions face à Vernon, pleurant seule dans la journée mon amour, le père de mon fils, le seul homme que j'aie aimé… Lorsque Lily a eu vent de l'histoire, tu venais de naître et elle a repris contact avec moi, ce qui m'a fait le plus grand bien. Les débuts furent difficiles puis j'allais de plus en plus souvent chez elle parfois avec Dudley, qui s'appelle Dan en réalité. Et elle est morte. J'ai cru mourir de désespoir… mais tu étais là et même si tu ne l'as jamais su de par le comportement que je jouais, c'est grâce à toi et à Dan que je suis toujours en vie… sans vous deux, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer à vivre… sans ma sœur, ma seule famille et mon amour…

Pétunia sentit deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle regarda son neveu qui avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi.

Dud…enfin je veux dire Dan le sait ?? demanda Harry

Pas encore… le divorce est en cours. J'obtiendrais la garde de Dan et il reprendra sa véritable identité …il doit lui aussi étudier la magie… j'ai bloqué ses pouvoirs mais il doit vivre avec sa vraie nature… fit Pétunia

C'est trop injuste pour toi, Dan et Christian … et Maman aussi…

Oui c'est vrai mais bientôt, tout sera à nouveau comme il doit l'être, excepté les disparus qui ne peuvent revenir…

Harry et Pétunia restèrent longtemps silencieux, Harry lové contre sa tante.

-tu as faim ?

-un peu…

- on va manger ici, le repas doit se terminer à la Grande Salle … je vais envoyer un message à Albus.

Pétunia fit apparaître un tigre argenté, elle donna un message au patronus qui s'élança vers Dumbledore pour lui délivrer son message. Elle mena Harry à ses appartements. C'était une sorte de petit studio moldu agrandi magiquement. Il y avait deux chambres. Une pour Pétunia et une pour Harry qu'il devrait partager avec Dan, si Pétunia obtenait sa garde. Tante et neveu, marraine et filleul mangèrent ensemble. Puis Harry fit ses devoirs et alla se coucher. Pétunia vint le border. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front et dit doucement

si tu fais un mauvais rêve viens me voir sinon tu seras épuisé en deux jours …

d'accord dit Harry un peu malgré lui

bonne nuit Harry …

'nuit Tantine…

Pétunia le regarda s'endormir un sourire triste au visage.

- tu peux être fière de ton fils Lils… il te ressemble tellement… murmura-t-elle en fermant la porte

Drago Malfoy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait… Depuis quand rougissait- il en voyant Potter ? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait –il de son absence au dîner ?? Le Serpentard soupira et secoua la tête : c'était pas de moment de cogiter la dessus, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard… et puis il était sans doute un peu faible… il devait manger un peu mieux et ces impressions bizarres passeraient non ??

Peut –être pas finalement … enfin … qui vivra verra pas vrai ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit , l'image de Harry combattant contre le mannequin d'entraînement le berçant et l'entraînant vers de doux songes où Drago pouvait être lui , seulement lui, sans son nom de famille et les préjugés qui en découlaient.

Pétunia soupira. Elle finit sa tasse de tisane et alla la poser dans l'évier. Raconter toute cette histoire à Harry l'avait libérée… Une bonne chose de faite… à présent d'autres obstacles viendraient et alors il faudrait faire face… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Elle se coucha dans son lit, éteignit la lampe et vit le quartier de lune éclairant sa chambre. Elle eut un léger sourire et ferma les yeux.

-------------------

_voilà …_

_à la prochaine fois _

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfait. _

_Bye bye _

_J'essaierai d'être plus rapide dans la publication la prochaine fois. _

_Bisous _

_Zazou la grumelle _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !! _

_Désolée d'avoir tant tardé !!!_

_En tout cas voici le troisième chapitre de « Changes » !_

_Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic' et merci à ceux qui ont m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite !!_

_Bonne lecture maintenant !_

**Chapitre 3 : ****Naissance d'une relation au détour d'un couloir.**

Harry se réveilla brusquement, en hurlant, les larmes coulant le long de son visage sans interruption. Sa cicatrice était rouge et de fines gouttelettes de sang y perlaient. Les images de meurtres, de massacres, de tortures, de tueries déferlaient dans l'esprit du garçon. Il étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller en fermant les yeux et aussitôt ces images honnies revinrent avec encore plus de violence… un coupe, moldus sûrement, gisant au milieu de leur sang, leurs mains encore enlacées ; deux petits enfants âgés d'à peine 5ans pleurant aux côtés de leur famille, tuée sans pitié… Harry reprit contact avec la réalité en sentant quelqu'un lui caresser doucement le dos… Cette personne lui parlait… il reconnut la voix de sa tante.

-Harry … Harry mon grand… regarde moi.

Ce dernier, obéissant à sa tante, tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers celle –ci.

-Encore cet idiot de mage noir ? demanda-t-elle un pointe de colère dans la voix à l'évocation de celui qui avait brisé la vie de tant de personnes.

Harry acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta, comme un enfant perdu dans les bras de sa marraine. Là, après une dizaine de minutes, il retrouva un semblant de paix, les images le quittant peu à peu…

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin un souffle plus calme, il articula avec difficulté :

- Massa-cre … Familles brisées … sa voix qui … qui m'acc- accuse …et-des…morts …toujours-des morts… et… et je…j-je peux rien …faire… et … du sang… p-partout …partout partout PARTOUT !!!!!!

Le garçon s'écroula en sanglot dans les bras de Pétunia.

- Harry… Dit cette dernière d'une voix brisée…

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tentant par ce geste d'apaiser son neveu. Celui-ci s'endormit peu à peu... plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, comme toujours après ce genre de réveil.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'Harry ait retrouvé un sommeil profond et paisible, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul et sortit après l'avoir regardé tristement une dernière fois puis ferma la porte de la chambre en poussant un soupir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une agréable odeur de croissants chauds. Une fois levé, il se souvint de la nuit précédente et quelques images vinrent l'assaillirent. Il respira profondément, tentant de sortir de son esprit ces images d'horreurs. Puis après s'être douché rapidement, il s'habilla et rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Elle lui sourit et lui déposa une tasse de thé fumant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'il s'asseyait.

-Bonjour mon grand.

-'Jour tantine.

-Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as bien dormi…

Harry lui fit un sourire désabusé.

-Tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps tu sais…

-Pas pu… et puis je dois aller chercher mes affaires de cours au dortoir des Gryffondors.

-Tu devrais les ramener ici non ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça me rassurerait si tu venais dormir ici.

-Je n'ai pas très envie que l'on croit que tu me privilégies….

-Mais tu es mon neveu !!

-Certes mais ce n'est pas suffisant… déjà que je suis le chouchou de Dumbledore aux yeux de presque tout le monde…

-Et tu vas réveiller tes camarades presque toutes les nuits…

-Tu sais les sortilèges de silence c'est très efficace !

-Comme si c'était une solution …

Harry haussa les épaules. Sa tante, qui fronçait les sourcils, soupira.

-De toute façon, je ne réussirai à te faire changer d'avis…n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui sourit et finit son petit déjeuner rapidement…

-Tu as cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non c'est ma journée de repos, je vais dans le monde moldu pour récupérer Dan…

-Ok… Je passerai ce soir alors…

Pétunia hocha la tête. Harry vint embrasser sur la joue sa tante qui était perdue dans ses pensées à présent. Elle releva la tête, son neveu lui sourit gentiment.

-Bonne chance…

-Merci

Harry regarda sa montre.

-Faut que je me dépêche !! à ce soir Tantine !!

-Bonne journée Harry…

Il avait déjà disparu…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pétunia Evans attendait avec la plus grande anxiété la réponse du juge. Une vague d'angoisse la saisit soudainement… et si Dan allait avec Vernon … (c'était stupide, il n'était même pas son père !!)… alors il resterait Dudley Dursley à jamais…et il ne saurait jamais sa vraie identité ! Et elle voulait son fils à ses côtés… le fils de Christian … Christian …Pétunia réprima un sanglot et respira profondément pendant quelques secondes. Elle aurait voulu que sa sœur la soutienne dans cette épreuve comme elle le lui avait promis peu de temps avant sa mort. La pensée de sa sœur, bizarrement, apaisa Pétunia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia serrait son fils dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait obtenu la garde !! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure ; il était onze heures. Elle avait donc toute la journée pour s'expliquer avec Dan- Dudley, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait déjà avoué à Harry, ça avait été beaucoup plus facile de tout avouer à son filleul que de tout expliquer à son fils… Elle regarda Dan. Il avait toujours les traits physiques de Vernon – ce qui changerait bientôt, heureusement – mais il avait changé. Il avait un poids normal à présent, il était ni maigre, ni gros… Il semblait en parfaite santé. Ses expressions d'enfant gâté s'étaient un tout petit peu estompées. Il avait été affecté par le divorce de ses parents. Vernon n'avait pas été diplomate. Mais il avait insisté pur le dire à « son fils » et Pétunia ne savait pas du tout comment si prendre en gardant son secret… Elle essuya ses larmes puis dit à Dudley :

-Bon on a une journée à passer, tu as tes affaires prêtes ?

-Oui elles sont dans la voiture de Papa.

-On va aller les chercher alors… Dudley…

-Oui Maman ?

-On doit parler… j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire… Il y aurait un endroit où tu voudrais aller pour discuter ?

Dudley regarda dubitativement sa mère.

-On peut aller faire un tour dans le parc pas loin d'ici, on y allait quand j'étais petit et puis on pourra aller boire une boisson chaude dans le café pas loin du parc…

-D'accord… je vais chercher tes affaires et m'arranger un peu avec Vernon. Je serais de retour dans peu de temps. Tu m'attends dans la voiture ?

Dudley acquiesça. Il ne dût pas attendre plus d'un quart d'heure pendant lequel il lut son bouquin pour l'école, qui ne le passionnait pas vraiment étant donné que le garçon levait les yeux du livre toutes les deux pages. Pétunia revint et dès qu'elle eut déposé les affaires du garçon dans la voiture, avec l'aide (non volontaire) de Vernon, Dudley sortit de la voiture. Il dit au revoir à son père et partit avec sa mère vers le parc. Ce ne fut qu'après un long silence que Pétunia commença à tout lui expliquer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron… Harry venait de soupirer pour la énième fois, les yeux dans le vague, une expression triste ne quittant pas son visage. Et il n'était que onze heures ! Pourtant Harry aimait relativement le cours de Sortilèges… Hermione soupira à son tour. Elle avait espéré pour Harry que la joie d'avoir sa tante au château durerait plus longtemps. Visiblement, son souhait n'avait pas aboutit. Les sourires de Harry se faisaient rare. La tristesse était toujours présente dans son regard. Son meilleur ami n'avait plus rien de l'enfant plein d'espoir de première année. Il avait vu bien trop de choses horribles pour garder cet espoir intact. A vrai dire, l'espoir qu'avait Harry avait changé, ce n'était plus un espoir naïf d'enfant… A présent les espoirs d'Harry n'avaient plus rien de futile. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que son ami vivait, mais elle aurait tout donné pour que cela cesse, pour que son ami vive comme tous les autres adolescents. Hermione eut un rire désabusé et silencieux. Comment pouvait-il vivre comme tous les autres adolescents quand ses parents avaient été tués sans pitié devant ses yeux, quand on le considérait comme un héros alors que lui, n'avait fait que regarder Voldemort , quand cet imbécile de mage noir trouvait le moyen de survivre sous la forme d'un mort-vivant et réussissait à l'atteindre, comment vivre normalement quand chaque année amenait une confrontation avec Voldemort, comment vivre normalement quand le meurtrier de ses parents revenait à la vie, qu'un de ses amis ou presque se faisait tuer alors que lui plus jeune survivait encore, comment être heureux quand Voldemort lui faisait partager ses tueries, quand son parrain mourrait devant ses yeux… Hermione avait du mal à l'imaginer mais ces raisons étaient suffisantes pour souhaiter mourir. Elle admirait Harry pour son courage… supporter tant à un si jeune âge… Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle inspira profondément. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry et Ron. Le premier était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, peu agréables visiblement. Le second écoutait le cours avec un intérêt assurément feint, si l'on en jugeait par son regard fixé sur Flitwick mais rêveur… Hermione se dit avec amusement que Ron était en train de penser au repas qui arrivait. Ses pensées à propos d'Harry lui revinrent aussitôt. Harry ne mangeait presque pas, ne dormait que peu, travaillait un peu trop… c'était ironique qu'elle, la studieuse Hermione Granger, pense cela… Mais elle ne lisait pas un livre de théorique sur la magie à quatre heures du matin…Elle avait surpris Harry avec ce genre de livre plusieurs fois alors qu'elle s'était réveillée après un cauchemar qui lui avait fait revivre l'épisode désastreux du ministère. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il faisait ses devoirs à l'avance… même ceux de Potions…de POTIONS !! Et quand il avait du temps libre, il passait plus de temps à s'entraîner ou à lire d'autres livres sur la magie ou de DCFM… Harry était déterminée. Elle se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la prophétie… Il ne leur avait même pas dit de quoi il s'agissait… pour dire vrai, il ne leur parlait presque plus… Il ne parlait que très peu. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois puis leva la tête, déterminée. Aujourd'hui, elle lui parlerait !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pétunia était soulagée. Dan et elle étaient dans un train les conduisant vers Pré au lard. Son fils avait réagi brutalement au début et elle avait eu une violente dispute avec lui. Heureusement, ils étaient dans un parc désert. Petit à petit au fil de la journée, Dudley avait fini par accepter. Vers 18h alors qu'ils attendaient le train, il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Dan. Elle avait senti une vague de bonheur traverser son corps. Dan lui en voulait, du moins elle savait qu'il en voulait à un peu tout le monde et il n'avait pas été très enclin à parler après leur dispute. Il n'avait rien dit pendant une ou deux heures puis il lui avait posé quelques questions pour avoir des précisions.

Etonnement, il avait mieux accepté le fait d'être lui aussi sorcier en quelque sorte que le fait que Dursley n'était pas son père. Pétunia supposait qu'il était un peu jaloux de Harry, tout comme elle l'avait été de Lily et que devenir un sorcier à son tour lui paraissait, de ce fait, attrayant. Pétunia lui avait demandé de ne pas être totalement abject avec son cousin. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation du monde sorcier et le rôle qu'Harry y jouait. Mais elle redoutait la confrontation entre son fils et son filleul. Elle aimait l'un et l'autre, pas de la même façon, son fils était son fils et son filleul… son filleul… cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé l'un et l'autre, elle ne souhaitait aucunement perdre l'un d'eux. Pétunia se sentait libérée d'un lourd poids, son secret avait été révélé aux personnes qui devaient absolument l'entendre - pour des raisons différentes certes - mais qui devaient le savoir.

Le train était à mi- trajet lorsque Dan sortit de son mutisme… :

-Maman, tu pourrais me parler de … de mon vrai père s'il te plaît ...?

Pétunia, surprise, regarda son fils puis sourit et se mit à parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Dan semblait pendu à ses lèvres… La fin du trajet leur parut fort courte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La résolution d'Hermione ne put se concrétiser qu'à la fin de leur journée. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver un moment calme entre les cours, les repas, les pauses, le monde pour qu'ils puissent parler tout les trois.

Ils venaient de terminer leurs devoirs… enfin Harry étudiait un livre de magie ancienne pendant qu'elle s'avançait et que Ron faisait son de voir de Métamorphose qui était à rendre dans deux jours. Il était déjà 20h 30, la salle commune était presque vide, beaucoup d'élèves étant dans les salles d'études, à la bibliothèque ou encore dans leur chambres.

Harry n'avait pas commenté l'absence de sa tante au repas du soir mais il avait regardé la place de cette dernière avec inquiétude… Pas l'inquiétude ignorante, comme lorsqu'une mère attend son enfant qui aurait du rentrer depuis une demi-heure, non une inquiétude différente qu'Hermione peinait à comprendre.

-Harry… fit –elle doucement.

Celui-ci leva la tête de son livre et fit un léger sourire à Hermione.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les trois… dit Hermione, en regardant le feu.

Ron leva le nez de son devoir de Métamorphose et Harry regardait Hermione d'une manière indéchiffrable. Hermione décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je veux dire … avant tu … nous… on parlait de ce qui allait pas entre nous. Tu vas mal Harry- ce n'était pas une question-, Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.Et comment pourrais-tu aller bien avec tout ce qui pèse sur tes épaules..., je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que tu ressens… mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus ? On est tes amis Harry (Hermione vit Ron acquiescer fermement), on est là pour toi…

-Hermione a raison Harry… Dit Ron, on sert à quoi si tu ne nous dis rien…

Harry regarda ses amis avec gratitude. Il avait comme oublié le soutien qu'Hermione et Ron lui procurait, cette sensation de sécurité… Il leur sourit tristement.

-Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter… Je sais que je devrais vous parler… c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de vous accabler…

-Harry !! fit Ron… comme si tu pouvais nous accabler ! On est tes amis !! On sera toujours là pour toi.

-Merci… vraiment merci… dit Harry d'une voix peu assurée, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous…

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras. Ron serra l'épaule de son ami.

-Ce que tu ferais sans nous… ? Rien, c'est évident ! Dit Hermione d'un ton faussement hautain.

Le trio rit doucement. Hermione et Ron furent soulagés d'entendre à nouveau le rire d'Harry.

Hermione caressait doucement les cheveux intenables de son ami. Ron était assis proche d'Harry et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence des autres, un petit moment. Puis Harry prit soudain la parole à voix basse.

- La prophétie dit que je vais devoir affronter Voldemort. L'un ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit… Je vais devoir tuer ou être tué…

Harry leur expliqua tout à propos de la prophétie, le fait que Neville était aussi concerné, le fait que Voldemort l'avait marqué comme son égal… Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient dans un coin de la Salle commune, personne ne les entendait et Harry parlait à voix basse. Hermione serra son ami plus fort contre elle et Ron aussi accentua la pression sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ron et Hermione affichaient des visages inquiets et graves Ils parlèrent pendant une environ… Leurs réactions furent exactement celles qu'Harry espérait.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs pour aller voir sa tante, la tension qu'il avait accumulée au cours de la journée s'estompa. Il se sentait libéré de leur avoir parlé. Il était heureux qu'Hermione ait décidé de lui parler et heureux d'avoir suivi le conseil de sa tante.

Il entra dans la salle de DCFM. Pétunia était assise à son bureau, pensive. Elle sourit en le voyant.

-Harry, je suis contente de te voir. Fit –elle en souriant

-Moi aussi. Lui répondit- il doucement.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle.

-J'ai obtenu la garde de Dan.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Oui.

-Et tout s'est bien passé ?

-Mieux et moins bien que je ne l'avais espéré.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je lui ai tout raconté… Il a plus mal réagi que je ne l'avais imaginé au début mais il a accepté plus rapidement que je ne l'avais espéré.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je suppose que le verras demain ou plus tard. Il restera à Poudlard un petit moment… Je dois encore remplir les papiers d'inscriptions pour Utopia, l'école où j'ai été.

-Je me réjouis de le revoir…. Grimaça Harry

Pétunia sourit et secoua la tête.

-Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-J'ai parlé à Ron et Hermione…

Il y eut un silence. Harry se leva et contourna le bureau. Il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa tante et se blottit dans ses bras. Puis il lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses amis. Harry avait l'impression de rattraper des moments de son enfance qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre. Dans les bras de sa marraine, il se sentait à l'abri de Voldemort, et, même s'il le savait proche, il avait le sentiment que l'affrontement viendrait dans très longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ron furent heureux de constater qu'Harry était plus ouvert avec eux et qu'il souriait un peu plus facilement. La journée fut courte pour eux. Rogue voyant le regain d'énergie d'Harry se fit un plaisir de le harceler mais pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, malgré l'acharnement de leur terrible professeur, Harry resta concentré et fit une potion acceptable. Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant pour cela et Ron la taquina à propos de sa mauvaise influence sur Harry. Ce fut donc le cœur relativement léger qu'Harry entra dans les appartements de sa tante, afin de lui parler puisqu'il n'avait pas eu DCFM et qu'il avait terminé sa journée de cours. Il se retrouva face à Dudley. Il le trouva changé, il n'avait plus rien du petit baleineau de son enfance.

-Dan… le salua poliment Harry.

-Toi … gronda Dan… c'est de ta faute !!

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se doutait bien que Dudley-Dan allait avoir besoin d'un bouc- émissaire, et comme toujours, ça serait lui qui prendrait. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'en l'accusant, Dan accusait aussi sa mère… Et il devait avouer que lui aussi avait bien besoin de se défouler… C'est pourquoi lorsque Dan commença à le frapper, il répondit avec presque autant de force que son cousin. Après tout quoi de plus normal qu'exorciser les années d'hostilité par un bon petit combat !...

Aucun des deux ne retenait leurs coups, aucun d'eux n'esquivait, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux cousins s'écroulèrent, épuisés… aux pieds d'une Pétunia, relativement mécontente.

-C'est bon vous avez fini vos gentilles retrouvailles ? ironisa-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent, un peu penauds…

-Bon alors debout… allez vous lavez les mains ! On va manger il est déjà 19h15 !

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Pétunia soupira… ça avait été moins terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé… au moins ils ne s'étaient pas entretués…

L'incident fut donc clos après quelques excuses pas vraiment sincères. Une tension subsistait entre les deux cousins mais rien d'insurmontable à présent.

Le soir même, Pétunia brisa le sort d'apparence, qu'elle avait posé sur Dan, à la demande de ce dernier. Dudley Dursley appartenait maintenant au passé pensa Harry en regardant Dan … Il avait bruni, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs ; le regard porcin et l'absence de cou semblaient à des années lumières de Dan… Il avait un beau visage à présent, rien d'exceptionnel, cependant ses traits étaient plus fins, plus francs, plus droits. Il avait un cou normal, il était plus carré de stature… Ses yeux étaient d'un joli bleu-vert, bref Dan était agréable à regarder. Pétunia versa une larme ou deux en voyant des traits de Christian enfin apparaître sur son fils. Harry et Dan allèrent la consoler en même temps ce qui engendra une bataille de regards noirs qu'ils abandonnèrent rapidement.

A vrai dire, Dan ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa mère mais on pouvait dire sans hésitation qu'il était de la famille à l'homme en photographie dans le salon de l'appartement.

Pétunia était heureuse ce soir là, elle avait retrouvé son vrai fils, du moins la véritable apparence de son fils, c'était comme si Christian pouvait revivre… Et son filleul était auprès d'elle… c'était comme si Lily vivait à nouveau. Alors qu'elle préparait son cours pour le lendemain, Pétunia se dit que les morts vivaient toujours à travers les vivants et cette pensée la rassura quelque peu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Il sentait les larmes couler sans interruption sur ses joues. Il mit un long moment avant de réaliser où il était tant les images de son rêves étaient imprimées dans son esprit. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour être envahi par des visions sanglantes envoyées par ce cher Voldy. Il se félicita de son sort de silence. Mais au fond de lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir sa tante auprès de lui… Il regarda l'heure. A peine minuit. Il enfila un jogging et un pull et après avoir traversé très silencieusement son dortoir puis la salle commune, il sortit dans les couloirs. Il déambula un petit moment puis s'assit en dessous d'une fenêtre dans un couloir du deuxième étage. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait le sol et le mur face à lui. Il eut une pensée pour le professeur Lupin et son esprit dériva vers les Maraudeurs. Mais ses pensées plus ou moins heureuses furent vite balayées par l'horreur du souvenir de son rêve. Harry était tellement plongé dans le souvenir de son rêve qu'il n'entendit pas la personne arriver.

Drago Malfoy était en train de faire sagement sa ronde de préfet quand il aperçut Harry Potter. Il allait lui lancer une remarque bien sentie et lui retirer quelques points lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression horrifiée, peiné, dévastée peinte sur le visage de son rival.

Harry sursauta en voyant les chaussures entrer dans son champ de vision. Il leva la tête et vit son cher ennemi de Poudlard… Drago Malfoy.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant. Puis Drago s'assit à côté d'Harry. En silence. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils écoutaient la respiration de l'autre. Harry sentit les images de son rêve le quitter peu à peu. Drago sentit soudain la tête de Harry tomber sur son épaule. Il rougit soudainement. Potter était tombé endormi !! Il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Une partie de lui fut soulagée, l'autre aurait aimé rester ainsi. Pétunia Evans apparut. Elle sourit à Drago.

-Je vais m'en occuper dit-elle gentiment.

Elle prit son neveu dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas vraiment de mal à le porter, il était beaucoup trop léger… Elle soupira et après avoir salué Malfoy d'un signe de la tête, elle retourna dans ses appartements.

Drago regarda son ennemi s'en aller dans les bras du professeur Evans. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Drago ressentit une tendresse soudaine en se souvenant de l'air endormi du Gryffondor. Le préfet de Serpentard continua sa ronde un petit sourire très discret aux lèvres.

Dan se réveilla en entendant sa mère entrer dans sa chambre. Il vit son cousin endormi dans les bras de sa mère et au lieu de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie le soir même, lorsque sa mère avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'Harry, il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le traverser. Sa mère coucha, borda et embrassa sur le front son cousin.

Elle vint embrasser Dan à son tour et lui lança un regard rassurant alors qu'elle sortait de leur chambre.

Le lendemain, Harry mit un petit moment à réaliser où il était. Il rougit en se rappelant où il s'était endormi, enfin sur l'épaule de qui… Il se leva et sourit en voyant son cousin, allongé en travers du lit, un bras tombant vers le sol, marmonnant dans son sommeil. Après s'être lavé, habillé et après avoir déjeuné et un peu discuter avec sa tante. Elle venait de le convaincre de dormir un jour sur deux dans ses appartements. Hermione et Ron étaient venus le chercher et lui avaient apporté ses affaires… Harry leur lança un regard étonné.

-Comment vous saviez où j'étais ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs … Firent en chœur se deux amis.

Le trio avait éclaté de rire… Une nouvelle journée relativement agréable commençait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago et Harry s'était à nouveau rencontrés, le soir suivant et à nouveau, ils étaient restés assis épaule contre épaule pendant une heure environ, puis, ils après s'être regardés, ils étaient partis dans deux directions opposées.

Un accord tacite semblait avoir était conclu entre eux car le lendemain, le même scénario eut lieu. Et le surlendemain également. Au fil des jours une routine s'était installée. Pendant les cours, leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre ne changèrent pas des années précédentes mais le soir, vers 23h, ils s'asseyaient dans ce couloir, sous la fenêtre et restaient ainsi sans parler. Juste comme ça, épaule contre épaule, avec le silence les enveloppant.

L'un comme l'autre attendaient ce moment dans la journée, pas vraiment impatiemment, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas le manquer. L'accord tacite devait, en quelque sorte, être respecté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago était dans la salle d'étude et il observait les élèves s'y trouvant également

Un groupe de 1ère année, principalement des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles chahutaient. Les éclats de rires de ce petit groupe turbulent gênaient quelques élèves de Serdaigle de 5ème année qui leur lançaient des regards noirs. Dans le fond de la salle, deux élèves de 3ème année s'affrontaient aux échecs, concentrés, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la bataille de bout de parchemin mâchés qui faisait rage parmi un grand groupe de 4ème année, toutes maisons confondues. Drago sourit en voyant cela. Il reporta son attention sur son propre parchemin… Il soupira… Pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé être ami avec Granger… ce devoir de métamorphose était horriblement difficile. De plus la métamorphose n'était pas son fort… Le regard de Drago s'égara à nouveau dans la salle pour s'arrêter sur la figure bien connue du Survivant. A côté de celui-ci, Hermione expliquait à Ron un devoir. Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira à la fin de l'explication de son amie, il la remercia chaleureusement et se mit à rédiger son devoir. Hermione le regarda, attendrie, un court instant puis dirigea vers Harry un regard chargé d'inquiétude. Drago le regarda plus attentivement. Harry semblait plongé dans ses pensées, il regardait par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur un beau ciel dégagé d'hiver. Le soleil déclinait et éclairait d'une lueur orangée la pièce et par la même occasion Potter lui-même. Drago fut fasciné par le profil d'Harry dans cette lumière si spéciale. Les traits doux du Gryffondor étaient contrastés par la douleur et la maturité qui émanaient de son regard. Drago contempla ainsi Harry un long moment, ne pouvant détacher son regard du Gryffondor. Celui- ci dut se sentir observé car il tourna sa tête vers Drago. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent bien qu'ils fussent assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et éloignés par les nombreuses tables meublant la salle. Personne ne semblait remarquer cet échange silencieux et singulier. Après un moment, Harry esquissa un petit sourire discret, Drago lui répondit de la même façon. Puis ils se replongèrent l'un dans sa contemplation l'autre dans son devoir de métamorphose. Tous deux furent traversés par la même pensée : « il y a à peine une semaine, ça ne ce serait pas passé ainsi… comme quoi… certains changements sont agréables ! ».

** -°°°°-**

_Voilà … j'espère que ça vous a plu !!_

_C'est un (relativement) long chapitre vous trouvez pas ?_

_Bisous à tout le monde !! Merci d'avoir lu !!_

_Au prochain chapitre ( que j'essaierais de publier bientôt)_

_Zazou la Grumelle._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews _

_Voilà donc le 4__ème__ chapitre de « Changes »…déjà le 4__ème_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**** Age quod agis **

Drago marchait dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux de Poudlard. Il était environ 23h et il finissait sa ronde. Dumbledore avait décidé de renforcer le système de sécurité à cause de la menace Voldemort qui grondait au dehors. Drago se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir suivi les opinions de sa famille, malgré les problèmes que ça avait entraîné (son père le haïssait et avait interdit à sa mère de lui parler, Drago avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances d'été chez des amis ou dehors, ne rentrant que pour dormir). L'issue de cette guerre était d'un trop incertaine et Voldemort ne serait pas plus clément au pouvoir. Il avait décidé de rester neutre, ce qui avait permis à son père de ne pas le déshériter ni de le bannir directement. Il n'était pas Gryffondor… il ne sentait donc pas assez courageux ou désespéré pour passer définitivement du côté de Dumbledore. Potter était assurément suicidaire… Voldemort gagnait en puissance… De nombreuses victimes étaient tombées, aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier, du côté de Dumbledore que celui de Voldemort. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient perdu un membre de leur famille. Chaque semaine apportait son lot de deuils, de pleurs, de victimes… Les élèves dont les parents étaient Aurors, Langues de plomb ou encore Mangemorts craignaient d'apprendre à tout instant leur mort. Drago avait entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il n'était pas certain de son existence… Il était un Serpentard pragmatique et n'avait pas de preuves donc il restait incertain de l'existence de ce groupe de résistance.

Il arriva dans le couloir de rendez – vous avec Potter, leur couloir. Harry était déjà, comme toujours. Drago s'assit juste à côté de lui, de sorte que leurs épaules se touchent. Ils ne parlaient pas et ce moment de paix, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître le calmait, le rassurait. Il aimait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de son rival contre lui, il s'était habitué à sa respiration calme. Il regarda furtivement Harry. Le « Survivant » avait de nouveau l'air mal en point. Comme souvent au début de leurs rencontres. Il avait les traits tirés et une forte douleur se remarquait dans son regard. Pourtant, il allait mieux qu'avant les vacances de Toussaint, Drago pouvait le dire. Il aimait observer son ennemi et celui-ci se portait mieux qu'au début de l'année. Il semblait plus ouvert avec ses amis, leur parlait plus visiblement, souriait plus souvent et riait parfois. Drago se disait bien que l'arrivée de sa tante en tant que prof de DCFM y était pour beaucoup.

Leurs rencontres étaient souvent similaires : quand il arrivait, Potter était déjà là. Parfois des traces de larmes sur ses joues, parfois dévasté, parfois plus heureux. Il s'asseyait à côté de lui et petit à petit il sentait le corps du Gryffondor se détendre à côté de lui, sa respiration était aussi plus apaisée. Et son visage était plus détendu, moins dévasté… Drago d'ailleurs était lui aussi tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tension quitter peu à peu le corps assis à côté de lui. Si le visage du Gryffondor était encore troublé ou quoi que se soit, le Serpentard avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il était mécontent.

En pensant à cela, alors que Potter ne s'était pas encore détendu, il se dit que ces rencontres lui étaient devenues indispensables… En à peine une semaine… il était pathétique… Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait évité ces rencontres… Elles lui semblaient nécessaires, autant pour lui que pour ce satané Potter. Il lança un nouveau regard rapide à son rival. Ses traits commençaient à se détendre. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago alors qu'il regardait à nouveau le mur devant lui.

Harry remarqua le sourire sur le visage de son ennemi de Poudlard… Ce visage si froid dans la journée, si détestable, était beau ainsi adouci par ce petit sourire. Harry se donna une claque mentale… Malfoy restait détestable. Pourtant, les paroles de haines échangées dans la journée semblaient être pardonnées, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, au cours de ces entrevues dans leur couloir. Il appréciait ces moments, les visions de Voldemort semblaient s'apaiser en la présence de Malfoy… Il avait trouvé cela étrange au début : que ces visions quittaient son esprit en présence de Pétunia ou Dan, c'était logique…après tout, ils étaient sa famille… la protection de sa mère agissait donc… en présence de Ron et Hermione, c'était également bizarre mais Harry supposait que c'était parce que ses amis et qu'avec eux, il avait trouvé au fil des années un sentiment de sécurité très fort. Mais Malfoy… il n'avait jamais été synonyme de sécurité ou quoique ce soit… non… au contraire… mais les visions du mage noir disparaissaient au fur et à mesure lors des rencontres avec Drago. C'était une sorte de réconfort mutuel… car le blond semblait lui aussi avoir besoin de ces rencontres.

Drago se leva, une heure avait passé. Potter et lui s'étaient détendus. Le Gryffondor semblait relaxé, apaisé, détendu … Après un dernier regard Drago se mit à partir c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix d'Harry calme et douce :

-Merci…

Malfoy s'était alors retourné et avait sourit au garçon encore assis sous la fenêtre…

-à toi aussi… lui avait-il répondu avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Il n'avait pas pu voir le doux sourire qui ornait à présent le visage du Gryffondor. Celui – ci se leva peu après et prit la direction des appartement de sa tante.

Quand il fut rentré, il aperçut sa tante et Dan parlant sérieusement. Harry s'assit à côté de son cousin.

-Tu verras Dan, tu vas te plaire à Utopia. Dit Pétunia

Dan regarda son cousin avec scepticisme.

-Dan peut pas rester à Poudlard ? demanda Harry

-A vrai dire … non… Je n'avais pas tout à fait la même magie que Lily, c'est une forme un peu différente, un peu plus instable et l'enseignement d'Utopia est faite pour cette forme de magie. Dan est le fils de deux anciens élèves d'Utopia, il a donc la même magie que moi et Christian.

Dan poussa un soupir résigné.

-Je commençais à m'habituer à ce château. Dit-il.

-Et moi à ta présence ici ! renchérit Harry

En effet, les deux cousins commençaient tout juste à s'apprécier. Les préjugés qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre commençait à s'effacer. Et il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient habitués à se voir tous les jours. La haine entre eux faisait place à une rivalité plus … fraternelle.

Pétunia sourit en les entendant.

-Utopia ne marche pas vraiment de la même façon que Poudlard. Les élèves rentrent chez eux, s'ils le souhaitent, tous les week-end. Tu reviendras le vendredi après –midi, Dan.

-Sérieux ? fit Dan, réjoui par cette perspective…

Pétunia acquiesça.

Dan se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre à jouer au Quiddich alors ? demanda –t-il, d'un ton plein d'espoir, à son cousin.

-Bien sûr !! sourit Harry.

Dan avait assisté à un entraînement de l'équipe Gryffondor et avait définitivement adopté le sport sorcier par excellence.

-Dans combien de temps je dois partir ? demanda Dan à sa mère

-Lundi prochain. lui répondit-elle

-Il te reste trois jours alors Big D … fit Harry

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire puis Dan frappa gentiment Harry dans l'épaule. Son cousin aimait l'embêter en utilisant ce surnom… Mais Dan le lui rendait bien :

-Ouaip… t'as intérêt à me laisser essayer ton balai … sinon j'irais dire à Parvatil Patil _(Harry avait présenté Dan aux Gryffondors et dan passait pas mal de temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec son cousin et les amis de celui-ci) _que tu veux sortir avec elle et elle va plus te lâcher … Dan finit sa phrase dans un ricanement.

-Ehhh… t'as pas intérêt à faire ça sinon je t'appellerais Big D jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !!

Un court combat verbal débuta ainsi entre les deux cousins. Suivi un combat réel cette fois… Pétunia secoua la tête en soupirant… décidément, elle ne les comprendrait jamais…

Les deux garçons étaient au sol, échangeant des coups, pas aussi fort que lors de leurs « retrouvailles » mais tout de même… Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel et fit la liste des sorts de soins qu'elle avait appris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa tante, son cousin, il paraissait beaucoup mieux. Il avait retrouvé un peu de son air d'enfant. Vite perdue suite à une brûlure soudaine de sa cicatrice. Il espéra que sa grimace de douleur n'avait pas trop alerté sa tante mais au regard très inquiet qu'elle posait sur lui, il réalisa immédiatement qu'il s'était trompé. Après l'avoir rassuré pendant une dizaine de minutes, il put enfin aller en cours. En rejoignant ses amis, il se souvint qu'il avait une heure et demie de potions dans la matinée… Il fut regaillardi par la pensée qu'il avait également deux heures de DCFM ce jour-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée n'avait pas été fabuleuse… Le cours de Potions avait été un désastre : Neville avait reçu deux heures de retenue pour avoir mis un mauvais ingrédient dans sa préparation, ce qui avait juste changé la couleur, le chaudron n'avait même pas explosé… malheureusement, Rogue l'avait remarqué et le pauvre Neville avait tout pris puisqu' Harry était passé en Potions de « désastre ambulant » à un « lecteur de manuel passablement correct » selon Rogue, de ce fait, son martyr préféré était devenu Neville.

En vérité, seule la concentration de Harry avait augmenté. Il se disait que sa capacité en Potions avait été réprimée par les sarcasmes incessants de Rogue. Depuis qu'Harry avait appris (grâce à sa tante) à mieux se contrôler il réussissait plutôt bien ses Potions, pour ne pas dire très bien !

Enfin s'il n'y avait eu que ce cours de Potions… Parce qu'après en sortilège il avait dû affronter Flitwick en démonstration d'un nouveau sort… et dieu savait combien Harry exécrait être sur le devant de la scène.

Ensuite, il eut la joie d'assister à l'une des disputes Ron vs Hermione… qui comme à l'accoutumée le prirent à témoin… Le pire était qu'ils se querellaient (encore une fois) à propos de Pattenrond… Le chat était accusé par Ron d'avoir des envies de meurtres sur son hibou, le pauvre Coquecigrue...

Et ainsi de suite… Harry ne trouva qu'un peu de repos à l'heure du déjeuner, auprès de Luna qui lui parla pendant une demi- heure de la condition des Ecornifleurs en Chine… Harry n'avait écouté que d'une oreille mais la voix calme et douce de Luna l'avait apaisé de ses envies de meurtres envers presque tout le monde.

Harry était donc heureux de pouvoir aller en DCFM car ses envies de meurtres avaient repris brusquement dans l'après-midi…

Il dédia donc à sa tante un grand sourire alors qu'il entrait précipitamment dans la salle, un petit quart d'heure à l'avance. Il lui expliqua (très brièvement) la situation et elle s'empressa de lui conjurer un mannequin d'entraînement… Harry put donc se défouler pendant une dizaine de minutes épargnant ainsi un débordement de mauvaise humeur lors de la partie pratique du cours. Car lorsqu'il était énervé, il était sujet à des débordements de magie.

Quand Pétunia fit entrer les élèves, Harry était déjà assis au premier rang et relativement calmé.

-Bien… fit la professeure de DCFM, il me semble que vous avez des devoirs sur quelques sorts à me rendre…

Pétunia lança un sort d'attraction et les parchemins vinrent se poser sur le bureau en pile.

-Parfait je suis contente que vous ayez tous fait vos devoirs… à présent j'aimerais que quatre personnes me présentent chacune un sort. Deux de chaque maisons si possible (car bien entendu, Dumbledore n'avait pas changé les bonne habitudes, il pensait peut-être qu'un rapprochement entre les maisons aurait lieu ainsi, enfin bref les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient rassemblés pour ce cours.)

Hermione, fidèle à elle-même leva la main aussi vite que possible…

-Mlle Granger, allez vous mettre au tableau en attendant que d'autres se portent volontaires…. Fit Pétunia en balayant la classe du regard

Bien entendu, personne ne se manifesta… Pétunia Evans sourit, d'un sourire légèrement cruel qui en fit frissonner quelques uns. Puis elle dit d'un ton détaché mais quelque peu froid :

-Bien puisque ce cours semble vous intéresser au plus haut point, je vous suggère de passer au tableau Mlle Parkinson et Mr Crabbe….

Harry ne prêtait pas une totale attention au cours. Pétunia le remarqua et dit d'un ton quasiment glacial…

-Et Mr Potter passera également… en dernier bien entendu…

Harry sursauta, baissa les yeux, gêné, rougit un tout petit peu et alla au tableau. Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur qu'il ne soutint pas… sa meilleure amie était terrifiante quand il s'agissait des cours !

-Bien, dit tranquillement la professeure Evans, Mlle Granger, commencez.

Hermione se redressa légèrement ce qui fit sourire Harry et Ron, qui échangèrent un regard entendu… Sacrée Hermione…

- Alors le sort Defendemus est un sort de défense collective. Il assure la protection des personnes qui partagent le même camp lors d'un combat. C'est un sort relativement dur à lancer, il puise énormément dans les réserves du sorcier qui l'utilise. Il a été crée après la montée d'un mage noir puissant au 12ème siècle. Ce mage aimait s'en prendre individuellement aux sorciers s'opposant à lui lors d'un combat. De ce fait, un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque créa ce sort. Il fut peu utilisé après cette époque.

Pétunia souriait à la vue de tant d'enthousiasme pour les études, cela lui rappelait Lily.

Harry avait un sourire malicieux et lorsqu' Hermione termina son discours il demanda :

-Dis Hermione, c'était qui les deux sorciers ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Pétunia la coupa dans son élan.

-Merci pour cette réponse très complète Mlle Granger 5 points pour Gryffondor… Mon cher neveu, si tu veux des précisions, je suis sûre que ta camarade y répondra avec joie à la fin de ce cours… termina-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry la regarda, amusé.

-A votre tour Mlle Parkinson. Dit alors la professeure

-Alors le sort Eunoïan est également un sort de défense, cependant, contrairement au sort que Granger, il est individuel… Il demande moins de puissance mais requiert une volonté forte de se protéger pour être efficace. Il a été inventé récemment, c'est-à-dire il y a un siècle. Il est infranchissable et résiste aux deux Impardonnables les plus pardonnables. Finit Pansy avec un sourire moqueur

-5 points pour Serpentard. Bonne réponse Mlle Parkinson. Dit Pétunia, comme imperturbable. A vous Mr Crabbe.

-Le sort Katorgao est un sort d'attaque assez puissant, longtemps considéré comme appartenant à la magie noire.

-Bien … 5 points pour Serpentard… H.. Potter à vous…

-Je peux compléter la réponse de Crabbe ?

Pétunia acquiesça.

-Bien alors le sort Katorgao demande peu de puissance lorsque la volonté d'attaquer est à son paroxysme. Plus le lanceur désire faire mal, plus le sort est puissant. C'est un sort remontant à l'antiquité grecque environ le 2ème siècle avant Jésus-Christ. Ce n'est pas un sort d'attaque collectif, il touche uniquement la personne visée. Il est efficace face au sort Eunoïan car c'est en quelque sorte son contraire du moins, le sort Eunoïan fut créé dans ce but… Il a dévié par la suite. Quand au sort Vulnus hostibus, c'est un sort d'attaque collective. Il ne touche que les ennemis du lanceur et peut être très utile pour surprendre des adversaires qui ne s'y attendent pas. Cependant, il use beaucoup les réserves magiques, il est donc peu avisé de s'en servir lorsque l'on est seul face à un groupe important. C'est un sort datant du 7ème siècle.

- Merci Mr Potter 5 points pour Gryffondor. Dit Pétunia. J'espère que ceux qui n'avaient pas tout à fait compris ces sorts ont maintenant compris en quoi ils consistaient. Bien… Nous allons à présent passer à la partie pratique du cours. Tout d'abord l'entraînement habituel, à savoir révision des sorts vus les cours précédents puis vous vous entraînerez à lancer les deux sorts de défense qu'ont exposés Mlles Granger et Parkinson. Mettez vous par groupe de préférence en mélangeant les maisons… Des groupes de 4 comme d'habitude. Potter… entraînement basique puis sur mannequin.

Harry ne sembla pas se plaindre car il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe où après avoir fait quelques étirements, il conjura un mannequin et s'entraîna au combat « moldu ».

A vrai dire, presque tous les élèves de ce cours jugeaient qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas de chance car depuis que sa tante était arrivée, il n'avait plus sorti sa baguette lors d'un cours de DCFM.

Après un court entraînement, les élèves commencèrent à travailler sur les nouveaux sorts. L'hostilité entre les maisons permit aux élèves d'être plus sérieux et de s'appliquer plus à réussir les sorts de défense face à l'hostilité des « attaquants ». Quelques personnes réussirent à produire un début de sort encourageant, notamment Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Drago et Seamus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry combattait toujours le mannequin. En vérité, Pétunia lui faisait faire cela pour qu'il prenne de l'endurance et pour qu'il augmente son potentiel et ses réserves magiques de ce fait. Quant aux sorts que les autres faisaient, Harry s'entraînait dessus sporadiquement depuis les vacances de Toussaint où sa tante les lui avait appris.

Une demi heure avant la fin, Pétunia signala à Harry qu'il pouvait entrer en méditation pour récupérer (et sous entendu pour travailler sa magie) puis elle demanda à deux volontaires de faire un duel pour clore le cours. Ron et Goyle se portèrent volontaire. Après un quart d'heure, Ron put enfin savourer sa victoire, assez difficile, car à son grand étonnement, Gregory Goyle se débrouillait plutôt bien en DCFM.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle bruyamment, débattant sur le cours. Presque tous appréciaient leur professeure actuelle, les Serpentard également malgré leur mauvaise foi apparente aimaient bien ce cours, où personne n'était favorisé.

Pétunia sortit Harry de sa méditation puis l'entraîna à quelques sorts pendant une demi- heure. Son neveu rejoignit ensuite ses amis au repas, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans dortoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était arrivé en avance, comme toujours. Drago le vit assis sous la fenêtre, le visage à peu près détendu.

-Salut… dit-il regardant le sol

Drago s'assit à côté du Gryffondor.

-Salut… répondit-il enfin, après un moment. Harry le regarda et sourit furtivement.

-Alors …c'est bientôt le match contre Poufsouffle non ?

-En effet… on va les écraser…

-Ne les sous estime pas trop …

-Voyons Potter, tout le monde sait que les matchs avant la finale ne sont importants que pour le classement, Gryffondor- Serpentard en finale, c'est inévitable !

-Tu as peut-être raison Malfoy… mais il n'empêche que Poufsouffle a une bonne équipe cette année.

-Passons veux tu Potter, tu rêves éveillé !

-Et alors ? c'est bien de rêver !!

-Quand tu dors, oui…

-Je préfère rêver éveillé dit très doucement Harry

Drago comprit alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon sujet et il dévia la conversation vers le Quiddich.

Une heure plus tard, ils se quittèrent, rentrant vers leurs dortoirs le cœur plus léger, ils n'avaient parlé que de choses futiles, mais avaient apprécié la conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit, mais il essaya de n'en faire rien paraître devant sa tante et son cousin lorsqu'il passa les voir durant la pause du matin. Il ne voulait pas que sa marraine s'inquiète de trop pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude et la solitude lui seyait parfaitement selon lui. Hermione, le remarqua lors d'un moment d'inattention de sa part et le vit avouer sa mauvaise nuit. Harry se sentit légèrement mieux après avoir parlé à sa meilleure amie et Ron et Hermione s'appliquèrent à lui faire promettre de parler à quelqu'un de ses cauchemars… Il soupira et abdiqua et leur promit de parler à quelqu'un de ses rêves s'il en avait. Hermione eut un sourire satisfait et le communiqua à Ron. Harry se dit que si eux aussi s'y mettaient, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour le repas du midi. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver, leur conversation autour des cauchemars d'Harry ayant pris plus de temps que prévu. Ils s'assirent rapidement.

Dumbledore se leva alors et après avoir attiré l'attention de tous annonça :

Bien Mlles et Messieurs, étant donné la situation extérieure du monde de la magie, vous n'ignorez plus qu'une guerre se prépare..., j'ai décidé après une discussion avec le personnel enseignant d'égayer un peu le château. Lors des vacances de Noël, il y aura donc un Bal… j'espère que vous profiterez de cette occasion pour renforcer la cohésion entre les maisons et pour oublier un instant la sombre époque dans laquelle nous vivons. Merci de votre attention. Bon appétit à tous.

Le brouhaha éclata une demi seconde plus tard. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard désespéré en voyant Hermione entamer une conversation sur le bal avec Parvati, Lavande et Ginny, presque toutes les filles de Gryffondors s'y mirent et bientôt ce ne fut que gloussement et cris enjoués…

-Et dire qu'il y a encore un mois et demi avant les vacances de Noël…. Soupira Harry

-Et dire qu'il va de nouveau falloir chercher une cavalière… Se désola Ron

Ils poussèrent un long soupir de concert avec d'autres garçons et se mirent à manger sans entrain… les filles allaient être insupportables …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi après-midi passa trop rapidement pour Harry et ses amis. Il faisait froid mais beau, aussi le trio passa la majeure partie de leur temps dans le parc, rejoints deux heures plus tard par le groupe de Gryffondor de 6ème année puis par Ginny et Luna. Vers quatre heures et demi, les garçons décidèrent d'aller voler un peu et Harry alla chercher Dan.

Pendant que Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron et quelques autres garçons (et filles comme Ginny ou Katie Bell) faisaient un match de Quiddich, Harry enseigna les rudiments du vol à son cousin. Après des débuts très difficiles, Dan réussit à se tenir correctement sur un balai et Harry s'appliqua à lui donner de l'aisance de vol en lui faisant faire quelques figures simples.

Les deux cousins restèrent un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ne voyant pas passer le temps. Ils rentraient donc, heureux et fatigués vers le château, en bavardant gaiement. Ils furent interceptés par un groupe d'environ sept ou huit personnes, visiblement mal intentionnées. Il y avait une majorité de Serpentards (Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle notamment), mais Harry vit un ou deux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Ils commencèrent à apostropher les deux cousins.

-Alors le balafré on s'est trouvé un garde du corps ? (Dan était plus grand qu'Harry et paraissait plus costaud.) fit un Serdaigle

-On a peur pour sa peau… qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas être trouvé par le seigneur des ténèbres… renchérit un Serpentard

-Il va appeler sa maman voyons Nott… c'est logique non ? dit moqueusement Parkinson

Les insultes continuèrent ainsi … Mais elles ne semblaient pas affecter profondément le Gryffondor… Cependant Dan lui était sur le point de réduire en bouillie ceux qui insultaient son cousin… il s'avança vers eux, prit par le col un des Serpentard le plus proche d'eux et cracha :

-Bandes de lâches, vous trouvez ça drôle d'attaquer en groupe… c'est tellement plus facile quand on est soutenu … Pas vrai ? Vous me dégoûtez… allez retrouvez votre Dark Vador de bas étage si vous le souhaitez… mais si je vous reprends à insulter mon cousin ou notre famille… je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau… vous aurez intérêt à fuir loin et vite… sinon je vous réduirais en bouillie sans pitié… c'est compris ???

Il lâcha brusquement et sans ménagement Nott (le Serpentard qu'il avait attrapé) le faisant rouler par terre.

Le groupe acquiesça en pleurnichant et les lâches s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Harry se tourna vers Dan et lui murmura un merci d'une voix tremblante… Dan sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son cousin en souriant.

-Y'a pas de quoi cousinet… je serais toujours là pour te défendre… tu ressembles à une crevette… tu pourrais pas les intimider… fit – il en riant

-Ehhhhhh protesta Harry

Le « survivant » commença à courser son cousin qui s'était enfui en riant.

Ils déboulèrent sous l'œil ahuri de Pétunia dans les appartements et s'écroulèrent simultanément dans le canapé… Pétunia sourit en les voyant avachis l'un sur l'autre et leur lança des bouteilles de jus d'orange qu'ils burent avec joie.

Le soir, les Gryffondors avaient prévu une petite soirée. Malgré tout, Harry s'éclipsa une heure pour aller parler avec Malfoy dans leur couloir, encore une fois, ils ne parèrent que de choses insignifiantes mais cela fit le plus grand bien à Harry, qui revint de sa conversation plus tranquille et qui put alors mieux profiter de la soirée…

Le meilleur moment de la soirée … fut sans doute celui où Ron après vingt-sept tentatives demanda à Hermione d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Dean et Seamus avaient fait des paris après qu' Hermione et Ron eurent découvert l'affaire des paris, ils se mirent à insulter ensemble les deux amis et Ginny avait alors lâché :

-Pour une fois qu'ils se disputent pas l'un contre l'autre …

Ce qui donna lieu à un fou rire général, auquel les deux concernés se joignirent également.

Tout le monde se coucha fort tard ce soir là et Harry et Dan dormirent jusqu'à midi… avant de se faire réveiller par une Pétunia courroucée…

L'après –midi leur sembla beaucoup trop court… Dan devant partir le soir même…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La semaine passa lentement pour Harry, celui-ci se réjouissant des conversations avec Malfoy, car ce dernier s'était révélé assez drôle… Il avait entendu parler de l'altercation de quelques Serpentard avec Dan et Harry, il en avait été furieux et les lâches de Serpentard s'étaient vus baisser plus bas que terre dans l'estime de ce cher Drago Malfoy en plus de s'être faits remettre vertement à leur place. Le préfet de Serpentard de 6ème année utilisant pour excuse que Potter était son ennemi personnel et qu'il torturerait quiconque oserait s'en prendre au Gryffondor sans sa présence. Réellement, il ne voulait pas que son nouvel comment dire… ami ? Oui peut-être bien … donc ne voulant pas que son nouvel ami soit importuné par ces idiots ou pire que ceux-ci le blessent…

Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas eu vent de cette histoire mais il était heureux de ne pas avoir de nouveaux ennuis avec les Serpentards du moins.

Les conversations entre les deux ennemis étaient toujours sans réel intérêt mais petit à petit, ils se faisaient confiance et de temps en temps, une révélation subite avait lieu…

Harry vit avec grand bonheur la fin de la semaine arriver et il fut impatient tout le vendredi, pressé de revoir son cousin … Il n'avait pas pensé que ce dernier lui manquerait à ce point… et quiconque lui aurait dit cela il y avait un mois, se serait vu gratifié d'un grand rire de la part d'Harry. Mais il s'était habitué à la présence de son cousin et avait appris à mieux le connaître et à l'apprécier.

Il lui sauta presque dans les bras lorsqu'il le vit il se contenta d'un petit combat fraternel.

Dan était intarissable sur Utopia, visiblement, il aimait sa nouvelle école bien qu'il ait dit regretter l'absence d'Harry.

Les deux cousins passèrent le week-end ensemble, parlant et jouant au Quiddich. Les cauchemars d'Harry qui avaient été assez violents dans la semaine, s'apaisèrent quelque peu.

La routine s'installa peu à peu au cours des semaines, Harry passait tout son week-end avec Dan et sa tante. Il attendait toujours ce moment avec impatience, aimant cette vie de famille un peu spéciale avec sa tante et son cousin. Cependant, bien qu'Harry semble aller mieux, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas : il avait des visions de Voldemort plus horribles les unes que les autres la nuit et de ce fait dormait mal. Il ne voulait pas embêter ses amis avec cela aussi en parlait –il de temps à autre à sa tante ou à son cousin… et à Drago…

Leurs conversations n'étaient plus aussi dénuées d'intérêt… Car alors qu'Harry s'était assoupi, étant à l'avance pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec Drago, une vision de Voldemort avait aussitôt troublé son sommeil et il s'était réveillé en larmes… dans les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de lui expliquer… et Harry avait alors raconté à Drago la connexion avec Voldemort, les rêves, presque tout … il n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie.

Drago alors lui avait alors avoué sa situation actuelle : il était proche d'être rejeté par sa famille et il ne savait pas trop où aller… Il comptait rester neutre mais son père voudrait sûrement qu'il prenne parti, considérant que cet accès de neutralité était un moment de réflexion, alors que Drago souhaitait vraiment rester neutre…

Ainsi, parfois, l'un des deux réconfortait l'autre. Drago n'aimait voir Harry pleurer, aussi dès que le Gryffondor craquait, Drago attirait Harry dans les bras et le serrait fort contre lui, attendant que la crise se calme…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan s'avança vers Harry qui lisait un livre dans le canapé de l'appartement de Pétunia. Il s'affala à côté de son cousin. Harry leva la tête et sourit à Dan.

-Salut Danny…

-Oh Harry je t'en prie recommence pas avec ce stupide surnom !

Harry sourit malicieusement.

-je vais voir… ça dépendra … bon d'accord arrête avec ce regard de chien battu, je vais plus l'utiliser aussi souvent…

-pff… t'es un cas désespéré mon cher cousin…

-Que veux –tu…

-Au fait… j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu sais pour le bal de Noël…

-Oui ?

-Je peux venir… mais j'ai pas de cavalière et comme je suis ici que le week-end je connais pas grand – monde à par quelques Gryffondors…

-Et… ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me trouver une cavalière… demanda piteusement Dan.

Harry eut un grand sourire… il avait bien une idée derrière la tête.

-Tu me fais confiance ?! s'étonna le « Survivant »

-Boh… t'es mon cousin et puis t'es pas vraiment la méchanceté incarnée alors… oui je te fais confiance…

-Ok … je connais justement une amie qui n'a pas encore été invitée je crois- on est quand même à une semaine des vacances et du bal !- je lui demanderais si elle veut bien y aller avec toi.

-Ne lui raconte pas trop de conneries sur moi !

-Mais enfin… tu me connais !!

-Justement… et sinon toi, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

-Non j'ai décidé d'aller seul… les filles font vraiment trop peur…

Les deux cousins rirent.

-Tu viens faire une partie de Quiddich ? proposa Harry

-Avec plaisir cousin !! fit Dan d'une voix enjouée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait décidé de demander à Luna d'être la cavalière de Dan, car il se disait bien que la jeune fille était l'une des seules filles à accepter comme cela quelqu'un. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée du lundi et du mardi mais elle avait été invisible. Ce ne fut que le mercredi qu'il la vit enfin…

Harry se dirigea vers Luna. Elle était accoudée à une fenêtre et regardait le parc où soufflait une tempête de neige.

- Luna ?

- Bonjour Harry fit doucement la Serdaigle.

- je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal.

- Non personne ne m'a invitée. Pourquoi ?

- à vrai dire mon cousin, qui étudie à Utopia peut participer mais il ne connaît presque personne à Poudlard… Il m'a donc demandé de lui trouver une cavalière… et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Dan est assez gentil et … peut-être vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Il n'a pas les préjugés des autres sorciers étant donné qu'il a passé environ 16 ans parmi les moldus…. Enfin si tu veux pas je comprendrais mais ça pourrait être pas mal et vous pourriez passer une bonne soirée…

Luna posa sa main sur le bras de Harry et lui sourit.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Harry… Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi… j'avais envie d'aller au bal mais personne ne m'a proposé… J'allais donc lire un bon livre sur les Ronflacs cornus au coin du feu, mais je pense qu'aller au bal avec ton cousin sera une meilleure solution… non ?

La jeune fille était souriante. Harry se dit que décidément, les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient en la méprisant. Luna était vraiment une fille merveilleuse. Il lui sourit en retour.

-Bien sûr ! Je te dirais comment on s'arrange demain… D'accord ?

Luna acquiesça puis partit en sautillant dans les couloirs. Harry la regarda s'en aller puis partit à la volière pour annoncer la nouvelle à son cousin par hibou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi des vacances de Noël arriva bien vite contrairement à ce qu'avaient pensé les garçons de Gryffondor… et ce fut déjà la veille du bal. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances car en plus du bal, dehors la guerre sévissait et les temps étaient de plus en plus sombres, les parents avaient donc préféré laisser leurs enfants ) Poudlard, un des lieux les plus sûrs de l'époque.

Ce soir là, Harry avait eu une vision macabre de Voldemort alors qu'il était éveillé et il était arrivé une heure à l'avance pour le rendez-vous avec Drago, souhaitant être seul et ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis ni sa tante, ni son cousin…

Drago trouva Harry dans les couloirs, comme tous les soirs depuis presque deux mois. Ce dernier était accoudé à une fenêtre et des larmes coulaient sur son visage… Merci Voldemort… pensa tristement le Serpentard. Drago s'approcha doucement du Gryffondor mais celui-ci l'entendit arriver, un très léger sourire apparut un instant sur son visage mais, il ne se retourna pas. Le Serpentard vint entourer de ses bras la taille d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Ce geste aurait pu être mal interprété, quelqu'un ne sachant pas la situation aurait pu s'imaginer que les deux anciens ennemis sortaient ensemble, mais en vérité, Drago avait remarqué qu'Harry se calmait plus rapidement lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda –t-il doucement après un moment

-Voldemort… répondit faiblement Harry.

Puis le Gryffondor se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Drago. Celui-ci lui caressait maladroitement le dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

Harry mit un petit moment avant de se calmer… Drago alors, se mit à parler.

-Allez Harry … essaye de penser à autre chose… quelque chose de gai…le bal de demain par exemple ! Tu y vas non ?

Harry hocha la tête mais resta dans les bras de Drago.

-Toi aussi non… ? demanda le Gryffondor après un moment.

-Oui…

-Tu as une cavalière ?

-Oui…soupira le Serpentard, depuis le jour de l'annonce de Dumbledore… Pansy m'a regardé comme si j'étais un petit bichon frisé… alors j'ai aussitôt demandé à une fille de Serpentard de 6ème année, assez discrète : Helena Hills.

Harry rit légèrement, et Drago sentit un poids quitter son cœur à l'entente de ce rire.

-Je crois que je vois qui c'est tu parles assez souvent avec elle ces temps-ci non ?

-Si, elle habitait près de chez moi quand on était petits mais elle a déménagé rapidement et on s'était perdus de vue. Comme je suis neutre, je traîne moins avec Pansy, Nott et toute la bande, du coup, comme sa famille n'a pas pris position, on se parle relativement souvent …

-Parkinson devait être outrée quand tu as demandé à Hills… fit Harry d'une voix amusée

-Tu l'as dit… j'ai cru qu'elle allait la découper en petit morceaux et la faire cuire sur le champ…

Harry éclata de rire. Drago le suivi très vite dans cet élan joie soudaine tant son rire était communicatif.

Les deux garçons s'assirent ensuite et discutèrent de tout et de rien un petit moment puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Drago ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'un zombie, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry.

Avant de se quitter, Drago ébouriffa les chevaux d'Harry et lui dit gentiment :

-Essaye de pas trop penser à Voldemort… et de dormir… sinon personne voudra de toi demain… heureusement que t'as pas de cavalière, elle serait tombée dans les pommes en te voyant.

Harry secoua la tête en riant doucement.

-Bonne nuit Drago…

-Bonne nuit Harry…

Et ils se partirent dans deux directions opposées, l'un le son de Harry résonnant comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, l'autre respirant encore le parfum de Drago.

Cette entrevue fit du bien à Harry car il n'eut pas de visions de Voldemort… Le dimanche s'annonçait heureux car en plus de la soirée prévue, il faisait radieux dehors, la nature recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige…

-°°°°-

_Et voilà… encore un chapitre qui se termine, j'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !!_

_Bisous à tous !!_

_Zazou la Grumelle._

Ps : Je réponds rapidement aux deux reviews anonymes : 

_Gwladys Evans : je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 3… j'espère avoir répondu à ta question concernant les études de Dan et Pétunia._

_Sanguinae : Je ne pensais pas avoir été sadique sur la fin du chapitre 3...__Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic'_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_On arrive déjà la moitié de cette fic' qui fera 10 chapitres !_

_Donc voilà le chapitre 5 …_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler ce chapitre… _

_Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

**Chapitre 5 :**** When you're gone.**

Après une matinée on ne peut plus tranquille et un déjeuner tout à fait banal, on pouvait assister en ce début d'après midi à un spectacle assez courant pour une journée enneigée d'hiver… En effet, dans le parc du château, se déroulait une gigantesque bataille de boule de neige inter maisons. A vrai dire, les participants étaient oublieux du blason de leurs écharpes ou de leur uniforme… car les maisons ne s'affrontaient pas les unes les autres, dans cet environnement rappelant à tous leurs souvenirs d'enfants, ils avaient oublié leur préjugés et ne faisaient plus attention à leur tenue, à leur comportement, les boules de neiges fusaient vers n'importe quelles directions, certaines allant se perdre au loin, d'autres touchant leur cibles avec succès !

Les filles se liguèrent bientôt contre les garçons et à ce moment deux clans s'organisèrent et se livrèrent une bataille féroce… Au départ, les actions étaient peu groupées du côté masculin, mais après avoir vu une attaque simultanée et coordonnée d'Harry et Drago, les garçons se dirent que tout était bon pour gagner et ils oublièrent l'individualisme, peu présent chez les filles (esprit de groupe oblige : quand on est une fille faut se serrer les coudes, surtout face aux gars !).

A l'assauuut !! Hurla tout à coup un Poufsouffle de 7ème année

Et les garçons jaillirent de leurs retranchements pour s'abattre avec ardeur sur les lignes féminines… par la suite, ce ne fut plus qu'une joyeuse débandade, tous se poussaient, se lançaient des boules de neiges, s'étalaient, se roulaient sur le tapis blanc et froid qui recouvrait le Parc de Poudlard.

Peu à peu le calme revint et la majorité des personnes rentrèrent au château, transis de froid mais un sourire heureux au visage, tous aspirant à une bonne place près du feu et une bonne boisson chaude. Seuls les plus fous et les plus téméraires restèrent. Quelques élèves plus âgés allèrent aider des 1ères années qui faisaient gentiment un grand, beau et fort bonhomme de neige. Puis, à leur tour, ils rentrèrent au château.

Il était à peu près quatre heures et Luna était coincée entre Ginny et Hermione. Les trois filles s'étaient écroulées dans la neige à la fin de la bataille et parlaient depuis un petit quart d'heure. Ginny fit remarquer qu'il était bientôt le temps d'aller se préparer.

-Tu viens avec nous Luna ? Demanda innocemment Hermione

-Je ne pense pas… j'aimerais lire un ou deux extraits du livre que mon père m'a envoyé, c'est à propos des créatures magiques méconnues…. Répondit la jeune fille

-Allez Luna… On va bien rigoler et puis tu seras parfaite pour le bal ! Insista Ginny

-Quelle importance ?

-Réellement ça n'en aucune, il vaudrait mieux débattre de la condition déplorable des êtres magiques telles que les sirènes, les centaures ou les lycanthropes qui devraient être considérés comme nous le sommes, ou du sort des elfes de maison… mais il me semble que parfois ça ne fait pas de mal de se faire plaisir et puis c'est drôle de se préparer pour un bal, plus on est nombreuses et plus on s'amuse ! Fit Hermione

-Et puis c'est un moment de communion féminine, où nous pouvons fantasmer sur les plus beaux spécimens mâles, parler de choses futiles et être romantique sans craindre de se faire rabrouer… Ajouta Ginny

Luna la regarda, dubitative, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui l'intéressait le plus… mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de rituels, aussi accepta-elle.

Les trois filles rentrèrent donc à leur tour au château, Hermione et Ginny discutant avec entrain, Luna les écoutant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne restait qu'un tout petit groupe d'élèves qui décidèrent de rentrer eux aussi…

Ron voyant Harry tenter de mettre Malfoy à terre décida de s'en aller lui aussi puisque son meilleur ami semblait se désintéresser complètement de lui.

-Harry ! J'y vais Seamus propose une partie d'échec !! Cria-t-il

-Ok !! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure !! Lui répondit Harry.

Et Harry repartit à la poursuite de son rival tandis que Drago courait en riant. Le Gryffondor réussit au prix de grands efforts à plaquer le Serpentard au sol, ce qui les fit rouler tous deux dans la neige. Ils s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre. Harry avait sa tête posée sur le ventre de Drago et celui-ci jouait avec les cheveux du « Survivant ».

-ça va mieux ?

-Mhmm… Acquiesça Harry. Hier soir, j'étais content de pouvoir te parler et cette après –midi a eu le mérite d'écarter de mon esprit toutes les mauvaises pensées à propos de Voldemort. Et toi de ton côté ?

-Les apprentis Mangemorts de ma maison sont devenus beaucoup trop influents à mon goût et mon père m'a relancé encore une fois par lettre. Il veut pas comprendre que je ne souhaite pas prendre part à cette stupide guerre… Je suis bien content de ne pas devoir rentrer pendant les vacances… Enfin ….

-Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple que cette journée…

-Tu l'as dit !...

Les deux garçons demeurèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans parler puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour aller rejoindre leurs salles communes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les garçons de Gryffondor de 6ème année étaient déjà prêts depuis un moment et attendaient leurs cavalières dans la salle commune. Ils avaient à peu près tous la même tenue : smoking classe, dont seules les couleurs du pantalon, de la veste et de la chemise pouvaient changer.

Les filles descendirent enfin à 20h 58, à deux minutes ou presque de l'ouverture du bal, mais cela en valait la chandelle : elles étaient toutes au goût de leurs partenaires. Ginny, en robe rouge vif prit le bras que lui tendait Neville, Hermione avait une jolie robe noire près du corps qui la mettait très bien en valeur et c'est béat d'admiration que Ron lui présenta son bras. Parvati et Dean formaient un couple assorti : elle en robe dorée, lui portant un chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Lavande, en robe verte, était accrochée au bras de Seamus.

Mais c'est Luna qui fit le plus d'effet : elle portait une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qui étaient subtilement maquillés. Ginny lui avait prêté un collier noir et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. La seule preuve qui témoignait de son identité était ses boucles d'oreilles en bouchons de bièraubeurre. Dan fut subjugué. En voyant un regard entre Dan et son amie, Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de demander à Luna, ces deux- là étaient attendrissants ensemble. Le petit groupe, enfin prêt à partir se mit en route vers la Grande Salle.

Drago eut un léger sourire moqueur en voyant arriver le groupe de Potter et ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ces Gryffondors… toujours ensemble… C'était la tradition… S'il n'avait tenu qu'à Godric Gryffondor de choisir la devise de Poudlard, celle-ci aurait assurément été : « Viribus junctis ».

Les Gryffondors se devaient d'être gentils et serviables avec presque tout le monde (sauf les Serpentards) en plus d'être courageux. Leur époque troublé avait accentué cette cohésion entre les rouges et or. Tous étaient soudés. Le groupe de 6ème année illustrait bien cette attitude. Drago poussa un soupir. Avant, chez les Serpentard, il y avait cette même solidarité… mais avec la montée de Voldemort, ils étaient obligés de choisir entre les deux camps, la neutralité était assez mal vue. Cependant nombre de Serpentards choisissaient cette solution, ne pouvant accepter les massacres et les crimes horribles que commettaient les mangemorts. A la connaissance de Drago, personne de Serpentard ne s'était fermement proclamé du camp de Dumbledore. Ils craignaient trop les petits mangemorts en puissance de leur maison. Drago aurait aimé retrouver cette ambiance solidaire qu'il y avait avant. Il avait perdu ses « amis » Zabini, Parkinson avaient rejoints les apprentis mangemorts sur ordre de leurs parents. Crabbe et Goyle étaient destinés à ce funeste chemin depuis toujours… Un peu comme lui. Rester neutre serait une épreuve difficile songea tristement Drago. Si seulement, il avait comme Harry des amis comme l'étaient Granger et Weasley. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur reprocher était leur amitié sincère envers Harry. Pourtant, lui aussi considérait le Gryffondor comme un ami pensa-t-il soudainement. Une amitié spéciale, secrète, interdite, une amitié taboue mais une amitié sincère… du moins l'espérait-il. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas durer éternellement mais bon… carpe diem….

Et il entra dans la Grande Salle, tenant sa cavalière par le bras, décorée finement pour les circonstances.

D'immenses miroirs reflétaient les lumières des bougies et celle des étoiles. Un immense buffet avait été dressé, il y avait de la nourriture et de la boisson en abondance. Des bancs et des tables avaient été disposées près des murs de la salle, laissant le plus de place possible à la piste de danse qui était immense. Une petite estrade contenait une scène où se produirait les « Bebops », un groupe de cinq sorciers et deux sorcières doués, qui faisaient bouger la musique sorcière, en intégrant à leurs chansons des chansons moldues connues, faisant ainsi découvrir aux adolescents sorciers les joies des groupes moldus ayant une grande renommée.

La pensée qui effleura tous les arrivants fut « ça sera une super soirée »… et ils ne se trompaient pas car dès que les Bebops arrivèrent et se mirent à jouer, toutes les pensées néfastes semblèrent s'envoler au loin….

Comme disait Drago : Carpe diem…. Même si Carpe noctem aurait été un peu plus approprié…

Le groupe de Gryffondor observa la salle avec émerveillement. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'aller s'asseoir à une table que les Bebops étaient sur scène et commencèrent à jouer… Parvati et Lavande poussèrent un cri de joie et entraînèrent leurs cavaliers vers la piste. Dean et Seamus protestèrent un peu pour la forme puis se laissèrent aller et commencèrent à profiter de ce bal. Harry éclata de rire à la vue d'un Ron, rouge écarlate, tiré sur la piste par une Hermione enjouée… Luna et Dan allèrent à leur tour danser. Neville et Ginny n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'aller s'asseoir et ils dansaient déjà depuis un moment. Harry vit une fille de Gryffondor de 4ème année, intimidée qui était esseulée, compatissant, Harry se dirigea vers elle et lui proposa une danse. La jeune fille accepta avec gratitude, rougissante face au si célèbre « Survivant ». Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la piste de danse avec la jeune fille Harry aperçu Drago dansant avec Helena.

De son côté, Drago avait remarqué la démarche du Gryffondor et se surprit à ressentir une minuscule pointe d'envie… et de jalousie envers cette chanceuse…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dan et Luna, souriants, rejoignirent Harry et Pétunia qui bavardaient gaiement, Harry avait trouvé un cavalier (un Poufsouffle de 4ème année) pour sa petite protégée du début de la soirée.

-Coucou vous deux ! Fit Harry en les voyant arriver

- Salut !!

- Alors Harry tu fais toujours le chevalier servant des pauvres petites des 4ème années en détresse ? Fit Dan d'un ton taquin

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui répliquer, Luna le coupa dans son élan et dit d'une voix rêveuse mais plus attachée à la réalité qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Voyons Dan, ce n'est pas la peine d'être jaloux… Tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire… j'aurais tout à fait compris ton envie de rendre le sourire à cette pauvre enfant…

Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'air interloqué de son cousin. Celui-ci le rejoignit rapidement dans son hilarité, tout comme Pétunia et Luna qui riaient doucement.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, les deux garçons se proposèrent pour aller chercher à boire et revinrent avec quatre bièraubeurres. Puis Pétunia commença à parler :

- ça me rappelle mon premier bal à Poudlard… c'était mon premier bal en fait.

- Oh… Racontez-nous s'il vous plaît … demanda Luna.

- J'étais en Cinquième année à Utopia… Lily entrait en Troisième année et à cette époque elle haïssait ton père, Harry, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle croyait aussi… Quant à Christian et moi, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à cette époque. On formait un groupe soudé avec deux autres amis. Ils en avaient un peu marre de nos disputes incessantes à Christian et moi. Alors, il ont fait chacun de leur côté un pari avec nous deux. Christian devait m'inviter au bal s'il ne voulait pas se faire humilier par Adam, quant à moi je me devais d'accepter sinon Barbara avait le droit de dire à Grégoire (un idiot qui voulait sortir avec moi) que j'acceptais de sortir avec lui.

- On devrait essayer ça sur Hermione et Ron… ça marcherait peut-être…. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Nous n'étions pas aussi bornés tout de même… Rit Pétunia. En tout cas, il n'a invité et j'ai accepté. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Christian…Mais après ce bal, j'ai compris…. _Pétunia soupira, perdue dans ses souvenirs, un sourire aux lèvres.._. Je pense que tu devrais demander à Remus, Harry, mais je crois bien qu'il a pas mal d'anecdotes sur la façon dont ton père essayant de conquérir ta mère cette soirée là… je crois bien que ma chère petite sœur lui a renversé la saladier de punch sur la tête à la fin de la soirée… en tout cas je me souviens très bien de la tarte à la crème qu'elle a fini par écraser sur la figure de ce pauvre James… Il a dû être vraiment tenace quand on y pense… Beaucoup auraient laissé tomber !

Enfin bref… Donc grâce à la petite manigance de nos chers amis, on a dû aller au bal ensemble. Bizarrement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et que Christian a passé son bras autour de ma taille, je n'avais plus rien à lui reprocher… Il ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée…et quand Remus m'a proposé de danser avec lui, le regard que Christian lui a lancé l'a éloigné pour toute la soirée. Ce bal fut fantastique ! Mais le meilleur moment fut certainement quand, alors qu'il m'avait ramené aux dortoirs…il m'a embrassé pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit…

Alors qu' Hermione, Ginny et Luna arboraient des airs rêveurs, Pétunia était perdue dans son souvenir, un doux sourire ornant son visage…

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes alors qu'une valse venait de commencer. Harry fit une petite révérence devant Pétunia et lui demanda d'un ton extrêmement galant :

-Ma formidable marraine et tante aurait –elle l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Pétunia sourit à son filleul et accepta avec joie. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la piste de danse. Harry lui avait demandé de lui apprendre quelques pas la semaine précédente « au cas où » et dansait de manière acceptable cette fois-ci ! Lorsque la danse se termina, Pétunia embrassa son filleul sur le front avant d'accepter une danse de Remus qui était là pour assurer incognito la sécurité des élèves.

Une nouvelle danse débuta et Harry emprunta Hermione à Ron afin de pouvoir danser et parler un peu avec sa meilleure amie.-

-Alors tu t'amuses bien ? demanda –t-il alors que la musique commençait.

-Oui … Ron se comporte presque parfaitement alors que rêver de mieux ? répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Qu'il te demande en mariage un jour ? fit innocemment Harry

-Imbécile ! s'exclama Hermione, frappant légèrement l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui riait avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

Harry la taquina encore quelques minutes avant de rendre une Hermione rougissante à son cavalier, qui regardait Harry d'un air suspicieux.

-Ron… me fais pas ce regard là… Lui murmura –t-il alors qu'Hermione engageait une discussion avec Susan Bones, je ne risque pas de te la piquer, Hermione est comme ma sœur !

-On ne sait jamais… fit Ron refusant d'avoir tort.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire devant une Hermione mi-amusée, mi-méfiante (elle n'avait, en effet, pas pu écouter leur conversation, de ce fait, elle restait méfiante - ces garçons… on ne sait jamais- et était amusée de les voir ainsi) et une Susan désorientée.

La soirée se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le groupe d'amis. Ron restait un véritable gentleman envers Hermione et la jeune fille en était ravie. Dans leurs dos, les paris allaient bon train pour savoir quand la dispute de la soirée éclaterait entre eux: cette situation était bien trop idyllique pour durer aussi longtemps, considérant Hermione et Ron.

Neville et Ginny ainsi que Dan et Luna semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Quant à Harry il alternait les discussions avec Pétunia et Remus qui évoquaient des souvenirs de leurs scolarités et entre autre de toutes les mésaventures de James pour conquérir sa belle Lily, et des danses avec Ginny, Luna ou Hermione.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était bientôt la fin du bal. Sa cavalière avait fui avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'ayant pas supporté son humeur exécrable, elle avait été se trouver un prince un peu plus charmant. Pas que ça le dérangeait réellement, cependant… il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Potter. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry, il avait disparu depuis un petit moment… Drago soupira une nouvelle fois… Quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Harry apparut face à lui.

-Salut ! fit tranquillement le Gryffondor

-T'es pas bien !? On pourrait nous voir !! lui dit Drago d'une voix basse mais menaçante.

-Aucune chance. Sort d'invisibilité…

-Ça ne couvre que toi… lui répondit avec dédain Drago

-Pas seulement, c'est un sort spécial : il rend invisible celui qui est touché par la personne portant le sort.

-Alors… je suis invisible aussi ? (Harry n'avait pas enlevé sa main du bras du Serpentard)

-Bien vu Drago ! Pour vérifier, tu n'as qu'à regarder les glaces de la salle…

En effet, après vérification, Drago remarqua qu'on ne les voyait pas. Il se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est ta tante qui te l'a appris ?

-Non… je l'ai trouvé dans un livre au début de l'année. C'est un sort pratique : il n'a pas besoin d'être renouvelé. Il suffit de prononcer le contre sort pour qu'il s'annule. Et il ne prend pas trop d'énergie.

-Je suppose que tu ne diras pas le contre- sort maintenant … fit Drago, visiblement amusé.

-Tu supposes bien !

Harry souriait.

Un slow débuta. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. L'un comme l'autre avait espéré (inconsciemment) cette opportunité…

Harry prit la main de Drago, ce dernier ne rechigna pas, au contraire, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de la piste de danse. C'était la fin de la soirée, il n'y avait plus grand monde, ils ne craignaient donc pas de se cogner à quelqu'un, car malgré leur invisibilité, ils n'en étaient pas moins réels.

Harry entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras tandis que celui-ci le prenait par la taille. Aucun des deux ne se posait de questions, elles viendraient plus tard… Ils avaient juste envie de profiter de cet instant.

Au début de la danse, ils gardaient une bonne distance entre eux, puis, au fil du temps, ils se rapprochèrent. A la fin de la danse, ils pouvaient sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Un second slow commença alors qu'ils allaient se séparer (avec regrets…). Un seul regard leur suffit et ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre. Harry posa se tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui posa sa tête sur celle d'Harry. Ils se tenaient aussi serrés que possible. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Drago caressait le bas du dos d'Harry et Harry la nuque de Drago. Le slow leur parut un peu trop court...

Une musique plus rapide reprit. Les deux garçons se séparèrent mais Harry avait pris la main de Drago, afin qu'il n'apparaisse pas soudainement.

-Je te ramène ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils marchèrent donc ainsi, main dans la main, jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois là, Drago attendit un peu avant de lâcher Harry, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner outre mesure le Gryffondor.

-Tu rentres jusqu'à ta salle commune ? demanda le blond.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, je retourne à la Grande Salle. Je veux embêter Dan, il n'a presque pas lâché Luna de la soirée…Il y a peut-être anguille sous roche ! De plus, si Hermione et Ron ne se disputent pas, ça sera le miracle de l'année, donc je veux voir si c'est possible bien que j'en doute…

-Bon…

-Les Serpentards font une soirée maintenant non ?

-En effet, comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai entendu Parkinson en parler avec Morag.

-Ah …

-Tu vas y aller toi aussi ? demanda Harry

Drago hocha la tête.

-Amuses toi bien alors ! lui fit Harry en souriant et en s'éloignant de lui.

-Bye… Bon courage… Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée…

-Merci …

-Passes une bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi !!

Harry lâcha la main de Drago. Le Serpentard redevint visible. Drago n'entra dans sa salle commune, où se déroulait une petite fête arrosée apparemment, qu'après avoir entendu le bruit des pas de Harry s'éloigner.

Harry, lui, arriva dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Il vit immédiatement Dan et Luna enlacés au centre de la piste, ce qui le fit sourire. Il chercha ses deux meilleurs amis des yeux… Et il les vit face à face, avec à côté d'eux une Ginny qui levait les yeux au ciel. Harry soupira. Il se demanda qui avait commencé cette fois. Il se rappela soudain d'un dessin animé de son enfance, les Aristochats… Mme Figg lui avait montré alors qu'elle était malade et que les Dursleys lui avaient confié Harry. Au début du film, les trois chatons se disputaient et Marie disait alors : « les dames ne commencent jamais les disputes… mais elles savent les finir… ! » Harry eut un petit rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses amis et il se demanda si cela s'appliquait à Hermione…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Drago se leva aux alentours de 11 heures, un record pour lui, qui n'aimait pas trop faire la grasse matinée… Souvent on disait que c'était étrange pour quelqu'un de son âge mais alors il disait d'une voix solennelle : « le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! »…

Il se souvint (avec un peu de difficulté) de la soirée d'hier soir :

Une fois la porte de la Salle Commune passée, il avait vu la plupart de ses condisciples, déchaînés, oubliant leurs soucis en dansant sur une musique déchaînée pour la majorité d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas vu pas Helena et en avait déduit qu'elle s'était éclipsée avec « son prince charmant »… Il était heureux pour elle. Helena était une fille bien et il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Il se promit de la taquiner dès qu'il la verrait. Après avoir constaté cette absence, il avait aperçu le bar aménagé par les septièmes années et souhaitant noyer sa mélancolie soudaine, il avait embarqué une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et était allé oublier ses soucis dans un coin de la salle, se laissant bercer par l'ambiance et par l'alcool… Bizarrement, alors qu'il s'était écroulé dans son lit, il avait souhaité être dans les bras d'Harry puis s'était endormi en soupirant.

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira à nouveau… Il était heureux que le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu ainsi : il venait de se souvenir de la fin de la soirée, avant d'aller dormir, il avait commencé à draguer le fauteuil sur lequel il avait fini la soirée…

Drago plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller en gémissant de honte… il n'avait pas pu dire à ce satané fauteuil qu'il avait de beaux yeux… et encore moins qu'il avait la peau douce… en plus c'était le fauteuil le moins confortable et le plus rugueux de toute la salle !!

Drago rabattit sa couverture sur l'oreiller en dessous duquel il se terrait…Il s'était plaint de l'inexistence de sa vie amoureuse à un meuble !! NOON !! Il n'avait définitivement pas pu embrasser le fauteuil ?? Quoique… Drago se maudit une dizaine de fois avant de se rendormir… Après tout… rien de tel que le sommeil pour oublier pas vrai ? Et puis autant commencer une très mauvaise journée le plus tard possible… Il se rendormit donc, se remémorant sa danse avec Harry.

Quant à Harry, il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Cauchemar. Encore. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Onze heures et demie. Il lança un regard à Dan. Celui-ci dormait profondément, étalé de tout son long au dessus des couvertures. Ils s'étaient couchés tard.

Quand Harry était revenu à la grande Salle, après avoir demandé à Ginny pourquoi Ron et Hermione se disputaient, il avait taquiné Dan pendant que Ginny parlait avec Luna. Puis Hermione était sortie en courant de la Salle et il avait été la consoler. Ron pouvait être assez rustre parfois. Et le plus souvent, alors que Ron s'enfonçait dans un court mutisme puis boudait dans son coin après une dispute avec Hermione, cette dernière était généralement anéantie et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry consolait d'abord Hermione avant d'aller voir Ron, laissant sa meilleure amie avec Ginny la plupart du temps. Donc Harry était allé réconforter sa meilleure amie, tandis que Ron se faisait enguirlander par sa petite sœur. Ginny avait ensuite ramené Hermione aux dortoirs et Ron était resté boudé encore un peu dans la Grande Salle avant de s'en aller. Les deux cousins avaient alors raccompagné Luna à la Salle commune des Serdaigles. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, les deux garçons s'étaient empressés de rejoindre leurs lits bien aimés et s'étaient endormis quasiment tout de suite.

Harry se leva en se frottant les yeux. Il sentit une bonne odeur de petit déjeuner émanant de la cuisine. Les horreurs de son cauchemar se dissipèrent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut sa tante. Pétunia lui sourit en le voyant arriver. Elle était en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier en buvant un café.

-Bonjour mon grand… lui dit –elle en souriant

-'Jour Tantine… répondit Harry d'un air encore endormi

-Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle

-Moyen… Et toi ?

-Moi bien… Pourquoi « moyen » ?

-Cauchemar… Massacre moldus en Ecosse je crois… grommela le garçon.

Pétunia lança un regard triste à son filleul et se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se tendit tout d'abord puis se détendit peu à peu dans les bras de sa tante. Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment puis Pétunia déposa un baiser sur le front de son neveu et lui dit en souriant :

-Allez… mange ! Tu dois prendre des forces !

Harry marmonna mais s'exécuta avec enthousiasme. Dan les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était encore endormi et se cogna contre la table avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise à côté de son cousin. Il commença à se servir un jus d'orange, malheureusement pour lui, il aurait dû être un minimum réveillé pour se servir correctement… il en versa donc inévitablement à côté du verre. Il grogna alors que sa mère le regardait avec tendresse pendant que son cousin éclatait de rire.

Dès que Dan fut à peu près réveillé, les deux cousins décidèrent de passer une après midi Quiddich, Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux garçons débutaient un conversations sur un nouveau type de feinte de batteurs qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en place pour aider l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La fin de leur journée se passa très bien, ils restèrent sur le terrain de Quiddich jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et allèrent se coucher rapidement, épuisés mais défoulés et heureux d'avoir volé toute l'après midi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago se réveilla à 15 H. Il descendit dans la salle commune après avoir fait ses ablutions quotidiennes. Il vit Helena, assise en travers d'un fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue (histoire de s'excuser pour la soirée, où il avait manqué à son devoir de cavalier parfait).

-'Lut Helena…

-Bonjour Drago… lui répondit –elle gentiment en souriant, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui… et toi ?

-Pas mal…

-Ton prince charmant… ?

-Etait gentil mais collant… il s'attaque à une autre à présent.

Ils se sourirent. Drago appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille et ça semblait être réciproque.

-Je meurs de faim… fit le paresseux

-Evidemment, tu n'as pas mangé de la journée, fainéant !

-Mais euh… toi aussi, tu aurais dormi toute la soirée, si tu avais dragué le plus horrible fauteuil de la salle commune ! fit –il d'un ton dédaigneux

Helena éclata de rire. Elle manqua de tomber par terre et se reprit légèrement alors. Encore essoufflée, elle lui demanda :

-T'es sérieux ??

Drago opina du chef et lui proposa le marché suivant :

-Je te raconte si tu m'accompagnes aux cuisines…

-Accordé ! Je suis impatiente d'entendre ça !! Le grand et digne Drago Malfoy contant fleurette à un fauteuil !! fit –elle en pouffant, se levant pour sortir de la salle commune.

Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, où après avoir demandé ce qu'ils voulaient aux elfes de maison, Drago entreprit de raconter à Helena sa triste expérience du soir précédant. La jeune fille eut du mal à rester sur sa chaise tant elle était secouée par son fou rire… Une fois son hilarité passée, elle aida Drago à accepter cet évènement et à le voir sous un angle plus… drôle…. Après tout, « le ridicule ne tue pas » lui avait –elle rétorqué alors qu'il se plaignait sur la destruction évidente de sa réputation si cette nouvelle se propageait. Et puis de toute façon, les Serpentard, qui étaient présents à la fin de soirée façon serpent, étaient soit occupés à autre chose, soit trop soûls pour se remémorer ce tragique évènement. Les deux amis finirent par parler de la soirée d'Helena qui raconta en détail ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir abandonné le blond. Là encore, ce récit fut source de joie, tant le comportement du « prince charmant » était comique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle sonna le glas du bonheur qui déferlait dans le château depuis deux jours. Avec l'arrivée des hiboux, les élèves restants à Poudlard apprirent l'attaque de Voldemort envers un village moldu, le jour d'avant.

Drago et Helena parcoururent l'article de la Gazette du sorcier d'un air soucieux :

_Pas de répit de la part de celui-dont –on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…_

_Hier soir, une nouvelle attaque du Lord noir a eu lieu… Ce qui était craint par la communauté sorcière est arrivé : Il trouble même les fêtes de fin d'année, ne laissant aucun répit aux Aurors et au Ministère. Hier soir, il a dirigé son attaque contre un village moldu du Nord du pays, faisant de nombreuses victimes et causant l'embarras du Ministère vis-à-vis de la communauté moldue. Cette attaque n'était cependant qu'une diversion, la véritable cible du mage noir était le Ministère, fort heureusement, il n'est pas parvenu au bout de son plan, grâce à l'action des Aurors et d'une organisation encore inconnue à ce jour. _

Le journaliste détaillait ensuite le nombre de victimes, de survivants… du village moldu. Les conséquences de l'attaque. Le massacre des moldus était expliqué ouvertement.

Drago et Helena échangèrent un regard grave. Leur position était délicate dans leurs maisons. Ils s'étaient proclamés neutres mais à chaque attaque, le même scénario se déroulait, les sympathisants au Seigneur des Ténèbres haranguaient les élèves et le plus souvent, ça finissait en bataille générale. De plus, les neutres étaient inévitablement sollicités par les camps opposés et étaient pris à parti, ce qui était périlleux.

Drago regarda ensuite la table des Gryffondors. Harry avait des cernes sous les yeux et ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il regardait son petit- déjeuner, et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées qui n'étaient manifestement, pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que Drago, joyeuses. Le Serpentard maudit alors leur différences de maisons et les préjugés ainsi que sa neutralité et sa soi-disant haine envers Harry. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, lui parler, le faire aller mieux. Juste ne pas le laisser seul… Drago vit Granger se pencher vers Harry, ce dernier lui fit alors un sourire triste et commença à manger. Drago se rectifia alors, Harry n'était pas seul, mais il refusait de montrer ses sentiments et de parler de ses problèmes. Même lorsqu'il était avec lui le soir, ils ne parlaient que peu de la guerre et des sujets graves. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ce qui le contrariait ou le tracassait, ça, Drago l'avait vite compris et à ce qu'il voyait, c'était pareil pour Granger et Weasley. Harry tentait de les rassurer avec un sourire ou deux et s'efforcer de montrer que tout allait bien. Parfois ça suffisait mais la plupart du temps, ses amis voyaient clair dans son attitude. Malheureusement, Drago doutait qu'Harry change son comportement. Il secoua la tête détacha son regard de la table des Gryffondors et débuta une nouvelle conversation avec Helena à propos du devoir de Potions qu'ils devaient rendre à la rentrée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se dirigea vers leur couloir. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Ils voulaient absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas … Mais tout allait très bien, se disait (ironiquement) Harry. Après tout, Voldemort ne fait qu'attaquer tous les jours depuis le lendemain du bal et ses attaques se poursuivaient quotidiennement depuis.

Harry était épuisé, ses cauchemars le tourmentaient, le réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit et le hantant jusqu'au petit matin. Il dormait de plus en plus souvent dans son dortoir, ne voulant pas réveiller sa tante toutes les nuits. Pétunia protestait vivement et essayait de le persuader de revenir dormir dans ses appartements presque à tous les cours. Harry soupira. Il adorait sa marraine et appréciait énormément le fait qu'elle prenne soin de lui après ses visions de massacres. Mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer un tel fardeau, c'était sa tâche à lui. Bien sûr ses amis aussi s'inquiétaient mais il arrivait plus facilement à les convaincre que sa tante, quant au fait que tout allait bien. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe et elle avait acquis une expérience remarquable pour la détection de mensonges avec Dan. Ce dernier également voyait l'état physique et mental de Harry se détériorer lentement. Le week-end, il était témoin des réveils brutaux de Harry, et s'étant fort attaché à son cousin depuis le divorce de ses parents et son arrivée dans le monde magique, il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Remus devenait inquiet lui aussi, puisqu'il correspondait quotidiennement avec Harry à présent, tout comme Tonks.

Outre ces quelques personnes qui prenaient à cœur la santé et le confort du « Survivant », Harry arrivait relativement bien à cacher la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

Le Gryffondor, attendait Drago à présent, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit tout à coup le regard du Serpentard sur lui. Il releva la tête et remarqua immédiatement le regard anxieux du blond. Harry soupira… il y avait aussi le blond qui se faisait du souci pour lui… Il était d'ailleurs la personne à qui Harry se confiait le plus désormais, mis à part sa marraine, Dan et Remus.

Après la rentrée, les deux garçons s'étaient vus plus souvent, se parlant lorsqu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et qu'ils se croisaient dans la journée, passant un peu de temps ensemble à l'heure du midi pendant qu'Hermione faisait réviser Ron dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry était plus ouvert avec le Serpentard, moins honteux, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de le décevoir. Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu plus apaisé en sa présence, c'était différent de l'impression de sécurité qu'il éprouvait en présence de sa tante et de son cousin, mais il avait confiance en Drago. De plus, les deux garçons avaient des soucis à partager. La famille du blond tenait à ce qu'il rejoigne les Mangemorts et celui-ci affirmait de plus en plus sa neutralité, tandis qu'Harry sentait approcher l'heure où il devrait combattre.

Harry avait besoin de l'amitié et du soutien du blond autant que Drago avait besoin de son soutien et de son amitié.

-°-

Drago avait vu l'air déprimé du brun en arrivant dans leur couloir. Il ressentit une vague de haine envers Voldemort. Cet idiot qui lui avait enlevé sa famille en les aliénant, qui faisait souffrir des milliers de gens et qui faisait souffrir Harry.

Leur amitié se renforçait de jour en jour et Drago aimait ces moments privilégiés avec le Gryffondor. Ces moments où Harry Potter laissait place à Harry, qui osait alors se relâcher, libérer ses émotions et avouer à demi-mot ses craintes. Drago l'écoutait patiemment, le réconfortait. Puis à son tour, il se dévoilait, Malfoy partait et Drago montait sur le devant de la scène, laissant derrière lui son masque de froideur, exprimant ses doutes et ses tourments. La confiance apparente du Serpentard s'évaporait et Drago était reconnaissant à Harry de le soutenir, de le réconforter, de le rassurer, de l'apaiser, d'être là pour lui….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Février venait d'arriver. Le mois de janvier avait été particulièrement meurtrier et Dumbledore avait remarqué que la majorité des actions de Voldemort étaient dirigées vers Poudlard. Visiblement, après la chute de quelques écoles de magie asiatique, française et chinoise, le mage noir s'attaquait à un symbole de la sorcellerie anglaise. Sans compter qu'à Poudlard étudiait encore Harry Potter, le seul véritable obstacle, dans l'esprit de Voldemort à la domination complète du monde sorcier et moldu. Le directeur de Poudlard s'était donc concerté avec Pétunia Evans et ils avaient trouvé une solution qui écarterait le danger du château et d'Harry pour un petit moment. C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore avait convoqué le jeune Potter (ainsi que sa tante) dans son bureau en ce 1er février.

-Bonjour professeur. Le salua poliment Harry alors qu'il entrait dans l'antre du directeur.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

-Merci Professeur.

-Pétunia. Salua le professeur Dumbledore.

-Albus. Fit Pétunia d'une voix calme.

-Bien ne perdons pas de temps et abordons le sujet directement. Commença Dumbledore. Tu as dû remarquer… ou bien Miss Granger te l'aura fait remarquer que les attaques se dirigeaient vers Poudlard.

-Hermione me l'a, en effet, fait remarquer. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il mis à part le fait que je devrais l'affronter un beau jour ?

-A vrai dire, Harry, il semblerait que tu sois sa cible.

-Oh ! Et ?

-Tu n'es pas prêt.

Harry échangea un regard avec sa marraine, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation.

-Manifestement non…

-Nous avons donc décidé avec le professeur Dumbledore de t'envoyer à l'écart de Poudlard pour un petit moment. Annonça Pétunia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers le château à peine visible dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il avait laissé une lettre pour ses amis et en ce qui concernait Drago, il avait demandé à Dan de s'en charger. Il prit le bras de Pétunia et ils transplanèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils pensaient y trouver Harry qui n'était pas descendu dîner. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent sur le lit du « Survivant » était une enveloppe posée sur son oreiller. Le lit était fait et les affaires d'Harry étaient parties. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune fille prit délicatement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. Ron et elle s'assirent sur le lit de leur ami et commencèrent à lire.

_Chère Hermione, Cher Ron, _

_Je suis désolé de vous laisser ainsi. J'aurais aimé vous dire au revoir dignement et selon la tradition… des adieux normaux quoi… Faut croire que la norme n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi… _

_Enfin … Voilà … comme tu l'avais fait remarquer Hermy (te fâches pas c'est un gentil surnom) Voldy rapproche ses attaques de Poudlard à cause de moi. Ma tante et Dumbledore ont décidé (avec mon accord) de m'envoyer ailleurs chez des amis à ma tante pour éloigner Voldy de Poudlard et pour me préparer au combat ultime. _

_Le fait que je sois parti de Poudlard sera connu de tous les sorciers dans deux jours au grand maximum… C'est le privilège d'être célèbre : on surveille tout vos mouvements. _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous abandonner comme cela… vous allez beaucoup me manquer. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je rentrerais… Il nous reste le contact par hibou ou par lettre moldue. Je préfèrerais ce moyen. Mais s'il vous plaît attendez que je vous envoie une autre lettre pour m'écrire. Si vous voulez des nouvelles très rapidement demandez DISCRETEMENT à ma tante. _

_Soyez prudents, ouvrez l'œil, soyez attentif à ce qui ce passe à Poudlard… Apprenez bien vos leçons… Amusez-vous bien avec Rogue en Potions…_

_Et Ron si tu peux demander à Mc Go de nommer un nouveau capitaine et trouve un attrapeur ou une attrapeuse digne de ce nom ! _

_Je suis content de vous avoir pour amis… Je tenais juste à le dire. _

_Bisous _

_Je vous aime _

_A un de ces jours… _

_Harry _

_Ps : ne vous inquiétez pas, je survivrais… _

Hermione lâcha la lettre et se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de Ron.

-Allez Hermy… il est pas mort…

-Je sais… mais c'est ….

-Ça vaut mieux pour lui… il est à l'abri…

-Mais loin…

-Oui…

Ron passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement le dos pour la consoler. Sans Harry, Poudlard n'était pas le même endroit. Il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître le dortoir dans lequel il dormait depuis l'âge de onze ans. Bien sûr Hermione et lui savaient qu'Harry reviendrait… Ils en étaient sûrs, du moins Ron en était persuadé, seulement la question était quand…

Tout ce que Ron espérait était que son meilleur ami, son frère aille bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago arrivait dans leur couloir. Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui l'attendait près de la fenêtre. Le Serpentard mit un court instant avant de se rappeler que c'était le cousin d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le cousin de son ami faisait là et où était Harry. Une pointe d'inquiétude commença à apparaître. Il se mit à la hauteur de Dan. Ce dernier qui était appuyé contre le mur se redressa.

-Salut… Fit Drago, suspicieusement

-Salut… Lui répondit poliment Dan

-Tu es le cousin de Potter ? demanda Drago

Dan acquiesça.

-Il m'a demandé de te donner ça. _(Dan lui tendit une enveloppe)_ Il préférait que tu l'aies en main propre…

Drago prit la lettre. Les deux garçons se fixaient. Drago avait un air hautain et froid mais cependant un peu bravache, tandis que Dan observait le blond d'un air impassible. Cet échange muet dura quelques secondes puis Dan eut un léger sourire en coin. Il fit un signe de tête au Serpentard et s'éloigna.

Drago le regarda brièvement s'éloigner puis reporta son attention à l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Il ne vit pas Dan se retourner. Celui –ci aperçut le regard inquiet du blond et il murmura en souriant « Tu choisis bien tes amis, cousin… ».

Drago quant à lui venait d'ouvrir la lettre et commençait à lire, une expression soucieuse ne quittant pas son visage et s'accentuant légèrement au fil de la lecture.

_Salut Drago, _

_Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi mais je suis parti de Poudlard au moment où tu lis cette lettre. J'ai demandé à Dan de te l'apporter parce que je pouvais lui dire que je suis ami avec toi. Il n'a pas encore les préjugés des autres et je lui fais une totale confiance. Bien sûr Ron et Hermione aussi sont des personnes qui ne me trahiront jamais, mais te concernant, ils auraient eu du mal à accepter notre amitié insolite, surtout après ces années d'hostilités…_

_Enfin bref, je pars parce que Voldemort menace le château (ses attaques conduisent inexorablement vers Poudlard) à cause de moi. Tu sais bien à cause de cette foutue prophétie (non je ne te dirais pas plus !)…_

_Donc voilà, je vais chez des amis de la famille. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra communiquer régulièrement… on verra bien. _

_Nos rendez-vous nocturnes vont me manquer, tu vas me manquer. _

_Bon ben… à la prochaine ! _

_Bye _

_Porte toi bien Drago. _

_Harry. _

Drago ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Ce satané Gryffondor allait lui manquer aussi… Et quand pouvait –il espérer le revoir ?! Il en haït Voldemort encore plus intensément.

Fini leurs rendez-vous dans leur couloir. Drago remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et rangea doucement celle-ci dans sa poche de pantalon. Puis, tête baissée, il rentra à son dortoir, sans un regard pour leur lieu de rendez-vous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, relayée par les Gryffondor et confirmée par les fidèles amis du Survivant qui répondirent avec lassitude aux questions. Tous deux semblaient tristes et lorsque Ron entendit pour la centième fois quelqu'un leur demander à Hermione et à lui où se trouvait Harry, le rouquin se leva avec colère et hurla :

-NON, ON NE SAIT PAS OU EST HARRY, IL EST PARTI ET NON, ON NE SAIT PAS QUAND IL REVIENDRA !!

Hermione le tira par la manche et le força à s'asseoir, elle lui fit un regard doux et compréhensif, Ron lui lança un regard résigné et triste puis les deux amis se mirent à manger. Tous deux n'avaient plus besoin de mots, le trio de Gryffondor se comprenait très bien, en conséquence, le duo restant partageait le même sentiment de désespoir. Tout ce que les gens voulaient savoir c'était si Harry avait fui, s'il les abandonnaient, s'il était en train de s'entraîner ou s'il était mort… mais les gens n'étaient pas inquiets pour Harry en lui-même, mais pour celui qu'il était aux yeux de la communauté sorcière : le « Survivant », l'espoir, le résistance (avec le professeur Dumbledore) contre Voldemort.

Les deux Gryffondors virent passer Malfoy. Ils se préparèrent à l'affrontement. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Le Serpentard leur fit un regard indéchiffrable et sortit de la Grande Salle. D'autres serpents en revanche n'y manquèrent pas.

Lorsqu' Hermione et Ron sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils poussèrent un grand soupir et échangèrent un nouveau regard blasé et défaitiste. Les jours à venir allaient être terriblement difficiles pour leurs nerfs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry et Pétunia arrivèrent devant une longue allée. Face à eux, se tenait une colline sur laquelle se dressait une grande et belle maison blanche. Harry se retourna et vit se dessiner dans la pénombre un modeste village moldu qui se trouvait assez éloigné de la maison qui était face à eux.

-On y va Harry ? demanda gentiment Pétunia.

Harry acquiesça. Ils remontèrent l'allée tranquillement. Les lumières chaleureuses qui émanaient de la grande demeure leur permettaient de se diriger. Pétunia conduisit Harry vers un escalier qui menait à une entrée. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix de femme cria de l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle arrivait. Une demi-minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de l'âge de Pétunia. Les deux amies s'étreignirent avec émotion. Harry observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un peu stupéfait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa tante se comporter aussi … amicalement… avec quelqu'un. Les deux amies se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Harry. La femme qui se tenait à côté de Pétunia était un peu plus petite que sa marraine, elle avait des cheveux noirs et frisés, qui tombaient sur ses épaules, elle tirait ses cheveux de devant en arrière, ce qui formait une sorte de petite houppette au dessus de son front. Elle avait un visage souriant et ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de douceur. Elle portait une robe un peu démodée, blanche, à petites fleurs et à manches courtes et bouffantes. Et pour couronner le tour, elle marchait pieds nus.

-Harry, je te présente Barbara Maitland. C'est une amie que j'ai rencontré à Utopia et accessoirement ma meilleure amie. Fit Pétunia

-Enchanté … commença poliment Harry

-Barbara… Tu peux m'appeler Barbara, Harry. Je suis également ravie de te revoir… Tu as bien changé en 16 années de temps. Dit-elle gentiment. J'étais venu à ton baptême. Lily et James étaient radieux ce jour là… autant que lors de leur mariage…

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-Oui, grâce Pétunia, Lily était une bonne amie à moi, tout comme James… Dit tristement Barbara. D'ailleurs, au risque de reprendre le discours de nombres de personnes qui ont connu tes parents, tu es le portrait craché de James, mais tu as les merveilleux yeux de Lily !

Harry sourit. Barbara lui rendit son sourire et prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se détendit peu à peu dans l'étreinte de l'amie de sa mère et de sa tante.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, Harry et elle échangèrent un sourire puis elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur où Pétunia discutait avec un homme. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que les deux femmes. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et étaient cachés par de grandes lunettes rondes. Il portait une chemise à carreaux noire et blanche par-dessus un t-shirt rouge. Son pantalon beige en toile était maintenu par une ceinture en cuir et lui, en revanche, portait des chaussures.

-Harry, Fit alors Barbara, je te présente Adam Maitland, _(Harry et Adam se serrèrent la main)_ mon mari et à présent, tu as face à toi le trio restant du quatuor le plus déjanté d'Utopia !

Pétunia eut un sourire triste, Adam lui serra doucement l'épaule et lui adressa un regard réconfortant.

Harry observa les trois adultes. Il y avait entre eux des liens qui tenaient depuis longtemps. On sentait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et que leur amitié était forte.

-Bon… dit Adam, vous avez mangé ?

-Non pas encore. Lui répondit Pétunia.

-Tant mieux ! Dit joyeusement Barbara. Je vais appeler Lydia et on peut passer à table.

Adam voyant le regard interrogatif d'Harry s'empressa de lui donner des explications.

-Lydia Stiffson est la fille d'amis qui vivent à New York. Ils ont découvert que leur fille était une Sylvestre. Les Sylvestre sont des personnes qui peuvent maîtriser les pouvoirs de la nature. Ces pouvoirs se manifestent à n'importe quel âge. Ceux de Lydia se sont révélés il y a deux ans. Il n'y a pas d'école pour les Sylvestres. Ils suivent une formation chez un Ancien qui leur apprend tout ce qu'il sait. Lydia a dû venir chez nous parce qu'on habite le même village que l'Ancien qui l'enseigne. Ses parents viennent de temps en temps quand ils le peuvent. Donc pendant ce temps, notre petite Lydia suit ses cours moldus dans le lycée du village et poursuit son apprentissage sylvestre après ses cours. Elle habite donc avec nous depuis deux ans. C'est notre petite prêtresse de la nature… Elle est comme notre petite nièce ou comme notre fille.

-Ah… d'accord merci pour l'explication.

-Mais de rien ! Après tout, toi aussi tu vas faire partie de la famille pendant un petit moment !

-C'est bon Barbapapa… t'as fini de l'embarrasser ?? Y'a Barbarmama et Pétunia qui te demandent… Fit une voix de jeune fille.

-Bon bon… j'y vais… Dit Adam d'un ton résigné.

Harry se retourna et aperçut la fameuse Lydia. Celle –ci avait des cheveux noirs relevés en chignon désordonné et des yeux noirs. Elle était plus petite que lui et semblait avoir le même âge. Elle portait une robe noire et de style gothique.

-Salut …Harry c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille

Harry acquiesça.

-Salut… Toi c'est Lydia d'après ce que j'ai compris…

-Ouaip… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'habituer aux Maitland, ils sont supers quand on les connaît. Tu risques juste de recevoir des surnoms ridicules.

-Comme prêtresse de la nature ?

-Oui… et c'est pas le pire… Soupira-t-elle.

Harry sourit.

-oh… et je suis désolée de me montrer ainsi _(elle désigna sa robe)_ d'habitude je la réserve pour mes parents mais Barbara a fait la lessive et je n'avais plus que ça...

-C'est pas grave… Pourquoi tu la réserves à tes parents ?

-Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux. Je les aime bien mais on vit pas dans le même monde. Tu vas peut-être pas le croire mais quand je suis arrivée ici, j'étais une vraie gothique renfermée et scotchée à son appareil photo. Ceci dit, je suis toujours scotchée à mon appareil photo mais grâce à Barbara et Adam, je suis plus du tout renfermée. Je ne vois plus beaucoup mes parents. Mais franchement parfois, c'est pas si mal.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir brusquement.

-Désolée de te raconter ça… je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je me suis transformée en moulin à paroles. D'habitude, c'est pas le cas ! Je suppose que c'est parce que les forces de la nature t'aiment bien… Termina-t-elle pensivement

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit à Harry qui était gêné. Heureusement pour eux, c'est à ce moment qu'Adam les appela pour se mettre à table.

-Tu viens ? On va manger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, les trois adultes, qui étaient déjà assis, sourirent.

-Alors Harry, tu as fait connaissance avec Barbotine ?? demanda Adam, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux.

-Harry se tourna yeux Lydia tandis que celle-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je suppose que c'est le pire surnom… fit –il d'un ton amusé.

-Non… tu crois ? répondit avec sarcasme la jeune fille. Dis mon cher Adam, ma chère Barbara… ne faudrait-il pas lui donner un surnom ridicule à lui aussi ?? Après tout, il va faire partie de la famille ?? demanda ensuite sournoisement Lydia

-Mais c'est vrai ça !! S'écria Adam.

-Que pensez-vous de Barbouille… ils ont un petit air de ressemblance… Proposa Barbara

-Adoptééé !! s'écrièrent joyeusement les Maitland et Lydia.

Alors que le Barbouille déconfit et dépité cherchait du réconfort auprès de sa tante, ce qu'il vit le fit s'affaler sur sa chaise… Sa marraine trouvait visiblement la situation très drôle puisqu' un fou rire l'avait soudainement prise. Lydia ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry qui lui envoya un regard noir et elle s'assit à côté du Gryffondor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine avait passé depuis le départ d'Harry. Pétunia était impatiente de le revoir. Son neveu lui manquait terriblement. Elle souhaitait le voir le matin, manger son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Pouvoir lui arracher un sourire alors qu'il venait de passer une mauvaise nuit. Mais elle savait qu'Harry était là où il devait être. Barbara l'avait contactée ce matin et il allait assez bien d'après ses dires. Pétunia soupira. Voldemort ne cessait pas de tuer et de massacrer et Harry subissait toujours ses visions macabres chaque soir mais au moins chez Barbara et Adam, il n'était plus le centre de l'attention et il pouvait se permettre d'être faillible. Bien que Pétunia émettait de forts doutes sur ce fait. Son filleul avait été habitué à se montrer fort… Enfin… l'autre point positif du départ d'Harry était que Voldemort avait cessé de cibler Poudlard et s'était tourné vers d'autres lieux importants de la magie. Pétunia se préparait à faire cours aux 6ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Encore une fois elle allait devoir se rappeler qu'Harry n'était pas là et elle devrait rassurer Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley quant à l'état de leur ami. Après tout, elle était privilégiée par rapport à eux : elle savait où était son filleul et elle pouvait le voir relativement souvent.

-°-

Hermione et Ron avaient passé une mauvaise semaine. Ils avaient dû répondre à toutes les questions concernant Harry et la brève colère de Ron n'avait réussi à écarter les curieux qu'à peine une heure. De plus, l'absence de leur ami se faisait ressentir. Poudlard n'avait pas la même saveur sans lui. Ils avaient demandé de ses nouvelles au professeur Evans, mais ces nouvelles ne leur avaient pas suffi. Savoir qu'il allait bien les rassurait mais ils auraient aimé savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, ce genre de choses.

Le trio n'était plus qu'un duo mais Hermione croyait voir son meilleur ami partout, elle le voyait débouler au détour d'un couloir, passer la porte de la salle commune, arriver en retard au cours de Sortilèges. Quant à Ron, le soir, il commençait à parler à voix haute mais personne ne lui répondait. Et le lit fait et désespérément vide d'Harry lui rappelait brutalement que son presque frère était parti pour une durée indéterminée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était chez les Maitland depuis une semaine. Une routine s'était installée. Il se levait tôt, un peu avant Lydia, souvent à cause de ses cauchemars il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps, puis déjeunait et ensuite allait réveiller Lydia qui avait souvent beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit. Harry avait alors recours à divers moyens qui marchaient aussi efficacement sur Dan : chatouilles, verre d'eau (froide évidemment), tirage de couvertures… Lydia le pourchassait souvent avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était -déjà- en retard et alors, la jeune fille faisait un passage éclair dans la salle de bain puis emportait un fruit ou une brioche qu'elle mangeait sur le trajet. Trajet qu'elle faisait en compagnie d'Harry. Celui –ci la conduisait jusqu'à son lycée puis repartait. Cette sortie matinale lui permettait de parler avec Lydia, et de sortir un peu de la maison. Puis, une fois rentré, il s'installait avec Adam dans la salle d'entraînement. C'était une grande salle qui était conçue pour le combat (magique ou non). Les sorts jetés dans la salle n'étaient pas repérés, grâce à une protection mise en place par les Maitland.

S'il ne s'entraînait pas au combat, Barbara l'aidait à se perfectionner en potions et en botanique. En effet, les deux sorciers faisaient profiter Harry de leurs connaissances : Barbara était apothicaire et botaniste tandis qu'Adam était auparavant chasseurs de mages noirs, il avait même débarrassé cette région d'un mage noir fort gênant : Beetlejuice.

Puis après l'entraînement, Harry étudiait car il devait passer ses examens de fin d'année.

Il étudiait jusqu'à ce que Lydia revienne et alors ils discutaient de leurs journées respectives, apprenaient à se connaître.

Harry venait de rentrer, il avait conduit Lydia au lycée. Adam lui avait promis de faire une pause aujourd'hui pour l'entraînement combat. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'allaient rien faire. Il alla voir Barbara qui était dans le salon, en train de confectionner un baume pour les rhumatismes qu'une vieille dame du village lui avait commandé. Barbara était devenue depuis le moment où elle s'était installée, la « magicienne » du village, bien sûr les villageois ne savaient rien de sa condition de sorcière mes ses préparations marchaient si bien, qu'il lui avait donné ce surnom.

-Adam t'attend au grenier. Dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

-Ok.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta –t-elle

-Oui… je suis juste un peu fatigué… J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort hier, ça faisait quelques jours que je n'en avais pas eu, j'avais un peu oublié à quel point c'était horrible.

-Je sais, nous t'avons entendu crier. Mais Lydia semblait s'en occuper…

-Hum… acquiesça Harry.

En effet, la nuit passée, Lydia l'avait réveillé brutalement alors qu'il voyait des mangemorts détruire des familles, brûler vifs des moldus… Puis elle l'avait regardé gentiment et avait juste caressé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, ce qui prit un bon moment. Elle s'était endormie à côté de lui et il avait fait attention à ne pas la réveiller quand il sortit du lit. Puis il l'avait laissé dormir un petit moment avant de la réveiller doucement pour une fois.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop dérangé. Fit tristement Harry

-Harry !! Si Lydia t'avait entendu, tu serais en train de subir une de ses colères et je peux t'assurer que les forces de la nature ne sont pas au repos dans ses moments là.

-Mais je l'ai réveillée !

-Et alors ?

-Elle devrait m'en vouloir…

-Mais elle ne t'en voudra certainement pas. Tu n'as qu'à en discuter avec elle tu verras… Sache en tout cas que si Adam, Lydia ou moi nous sommes réveillés par tes visions et que nous venons te réconforter, ce n'est pas par obligation Harry. Tu fais partie de la famille et de plus ça serait injuste et cruel de laisser quelqu'un seul après d'horribles cauchemars. Nous voulons juste t'aider, rien de plus…

Harry poussa un petit soupir et après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de Barbara, il monta rejoindre Adam au grenier.

Il poussa donc la porte qui se trouvait en haut d'un escalier en bois. Il entra dans la pièce où trônait une immense maquette du village. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, Lydia avait absolument tenu à lui montrer la maquette d'Adam qu'elle trouvait fantastique. Harry devait avouer, qu'effectivement, cette maquette était superbe. Il y avait un souci de précision incroyable et lorsque l'on allumait la lumière, les minuscules lampadaires s'allumaient et ça donnait une impression de féerie. Adam était à son plan de travail et il construisait une petite voiture pour la maquette en attendant Harry.

-Salut Barbouille fit –il lorsqu'il entendit le garçon arriver.

-Hey Barbarpapa… je suis désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai parlé avec Barbamama après avoir conduit Barbotine au lycée.

-Pas de problème mon grand. Fit Adam en ajoutant une retouche à la petite voiture

Adam se leva et se tourna vers Harry.

-Bien, tu sais que je ne peux plus être chasseur de mage noir sur ordre de ma chère et tendre épouse… commença Adam.

-Oui

-Bien, j'ai donc du trouver un autre métier.

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-J'étudie des créatures magiques dans leur environnement naturel.

-Dans leur environnement naturel ?

-Oui ! Une région – gigantesque- de la toundra sibérienne est le lieu de vie des créatures magiques libres. Les moldus ne peuvent pas voir ni s'approcher de cette région à cause de l'aura des créatures et peu de sorciers s'en approchent. Seuls les Sylvestres et quelques fous y vont.

-Lydia y a déjà été ?

-Oui. Et j'ai décidé de t'y emmener. Car ces animaux, en plus d'être vraiment très intéressant à étudier, ont beaucoup de pouvoir.

-Et ?

-Si tu dois te battre contre un mégalomane dangereux et puissant vaut mieux de bons alliés !

Et sans qu'Harry puisse réagir, Adam ouvrit une porte qui se situait dans le mur et les entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils se trouvaient sur une colline de la toundra sibérienne. Face à eux, une immense étendue verdoyante où s'étendaient des immenses lacs bleus. Mais le plus incroyable pour Harry était de voir un troupeau de licornes galoper sans entraves, deux dragons s'abreuvaient près d'un lac non loin d'eux et des groupes d'oiseaux colorés passaient dans le ciel.

-Voilà, Fit Adam, je te présente le Pays Libre, le seul lieu au monde où les animaux et créatures magiques dominent. Ce que tu vois face à toi est une petite partie de la superficie réelle.

Harry était sans voix. Il ne pouvait que regarder ce paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

-Pour que tu puisses rester nous devons demander la permission à Vetus.

-Qui est Vetus ?

-Le protecteur ultime de cette terre.

Harry entendit un énorme sifflement dans les airs et vit se poser face à lui un immense dragon rouge. Il y avait dans ses yeux comme un tourbillon de lave, son corps était imposant et le dragon avait sans nuls doutes plusieurs milliers d'année, si ce n'était plus. La sagesse transparaissait dans sa stature mais une fougue encore forte émanait de son regard vif.

Alors qu'Adam restait en retrait, le dragon faisait face à Harry. Ce dernier soutint son regard un court instant avant de s'incliner, par instinct, devant la majestueuse créature.

_Tu es noble petit enfant _fit une voix dans la tête de l'adolescent. Harry fit un léger signe de tête en remerciement.

_Je suis Vetus le protecteur de ces terres. Pourquoi es tu ici ?_

Harry commençait à sentir une présence dans son esprit. Le dragon communiquait par la pensée !

-Je suis ici pour me lier d'amitié avec les êtres qui peuplent ces terres. Pour mieux les comprendre. – pensa le Gryffondor.

_Tes intentions sont louables, petit enfant et tu sembles droit. Tu peux rester en ces terres autant qu'il te plaira, tant que tu respecteras nos vies, nos règles et que tu ne nous porteras pas atteinte. _

-Merci de m'accorder cette permission, Vetus protecteur ancestral.-

Vetus fit un signe de tête, salua Adam et s'adressa une dernière fois à Harry avant de partir.

_Petit enfant, tu dois accomplir de grandes choses parmi les humains. Si tu te rends digne de notre amitié, peut-être pourrons nous t'aider. Crois toujours au pouvoir de l'amour, comme tu le fais à présent. Mais prends garde à ton espoir, ne le laisse pas envahir ton esprit, car un espoir trop grand est bien plus dévastateur que tu ne l'imagines… _

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : le dragon était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

-On y va ? lui demanda Adam.

-Oui… fit pensivement Harry.

Les paroles de Vetus lui resteraient longtemps en tête. Ses conseils lui semblaient précieux.

En compagnie d'Adam, il découvrit une infime partie du Pays Libre. Il aperçut un couple de phénix bleus de toute beauté et les licornes étaient encore plus resplendissantes que celles qu'il avait pu observer. Ils passèrent la journée à observer ses créatures, se plaçant comme inférieurs à chaque être qu'ils croisaient. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Harry se promit de revenir, il souhaitait connaître mieux les différentes espèces. De plus Adam lui avait dit que grâce à la magie, il était possible de converser avec les êtres peuplant le Pays Libre.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il était déjà tard et Barbara les attendait pour manger. Lydia passait la soirée chez l'Ancien qui la formait et elle rentrerait bien après 22h.

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regardait en direction de Poudlard, du moins en direction de ce qu'il jugeait être Poudlard. Il pensait à ses amis. Il devrait bientôt écrire à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de trop. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Ses journées n'étaient pas de tout repos et quand il s'entraînait, il n'avait pas trop le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, ses pensées se dirigeaient immédiatement vers Poudlard. Vers ses amis avec qui il passait presque tout son temps auparavant. Vers sa tante qui lui manquait atrocement. Vers Drago et leurs rendez-vous dans leur couloir. Il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci lui manqueraient autant et encore moins que le Serpentard puisse lui manquer à ce point. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Lydia arriver. Il sursauta donc quand elle posa une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit puis se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage. Lydia passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda –t-elle

-A mes amis, à ma tante, à mon cousin, à Poudlard… Et aussi au fait que d'habitude je parle avec un ami dans un couloir à cette heure –ci.

-Ron ?

Harry avait déjà parlé à Lydia de Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, de ses amis « officiels », mais son amitié avec Drago, il ne lui avait jamais avouée parce que ses amis justement ne pourraient pas l'accepter, sauf peut-être Luna, qui ne portait de jugement sur personne et qui donnait facilement une seconde chance et Dan qui ne connaissait pas Malfoy et qui n'avait de ce fait aucun préjugé sur le Serpentard. Mais après tout, Lydia ne savait rien de Malfoy alors pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

-Non. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, il s'agit de Drago Malfoy…

Harry raconta alors à Lydia, sa rencontre avec Drago dans le magasin de Mme Guipure, puis leur rivalité à Poudlard, et pour finir les changements, leur amitié secrète…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Déjà deux semaines qu'Harry était parti et Drago commençait à se rendre compte de la véritable importance qu'avait prise le Gryffondor dans sa vie. Plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de se diriger instinctivement vers leur couloir le soir, à l'heure de leurs rendez-vous… Mais il ne voyait pas la silhouette du brun et alors se rappelait qu'il était parti, soupirait et retournait à sa salle commune puis discutait avec Helena. Il développait une réelle amitié avec la jeune fille depuis le bal. Il avait eu du mal à supporter le départ d'Harry, car en plus du manque que causait l'absence du Gryffondor, les Serpentard partisans de Voldemort s'étaient empressés de transmettre la nouvelle à leurs familles, comme Drago l'avait prévu. Voldemort avait sûrement été très rapidement au courant. Lucius n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de relancer son fils et d'affirmer sa honte envers son héritier. Alors que Drago était déjà en colère contre son cher père, il arriva dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Helena et le spectacle qu'il vit le poussa définitivement du côté de la neutralité. En effet, un groupe de 6ème et 7ème années étaient en train de forcer quelques premières années à dire leur admiration pour le mage noir. Certains s'y étaient fermement opposé et étaient en train d'être torturés sous les yeux de tous qui n'agissaient pas faute de courage ou de moyens. Helena et Drago se regardèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes puis s'approchèrent du groupe de fauteurs de troubles.

-Mais ça va pas !! S'écria Helena après avoir expulsé le meneur du groupe contre une table de la salle tandis que Drago jetait des sorts de désarmement aux autres.

-Ce ne sont que des premières années ! Des enfants !! Ils n'ont pas à faire leur choix maintenant !! Ce conflit ne regarde que les aînés et ceux qui le souhaitent ! s'exclama Drago se plaçant devant les 1ère années persécutés.

-Vous n'avez pas à décider pour eux. Vous avez fait vos choix ou suivi celui de vos parents mais ils sont trop jeunes pour choisir pour quel camp ils souhaitent mourir !

-Et cela est valable pour ceux qui veulent rester neutres ! On n'a pas à devoir choisir un camp ni à prendre part à cette guerre tant qu'on n'y est pas obligé ! Ne rejetez pas votre frustration d'être déjà engagés dans la guerre sur les autres et n'obligez pas les autres à admirer votre camp comme vous le faites ! Nous sommes libres de nos choix et de nos actes. S'il y en a dans cette école qui souhaitent rejoindre ce sorcier qui dit œuvrer pour le bien des sangs purs et le retour des anciennes valeurs, qu'ils le rejoignent mais qu'ils n'entraînent pas dans leur déchéance ceux qui ne le veulent pas !

Un cri venu du fond de la salle interrompit alors Drago :

-Tu es pour le camp du vieux sénile et de l'autre débile à lunettes !!

Le regard de Drago devint dur et ceux qui étaient près de lui frissonnèrent lorsque sa voix glaciale claqua dans l'air, créant un silence de mort dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Non. Je suis neutre et je compte le rester le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que faire un choix devienne une obligation. Je ne suis pas les idées ni du vieillard sénile ni de l'assoiffé de sang. (il laissa une pause) En ce qui concerne les évènements d'aujourd'hui, j'en ferais un rapport à notre directeur de maison de par mon statut de Préfet. Je ferais en sorte que les élèves ayant participé à cette… séance d'abus de pouvoir sur des plus jeunes soient punis pour leurs actes.

Puis il regagna son dortoir, la tête haute et une lueur de défi dans le regard. Helena le suivit rapidement.

Le silence se prolongea un moment, beaucoup n'osant pas parler après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Cette altercation signifiait la scission entre les Serpentard.

Le lendemain, une affiche trônait au tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Drago et Helena proposait de créer une association : « Neutres ! » afin de regrouper tous les neutres et indécis d'abord de Serpentard puis des autres maisons.

Désormais, à Poudlard, trois camps s'affrontaient plus ou moins : les neutres, les partisans de Voldemort et ceux qui soutenaient Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pétunia et Dan arrivèrent dans la maison des Maitland le samedi soir, trois semaines après le départ d'Harry. Ils restaient pour le week-end.

Ce fut Lydia qui vint ouvrir. Pétunia et Dan étaient à peine rentrés qu'Harry déboula en courant et sauta au cou de son cousin. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent un peu avant de se rendre compte que toute l'attention était portée sur eux. Pétunia et Barbara souriaient en voyant leurs combats fraternels, Lydia levait les yeux au ciel en murmurant « les garçons, j'vous jure » et Adam avait son sourire malicieux. Harry et Dan embarrassés regardaient leurs chaussures … Bon d'accord, ils faisaient un peu de bruit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que tout le monde les regarde ! Les trois filles s'amusaient beaucoup de la gêne des deux garçons. Adam déclara alors, jugeant sans doute le moment opportun :

-J'ai trouvé un surnom pour notre nouvel arrivant !!

Lydia se tourna vers lui, clairement enthousiaste à l'entente de ce surnom.

-Bah alors ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Fit-elle

-Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez moi de nommer le nouveau membre Barbapapa de la famille : Barbidur !!

Lydia et Harry éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Dan, qui était à mi-chemin de l'évanouissement. Bientôt, ce fut toute la petite famille qui riait fort en ce début de soirée.

Dan, Harry et Lydia s'amusèrent beaucoup et parlèrent toute la nuit... de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, des nouveaux évènements : Harry apprit ainsi la création de l'association de Drago et en fut fort heureux. Ils écoutèrent également Dan leur parler avec passion d'Utopia, de ses cours et des amis qu'il avait là- bas et qu'il comptait bien présenter à Harry et à la bande de Poudlard un de ces jours. Lydia expliqua aussi son état de Sylvestre et en quoi consistait son apprentissage, à Dan surtout, car Harry était plus ou moins au courant des cours de la jeune fille.

Ce week-end fut un grand moment de joie, le dimanche fut réservé aux souvenirs : les trois adultes parlant de leurs enfances, de leurs adolescences, de leurs scolarités, des blagues qu'ils avaient faites, des sorties marquantes… Les trois adolescents les écoutaient religieusement et des idées se formaient dans leurs esprits à l'écoute de certains mauvais coups, ou de certaines activités qu'ils souhaitaient expérimenter. Et lorsque Dan et Pétunia durent repartir, il y eut de longs adieux. Entre les trois adolescents, s'était formé en très peu de temps un lien spécial, entre amitié et fraternité qui ne demandait qu'à se solidifier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les examens approchaient. Hermione devenait infernale et en l'absence d'Harry, Ron souffrait deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Les deux Gryffondors entretenaient à présent une correspondance régulière avec leur meilleur ami, via Pétunia et la poste moldue. Ils avaient cependant toujours aussi peu d'informations sur ce que faisait le « Survivant ». D'après ses lettres, il s'entraînait dur. Il leur avait très brièvement parlé des personnes chez qui il vivait sans préciser leur noms ni le lieu où il vivait. Ron et Hermione savaient juste qu'il les appréciait beaucoup. Ce manque d'informations était du à la possibilité d'interception du courrier même parmi les moldus. Mais malgré tout, cette mesure semblait un peu excessive aux trois amis. Le duo restant du célèbre trio gryffondorien avait compensé l'absence du maillon manquant en se jetant à corps perdu dans les études pour Hermione et dans le Quiddich et le jeu d'échecs pour Ron. En outre, ils avaient avec l'aide de Ginny, Neville et Luna, ainsi que Dan de temps en temps, rouvert l'AD. Le professeur Evans ainsi que Tonks et Lupin les aidaient de temps à autres, donnant des cours spécifiques. Harry donnait également des conseils dans ses lettres à propos de sortilèges à connaître.

L'AD se réunissait quotidiennement à présent et la direction de la séance variait selon la disponibilité des personnes à la tête du groupe de défense : c'est-à-dire Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et quelques anciens.

-°-

Cela ferait quatre mois le premier juin qu'Harry était parti, du moins c'était ce qu'avait compté Drago. Durant ces quatre mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et il aurait aimé avoir le soutien du Gryffondor pour certaines d'entre elles. Lorsqu'il avait reçu un ultimatum de son père, par exemple. Lucius lui avait demandé de choisir une dernière fois entre le seigneur des ténèbres et la neutralité (qui équivalait, pour lui à soutenir Dumbledore et Potter). Drago avait choisi la neutralité. Définitivement. Il avait alors décidé de se tenir éloigné de sa famille. Et son père, après quelques menaces, avait fini par abandonner et par le bannir de la demeure des Malfoy. Drago en était plutôt soulagé car s'il allait au manoir, il avait une chance sur deux d'être torturé et forcé à rejoindre Voldemort. Cependant, il ne savait pas où aller pendant l'été et malgré son amitié pour Helena, il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. La jeune fille était devenue sa meilleure amie, mais ses parents n'avaient pas une haute opinion de sa famille depuis que Lucius s'était déclaré ouvertement du côté de Voldemort. Sa présence ne serait souhaitée que par Helena. De plus, il n'osait pas lui parler de ses problèmes. Un Malfoy gardait sa dignité tout de même !!

Il attendait donc le retour d'Harry, espérant que ce dernier revienne avant le départ en vacances.

Il passait une heure chaque soir dans leur couloir. A vrai dire, plus l'absence du Gryffondor se prolongeait, plus il lui manquait et plus il pensait à lui.

Helena avait, bien entendu, remarqué l'air absent de son meilleur ami et après un interrogatoire ardu, Drago avait tout raconté à la jeune fille à propos de son amitié avec Harry. Au début, elle en avait été sincèrement surprise, à présent, elle le soutenait et essayait de le distraire lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il pensait au « Survivant ».

Cette révélation avait d'ailleurs été l'objet de l'unique envoi d'une lettre à Harry, grâce à Dan.

Harry lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait, que le Serpentard lui manquait aussi de plus en plus et qu'il en avait également parlé à une certaine Lydia, qui était une amie, d'après ses dires.

Drago fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir révélé leur secret. Mais après ce bref échange, il n'avait pas continué la correspondance avec le Gryffondor, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre encore une fois, il ne voulait pas montrer à Harry qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il tenait à lui… qu'il avait besoin de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry soupira, il était à nouveau assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il repartait pour Poudlard le soir même. Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis, souhaitant leur faire la surprise. Quant à Drago, il n'avait plus reçu de lettre de sa part, depuis celle où Drago disait avoir avoué à Helena leur insolite amitié. Il en était un peu déçu mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop attendre du blond.

Dan, en revanche, était au courant. Pas étonnant puisque les cousins avaient une correspondance presque quotidienne. Lydia et Harry écrivaient à Dan, lui racontant les évènements de leurs vies, et Dan leur faisait part de sa vie à Utopia. De plus, Dan venait un week-end sur deux chez les Maitland.

Les Maitland… Harry leur était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. On était au début du mois de juin et Harry, bien que ses capacités magiques et en combat soient encore à améliorer, se débrouillait bien mieux que lors de son arrivée. Adam en avait fait un combattant moldu très compétent. L'endurance, la puissance et la capacité magique de l'adolescent ne cessaient d'augmenter. Mais Harry était encore bien loin de la puissance de Voldemort et il en était parfaitement conscient. En botanique, il rattrapait doucement le niveau de Neville et en Potions, les capacités de sa mère semblaient s'être révélées.

Il avait été plusieurs fois au Pays Libre, où il avait pu reparler avec Vetus et créé des liens d'amitié avec quelques êtres de ce merveilleux endroit…

Barbara et Adam avaient été formidables, tout comme Lydia…

Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir une famille entière ces derniers mois. Famille composée de sa marraine et de son cousin, de Barbara, Adam et Lydia. Il s'était senti aussi bien qu'en présence de sa tante et de son cousin.

Il entendit Lydia entrer dans leur chambre et il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un visage triste, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Lyd' ? demanda-t-il

-Je viens te dire au revoir. Ce soir je dois rester tard chez l'Ancien pour travailler sur mon contrôle des éléments. Dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Ah…

Harry se leva et vint se mettre face à Lydia qui avait la tête baissée. Il lui releva la tête et tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la Sylvestre. Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta maladroitement le dos pour essayer de la réconforter. Lydia avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier et avait enfoui son visage dans son torse.

-Eh… Barbotine… Pleures pas… sinon moi aussi je vais m'y mettre…. Fit Harry en tentant de plaisanter malgré les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

Lydia eut un rire en entendant ce stupide surnom.

-Et puis on peut demander pour que je vienne pendant les vacances non ??

Lydia releva la tête et acquiesça après avoir regardé Harry.

-Tu vas me manquer Barbouille… Fit-elle avant de cacher à nouveau son visage contre le torse du jeune homme.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, toi aussi… souffla Harry.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux et enlacés ainsi un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé qu'ils s'attacheraient autant l'un à l'autre. Harry avait trouvé une sœur en Lydia, c'était différent d'Hermione. Il aimait beaucoup sa meilleure amie et la considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille de cœur, tout comme Ron, cependant, il ne lui parlait pas aussi librement et pas aussi ouvertement qu'à Lydia. Cette dernière, en outre, n'était pas assimilée à un contexte scolaire en prime. Lydia osait le brusquer, elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, au contraire d'Hermione qui voulait le ménager, elle le comprenait mieux également. Et surtout, il ne cachait pas ses faiblesses ni ce qu'il ressentait face à la Sylvestre.

Lydia, elle, avait trouvé des frères en Harry et Dan. Mais si la jeune fille était habituée à ne voir Dan que pendant le week-end, elle s'était accoutumée à la présence quotidienne d'Harry à ses côtés. Le sorcier était toujours prêt à l'écouter, à l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Il l'avait protégée, une fois, contre un groupe de son lycée qui la trouvait bizarre. Il acceptait ses différences, tentait de la comprendre…

Il était donc difficile pour eux de se séparer après quatre longs mois où ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'aimer comme un frère et une sœur.

-°-

Lorsque Pétunia vint le chercher, Lydia était partie depuis deux heures et il avait passé ce temps à discuter avec Barbara et Adam. Les adieux furent, eux aussi, tout aussi difficiles.

Avant de transplaner, Harry jeta un dernier regard à la maison des Maitland, cet endroit allait lui manquer, tout comme les personnes qui y vivaient. Il vit Barbara et Adam lui faisant signe et il leur répondit. Puis il fit un petit sourire à sa tante et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

-°-

Le château se dressa devant lui. Cette silhouette particulière avait manqué à Harry. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison et y revenir donnait toujours une sensation spéciale, celle du retour aux sources. Un retour dans un endroit qui paraissait éternel. Harry inspira profondément. Même si les Maitland, Lydia et le village là bas lui manquaient déjà, il était heureux d'être de retour. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'il franchit, aux côtés de sa marraine, les portes de Poudlard.

--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--

_Et voilà, le chapitre 5 est fini !!_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Je n'en voyais pas la fin ! Mais j'ai réussi à le boucler finalement !_

_Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain (il devrait être moins long, enfin je crois..) mais je ne vais rien promettre parce qu'on ne sait jamais ;) _

_Bon … au prochain chapitre…_

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Bye bye _

_Bisous tout le monde !!_

_Zazou la Grumelle._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Allez hop le 6__ème__ chapitre !!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les cinq chapitres précédents, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça motive beaucoup!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 6 :****Endlich ein Grund zur Panik.**

Harry traversa le château. Personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs tous les élèves étaient dans leurs salles communes. Il avait laissé ses affaires dans les appartements de Pétunia puis était parti en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Il savait grâce à Dan que les réunions de l'AD duraient jusqu'à 21h 30 et que le groupe de tête se réunissait ensuite chez les Gryffondors pour une demi-heure. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, il sourit. Lydia et les Maitland lui avaient offert pour qu'il n'oublie pas « sa nature profonde de Barbouille » selon l'expression d'Adam. On pouvait voir sur le cadran Barbapapa, Barbamama, Bardibur, Barbotine et Barbouille. Il regarda donc l'heure. Par chance il était presque 22h, il pourrait donc voir tous ses amis. Du moins les officiels… Il reverrait Drago le lendemain, songea-t-il en soupirant.

Il arriva assez rapidement face à la Grosse Dame, qui fit un sourire éclatant en le voyant. Il lui donna le mot de passe après l'avoir saluée. Puis il entra dans sa salle commune bien –aimée. Il fut envahi par cette sensation familière qui l'assaillait toujours quand il entrait dans ce lieu si connu. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de personnes encore présentes. Harry observa ses amis débattre sur un nouveau sortilège. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Harry se rapprocha donc silencieusement du groupe. Luna le remarqua, il lui fit signe de ne rien dire et la Serdaigle sourit puis fit semblant d'écouter la conversation enflammée qui se tenait entre ses amis. Harry se plaça non loin du groupe et s'exclama:

-Salut tout le monde !

La conversation stoppa immédiatement. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, certains ébahis, d'autres clairement heureux de le revoir. Hermione poussa un cri aigu et s'élança dans les bras de son meilleur ami, très vite suivie par Ron. Le trio était à nouveau réuni, et ils s'enlaçaient au beau milieu de la salle commune, Hermione pleurait de joie dans les bras de Harry. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, inconscients des regards attendris des autres sur eux.

-Eh ben mon vieux… t'as pas raté ton entrée… Fit remarquer Ron

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-Que veux –tu … en vous voyant si concentrés, j'ai cru bon de faire une entrée remarquée… Vous m'auriez à peine salué.

-C'est ce que tu crois !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, visiblement heureux de se retrouver enfin.

-Tu m'as manqué vieux… Lâcha Ron après un petit silence.

-Toi aussi Ron… Dit doucement Harry.

-Tu es enfin de retour… Soupira Hermione, toujours dans les bras d'Harry, et pile à temps pour les examens ! Termina la jeune fille.

Pendant que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, Harry éclata de rire.

-J't' adore Hermy ! Ne change surtout pas ! Fit –il entre deux rires.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle resserra sa prise sur la taille de son meilleur ami.

- Bon vous avez fini de vous l'accaparer ? Grinça Ginny.

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit Neville. Nous aussi on veut avoir Harry pour nous.

Tandis que les deux meilleurs amis de Harry boudaient pour la forme, ce dernier rejoignit ses autres amis, les saluant chacun leur tour. Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était assis à côté de Luna et écoutait la conversation de ses amis. Neville, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans la Salle Commune pour parler de l'AD, mais Lavande, Dean, Seamus et Parvati étaient remontés après avoir souhaité encore une fois un bon retour au « Survivant ».

Enfin, il s'agissait plus… comment dire… d'un débat très énergique que d'une conversation calme et posée. En vérité, Hermione avait harcelé Harry de questions une fois qu'il se fût acquitté des salutations de bienvenues ; Ron avait bien sûr sauté sur l'occasion pour réprimander Hermione et lui demander de laisser son meilleur ami tranquille. La préfète avait, bien entendu, renchérit et comme à l'accoutumée, la divergence d'opinions, s'était transformée en dispute à la sauce Granger et Weasley. Malheureusement pour eux, Ginny et Neville avaient tenté de désamorcer la situation, étant donné qu'Harry était de retour, les disputes pouvaient être reportées au lendemain. Mais, les deux courageux Gryffondors, s'étaient trouvés entraînés dans le conflit, comme depuis quatre mois depuis le départ d'Harry, et à présent, la dispute se poursuivait, sans aucun souci de Luna et d'Harry qui regardaient, clairement amusés, leurs quatre amis débattre avec passion.

Luna se tourna vers Harry, le brun souriait doucement.

-ça t'avais manqué … dit-elle.

-Oui … en effet… C'était bien aussi là –bas… Mais vous revoir me fait énormément plaisir. Répondit doucement Harry.

-Oh tu sais, tu nous as beaucoup manqué, il manquait quelque chose dans le groupe, le trio des Gryffondors, l'AD, c'était plus pareil.

-…

-Et puis… les gens ne se retenaient plus de m'appeler Loufoca…Fit la jeune Serdaigle d'un ton à la fois doux et triste.

-Je suis désolé…

-De quoi ?

-Ben …

-D'avoir vu Nessie et pas moi ?

-Hein ?

-Oh arrête avec cet air innocent, je sais bien que tu as vu Nessie !

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit… Sacrée Luna… ça aussi ça lui avait manqué ! Ces conversations sans queue ni tête qu'Harry appréciait de plus en plus… car Luna était l'une des seules à occulter complètement le fait qu'il y avait une guerre, du moins la plupart du temps.

-D'ailleurs, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être à tes côtés : t'imagines un peu : je parle avec quelqu'un sui a rencontré l'Ecornifleur le plus populaire et le plus ancien de toute la planète !! Bien sûr, tout le monde pense qu'elle repose dans le lac du Loch Ness mais c'est un leurre de sa part !! Les Ecornifleurs sont très très doués pour dissimuler leur présence et leurs capacités sont inimaginables. Qui pourrait croire que Nessie se cache aux Etats- Unis ?? _(en effet, Harry avait dit à ses amis qu'il était aux Etats- Unis, c'était d'ailleurs la seule indication qu'il avait donnée sur le lieu où il résidait._)

Luna continua à vanter les mérites de Nessie et des autres Ecornifleurs. Harry l'écouta, légèrement rêveur, se laissant bercer par la voix douce et empreinte de mystère et de passion mêlés de Luna, le bruit plus lointain du débat des quatre autres et du crépitement du feu dans la salle commune. Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le monde monta se coucher, Luna dormait très souvent dans la tour des Gryffondors à présent. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous, et s'être fait câliner encore une fois par les filles, Harry put rejoindre son dortoir à son tour. Neville s'était endormi tout de suite, et il était encore tout habillé,étalé de tout son long sur son lit, un bras tombant dans le vide, son visage était relâché et reprenait doux que la guerre lui faisait perdre durant la journée. Harry se déshabilla rapidement. Il rentrait dans ses couvertures quand Ron sortit de la salle de bain. Le rouquin se glissa dans son lit et après un temps de silence, il dit soudain, d'une voix sérieuse :

-Je suis content de te revoir vieux…

Harry sourit et lui répondit de la même façon :

-Moi aussi Ron… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point…

Ron sourit à son meilleur ami puis s'endormit peu après. Harry, lui, avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait bien là, de nouveau à Poudlard, sa maison. Il lui semblait flotter dans une mer de bien-être et d'amour. Il avait retrouvé ses amis…Il ne pensait pas qu'ils lui avaient tant manqué, c'était en entrant dans la salle commune qu'il avait réalisé combien ils lui étaient essentiels. Cependant, il sentait déjà l'absence de Lydia et des Maitland pointer dans son cœur. A présent, c'était leur présence qu'il allait regretter.

Harry fut emporté par le sommeil un petit moment plus tard… vers des cauchemars qu'il aurait préféré ne pas devoir subir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, le retour du « Survivant » à Poudlard avait fait sensation… Quelle surprise en effet de voir Harry Potter en train de manger calmement son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors… Drago en avait été plus que surpris, à vrai dire, si Helena ne l'avait pas pincé au bras gauche, il aurait cru rêver ! Puis brusquement, il avait ressenti une vague de haine envers Harry. Le brun ne l'avait même pas prévenu de son retour !

Il se dirigea vers cet « imbécile de première » et lui lança d'un ton haineux, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur :

-Alors Potter… t'es revenu… Dommage, je commençais à mieux respirer sans ta néfaste présence!

Harry ne répondit rien mais les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

-N'y prête pas attention Harry… Fit Hermione, le détournant du Serpentard.

Mais Harry comprenait parfaitement la haine qu'avait le blond envers lui. Il aurait réagi ainsi lui aussi, après tout, il avait gardé contact avec tous les autres… Et cette haine, qu'il n'espérait que passagère, était parfaitement justifiée. Il termina de manger en silence et les autres interprétèrent son silence comme de la colère retenue, ce qui arrangea Harry.

Le courrier arriva. Harry vit une boule d'énergie verte se diriger rapidement vers lui, doublant les hiboux, les détrônant de leur piédestal de meilleurs distributeurs de message. Le boule d'énergie se stoppa devant le célèbre Gryffondor, qui levait les yeux au ciel en souriant, tandis que toute la Grande Salle regardait, ébahie, cet étrange phénomène. La boule d'énergie se transformant en petit être ailé, haut de quelques centimètres… Harry voyant le petit être ouvrir la bouche se précipita dehors, le messager à sa suite. Il était à peine sorti de la salle que la voix enjouée de Lydia retentit.

« _Coucou mon petit Barbouille adoré !! Alors ?? Tout va comme tu veux ? T'as retrouvé tes amis ? Ils ne t'ont pas lynchés ?_ »

Harry s'éloigna progressivement de la salle pour entendre la fin du message à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« _Pétunia va être enchantée de te voir à nouveau en cours je crois ! Et avec ton pote mystère ? Tu l'as déjà revu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il ne t'a pas encore frappé ? _(Le rire de Lydia retentit dans le couloir, Harry sourit) _Sinon… J'AI UNE SUPER NOUVELLE POUR TOI !! J'ai demandé à Barbara et Adam si tu pouvais venir pendant les vacances… et ils ont accepté !! En fait, je crois qu'ils en avaient parlé avec Pétunia … mais bon, ce qui est le plus important – et le plus GENIIALLL- c'est que tu peux venir, avec Danny bien sûr, pendant un mois à la maison cet été !! _

_Au fait tu sais quoi ?? L'Ancien a dit que j'avais beaucoup progressé ces derniers mois et que je pourrais bientôt terminer le premier cycle de mon apprentissage !! Avec trois mois d'avance ! C'est super non ? J'ai parlé avec Vetus hier soir (je m'ennuyais puisque t'étais pas là !!), tu n'avais pas dit à Liberty que tu partais et je crois que tu vas avoir droit à une mise au point la prochaine que tu viendras… Je te plains mais je suis du côté de Liby' comment t'as pu oublier de lui dire ça ! Elle était furieuse et elle a presque voulu sortir des limites du Pays pour venir te botter les fesses (au sens propre du terme !)… _

_Oh ! Faut que j'y aille, c'est déjà l'heure d'aller au lycée… Tu viens ? Ah non c'est vrai t'es pas là… _

_Bon bisous mon tit' Barbouille…_

_Tu me manques. _

_A bientôt… Ta Barbotine préférée… » _

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira… Il aurait préféré amener Lydia au lycée que d'entendre sa voix à travers un messager. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être à Poudlard et de désirer être ailleurs. Il devait s'y habituer… Il pensa aux Maitland, à Barbara, à Vetus et à Liberty… qui était une licorne qu'il aimait beaucoup et avec qui il avait passé énormément de temps au Pays Libre. Il avait voulu éviter des adieux désagréables et il allait recevoir une bonne correction de la part de son amie… Alors qu'il remuait ces pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Ron et Hermione arriver. Ils avaient entendu la fin du message de Lydia, et ils se demandaient qui ça pouvait bien être.

-Eh Harry ! L'interpella Ron

L'intéressé sursauta et leva les yeux.

-T'es là… On a eu peur pour toi ! Fit Hermione

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Ben, ce machin vert avait pas l'air très… comment dire…. Commença Ron

-Ça paraissait… suspect. Termina Hermione.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Le messager ?? Vous inquiétez pas c'est totalement inoffensif !

-C'est qui te l'a envoyé ? demanda Hermione

-T'as une petite amie ? Le questionna Ron, abordant, un peu sèchement, le sujet qui les turlupinait depuis qu'ils avaient entendu la fin du messager.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ??

Harry resta une seconde bouche bée puis éclata de rire.

-Lydia ?? Ma petite amie ?? Sûrement pas !! C'est juste une amie ! Fit Harry, terminant sa phrase pour lui-même : c'est plus qu'une amie : c'est ma sœur.

-Ah bon…

Hermione regarda sa montre puis s'exclama :

-Les garçons faut qu'on y aille : on a cours de DCFM dans deux minutes !

Ron poussa un soupir et secoua la tête tandis qu'Harry souriait. Ça faisait quand même du bien de retrouver ses amis, et même si les Maitland et Lydia lui manquaient, il les reverrait bientôt.

Le trio gryffondorien se dirigea bras dessus, bras dessous vers le cours de DCFM.

Pétunia vit avec bonheur son filleul passer la porte de sa salle de cours. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret, qui reflétait cependant sa joie de le revoir quotidiennement, puis entama le cours qui portait sur les situations de combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un énorme soupir. C'était la pause déjeuner et les deux Serpentard étaient dans le parc de Poudlard en train de manger un sandwich, qu'ils avaient demandé aux elfes en allant aux cuisines.

-Drago… je t'en prie … arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage devant moi et viens manger !!

-…

-DRAGO LUCIUS MALFOY !! hurla la jeune fille.

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda sa meilleure amie, penaud. Helena soupira à nouveau puis lui tendit un sandwich et lui indiqua le sol à côté d'elle. Le Serpentard s'empara de la nourriture offerte et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Il mordit rageusement dans son sandwich puis après un petit moment il commença à parler :

-Tu te rends compte ?? Il m'a même pas prévenu !! Il aurait pu, je suis son ami non ??

-Si, Drago.

-Mais alors pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ??

-Peut-être parce qu'il vient de rentrer ?

-Il aurait pu venir me voir d'abord alors !

-Ça aurait été louche …

-Oui mais…

-Mon chou…, commença Helena d'une voix mielleuse, personne à part moi à Poudlard ne sait que vous êtes amis… alors vous ne pouvez pas avoir des retrouvailles émouvantes et normales comme tout le monde…. ! capiche ?

Drago marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis s'attaqua à son sandwich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry arriva une heure plus tôt que d'habitude dans leur couloir. Il avait dit à ses amis qu'il dormait chez sa tante et qu'elle souhaitait parler avec lui, afin de pouvoir partir plus tôt de la salle commune. Drago lui avait lancé des insultes et des regards noirs toute la journée. Le Gryffondor s'adossa au mur et attendit avec impatience son ami. Drago arriva une demie heure plus tard. Harry s'était redressé. Les deux garçons se faisaient face. Soudain, Drago bougea et une seconde plus tard, le poing de Drago heurta avec violence la mâchoire de Harry. Puis avec empressement le Serpentard serra le brun dans ses bras. Harry resserra encore leur étreinte, ses bras fortement enroulés autour de la taille du blond. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, comme si, à tout instant, l'un d'eux pouvait disparaître.

Puis doucement, leur étreinte se fit moins forte et les deux garçons, se tenant toujours, se regardèrent. Harry sourit doucement à Drago qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry… souffla Drago, baissant la tête.

-Non … C'est toi qui m'as manqué ! renchérit farouchement le Gryffondor.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en un regard de défi. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Puis ils s'assirent contre le mur, comme auparavant, comme si quatre mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés, épaule contre épaule…

Ils restèrent bien une heure comme cela. Sans parler. Juste sentir à nouveau la présence de l'autre. Ne sentant que la présence de l'autre. La savourant. Sans avoir conscience du temps qui passe. Sans être conscient de rien. Leurs pensées s'apaisant et s'éclairant dans leurs esprits.

- Dis Harry… commença timidement Drago, rompant pour la première la barrière, rétablissant le dialogue après quatre mois le silence forcé.

- Oui… ?

- Tu sais que je suis en froid avec mes parents ?

- Hmm… Et ?

- J'ai été banni de ma famille.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Drago et le fixa.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui … plus que sérieux. Mais je suis soulagé…

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Mais j'ai un problème maintenant…

-Lequel ?

-J'ai nulle part où aller…

-Je vais essayer de voir avec ma tante si tu peux passer une partie des vacances avec nous… Et … mais tu pourrais demander à Tonks ! C'est ta cousine, non ?

-Euh… je sais juste que j'ai en effet une cousine du côté de ma mère mais ma tante ne fait plus partie de la famille depuis qu'elle a épousé un fils de moldu.

-Oui. Eh bien je connais assez bien cette cousine, Nymphadora… Enfin Tonks - elle déteste son prénom – Et je pense que je peux lui parler de toi !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna était toujours l'une des premières à descendre pour petit – déjeuner. Ce matin là, elle fut ravie de constater qu'Harry l'avait devancée.

Elle s'était ennuyée pendant quatre mois de ne pas voir Harry, surtout le matin tôt. Il lui avait manqué.

- Bonjour Luna ! La salua Harry avec un sourire sincère.

- Bonjour Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ? Lui répondit la jeune Serdaigle.

- Moyen et toi ?

- Plutôt bien! Je suis contente que tu sois rentré à Poudlard: les Attrapeurs de rêves et Donneurs de cauchemars se tiennent un peu plus tranquille !

Harry sourit.

-Ils doivent s'acharner sur moi, je suppose !

-Sûrement... fit Luna d'un ton pensif

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Luna reprit d'une voix enjouée :

-Bon je vais aller manger !! Bon appétit Harry !

Et avant qu'Harry puisse lui répondre, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, chose assez inhabituelle de la part de Luna, et s'en alla en sautillant.

-Merci ! Bon appétit à toi aussi Luna ! lui lança Harry pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un de ses camarades de classe qui la tolérait.

Alors qu'elle se servait une grande tasse de thé, elle réalisa qu'Harry lui avait plus manqué qu'elle ne le pensait. Leurs simples échanges de politesse le matin lui rendaient la journée plus supportable. En effet, elle avait ainsi la certitude qu'au moins une personne ne la méprisait pas et était son amie. Car Harry était toujours sincère avec elle, et Luna savait qu'il la considérait vraiment comme une amie, et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Bien sûr, les autres Gryffondors tels que Ginny, Hermione ou Neville étaient aussi gentils avec elle, mais aucun n'avait la sincérité d'Harry. De plus, Luna n'était pas dupe : elle savait bien que c'était grâce à Harry, qu'ils l'avaient accepté et que certains commençaient à l'apprécier. Elle sourit et mordit dans une tartine de confiture à la fraise, ses pensées se dirigeant vers d'autres sources de réflexions…

-°-

Drago avait observé la scène de la table des Serpentards. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes, lui et trois 7ème années qui voulaient passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Helena ne devait pas arriver avant un moment. Sa meilleure amie détestait se lever et plus particulièrement quand ils avaient cours… Il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander conseil.

Il se demandait pourquoi ça l'avait énervé quand Lovegood avait parlé à Harry et pourquoi son cœur s'était très légèrement serré à la vue du geste d'affection de la jeune fille envers le Gryffondor. Mais après réflexion, Helena se moquerait de lui, ou lui ferait son regard conciliant et compréhensif qui le faisait se sentir comme un gamin de 3 ans. Donc il garderait ça pour lui et ça tomberait dans l'oubli ! Drago se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait face à ce dilemme seul et se mit à lire la Gazette du sorcier en buvant son thé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était arrivé un peu plus tôt au cours de DCFM. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Il entendit la voix de sa tante l'inviter à entrer. Celle-ci sourit en voyant son neveu.

-Bonjour mon grand. Fit –elle gentiment.

-Salut Tantine !

Harry vint faire un câlin à sa tante. Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis reprit son travail.

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda Harry

-Une aire de combat, comme celle d'un tournoi officiel. Répondit Pétunia.

-Oh...

En effet, il y avait dans la salle de DCFM une aire de duel, presque pareille à celle de 2ème année.

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête mon cher filleul ? Lui demanda Pétunia en voyant l'air calculateur de son neveu.

-Je peux participer ? Quémanda le Gryffondor avec espoir.

Pétunia soupira, elle aurait pu le parier ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sur le côté cette fois ci! Les élèves se poseraient beaucoup trop de questions.

-Bon... Accepta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

-Ouais !!

-Mais à une condition !!

La joie d'Harry retomba aussitôt.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu caches ton véritable niveau ! Fit sa tante d'un ton autoritaire.

-OK !! Fit joyeusement le Gryffondor.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent déjà. Harry soupira, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à sa tante de Drago. Tant pis, il le ferait après le cours, de plus il avait une heure de libre. Il croisa le regard du Serpentard et se retint de lui sourire.

-Bien !! Bonjour tout le monde. Lança Pétunia. Aujourd'hui nos allons faire une sorte de tournoi. Ça me permettra d'évaluer votre niveau. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! Bon… quelqu'un veut commencer ?

Helena se leva.

-Moi, Mme Evans!

Drago la regarda avec fierté. Il se demandait qui elle allait affronter. Ce fut Parkinson qui se leva à la suite de sa meilleure amie. Cette imbécile de Pansy avait été furieuse de voir Drago se lier d'amitié avec Helena et elle ne manquait pas une occasion d'essayer de faire payer la jeune Hills.

- Alors, c'est parti mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Hills. En place! Fit Pétunia.

Les deux filles se placèrent face à l'autre, sur l'aire de combat. Harry pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait des deux concurrentes. Parkinson bouillait de rage, et cela se reflétait dans son aura. Lydia se serait bien moqué d'elle ! Elle lui aurait lancé une de ces phrases… Harry rit. « Ben alors le roquet, t'es fâché tout rouge ?! » Oui, voilà une des phrases que Lyd' aurait lancé avec une voix moqueuse. Du moins, si elle était là et si elle connaissait Parkinson. Harry réprima un éclat de rire, alors que les concurrentes s'affrontaient encore du regard, baguettes levées. Il avait bien envie de la sortir cette phrase, en l'honneur de Lydia… Mais sa tante lui fit un regard d'avertissement. Il soupira mais sourit à Pétunia.

Les premiers sorts fusèrent et Parkinson fut rapidement achevée. L'amie de Drago avait une bonne maîtrise des sorts et un excellent sens de la stratégie se fit remarquer Harry.

Helena fut invaincue pendant plusieurs tours. Puis Drago l'affronta, le garçon connaissant bien la jeune fille et ses techniques de combat, il réussit à la détrôner. Il resta ensuite maître de l'aire de duel, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione passe. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une personne qui n'était pas encore passée : Harry. Ce dernier se leva et se plaça face à Hermione. Se retrouver sur l'aire de combat le ramena quelques jours en arrière, où il s'entraînait au combat avec Lydia. Celle-ci était imprévisible, car elle ne se battait pas avec les sorts habituels, Harry ne pouvait donc pas prévoir ses attaques. S'entraîner avec sa Lyd' l'avait fait beaucoup progresser ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui risquaient de le perturber se concentra et salua Hermione, selon le code du duel. Au début, les deux participants se retenaient : ils ne voulaient pas blesser l'autre. Mais petit à petit, Hermione décida d'augmenter le niveau et les sorts commencèrent à s'enchaîner plus rapidement. Les visages des deux adversaires étaient fermés, leur concentration était intense. Hermione commença à faiblir après cinq minutes de combat acharné. Harry ne dévoilait pas son potentiel et il feignait d'être « presque » à son maximum, ce qui lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il décida donc de mettre fin au duel et ayant remarqué Hermione esquivait moins facilement du côté gauche, il lui lança deux sorts à la suite, un qui l'amena à esquiver vers la gauche, et un stupéfix qui la frappa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le tournoi était terminé. Pétunia était fière de ses élèves. La majorité d'entre eux avait énormément progressé et tous s'étaient bien défendus par rapport à leurs capacités. Elle énuméra donc les fautes et les défauts les plus gênants puis elle les libéra. Harry se proposa pour l'aider à ranger, bien qu'en vérité, il désirait juste lui parler. En quelques coups de baguettes, l'aire de combat avait disparu et la salle de DCFM était revenue à son état habituel.

Harry s'assit en face de Pétunia.

-Tantine ?

-Oui mon grand?

-Je voulais te demander... débuta –t-il

-Hmm ?

-Eh bien... tu sais que je suis ami avec Drago Malfoy?

-Oui… Dan me l'a dit. D'ailleurs ce garçon a été d'un grand secours en créant cette association neutre, ça a créé un refuge pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas s'impliquer…

-Eh bien, il a été banni de sa famille, et maintenant, il n'a nulle part où aller. C'est bientôt les vacances. Est-ce qu'il pourrait rester un mois avec nous ? Puis on demanderait à la famille de Nymphadora, qui est sa cousine, de l'héberger…

-Je pense que c'est possible, il faut juste que je demande à Barbara et Adam, mais tu les connais, ils ne refuseront certainement pas. D'ailleurs, je pense que le jeune Malfoy ne sera pas le seul à venir chez les Maitland cet été. Luna est l'une de tes amies non ?

-Si ! Elle viendra aussi??

-Eh bien, Xenophilius Lovegood, son père, travaillait avec moi quand j'étais encore avec Christian. Il était un bon ami à nous à cette époque. Bref, il est parti en expédition il y a deux mois pour une découverte d'une nouvelle espèce, en Nouvelle-Guinée. Mais Luna n'a plus de nouvelles de son père depuis un mois, et son père lui avait demandé de me contacter si elle était sans nouvelle pendant plus de trois semaines. Xenophilius lui avait laissé une lettre pour moi, qu'elle m'a transmise il y a deux jours. Il me demande de m'occuper d'elle cet été, du moins de faire en sorte que tout aille bien. J'ai proposé à Luna de venir avec nous chez les Maitland. Barbara et Adam sont d'accord, leur maison est grande et je pense qu'ils se sont habitués à avoir du monde chez eux à présent. Elle passera donc un mois avec nous, puis elle va deux semaines chez les Weasley et ensuite elle va retourner chez elle le temps qu'il reste avant la rentrée. Je dois encore en parler à Dan, mais toi ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout ! J'adore Luna, c'est une super amie! Et je ne pense pas que Dan sera contre !!

Pétunia sourit.

-Bien, tant mieux. Eh bien, je crois que le village va trembler cet été… Déjà Lydia, Dan et toi, semez la terreur, mais avec Luna et Drago, ça risque d'être la folie là-bas !

Harry éclata de rire

-ça c'est sûr, on va bien s'amuser !!

-Au fait, bravo pour ta maîtrise dans ton combat avec Hermione !!

-Merci... Fit Harry en rougissant.

Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment des duels de la matinée, puis Harry salua sa tante et partit rejoindre ses amis. Il devait voir Drago ce soir, pour lui dire que c'était presque sûr qu'il pouvait venir. Il espérait juste que le Serpentard ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à rester avec Luna pendant un mois. Quoiqu'il avait changé…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Harry finissait de réviser ses cours pour les examens. Ceux –ci approchaient à grande vitesse, mais, ne l'angoissaient pas du tout, cette fois. Au contraire d'Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre malade de trop travailler à cette période de l'année et à Ron qui réalisait enfin qu'il aurait dû plus travailler. En vérité, tout le château était plongé dans cette ambiance studieuse et stressante des semaines précédant les examens. La bibliothèque était pleine à craquer, les salles d'études étaient combles et les produits pour améliorer la concentration circulaient à foison dans les couloirs, les salles communes et les dortoirs. Seules quelques rares personnes semblaient peu affectées par ce climat pesant. Parmi elles, Harry et Luna. La jeune fille paraissait se moquer des épreuves de Buses qui l'attendaient. Pourtant, tout comme Harry, elle travaillait, mais à l'inverse des autres élèves, elle relativisait et n'était pas touchée par le stress.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. C'était bientôt l'heure de son rendez –vous quotidien avec Drago. Pétunia avait parlé une heure auparavant aux Maitland par cheminée, et ils avaient accepté sans problèmes d'accueillir le Serpentard pendant les vacances.

Harry avait été ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Passer un mois avec Drago, sans devoir cacher leur amitié, c'était le rêve !! Il sortit donc des appartements de sa tante après l'avoir prévenue de sa promenade nocturne.

-°-

Pour une fois, c'était Drago qui était arrivé le premier dans leur couloir. Le blond ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation du château plongé dans la nuit, la lumière de la lune éclairant son visage. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Il détourna un instant son regard du Serpentard, inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis interpella son ami.

-Eh Drago !!

-Ah!! Salut Harry! Répondit doucement le blond, se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

Drago souriait doucement et regardait Harry. Celui-ci se sentit légèrement rougir… Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel, Harry comme Drago essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

-J'ai demandé à ma tante pour cet été… Commença Harry.

-Et?? Fit anxieusement le Serpentard.

-Tout est d'accord!! Tu passes le mois de juillet avec nous !!

-Ouaiis !! Fit Drago sautant dans les bras d'Harry. Merci beaucoup !!

-De rien, dit Harry d'une voix amusée. Par contre, en août, je crois que ta famille t'hébergera, tu devras demander à Tonks, ou je le ferais si tu veux!

-Ok…de toute façons, c'est un peu moins urgent.

-Hmm c'est vrai. Reconnut le brun. Ah, au fait, je t'ai pas dit, on passera d'abord un petit moment chez moi, puis on va chez les Maitland. Et Luna vient avec nous. Finit-il avec précipitation.

-Lovegood ?

-Oui...

-Bon.

-Ça ne te dérange pas? S'étonna Harry.

-Non. Après tout, je ne la connais pas vraiment, alors c'est l'occasion de lui parler. Fit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Harry le fixa, étonné. Depuis quand Drago était-il si tolérant? Celui –ci sembla comprendre cette interrogation et il ajouta :

-Helena est la reine de la tolérance et je passe la majorité de mon temps avec elle, alors, je suppose qu'elle déteint sur moi… Dit –il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire mais il sentit une sensation douloureuse au niveau de la poitrine, alors que Drago prononçait cette phrase.

Les deux garçons s'appuyèrent ensuite sur le mur, côte à côte, et discutèrent un peu avant de se séparer, avec regrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan revint à Poudlard le lendemain, à midi, comme chaque vendredi. Il traversait le hall d'entrée quand …..

- DANNNYYY !!

... Harry lui sauta dessus ! Les deux cousins s'étalèrent par terre en riant. Ceux qui avaient assisté à cette scène étaient surpris de cette démonstration d'affection soudaine de la part du « Survivant » et de son cousin. Dan se releva en premier. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Le Gryffondor ramassa le sac à dos de son cousin. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Pétunia. Harry avait fini peu de temps auparavant et il était venu attendre Dan dans le hall. Ils parlaient joyeusement en marchant dans les couloirs.

-Dis mon cher cousin, tu savais que Luna passait un mois avec nous pendant les vacances ? Demanda Harry.

Dan s'arrêta et regarda son cousin d'un air un peu méfiant.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouaip !

-Mais c'est trop cool!! S'exclama enfin l'étudiant d'Utopia.

-Carrément!! Et...

-Oui?

-Il vient aussi. Termina Harry.

-C'est cool aussi ça! Reprit Dan, d'une voix plus calme.

-En tout cas on va bien se marrer cet été!!

-Pour sûr !!

-°-

La petite bande d'amis passa une bonne après midi de détente au bord du lac.

Dan, Luna et Harry parlant discrètement de leurs vacances ensemble, les deux garçons ayant mis la Serdaigle dans la confidence lorsqu'ils étaient seuls avec elle. Elle savait donc à présent qu'Harry était ami avec Drago et qui étaient les Maitland ainsi que Lydia.

Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient gentiment à propos d'un devoir quelconque. Il devenait de plus en plus clair que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, bien qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte ni de leurs propres sentiments, ni de ceux de l'autre à leur égard.

Ginny, Parvati et Lavande faisaient des tests issus de Jeune et Sorcière, un magazine très prisé par la gent féminine de Poudlard. Leurs grands éclats de rire perturbaient de temps en temps Neville, Dean et Seamus, qui discutaient des tactiques de Quiddich.

Soudain, Dan et Harry échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux. Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis en compagnie des autres, ayant terminé (pour le moment) leur dispute. Ron ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à la conversation et semblait dans les nuages. Dan et Harry s'approchèrent silencieusement de lui. Puis en une seconde, ils passèrent à l'attaque: Harry attrapa son meilleur ami sous les aisselles tandis que Dan s'était emparé des jambes du rouquin. Les deux cousins portèrent le pauvre Ron jusqu'au lac, qui n'était pas loin, et lancèrent le plus jeune garçon Weasley dans l'eau. Ron se releva, une demi-seconde plus tard, ses cheveux aplatis sur sa tête, dégoulinant. L'infortuné les gratifia d'un regard noir peu efficace et se mit à la poursuite des deux farceurs qui hurlaient de rire, tout comme la petite bande. Une grande bataille d'eau commença alors entre les garçons de leur groupe d'amis. L'eau calme du lac était troublée par les éclaboussures et l'atmosphère retentissait des cris et des rires des participants. Beaucoup les regardaient de loin, envieux ou réprobateurs. Mais à cette époque, le lac n'était point assez réchauffé et seuls les téméraires ou les fous osaient y mettre le pied. Les garçons rejoignirent les filles au bord du lac quelques minutes plus tard, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les filles parlaient, allongées en cercle, profitant du soleil, les yeux clos. Les garçons retirèrent leurs t-shirts ou leurs chemises trempées et sans aucun scrupules, ni remords, ils tordirent leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau sur leurs amies. Celles-ci hurlèrent et d'un même mouvement, se mirent à la poursuite des garçons ! Ceux-ci furent victimes d'une attaque groupée des furies, et se retrouvèrent la tête la première dans le lac. Mais le répit des filles fut court et elles furent à leur tour, plongées dans l'eau fraîche du lac. La petite bande s'amusa dans l'eau un long moment avant de sortir de l'eau et de s'allonger au soleil pour sécher.

Alors qu'Harry s'allongeait, il vit, un peu plus loin, Drago riant avec Helena et quelques autres personnes. Il se prit à le trouver beau ainsi : ses traits détendus, la tête renversée, heureux… Son rire semblait tinter dans l'air. Luna l'appela, il détourna aussitôt le regard, et il répondit à la question de son amie. Il sentait ses joues le brûler un peu.

Mais Harry ignorait qu'un peu auparavant, Drago l'avait observé. Le Serpentard n'avait détaché son regard du Gryffondor que grâce à un coup de coude dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Il avait vu le brun retirer son t-shirt, et il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'Harry. Celui –ci riait aux éclats, l'eau ruisselant sur son torse dénudé, ses cheveux en bataille toujours aussi désordonnés, même dans l'eau. Puis il l'avait vu sortir de l'eau et courir vers ses amis, sortis plus tôt de l'eau, en compagnie de Ron. Harry allait se tourner vers lui quand Helena le rappela à l'ordre.

La soirée était agréable et les élèves ne commencèrent à rentrer au château qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du sang. Des corps à terres. L'odeur de chair brûlée. Le feu. Les cris déchirant la nuit. Des hurlements qui glaçaient l'âme. Des rires gras. Des robes noires. Du sang, toujours plus de sang. Les cadavres mutilés, défigurés. Et l'odeur du sang, métallique. Il était perdu. Au milieu de la bataille. Le seigneur des ténèbres face à lui. Ses Mangemorts accomplissant leur funeste tâche. Les corps tombant. Les Aurors dépassés, affaiblis. Le mage noir leva sa baguette et un sort le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre, le souffle coupé, une entaille au ventre. Il se redressa. Des morts gisaient autour de lui, certains venaient juste de mourir et leur sang s'échappait encore de leurs plaies béantes. Il regarda ses mains. Ses paumes étaient couvertes de liquide rouge. Rouge. Trop rouge. Tiède. Il sentit un haut-le-coeur traverser son corps.Il était couvert de sang. Il porta ses mains à son visage comme pour se protéger de cette vision macabre. Mais il sentit le sang tacher ses joues. Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et il sentit des couteaux découper sa chair. Puis une douleur insoutenable apparut. Comme si des milliers de couteaux à blanc transperçaient son corps. Il connaissait cette souffrance. Mais il avait tout oublié, il n'y avait plus que la douleur et le sang. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Ses sanglots aggravaient ses plaies. Son sang se mêlait à celui des autres hommes et femmes tombés à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un immense effort et vit au loin les robes noires jeter des enfants dans un brasier ardent. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vue. Il hurla. À s'en déchirer les cordes vocales…

-°-

Dan se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait des sanglots. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était ceux d'Harry. Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita au côté d'Harry. Le visage de son cousin était dévasté par les pleurs, déformé par la douleur. Pétunia entra dans la chambre en courant. Dan regarda sa mère d'un air perdu. Jamais les cauchemars d'Harry n'ait été aussi forts. Ils virent le garçon se recroqueviller sur lui même, ses larmes redoublant. Du sang apparaissait sur les draps, elle les releva précipitamment et vit des plaies assez profondes parcourant le corps de son filleul, saignant abondamment. Pétunia fut tétanisée. Dan secoua fortement son cousin. Mais Harry ne se réveilla pas. Un filet de sang apparut au coin de sa bouche. Il se mit à hurler, fort… Dan paniqua, il secoua son cousin de toute sa force, le frappant presque et cria :

- BORDEL DE MERDE HARRY REVEILLE TOI !!

Harry se redressa violemment, les joues couvertes de larmes, ensanglanté. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent encore et il regarda ses paumes de mains. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et vit le visage pâle, d'une blancheur irréelle de sa tante, puis le visage baigné de larmes de son cousin. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Dan l'attira contre lui et les deux cousins mêlèrent leurs pleurs. Pétunia les prit tous deux dans ses bras. Tous les trois restèrent ainsi dans cette étreinte forte et réconfortante. Harry finit par se rendormir, épuisé. Pétunia le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dan la suivit. Mme Pomfresh s'empressa de faire avaler plusieurs potions au Gryffondor. Les plaies arrêtèrent de saigner, et se refermèrent lentement. Puis, elle administra une potion de sommeil à Dan. Pétunia ne quittait pas ses deux « enfants » du regard. Elle serrait la main de son filleul avec force.

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie un instant plus tard. Sa robe portant des traces de combat.

-Où ? demanda pétunia d'une voix chevrotante.

-Pré –au – lard et Douvres. Une attaque de diversion et un massacre. Le côté sorcier de Douvres est détruit, la quasi-totalité de la population gît au sol, morte. Répondit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix atone.

Les larmes coulèrent enfin sur le visage de Pétunia, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'asseyait au chevet de Harry, comme pour veiller sur le sommeil de l'adolescent.

-°-

Lorsqu' Harry s'était réveillé, sa tante dormait, la tête posée sur son lit, au niveau de sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait, une tristesse insondable paraissant dans ses yeux. Les images de la nuit précédente revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit de Harry et il sentit des larmes brûlantes recouvrir ses joues. Dumbledore mit sa main sur le front du jeune sorcier et celui-ci s'était calmé petit à petit, avant de se rendormir. Ses plaies s'étaient refermées, et bien que la peau fût encore sensible, Harry n'avait plus mal. Par contre, sa gorge était enflammée et ses cordes vocales avaient été mises à rude épreuve. Il n'allait plus pouvoir parler pendant plusieurs jours.

-°-

Harry venait de passer une journée à l'infirmerie. Les images de son cauchemar ne cessaient de lui revenir. Ses amis étaient passés le voir. Mais leur ignorance sur son aphonie et son incapacité à leur réponse firent de la visite bénéfique en moment pénible, particulièrement pour Harry. Il était tard à présent et il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Dormir voulait dire rêver. Et ses rêves étaient plus que désagréables. Il regardait donc le plafond, laissant vagabonder ses pensées sur les prochaines vacances. Il ne vit, ni se sentit, pas l'ombre se glisser dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Harry sentit soudain quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Il sursauta et vit avec stupéfaction son prétendu ennemi : Drago Malfoy. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-ça va ? demanda le blond

Harry hocha la tête.

-T'as pas trop mal ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Ton cousin m'a raconté, enfin… je l'ai un peu supplié de me dire ce que t'avais eu… Il m'a juste dit que t'avais fait un cauchemar et que tu t'étais arraché la gorge en hurlant. Mais je suppose que c'est à cause de l'attaque de Douvres… Voldemort a dû te faire profiter de cette superbe scène, Dit Drago d'un ton fortement ironique… tu as vu toute la scène à travers les yeux d'une victime, pas vrai ?

Harry acquiesça, son visage se fermant. Il sentit le pouce de Drago lui caresser le dos de la main. Ce geste le détendit petit à petit. Le Serpentard comprit qu'il devait attendre qu'Harry lui en parle. Il décida donc de l'informer des nouvelles mesures prises et annoncées par Dumbledore au petit déjeuner.

-Le vieux fou_, ce surnom fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du Gryffondor,_nous a annoncé ce matin, après nous avoir dit de but en blanc que Douvres et sa population avait été massacrée la nuit dernière, qu'il se devait de prendre des mesures pour assurer notre sécurité ! Et devine quoi ? Il a décidé qu'une seule sortie à Pré au lard serait autorisée, au lieu de deux. Et de plus, uniquement pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années : de ce côté-là on a de la chance ! Mais on sera obligé de porter un Portoloin qui nous ramènerait à Poudlard en cas d'attaque. Stupide non ?

Harry lui lança un regard à la fois noir et interrogateur.

-Bon d'accord… j'admets que c'est plus prudent et que ça me rassure quand même ! T'es content ? Fit Drago, faussement énervé.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire éclatant qui troubla beaucoup le Serpentard. Celui-ci, ne perdit pas pour autant son assurance extérieure et reprit :

-Bref… et sinon une autre plutôt bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi…, le professeur Lupin et l'auror Tonks viendront donner des cours de DCFM et de Duel en plus pour ceux qui le souhaitent et obligatoirement pour les deux dernières années. Je pourrais demander à ma cousine si elle veut bien m'héberger un mois cet été ! Tu viendras avec moi ? demanda timidement Drago.

Harry acquiesça avec fermeté.

-Merci Harry, jt'adore !! s'exclama le blond.

Et il se jeta à son coup. Harry avait instinctivement passé ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Les deux garçons rougirent furieusement à ce contact. Et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre embarrassés. Puis après quelques minutes, Drago reprit la parole, ayant réussi à enfouir sa gêne au fond de lui.

-Enfin bref, finalement, ton état m'arrange un peu, hormis le fait que tu aies l'air si triste et souffrant, parce que je peux être le seul moulin à parole, tu ne risques pas de me couper la parole !!

Harry rit silencieusement. Drago parla alors, de tout, de rien, de la journée de cours, des réactions des personnes, des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs… Puis, il se tut. Il tenait la main de Harry. Les deux garçons se regardèrent furtivement. Drago posa ensuite sa tête sur le matelas. Il observait Harry qui semblait ailleurs. Le brun commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Le Serpentard resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les yeux du brun se clore. Alors, il se releva, replaça correctement une mèche rebelle du Gryffondor, et sortit, après avoir regardé une dernière fois le brun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quatre jours plus tard. Il avait encore un peu de mal à parler, mais il allait mieux. Il avait dormi paisiblement ces derniers jours. Drago était venu le voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Il lui était reconnaissant car ainsi, il ne devait pas affronter ses démons du sommeil seul et il s'endormait plus facilement après le départ de son ami.

Hermione lui avait apporté ses cours, il n'avait donc rien à rattraper.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les examens. Il n'avait, ce jour-là, qu'une demie journée de cours, comme tous les vendredis. Il soupira, se rappelant que son cousin restait à Utopia pour réviser. Il fut ranimé par la pensée de la sortie à Pré au Lard qui se déroulait le lendemain. Drago lui avait promis de lui montrer un truc marrant dans le village et il passait la majeure partie de la sortie avec ses amis. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle commune, allant prendre ses affaires pour ses cours.

-°-

La sortie à Pré au lard avait été très attendue par les 6èmes et 7èmes années. Les plus jeunes les regardèrent partir avec envie. Le temps était au beau fixe et passer la journée dans le village sorcier était toujours agréable. La bande de Gryffondor de 6éme année passa de très bons moments dans le village sorcier, se réapprovisionnant en bonbons, mangeant la moitié de ces provisions sur l'herbe devant la Cabane Hurlante, admirant les nouveautés, faisant leurs derniers achats de l'année dans ce village. Vers 16h, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le bar de Trois Balais, où ils étaient toujours à présent, comme la majorité des élèves. Harry vit Drago sortir du bar, lui lançant un clin d'œil très discret, passant inaperçu dans la cacophonie et l'effervescence habituelle du bar. Harry se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, leur disant vouloir aller se promener dans le village seul. Ils furent réticents, en particulier Ron et Hermione, qui acceptèrent la requête de leur meilleur ami de mauvaise grâce. Harry sortit donc du bar, suivit du regard par les deux autres membres du trio. Il attendit donc d'être hors de leur champ de vision pour se lancer le sort d'invisibilité. Il courut ensuite vers Drago et voulant le surprendre, se glissa derrière lui, et lui prit brusquement la main. Drago sursauta puis lui fit un sourire sincère. Il l'entraîna alors à l'extérieur du village, du côté inverse de Poudlard, où Harry n'allait jamais. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

Ils étaient maintenant hors du village, la première maison se trouvant à une vingtaine de mètres. Il y avait, un vieux banc en fer forgé, derrière lequel se tenait un lampadaire. La végétation était florissante à cet endroit et les plantes entouraient ce lieu pittoresque, commençant à le recouvrir, se l'appropriant. Voyant le regard étonné d'Harry, Drago lui expliqua :

-C'est un artiste moldu qui a fait ceci. Il trouvait ça drôle de mettre un lieu de la civilisation en pleine nature. Je trouve ça beau. Presque personne ne vient ici. C'est dommage et en même temps c'est génial, parce qu'ainsi, l'œuvre est préservée.

-Hmm… On dirait un reste de civilisation… c'est étrange….

Alors que Drago allait répliquer, ils entendirent tout à coup, des cris et des explosions venant du village. Harry enleva immédiatement le sort d'invisibilité. Des lumières fusaient au loin. Une attaque de Mangemorts. Les deux garçons n'eurent point besoin de se consulter pour courir en direction du village, leurs baguettes dégainées. Personne ne se soucia de leur arrivée commune. Certains élèves étaient tétanisés et ne combattaient pas. Harry leur hurle d'activer leurs Portoloins avant de se tourner vers les disciples de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était pas présent. Quelques personnes tombèrent au sol, dans le champ de vision de Harry. Le Gryffondor se rappela sa vision et il se mit au combat avec rage, esquivant, attaquant, défendant un autre élève. Il y avait trop peu d'Aurors, ou de membres de l'Ordre et les élèves durent s'unir pour faire face à l'ennemi. Les moins téméraires, la plupart des neutres avaient déjà activé leurs Portoloins et quitté le champ de bataille.

Drago se battait avec fureur. Sa meilleure amie venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras, touchée par un sectumsempra. Il en oublia son rang de neutre et après avoir activé le Portoloin d'Helena pour la mettre en sécurité, il s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Il avait vu Harry en première ligne face aux Mangemorts. Il tentait de le rejoindre, craignant pour la survie de son ami. Il était à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit un rayon de lumière noire de jais se diriger vers le Gryffondor. Harry ne l'avait pas vu, il était distrait par la chute de Parvati derrière lui. Drago s'élança et alors que le sortilège allait frapper Harry, il le poussa de toutes ses forces vers le sol. Par chance, le sortilège termina sa course dans un mur derrière eux. Harry lança un regard de remerciement au blond et se replongea dans le combat. Les deux garçons, petit à petit se mirent à travailler en coordination, ce qui leur permettait d'attaquer et de se défendre simultanément. Cette entente dans le combat, leur porta chance. Les élèves tentaient de tenir le plus longtemps possible avant l'arrivée des secours. Mais les rangs d'étudiants s'éclaircissaient, malheureusement plus vite que ceux des Mangemorts. Soudain, un des Mangemorts perdit son masque, fendu par un sortilège de découpe venant d'un 7ème année. Un éclat de cheveux très clairs suffit à tous pour réaliser l'identité de ce meurtrier. Lucius Malfoy. Drago fut pétrifié. Son père, envahi par la fureur, se déchaîna sur son héritier. Drago ne faisait qu'esquiver les sortilèges par réflexe. Il n'était plus dans le combat, totalement perdu, déconcentré. Harry le secoua entre deux lancers de sortilèges. Il hurla sur le blond, de toutes ses forces, brisant à nouveau sa voix. Le Serpentard réagit à temps et activa le Portoloin à temps, évitant un Doloris lancé par son père à son intention. Harry reprit son souffle, qu'il avait tenu puis reporta son attention sur le combat. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves face à une trentaine de Mangemorts. Harry fut désigné tacitement chef du groupe. Il organisa une tactique de défense qui avait pour but de retenir l'ennemi. Les combats s'intensifièrent. Tous commençaient à faiblir quand une division d'Aurors transplana à leurs côtés. La majorité des élèves déclanchèrent leurs Portoloin. Seuls Harry, Neville et une fille de 7ème année de Serpentard restèrent. Les Mangemorts se replièrent face à cette opposition plus expérimentée et plus ferme. Les trois élèves restant purent enfin regagner le château pendant que les Aurors sécurisaient le terrain et rassuraient la population.

-°-

Cette attaque surprise marqua les esprits des étudiants de Poudlard. La cohésion entre les maisons était meilleure, l'idée d'une guerre à l'extérieure plus réelle. La violence et la peur de la mort venaient de faire irruption dans leurs vies. Par chance, il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Seuls quelques blessés gravés étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Mais on commençait à craindre le retour du mage noir au pouvoir et la terreur qu'il inspirait avait redoublé.

Les cours de duels étaient pleins à craquer et Remus et Tonks avaient dû aménager des plages horaires supplémentaires pour répondre à la demande. Les amulettes de survie avaient remplacés ou s'étaient ajoutés aux stimulants intellectuels dans les réseaux de vente illégale de Poudlard.

C'est dans cette ambiance que se déroulèrent les examens. La tension était palpable dans l'air.

Les crises d'angoisses étaient devenues monnaie courante. Et l'infirmerie fonctionnait à plein régime, au grand désespoir de Mme Pomfresh qui se lamentait de l'état nerveux de ses patients et de la situation mauvaise pour la santé de ces enfants.

La fin des examens marqua un début de retour à la normale. Voldemort ne s'était plus du tout manifesté, ce qui calma les esprits. Les élèves purent alors profiter relativement sereinement des derniers jours à Poudlard, se prélassant au soleil dans le parc, conversant avec leurs amis, jouant au Quiddich…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et ce fut le départ en vacances tant attendu : les vacances d'été. Deux mois (presque) sans travailler !

-°-

Drago avait demandé à sa cousine si elle ou sa mère pouvaient l'héberger pendant le mois d'août. Harry avait aidé à convaincre Tonks à y réfléchir et à accepter. Apres quelques discussions avec Drago, Nymphadora annonça à son cousin qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et qu'il était le bienvenu, en tant que nouveau banni de la famille Malfoy-Black.

Il avait préparé ses affaires. Il partait en Portoloin pour la maison des Dursleys, afin d'éviter les scandales possibles : Ses parents l'attendaient sûrement sur le quai 9 ¾ pour le faire revenir dans le droit chemin par n'importe quel moyen. Ils espéraient certainement que leur fils, ne sachant pas où aller, prenne le train et se dirige ensuite vers le Chemin de Traverse pour se trouver un logement pour l'été.

Il avait donc préparé ses affaires et après avoir tout miniaturisé, et mis le tout dans sa poche, il alla au rendez vous donné par le professeur Evans. Elle l'attendait dans sa salle de cours. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle lui sourit puis lui tendit un Portoloin qui s'activa instantanément.

-°-

Drago atterrit brutalement, quelques secondes plus tard, dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive. Dan était en train de ranger la pièce qui n'était pas dans un état des plus présentables.

-Ah ! Salut Drago!! Fit Dan en le voyant.

-Salut Dan...

-Désolé pour l'état de la pièce mais j'ai invité mes amis d'Utopia, comme on finit cinq jours avant vous et ils viennent de partir. Et faut que je range avant que ma mère arrive avec Luna et mon cousin, sinon je suis mort… Expliqua Dan.

-Ah ok… Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa Drago.

Dan s'arrêta de rassembler les cadavres de bouteilles vides ainsi que les sachets de bonbons ou d'autre nourriture dispersés dans la pièce et il regarda Drago en souriant.

-J'aimerais bien, merci, c'est sympa !

-Mais de rien !

Les deux garçons se mirent alors au travail tout en parlant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, Hermione et Luna réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide. Elle installèrent leurs bagages puis s'assirent et discutèrent en attendant les autres. Neville, Ron et Harry s'étaient levés trop tard et comme ils n'avaient pas préparé leurs affaires la veille, ils devaient se dépêcher de tout rassembler et ranger dans leurs malles. Ils arrivèrent en courant comme des fous, sur le quai et s'engouffrèrent dans le train, alors que le signal du départ venait de retentir. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les filles, rouges et essoufflés d'avoir couru.

-°-

Les six amis venaient de terminer une partie de bataille explosive quand Ginny demanda :

-Alors, vous faites quoi pendant ces vacances??

-Je pars trois semaines en France avec mes parents puis je passe un mois chez toi Gin', Répondit Hermione.

-Moi je vais rester avec ma grand-mère mais je vais venir chez Ron aussi pendant trois semaines ! Dit Neville.

-Et vous ? demanda Neville, s'adressant à Harry et à Luna.

Ils n'avaient pas répondu. La jeune fille lisait tranquillement un bouquin sur le spiritisme tandis qu'Harry avait espéré échapper à cette question…. Malheureusement, ses prières n'avaient pas fonctionnées.

-Eh bien, je vais chez des amis à ma tante, avec Dan et Luna. Et je resterais une ou deux semaines chez Ron et Ginny également.

-Pourquoi tu pars en vacances avec Harry, Luna ? demanda Hermione.

-Mon père n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis un moment et il avait demandé à Mme Evans de m'héberger en cas de problèmes.

La conversation dura encore environ une heure puis, le silence tomba sur le groupe d'amis.

**Almost heaven, West Virginia,  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze**

Ron et Neville jouaient aux échecs. Hermione et Ginny étaient plongées dans leurs pensées, Harry regardait le paysage par la fenêtre et Luna continuait à lire. Le bruit du train les berçait et bientôt Ginny s'endormit, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, qui avait sorti un livre moldu, que ses parents lui avaient acheté. Luna leva alors les yeux de son livre et son regard rencontra celui d'Harry. Ils se sourirent puis retournèrent, pour l'un à la contemplation du paysage, pour l'autre à ses méthodes de spiritisme.

**Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
Take me home, country roads**

Harry se sentait pour une fois heureux de prendre le Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été. Cette année avait été riche en changements : il s'était trouvé une famille, était devenu ami avec Drago… Et il allait passer un mois avec lui, Luna, Dan, Lydia, les Maitland et Pétunia. Il avait pour la première fois le sentiment d'un retour chez lui, à la maison. C'était un sentiment doux et agréable, inconnu et pourtant déjà chéri. Après ce mois mouvementé, teinté d'horreur, il avait l'impression que ces vacances seraient un moment de paix dans l'enchaînement trop rapide des évènements. Et quelque chose lui murmurait que cette impression était fondée.

**All my memories gather 'round her,  
Miners lady, stranger to blue water,  
Dark and dusty painted on the sky,  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye**

**Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
Take me home, country roads**

Le train entra en gare deux heures plus tard. La bande d'amis descendit du Poudlard Express. Le temps des au revoirs était venus. Après avoir salué leurs amis une dernière fois, Luna et Harry suivirent Pétunia. Le Gryffondor aperçut au loin les parents de Drago, il sourit intérieurement, sachant où leur fils était. Il fut content de voir que les précautions qu'ils avaient prises étaient justifiées. Et il passa la barrière menant au monde moldu, derrière Luna et sa tante.

**I hear a voice in the morning, how she calls me  
Radio reminds me of my home far away  
Driving down the road I get the feeling  
that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday**

**Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, Mountain Mama  
Take me home, country roads...**

_Country Roads de John Denve__r_

--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--

_Voilà...le chapitre 6 est fini! _

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long je pense … et c'est les vacances d'été !! _

_Je suis en train de l'écrire et je vais essayer de le publier assez rapidement !!_

_Bon… au prochain chapitre alors !!_

_Bye bye !!_

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_Zazou la grumelle._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 :_L'été : le retour de l'insouciance et vague d'amour sur un lac d'amitié**

_Bonjour tout le monde !! _

_Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui reviewent ! _

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 7 :****L'été : le retour de l'insouciance et vague d'amour sur un lac d'amitié.**

La fin de la journée approchait, il était déjà 20h 30 et le soleil venait de disparaître de l'autre côté de l'hémisphère. Au 4 Privet drive, Pétunia était en train de parler au téléphone avec Barbara.

-Oui Barbamama… on arrive demain promis !!

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et vous arriverez vers quelle heure ?

-Dans la matinée ça te va ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller pour tenir Lydia jusque là...

Pétunia rit.

-Harry et Dan sont à la maison ? demanda Barbara.

-Non, ils sont sortis au parc je crois avec Drago et Luna…

-Ça se passe bien ?

-A merveille, mais je pense que Luna va être contente d'avoir du soutien féminin de son âge. Plaisanta la mère de Dan.

-Tu m'étonnes, trois garçons pour seule compagnie…

Les deux amies continuèrent à parler un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Pétunia entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle salua alors Barbara, puis elle alla voir les quatre adolescents. Ceux-ci, après lui avoir dit bonjour, Harry et Dan déposant chacun un bisou sur sa joue, s'affalèrent sur les canapés.

-Alors bonne journée ?

-On a couru 16 kilomètres à cause d'Harry et Dan, grommela Drago.

-Voyez le bon côté des choses… fit Harry tandis que Pétunia riait face au mécontentement des deux amis de son neveu et de son fils. Au moins, maintenant, on à plus qu'à s'amuser !!

En effet, les quatre amis avaient décidé de faire tous leurs devoirs la première semaine et de clôturer cette torture mentale par une torture physique qu'avaient imposée les deux cousins : la course à pied. Le jour précédent, ils avaient rangé leurs affaires de cours et leurs devoirs, finis, dans un coin de leurs chambres. Ils avaient donc comme promis été courir ce jour là.

-Au fait, vous pouvez préparer vos bagages…

-On part quand ?? demandèrent avec précipitation Harry et Dan.

-Demain dans la matinée. Leur répondit Pétunia.

-OUUUAISS !!

Et les deux cousins entamèrent une danse de la victoire de leur cru, sous les rires de Pétunia et de Drago et sous le doux sourire de Luna. Puis, les quatre adolescents montèrent préparer leurs valises, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils venaient d'arriver par Portoloin, un peu à l'extérieur du village où habitaient les Maitland.

Les valises étaient miniaturisées et rangées dans le sac de Pétunia. Soudain, ils virent une fille aux cheveux noir courir en hurlant vers eux. Ils se reculèrent, Dan et Pétunia, par habitude, Drago et Luna, d'instinct. Seul Harry resta dans la trajectoire de la jeune fille, courant vers elle. Quand elle fut à quelques mètres, il ouvrit les bras et Lydia lui sauta au cou, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

- BARBOUILLE !! s'écria Lydia

- BARBOTINE !! Fit Harry sur le même ton hystérique.

Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacés ainsi, Lydia, la tête cachée dans le cou de Harry. Ils se parlaient à voix basse, de sorte que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Puis Lydia consentit enfin à lâcher Harry.

-C'est bon… vous avez fini vos émouvantes retrouvailles ? Railla Dan

-Mais Barbibur… Fit Lydia d'une petite voix innocente… Tu t'étais écarté… ceci dit, si tu voulais un câlin toi aussi, fallait le dire !!

Et à son tour, Dan fut pris dans l'étreinte de Lydia. Pendant que les Maitland arrivaient vers les nouveaux venus plus calmement que la Sylvestre. Harry se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de Barbara, puis dans l'étreinte presque paternelle d'Adam. Luna sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Dan enlacer cette fille. Elle se tourna donc vers Pétunia, Harry, Drago et les Maitland. Harry, la voyant arriver jugea le moment venu pour faire les présentations :

-Alors Barbara, Adam, voici nos deux amis qui nous ont accompagnés : Luna, elle est en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Et Drago qui est en 6ème année à Serpentard. C'est censé être mon ennemi, mais en réalité, c'est un bon ami à moi. Luna, Drago, Voici, Barbara et Adam Maitland, ceux qui m'ont accueilli cette année, et aussi les meilleurs amis de ma tante._ (Voyant que Lydia et Dan les avaient rejoint, Harry désigna Lydia tout en poursuivant.)_ Et Lydia Stiffson, c'est une Sylvestre, et ma petite Barbotine préférée !!

Des « enchanté » et des « bienvenue » se mêlèrent et tous prirent le chemin de la maison des Maitland en discutant joyeusement.

-°-

C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, à présent. Drago et Luna avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec Lydia et les deux cousins avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes dans la maison des Maitland. Après avoir mangé et discuté avec les trois adultes, les cinq adolescents étaient montés préparer les chambres et ranger leurs affaires. Cela leur avait pris un long moment. Tout d'abord, ils avaient dû agrandir la chambre, magiquement, grâce à la protection magique qui masquait les traces de magie. Puis, ils avaient créé des lits et placé leurs malles dans un coin de la pièce. Puis les deux filles, après avoir réalisé le désastre que cela serait si on laissait les garçons faire, avaient rangé le coin vêtements.

Quand cela fut fait, Lydia jeta un regard à Harry. Puis soudain, deux oreillers s'envolèrent et furent attrapés au vol par les deux complices et ceux-ci se ruèrent sur les trois autres en hurlant :

-PILLOW LAVAS !!

Et c'est ainsi que la première bataille de polochons commença entre les cinq adolescents. Bien vite, deux clans se formèrent : Lydia et Harry contres les autres, Dan ayant voulu prendre sa revanche sur un réveil mouvementé causé par son cousin bien-aimé, lors de la semaine précédente. Un combat singulier s'engagea entre Harry et Drago tandis que Lydia était assaillie par le petit couple comme elle avait surnommé Dan et Luna. Harry fut soudainement frappé par un oreiller et chuta vers l'avant … pour atterrir dans les bras du blond. Les deux garçons rougirent brusquement. C'était leur premier contact rapproché depuis une semaine, étant donné qu'ils étaient restés distants pendant la semaine à Privet Drive. Ce rougissement ne fut pas manqué par Lydia qui eut un regard suspicieux, puis calculateur et réjoui. La Sylvestre jeta un coup d'œil à Luna et vit par le sourire en coin de la Serdaigle, que celle-ci avait aussi remarqué la rougeur subite des deux faux ennemis. Les deux filles eurent un sourire complice ; l'alliance féminine venait d'être scellée. Dan, lui ne vit rien : il avait été attaqué par Lydia ; et Luna s'était retournée contre lui après un propos faussement offensant concernant la gente féminine. Il gisait donc au sol, maintenu à terre par un pied de Lydia et sa vue diminuée par le coussin vengeur de Luna.

Harry et Drago se reprirent et la bataille recommença de plus belle, les deux camps mélangés, chacun se battant pour son propre compte. Les oreillers volaient et les coups fusaient.

Adam entra dans la chambre, esquivant à la dernière minute un oreiller perdu dans le feu de l'action. Les deux femmes l'avaient envoyé voir les « jeunes » pour connaître la raison de ces cris barbares qui emplissaient la maison.

-Eh bien… je vois que vous vous amusez bien… Fit-il, moqueur.

Les adolescents se figèrent, tournant lentement la tête vers lui.

-Je suppose qu'on accueille deux nouveaux Barbapapas dans la famille ? demanda innocemment Adam.

Harry, Dan et Lydia eurent un sourire sadique.

-A leur tour d'avoir des surnoms débiles !! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Drago et Luna pâlirent et échangèrent un regard angoissé. Adam sourit et déclara solennellement :

-Barbalala, Barbidul, Bienvenue dans la famille Barbapapa !!

Et les quatre déjà baptisés éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par les deux petits nouveaux membres de la famille.

A présent, le groupe de « jeunes » était assis dans le jardin, allongés dans l'herbe. Lydia avait expliqué sa condition de Sylvestre, Dan avait parlé de son groupe d'amis d'Utopia et les trois Poudlardiens contaient leur vie au château. Des éclats de rire troublaient souvent la paisible et silencieuse atmosphère. Le soir venu, les trois adultes les rejoignirent, et tous mangèrent, assis, dans l'herbe, dans la chaleur des soirs d'été.

-°-

Des paroles s'échappaient de la chambre des cinq adolescents. Ils étaient montés après manger. Ils avaient joué aux cartes et étaient de nouveau en train de bavarder.

-Il faut qu'on décide quoi faire pour ces trois semaines ! s'exclama Lydia

-Pour sûr! Faut qu'on marque le coup !! Continua Harry.

-Mais quoi ?? Demandèrent les trois autres.

-Bonne question… soupirèrent en chœur Harry et Lydia.

-On pourrait visiter le Pays Libre… Proposa Dan.

-Oui ! C'est une super idée !! Fit joyeusement Lydia, J'ai hâte de voir Harry se faire botter les fesses par Liberty !!

-Mais euh…. Geint le concerné.

-Sinon, on peut carrément se lâcher… commença Lydia.

Et ils firent des projets pour les prochains jours jusque tard dans la nuit…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut Lydia qui se réveilla la première. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un attendrissant spectacle. Les quatre autres dormaient encore. Luna avait pris l'épaule de Dan comme oreiller et ce dernier avait un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Quant à Harry et Drago, ils étaient adorables pensa Lydia. Harry avait la tête posée sur le torse du blond, tandis que la main de Drago était dans les cheveux du brun.

Lydia s'empressa de sortir son appareil photo, qu'elle avait toujours à portée de main et immortalisa ce moment… Avant de réveiller ses amis avec vigueur.

La gène entre Harry et Drago fut extrêmement drôle pour la Sylvestre. Il était clair pour la jeune fille que son « ptit frère » avait des sentiments pour le blond et ce dernier ne semblait pas indifférent à son Barbouille. Lydia se promit de faire quelque chose pour leur ouvrir les yeux.

-°-

Tout ce petit monde passa le reste de la journée dans le Pays Libre. Vetus avait jugé les deux amis des trois mousquetaires dignes de ce secret. Drago sympathisa avec le noble dragon, tandis que Dan présenta Luna à un groupe de Ronflacks Cornus. Lydia alla s'entraîner pendant que Harry tentait d'échapper à une belle licorne, visiblement furieuse.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une demi heure avant le rendez vous pour repartir chez les Maitland, Lydia décida de passer à l'attaque avec Harry. Elle le trouva dans une clairière que lui et Liberty affectionnaient. Il était adossé à la jeune licorne et ils semblaient discuter.

-Hello ptit frère !! Bonjour Liberty !

-Lyd' !!

-Ça va ?

-Oui !! J'ai fait mes excuses à … à peu près tout le monde… se plaignit le Gryffondor.

-Oh… pauvre chou ! fit Lydia, en s'asseyant, face à Harry et Liberty.

-Et toi, ça va ? demanda la licorne

-Oui, j'ai enfin réussi un exercice de transformation qui bloquait depuis quelques temps.

-C'est super !

-Ouaip ! Et sinon Ryrynou, t'as rien à me dire au niveau de tes histoires de cœur ? demanda innocemment la jeune Sylvestre.

-Euh non ….

-Ouais ouais … à d'autres !

-Je suis sérieux... !

Lydia le fixa et, une demie seconde plus tard, Harry baissa la tête en rougissant.

-En tout cas, si tu veux m'en parler, je suis à ton entière disposition mon chou !

-Merci …

Lydia sourit gentiment au garçon assis en face d'elle, et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous avec les autres.

Après avoir mangé et discutés un peu avec Barbara, Adam et Pétunia, ils allèrent se coucher, fatigués par cette journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Drago se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, fut les lits de Lydia et Harry, vides. Puis il aperçut Dan, visiblement en train de méditer, tandis que Luna commençait à sortir du sommeil. Dan ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Drago.

-Lyd' et Barbouille sont partis s'entraîner !

-Ils s'entraînent à quoi ? demanda Luna.

-Combat.

-Oh. Firent les deux blonds.

-On peut aller les voir ? demanda Drago

-Si tu veux… répondit Dan d'un ton impassible.

Les deux dormeurs, guidés par Dan se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement.

Il était environ onze heures, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Dan ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Ils arrivèrent en plein combat. Combat qui se déroulait sous le regard impitoyable d'Adam. Les deux adversaires étaient en nage. Le regard de Drago fut immédiatement attiré par le Gryffondor. Le T-shirt du brun lui collait au torse, ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et de fines gouttelettes de sueur coulaient sur sa nuque.

Drago ne put détourner son regard, celui-ci était attiré par Harry, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière. Il ne vit donc pas la boule de feu, envoyée par Lydia. Par chance, Harry avait pris conscience de la présence des trois visiteurs et lorsqu'il vit l'attaque de Lydia, qu'il avait dévié, se diriger vers Drago, il baissa sa défense et érigea en hâte un bouclier pour protéger le Serpentard. La boule de feu s'évanouit dans l'air. Harry eut à peine le temps de souffler que sa charmante adversaire reprit le combat. Drago, arraché à sa contemplation, se fit légèrement enguirlander par Luna et Dan, puis tous les trois rejoignirent Adam dans une boule de sécurité.

-Ils combattent depuis longtemps ? demanda Dan

-Ils ont commencé à 8h30. Répondit Adam, sans quitter des yeux le duel.

-Ça fait 2h 30 qu'ils combattent ?? s'étonna Drago.

-Et toujours aucun vainqueur ? renchérit Luna.

-Ils sont dans leur moyenne. Fit remarquer Dan. Il est arrivé que leurs duels durent plus longtemps.

-Vraiment ? Fit Luna avec étonnement.

Adam acquiesça puis expliqua :

-Ils sont de force égale et ont chacun une magie différente. De plus, ils se connaissent bien et savent déjà quels sont leurs propres points faibles face à cet adversaire, ainsi que les points faibles de celui-ci.

-Ceci dit, ils sont vraiment forts. Fit remarquer Dan. Je n'arrive pas encore à leur niveau…

-Non mais tu progresses Danny !! Hurla Harry, en train d'esquiver à une attaque en série de Lydia.

Les quatre observateurs furent ensuite captivés par l'action : Les deux adversaires avaient accéléré leurs mouvements et leurs attaques étaient plus offensives. Tout se joua en quelques secondes. Il y eut une explosion puis, quand le nuage de poussière se dissipa, on put voir Harry retenu par des lianes qui sortaient du sol, tandis que Lydia était immobilisée par des cercles magiques.

-Match nul ! déclara Dan, avant de délivrer Lydia pour qu'elle détache Harry, étant la seule à pouvoir commander les forces de la nature.

Alors qu'Harry et Lydia s'essuyaient le visage et se désaltéraient, Drago brisa soudain le silence admiratif, s'adressant à Harry.

-ça serait bien si Dan, Lydia et toi, nous donniez des cours de combat à Luna et moi…

Les trois intéressés se concertèrent silencieusement puis Harry hocha la tête et répondit à son ami :

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il vaut mieux que vous sachiez vous défendre avec la situation politique actuelle !

-Cool ! fit Drago en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour, sentant ses battements de cœur s'accélérer.

-°-

Quand Lydia avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile de s'opposer à elle, encore plus quand Luna venait se liguer à la Sylvestre. Les trois garçons l'avaient vite compris…C'est pourquoi ils suivaient les filles d'un pas nonchalant. Elles avaient en effet décidé d'aller à la piscine du village pour l'après-midi. Les garçons avaient protesté, mais les deux filles avaient résisté, clamant que le jour précédent, ils n'avaient pas passé l'après midi ensemble. Ce qui était vrai. Après manger, Lydia et Luna avaient aidé Pétunia et Barbara à tapisser le petit salon, tandis que les quatre représentants de la gente masculine avaient joué au Quiddich, puis avaient débattu sur les techniques de ce sport typiquement sorcier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur le chemin de la modeste piscine du village. Il y avait environ 800m jusqu'à l'entrée du village, à partir de la maison des Maitland. Soudain, Lydia et Luna s'arrêtèrent et la Sylvestre lança :

-Je parie qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me bat à la course !!

-Tu veux vraiment parier ? renchérit Drago.

-Ouais !!

-Dan tu surveilles ? Demanda Lydia.

-Ouaip…

Drago se mit au niveau de Lydia et au top de Dan, ils s'élancèrent.

Immédiatement, Luna fit au Gryffondor :

-Lydia va gagner.

Harry, par solidarité masculine, défendit son ami.

-Non, elle va perdre …

-Tu paries ?

-Ok ! Celui qui perd a un gage.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Luna souriait d'un air calculateur. Elle continua à marcher calmement en compagnie de Dan, alors qu'Harry un peu plus en avant encourageait Drago avec ferveur…

Après quelques minutes de course acharnée, et pendant laquelle la tricherie fut intentionnellement passée sous silence par Dan, Lydia passa l'entrée du village en première.

Lorsque les trois autres les rejoignirent, Lydia interpelle discrètement Luna tandis qu'Harry parlait à Drago.

-Alors ?

-Tout est ok ! Répondit joyeusement Luna.

-On a un gage commun pour vous !! Firent en chœur les deux amies, se tournant vers Harry et Drago, un air triomphateur sur leurs visages.

-Elles avaient tout prévu… Commença Harry, reculant d'un pas.

-Et on s'est fait avoir !! Termina Drago

Dan observait la scène, clairement amusé par le complot des filles et par la façon dont son cousin et son ami avaient marché.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi le gage ? demanda Harry, d'un ton fataliste.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice et eurent un petit rire, puis Lydia s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'un ton théâtral :

-Chers perdants, puisque vous avez perdu notre modeste pari, nous vous imposons un humble gage ! Pour marquer notre victoire, nous vous demandons juste de vous faire un petit bisou… sur la bouche !

Harry et Drago restèrent bouches bées, pétrifiés, un long moment. Puis Drago demanda :

-N.. Nous… Nous embrasser !!

-Oui. Répondit Luna, comme si c'était tout à fait habituel et complètement normal.

Harry et Drago regardèrent leurs deux tortionnaires d'un air suppliant mais voyant leurs mines déterminées, ils furent obligés de se rendre à l'évidence : ils allaient devoir exécuter ce gage… Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré puis se mirent face à face. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, puis Drago accéléra le mouvement et vint déposer furtivement ses lèvres au coin de celles d'Harry. Puis les garçons s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux.

Dan vint à leur secours, les entraînant vers l'entrée de la piscine, qui était à proximité.

La gène entre les deux garçons dura un petit moment, mais elle s'effaça au fur et à mesure que l'après midi passait. Les trois autres firent tout pour détendre l'atmosphère et le peu de monde qu'il y avait à la piscine aidèrent au relâchement de la tension accumulée depuis l'accomplissement du gage. Drago et Luna découvraient les joies d'une piscine moldue. Harry, lui était content de se retrouver dans cet endroit où Lydia et Dan lui avaient réappris à nager et ôté sa peur de l'eau. Les jeux entre les cinq adolescents faisaient sourire les autres personnes se délectant des bienfaits de la natation. Et sans qu'ils le remarquent, Harry et Drago se cherchaient inconsciemment. Ils s'effleuraient, chahutaient, se taquinaient, se liguaient contre les autres dans les duels de cavaliers : Harry sur les épaules de Drago ou inversement, contre Lydia ou Luna sur les épaules de Dan. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils créaient une sorte de danse sensuelle entre eux, excluant les autres de ce partage inconscient.

Cette après midi allait rester dans les esprits des cinq amis en tant que souvenir heureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours avaient passé. Les cinq adolescents avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à jouer au Quiddich dans le jardin, à l'insu des moldus, ou encore à la piscine, qui était devenu un de leur passe temps favori. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient levés tôt pour s'entraîner au combat.

Dan avait dirigé l'échauffement ainsi que la partie médiation. Puis, Lydia les avait entraîné à l'esquive, en les faisant éviter des objets qu'elle lançait à l'aide de son pouvoir sur l'air. A présent, ils s'entraînaient chacun de leur côté, se donnant de temps à autre des conseils.

Drago tentait de maîtriser un nouveau sort en le lançant sur un mannequin. C'était un sort informulé qu'Harry lui avait appris. Malheureusement, malgré ses tentatives acharnées, il ne réussissait pas à produire ce sort. Harry qui l'observait de loin, décida de venir à son aide, attendri par les efforts fournis par le blond, ainsi que par sa détermination. A l'insu de Drago, il s'avança vers le Serpentard. Il vint se placer contre son dos et prit la main de Drago qui tenait la baguette et lui dit, la voix rendue rauque par la proximité avec le blond :

-Je vais te montrer.

Drago hocha la tête et déglutit, troublé lui aussi par le corps du Gryffondor pressé contre son dos. Harry lui montra le mouvement de baguette adéquat et s'écarta.

-Tu vois, comme ça, ça ira mieux…Réessaye !

-Oui.

Drago se mit en place respira un grand coup, tentant d'oublier la présence du brun à quelques centimètre de lui. Il fit le mouvement de baguette que lui avait indiqué Harry tout en invoquant le sort silencieusement. Par miracle, après des dizaines d'essais infructueux, le sort fonctionna et le mannequin contre lequel le sort avait été envoyé prit feu. C'était une incantation de feu qui ne pouvait être contrée que par son opposé. Mais beaucoup de gans avaient perdu la connaissance de ce sort, ce qui donnait un avantage certain au lanceur de ce sort. Drago fit un saut de joie et sauta au cou de Harry pour le remercier, le gratifiant d'un bisou sur la joue. Le brun sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Le Serpentard s'écarta brusquement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Lydia qui avait observé la scène s'exclama alors :

-Waouh Barbidul !! Quel sort !! Tu trouves pas Barbouille ?

-Si si !! c'est vraiment super ! Fit Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

Luna et Dan vinrent à leur tour féliciter leur ami. Puis ils firent une série de duels pour s'évaluer. La rencontre finale opposa Lydia à Luna. La Serdaigle bien que peu habituée à la magie de Lydia tint avec fermeté et ne perdit que de peu.

Drago et Dan quittèrent la salle tout de suite après, mais Harry se proposa pour ranger les mannequins et ce qui traînait. Les deux filles qui récupéraient de leur combat, se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Elles se rapprochèrent de lui alors qu'il remettait en place les épées que Lydia et lui avaient utilisées dans leur duel. Et mirent chacune un bras autour des épaules du brun.

-Mon petit Barbouille… Commença Lydia. Tu es beaucoup trop tendu…

-Il faut que tu te libères de ce qui te tracasse… Enchaîna Luna

-Dis ce qui va pas à tes chères Barbalala et Barbotine ! Termina Lydia.

Harry qui avait sursauté lorsqu'elles s'étaient approchées, ne s'y attendant pas, déglutit et souffla :

-Vous savez que vous faites peur … ?

Les deux amies eurent un petit rire et le menèrent à un banc, puis s'assirent chacune d'un côté de leur ami.

-Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ? demanda Luna

-Pourquoi vous croyez que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tout va bien ! Tenta Harry.

-Harry, Harry, Harry… ta subtile technique du « vous pouvez y aller je vais tout ranger » à laquelle les deux autres ont marché ne fonctionne pas sur nous ! fit Lydia

-Tu détestes ranger… Remarqua Luna.

-On en a donc conclu que tu voulais nous parler… Dit Lydia

-… Je suis démasqué… alors… ?

-En effet ! Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença.

-Eh ben … En fait c'est stupide… Je … C'est gênant d'en parler…. J'arrive pas à le dire… Je… Il arrive que…

-Harry !! s'exclamèrent les deux filles. On ne va pas te juger !!

-Et j'ai posé un sortilège de silence et Lyd' à verrouillé la porte ! Ajouta Luna.

-Bon … alors voilà. Je … ressens quelque chose en moi quand je suis à proximité de Drago. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça diffère de l'amitié… J'ai… Je … J'ai envie de…le toucher, ... de… d'être dans ses bras…ou qu'il soit dans les miens, je … je le trouve beau… J'ai eu peur pour lui la fois dernière quand ton attaque, Lyd', a dévié sur lui… et depuis le gage… j'ai envie de… de l'embrasser…

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses. Harry avait la tête baissée, le regard rivé au sol. Luna et Lydia souriaient discrètement.

Devant ce silence, Harry mal à l'aise gigota et demanda d'une petite voix :

-C'est mal ?

-Bien sûr que non !! s'écria Lydia

-C'est naturel… Fit Luna

-C'est juste qu'on s'y attendait un peu… Dit Lydia

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais pour des gens qui te connaissent bien et qui savent observer, ça crève les yeux que tu es attiré par lui ! Affirma Lydia

-Et que lui n'est pas indifférent à toi ! Compléta Luna

-Vous croyez ?

-Bien sûr ! Firent- elles en chœur.

-Tu sais Harry, l'attirance, voire l'amour, est une bonne chose. C'est un besoin humain, naturel et chacun ressent ce besoin. Parfois il peut frapper comme la foudre… parfois il vient progressivement ; comme un rêve de plus en plus agréable. Expliqua Luna, d'un ton calme et doux.

-Donc c'est pas un crime si tu es attiré par Drago ! Renchérit Lydia.

-Mais … je devrais être attiré par une fille non ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas forcément, ça dépend des personnes. L'amour et l'attirance n'ont de limites ni de lois. Lui Répondit Luna.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, puis relevant enfin la tête vers les filles, lui dit d'un ton sincère :

-Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales !

-Mais de rien Barbouille !! firent-elles d'un ton attendri, avant de lui déposer chacune un bisou sur la joue.

Le Gryffondor finit ensuite de ranger la salle, aidé des deux filles. Puis ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

-°-

Alors que tout le petit monde qui habitait la maison des Maitland se prélassait dans le jardin, sur la terrasse, une sonnerie de portable retentit à l'intérieur. Lydia se leva et courut répondre.

« - Allô ? Hey Neil !! …Quoi de neuf ?... Non sérieux ?... Bien sûr !! A ce soir bisouus !! »

Lydia revint vers tout le monde et annonça :

-Eh !! Y'a une fête au village ce soir !! C'est Neil qui m'a prévenu !! On peut y aller ?? Pitiéééé !! Implora la jeune fille.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la jeune fille, à genoux, mains jointes devant eux, un regard suppliant, les yeux brillants…. Et soupirèrent avant de répondre en chœur :

-C'est d'accord !

Lydia sauta de joie et cria :

-OUAAISS !!

Puis expliqua aux quatre autres que tous les ans, il y avait une fête au village avec tout les jeunes du coin et que des amis à elle, qui ne venaient que pendant les vacances et dont elle avait déjà parlé à Dan et Harry: les jumeaux Neil et Todd Carlson, y allaient.

-°-

Il était 19 h 30 lorsque le petit groupe dit au revoir à Barbara, Pétunia et Adam qui regardaient leurs vieux albums photos, pour aller à la fête qui se déroulait un peu à l'extérieur du village. Lydia et son maître avaient créé une barrière de vent, afin que les bruits de la fête ne dérangent pas les habitudes des paisibles villageois.

Les cinq adolescents passèrent cette barrière de silence. La musique vint les envelopper. C'était une chanson festive et dansante. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans l'aire réservée pour cet évènement annuel. Quelques uns dansaient, tandis que d'autres étaient assis sur des bancs disposés en cercle autour de la piste de danse. A l'extrémité droite, deux personnes s'occupaient de la musique, à l'extrémité gauche se trouvait le buffet et un sorte de bar en libre service. Trois personnes abordèrent le petit groupe peu de temps après leur arrivée : deux jumeaux de leur âge, assez mignons, châtains clair aux yeux bleu-vert. Ils étaient habillés à l'opposé de l'autre. Les accompagnait un autre garçon du même âge, brun aux yeux noisette, portant un jean lui tombant sur les hanches et une chemise blanche entrouverte. Lydia salua les trois garçons avec joie et fit les présentations :

-Alors mes petits Barbapapas, voici Neil et Todd Carlson.

Neil était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir, tandis que Todd portait une chemise noire, sont les manches étaient retroussées et un pantacourt blanc.

-Et voici Brian Twist, le petit ami de Neil.

-Les jumeaux, Brian, je vous présente Barbouille, Barbalala, Barbidul et Barbidur, alias Harry, Luna, Drago et Dan.

Après les politesses d'usages, le groupe se dispersa. Lydia alla danser avec Neil, Todd et Brian. Drago, Dan et Luna allaient s'approprier un des bancs et qu'Harry allait chercher à boire pour tout le monde. Peu de temps après, Luna proposa à Dan d'aller danser, laissant Harry seul avec Drago. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de leur amitié qui pouvait sortir de l'ombre en ces lieux. Lydia les rejoignit bientôt.

-Hello les garçons !

-Salut Lyd' !

-Comment t'as rencontré les jumeaux ? demanda Drago.

-Il y a deux ans, j'ai osé venir à la fête du village et on a sympathisé. Ils ne viennent que pendant les vacances d'été pour rendre visite à leurs grands-parents. Ils habitent à New York.

-Et vous avez gardé contact ?

-Oui, par mail.

-Mails ?

-C'est une sorte de communication moldue très rapide, comme les hiboux mais en mieux. Expliqua Harry

-Et je les ai revus l'année passée, Brian et son meilleur ami Michael Naght étaient aussi de la partie. D' ailleurs, je soupçonne Todd d'être amoureux de Michael mais bon… Il reste dans le déni…

Harry, Lydia et Drago firent ensuite quelques projets pour les jours à venir. Dan les rejoignit, ainsi que Luna, les jumeaux, Brian et Michael, qui fut présenté aux nouveaux.

Ils restèrent assis à bavarder, à faire connaissance, pendant une demi –heure environ. Les quatre New-yorkais étaient gentils et drôles et l'entente entre tout ce petit monde était plutôt bonne. Par chance, Michael avait un frère sorcier, de ce fait, Luna, Harry, Drago et Dan n'eurent pas à cacher leur nature.

La fête commençait à battre son plein et la musique d'ambiance s'arrêta, laissant place à une musique à danser. Et tout le groupe se dirigea vers la piste de danse…

-°-

Plus tard, alors qu'un slow venait de commencer, Todd invita Harry à danser. Drago sentit une colère inexplicable monter en lui tandis que le New-yorkais mettait ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le Serpentard se dirigea alors vers Lydia et Luna, qui prenaient un verre de punch au bar, en quête de réponses. Elles le regardèrent avec étonnement. Drago se servit lui aussi un verre de punch, le vida, puis se servit à nouveau, et poussa un long soupir. Puis il se retourna vers les filles. Il y eut un silence. Luna et Lydia, verre à la main, fixaient Drago, qui fixait les filles un peu comme un animal pris au piège, lui aussi verre à la main. Les deux comploteuses prirent alors un regard suspicieux et se rapprochèrent légèrement du blond.

-Parle ! Fit Lydia, menaçante.

-Mais… euh … j'ai rien à dire… Tenta Drago

-Ne fais pas semblant ! On est là pour t'aider ! Renchérit Luna.

-Vous ne le répèterez à personne ?

-Promis !! Firent elles en chœur. Luna jetant un sort d'impassibilité.

-Alors voilà : je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça.

-Hum… et si tu commençais depuis le début ?

-Ah pardon ! En fait le New-yorkais…

-Todd ?

-Ouais, lui…

-Oui ?

-Il a invité Harry à danser à l'instant, sous mes yeux.

-Et … ?

-Ça m'énerve de les voir danser ensemble ! J'ai envie de montrer à ce gueux pourquoi la famille Malfoy est si réputée dans le domaine de la violence physique et morale…

Lydia et Luna se regardèrent et un grand sourire naquit sur leurs visages.

-Quoi ? Fit Drago

-Je pense… Commença Lydia.

-On pense… L'interrompit Luna

-On pense que tu tiens à Harry plus que tu ne le penses, plus que comme à un ami….

-Il est très possible que tu sois attiré par lui. Ce qui expliquerait cette jalousie subite.

-Mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer… Continua Lydia.

-Parce que tu as honte de ce que tu ressens… Fit Luna, compatissante.

-Ou parce que tu ne trouves pas ça normal… Enchaîna Lydia sur le même ton.

-Ça l'est ? Questionna Drago

-Il n'y a rien de honteux ni de défini dans ce sentiment… Dit Luna.

-Mais…. Je ne devrais pas… Il… c'est un garçon ! S'exclama Drago.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de « devrais » qui tienne ! S'indigna Lydia.

-Donc, si je résume, je suis attiré par Harry… Dit Drago

-Voire amoureux de lui… Murmura Luna à Lydia en aparté.

-Et vous estimez que je ne dois pas me sentir honteux face à cette constatation ?

-C'est ça ! Fit Luna toute contente.

-Et que suis-je censé faire à présent ? Demanda Drago.

Un nouveau slow venait de débuter. Lydia et Luna posèrent leurs verres sur la table derrière elles et prirent Drago par les épaules et l'amenèrent au bord de la piste de danse, non loin d'Harry et de Todd, qui dansaient encore.

-Vas- y … Souffla Lydia à l'oreille de Drago.

-Fonce ! Fit Luna du même ton.

Lydia prit le verre de Drago et les deux filles poussèrent simultanément leur ami sur la piste quand Todd et Harry arrivèrent à proximité. Drago se retourna brièvement ; les deux amies lui firent des gestes d'encouragement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Harry et Todd. Il s'adressa à ce dernier.

-Puis-je te voler ton cavalier ?

Le New-yorkais sourit et Drago prit sa place. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry tandis que celui –ci enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond. Bercés par la langoureuse et douce musique, ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs corps se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

-°-

La musique avait repris une cadence rythmée et les deux DJ repassaient à présent de vieux hits. Mais cependant, Harry et Drago dansaient toujours ensemble, parmi leur petit groupe d'amis.

La soirée continua ainsi, Harry et Drago dansant la majeure partie du temps ensemble, ou avec les deux filles, qui étaient ravies de les voir se rapprocher. Et le temps passa. A 2 h 00 du matin, le groupe quitta la fête et se sépara. Les jumeaux et leurs chéris (Todd ayant fait sa déclaration à Michael pendant une de leurs danses communes) partirent d'un côté, et les cinq autres se dirigèrent vers la maison des Maitland.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit et regagnèrent leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds, puis ils s'affalèrent dans un même lit, agrandi par Harry.

Entre fous rires, danses et jeux, ils avaient tous passé un bon moment, un très bon moment, inoubliable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les autres dormaient, du moins, c'est ce que pensait le Serpentard, le murmure de leurs souffle régulier auraient pu le bercer s'il n'était pas sans cesse dérangé par la pensée d'Harry. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis et quelques uns de leurs combats d'auparavant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les filles avaient vu juste : il était attiré par le Gryffondor. Peut-être même amoureux de celui –ci…il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Le blond poussa un long soupir teinté de tristesse : Harry ne l'aimerait jamais…

C'est alors que Drago sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts. Il fut pétrifié : cette main… c'était celle du Gryffondor !! Le Serpentard sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et il se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire discret et il regardait fixement le sol. Drago put remarquer grâce à la lumière de la lune, que les joues du brun étaient légèrement rosées. Il sourit à son tour. Puis, de son pouce caressa doucement la main d'Harry. Celui-ci releva instantanément les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Drago. Il se détendit en voyant le sourire sur le visage du blond. Ils eurent un petit rire qu'ils étouffèrent rapidement, de peur de réveiller les autres. Ils se sentaient un peu stupides d'avoir imaginé que l'autre ne serait jamais attiré par eux. Harry se rapprocha de Drago, posant sa deuxième main sur la hanche du Serpentard. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre, leurs corps présent collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Les deux garçons fermèrent leurs yeux, et lentement, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Lydia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle vit presque immédiatement son petit frère de cœur et Drago enlacés. La jeune fille sourit et prit discrètement son appareil photo et immortalisa cette scène si attendrissante. Son regard balaya la pièce. Dan et Luna se tenaient la main. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'étaient endormis dès qu'ils eurent touché l'oreiller, ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils se tenaient alors par la main.

Harry fut le deuxième à se réveiller. Il se détacha délicatement de Drago et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de rejoindre Lydia dans la cuisine, où elle dégustait une tasse de thé fumante en attendant que ses tartines soient prêtes, c'est-à-dire sorties du grille-pain.

Harry lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Il se servit une tasse de thé et s'était à peine assis que Dan arrivait dans la cuisine. Il salua Lydia de la même façon que son cousin puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry qui ne protesta que faiblement, avant de prendre à son tour une tasse et de la remplir de café brûlant. Les trois se retrouvèrent alors comme quelques semaines auparavant, discutant comme frères et sœur.

Ce fut Luna qui arriva ensuite, une demi heure plus tard. Elle ébouriffa, elle aussi, les cheveux de Harry, puis fit la bise aux deux autres avant de boire un grand verre de jus d'orange. Alors, elle se joignit à la conversation, enfin réveillée.

Drago n'entra dans la cuisine que quelques minutes après Luna. Il adressa un vague bonjour à tout le monde et se rua sur le thé, afin de pouvoir sortir de cet état de demi sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

Harry s'était aussitôt tendu quand le blond avait passé le seuil de la porte. Lorsque Drago fut tout à fait réveillé, il leva la tête et lança un « bonjour » enjoué à tout le monde. Puis, il croisa le regard d'Harry et les deux garçons rougirent. Et alors que Lydia, Luna et Dan parlaient, ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se leva soudainement et partit, prétextant un rendez vous avec Liberty.

Tous le suivirent du regard, étonnés, puis Drago baissa la tête et fixa son reflet dans la tasse à moitié remplie qui était entre ses mains. Lydia et Luna se regardèrent et soupirèrent avant de retourner, la première à sa tartine à la confiture de fraises, la seconde à son bol de chocolat chaud.

-°-

On ne vit pas Harry de la journée, celui-ci ayant passé toute sa journée en Pays Libre. Le soir, tout sembla revenir à la normale… mais Harry et Drago se s'approchèrent pas à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il y avait une gêne évidente entre eux. Bien que les trois autres eussent rêvé d'un secours providentiel de la nuit et du sommeil conseiller, la situation entre les deux garçons s'aggrava le lendemain. Harry passa la matinée à réparer le toit en compagnie d'Adam et de Lydia, et Drago avait aussitôt proposé son aide à Barbara, Pétunia et Luna qui repeignaient le grenier et une des chambres d'amis. Dan quant à lui, fit la navette entre les deux.

L'après-midi les cinq adolescents passèrent un moment avec les jumeaux Carlson, Brian et Michael. Harry et Drago prirent grand soin de ne pas se toucher ni même s'effleurer et leurs échanges étaient laconiques au possible.

-°-

Le soir même, Lydia et Luna se retrouvèrent dans le coin secret des filles : la salle de bains !!

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Lydia

-Ça ne peut plus durer ! Renchérit Luna

-Ils ne vont pas s'éviter comme ça éternellement ! Se plaignit Lydia

-Alors qu'ils s'aiment, sans le savoir certes, mais bon … Ajouta Luna

-Et nous gâcher les vacances par cette gêne et cette distance inutiles ! Fit Lydia d'un ton énervé

-Il faut les rapprocher ! Commença Luna

-Les obliger à se parler ! Continua Lydia

-On doit agir !! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur

Elles se concertèrent du regard une petite seconde.

-Tu prends lequel ? Demanda Lydia.

-Drago. Répondit Luna.

-Ok ! A moi Harry.

Et les deux filles sortirent de la salle de bains.

Luna courut chercher Drago qui était dans le jardin avec Adam et Pétunia.

-Dragoooo vient m'aider s'il te plaît… Y'a une horrible araignée mangeuse de Botrucs, qui ressemble presque à Aragog dont a parlé Harry, dans le placard du premier étage face à l'escalier !! S'écria-t-elle en déboulant dans le jardin.

Drago se leva immédiatement et suivit la Serdaigle qui lança un « désolée » faussement déconfit aux deux adultes. Arrivé face au placard, Drago ouvrit la porte et alors qu'il allait dire à son amie que visiblement, elle avait dû se tromper, Luna le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte puis après s'être assurée qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir s'en alla en sifflotant.

Lydia s'empressa de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement, où Barbara évaluait Harry et Dan.

- Barbouuuuuiiilleeee !! Viens voir dans le placard du 1er, j'y ai vu une créature trop bizarre !!

Elle prit le pauvre Harry par le bras avec une poigne de fer et le traîna jusqu'au dit placard. En chemin, elle croisa Luna qui sautillait en chantonnant pour se rendre dans leur QG. La blonde fit un discret clin d'œil à Lydia, qui eut alors un immense sourire.

Une fois devant le fameux placard, Lydia l'ouvrit rapidement et y jeta Harry ! Puis, elle fit apparaître une liane qui bloquerait l'entrée jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons se soient expliqués ou mieux, réconciliés. Fière d'elle, elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et rejoignit Luna dans la salle de bain. Les deux amies se tapèrent dans la main avant d'éclater de rire puis de rejoindre Dan à la salle d'entraînement.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Drago se fixaient comme des chiens de faïence. Eux qui avaient évité tout contact rapproché et prolongé depuis presque deux jours, se retrouvaient à présent, collés l'un à l'autre, et pour une durée indéterminée. Luna et Lydia avaient bien entendu subtilement subtilisé leurs baguettes… Par chance, un lampion enchanté éclairait le minuscule placard.

-Salut… Fit Harry d'une voix gênée.

-Salut… Lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

-C'est Lydia qui t'a amené ici ? Demanda Harry

-Nope … Luna… Toi c'est Lydia ?

-Ouaip…

-Dès qu'on sort, je leur fais leur fête à ces chères Barbalala et Barbotine ! Fit Harry, sérieux.

-Pas de problèmes, je t'aide si tu veux ! S'exclama Drago

Harry lui fit un beau sourire que Drago lui rendit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils détournèrent la tête chacun d'un côté, les joues roses.

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence, les deux garçons s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et se jetaient des regards en coin de temps à autre.

Soudain Drago brisa le silence…

- On est un peu cons non, à s'éviter comme ça… ?

Harry se tourna vers Drago et acquiesça en souriant.

-Si, t'as raison… Et si… et si on cédait tout simplement à nos envies… ?

-T'as envie de quoi toi ? Lui demanda Drago

-Que tu sois plus que mon ami… Et toi ?

-Pareil…

Ils eurent un petit rire puis se rapprochèrent lentement et s'embrassèrent longuement, libérant leurs émotions qu'ils avaient tenté d'évincer ces derniers jours.

La porte du placard s'entrouvrit.

Drago replaça quelques mèches rebelles du brun et lui demanda en souriant :

-Les filles, on les tue ou on les remercie ?

-Les deux ! Fit Harry en riant.

Ils sortirent du placard. Le couloir était désert. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis descendirent, main dans la main. Une fois arrivés en bas, ils entendirent des éclats de rire venant du jardin. Ils sortirent alors, ne se lâchant la main qu'en passant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

-°-

En les voyant arriver ensemble et heureux. Lydia et Luna eurent un regard complice et Luna annonça joyeusement aux garçons :

-Barbara, Pétunia et Adam sont d'accord pour qu'on dorme à la belle étoile ce soir : il fait vraiment bon dehors et la nuit s'annonce clair et douce !

Harry et Drago s'assirent côte à côte, autour de la table, comme les autres.

-C'est cool ça !! Fit Harry enjoué

-Carrément!! Fit Lydia

-On va s'éclater!! Ajouta Dan.

Puis la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les cinq adolescents avaient disposé les matelas gonflables en cercle, créé une sorte de moustiquaire géante autour de l'aire de camping improvisé et Lydia avait demandé aux forces de la Nature de les épargner : de ce fait, les insectes aveint déserté la zone. Luna et Dan s'étaient occupés des provisions. Une nappe de pique nique était étendue au centre du cercle de matelas et sur celle –ci trônaient bonbons en tous genres et de diverses boissons.

Barbara, Adam et Pétunia étaient partis se coucher. Les jeunes étaient donc étendus sur leurs couchettes en extérieur. Harry transforma, suite à une idée de Dan, les cinq matelas séparés en un seul, cyclique.

Lydia eut soudain une excellente idée :

-Eh !! Et si on jouait à « Action et Vérité » ??

Le jeu mythique et indétrônable !

Les quatre autres acceptèrent, le peu d'alcool absorbé un peu plus tôt ayant égayé leurs humeurs.

-Je commence !! Fit Dan. Barbouille ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Euh…, Harry hésitait face à l'enthousiasme de son cousin… Vérité ?

Le sourire de Dan s'élargit.

-Est-ce toi et le blondinet sortez enfin ensemble ??

Harry rougit violemment et Drago plongea sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Euh… Oui… répondit Harry.

Lydia et Luna eurent un cri de joie. Et le sourire de Dan était resplendissant.

-Mais on vous serait reconnaissant de ne pas ébruiter l'information… Fit la voix étouffée par l'oreiller de Drago.

Les trois autres promirent au couple nouvellement formé de ne rien divulguer à ce propos.

Harry se tourna alors vers Luna :

-Luna… action ou vérité ?

-Action. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Euh…Hum… Ah je sais pas !! Dit Harry.

Drago lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Non … ça serait pas cool… Fit Harry. Non, Tu vas… faire trois fois le tour du matelas à pieds joints.

Luna exécuta sa superbe action et jeta ensuite son dévolu sur Lydia :

-Lyd' Action ou vérité ?

-Mm je vais dire…action !

-Ok !! Alors… Crée un Ronflack Cornu enflammé !

Lydia se concentra et deux minutes plus tard, un animal indéfinissable dansa le cha-cha au dessus de leurs têtes avant de s'évanouir.

-Dan ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité ! Fit Dan, reconnaissant le regard calculateur de sa presque sœur.

-T'aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Ça se pourrait bien…

Ils se fixèrent une petite minute puis Lydia sourit et fit :

-Cool ! A toi Barbidur !

-Drago !! Action ou vérité ?

-Action ! Grogna le Serpentard.

-Prouve que tu sors bien avec mon cousin préféré ! S'exclama Dan

-Eh !! je suis ton seul cousin … Protesta Harry d'une voix faible

Le pauvre Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage car Drago venait de capturer avec passion ses lèvres et Harry oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Quand les deux amoureux reprirent conscience du monde réel, c'est-à-dire, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lydia, Luna et Dan les applaudissaient.

Les cinq amis partirent alors dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes.

Puis le jeu reprit un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Lydia eut proposé un défi alléchant, qui enthousiasma tout le monde. Ils établirent ensuite un plan pour mettre en place ce défi le soir suivant. Ensuite ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis, tour à tour, le sommeil les prit.

Harry et Drago étaient les deux derniers réveillés. Ils tombaient de fatigue. Ils étaient enlacés, emmitouflés dans le même sac de couchage. Ils discutaient à voix basse depuis un moment quand tous deux s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler. Harry embrassa langoureusement son blond bien aimé puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou avant de murmurer tout doucement :

-Bonne nuit…

-Fais de beaux rêves… Lui répondit Drago de la même façon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, après s'être éveillés en même temps que le soleil, les cinq amis allèrent s'entraîner au combat, Lydia, Dan et Harry aidant Luna et Drago à parvenir à leur niveau. Vers onze heures, les trois adultes vinrent leur donner un cours puis les évaluèrent.

L'après-midi, toute la maisonnée se rendit en Pays Libre, où Drago fut présenté en tant que petit ami de Harry à Liberty et à Vetus alors que les autres n'étaient pas avec eux.

-°-

La journée passa très rapidement. Après avoir patienté jusqu'à ce que Pétunia s'endorme, ainsi que Barbara et Adam, les cinq garnements mirent leur plan en action.

Ils sortirent en catimini de la maison, avec une extrême prudence et une grande vigilance. L'un d'eux portant un sac à dos. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du village, deux d'entre eux levèrent un bout de bois et ils se fondirent dans le paysage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine en groupe. Adam lisait tranquillement le journal, une tasse de café à la main, tandis que Barbara et Pétunia discutaient paisiblement. Tout le petit groupe vint leur dire bonjour puis ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner, visiblement contents. Les trois adultes échangèrent des regards entendus… c'était trop parfait pour être vrai. On sonna à la porte. Adam alla ouvrir. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard. Tout le monde le regardait dans l'attente de savoir qui était à la porte et pourquoi.

C'était la voisine. Il paraît que le lycée a été repeint pendant la nuit. Personne n'arrive à enlever la peinture. D'après la voisine les murs intérieurs aussi avaient été victimes des voyous. Expliqua Adam

-On peut aller voir ? demandèrent Lydia et Harry

-Vous deviez faire des courses aujourd'hui non ? fit Remarquer Drago.

-En effet… eh bien on ira voir ce qui en est après le petit déjeuner. Déclara Pétunia.

Tout le monde finit donc tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Puis une heure et demie plus tard, ils sortirent faire des courses. En arrivant au village, ils remarquèrent immédiatement un grand attroupement près du lycée de Lydia. Ils se rapprochèrent de l'édifice.

-Eh ben, il est bien mieux comme ça ! Affirma calmement la Sylvestre.

Le petit groupe acquiesça discrètement, cet avis n'étant visiblement pas celui de la majorité.

Le bâtiment blanc et peu accueillant avait radicalement changé de visage. La façade était devenue jaune à pois multicolore, le toit avait une belle teinte vert pomme et les châssis des fenêtres suivaient la tendance des pois : multicolore. Le lycée si peu accueillant était devenu chaleureux. A l'intérieur, des tags représentant divers sujets ornaient à présent les murs. Le premier étage semblait devenu le musée des créatures extraordinaire : un immense dragon, ailes déployées semblait voler à travers le couloir, tandis qu'un peu plus loin des licornes galopaient dans des plaines immenses. A chaque détour de couloir, un nouvel univers s'ouvrait aux visiteurs. Un coin psychédélique avait même été crée. Un étage avait été préservé : seule cette phrase avait été peinte : « œuvre à continuer ».

-Je confirme Barbotine…ah si seulement notre lycée était aussi décoré… Ces vieux tableaux grincheux commencent à être dépassés !! Fit tranquillement Luna.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chère Barbalala ! S'exclama Drago.

Les cinq jeunes commencèrent à imaginer des moyens pour rendre la joie aux murs de Poudlard. Pétunia, Barbara et Adam les fixaient. Se sentant observés, ils se retournèrent. Les deux femmes avaient les poings sur les hanches et un air menaçant. Adam lui, semblait plutôt amusé, mais prenait garde à ne pas trop montrer cet amusement, par peur de se faire réprimander par sa douce et tendre épouse.

-C'est vous, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Pétunia d'un ton effarant.

-Euh…. Commença Lydia

-C'est-à-dire queee… Continua Drago

-Vous avez vu les bons Ronflacks Cornus ? Tenta Luna

-Tantine… Barbamama… avouez que c'est quand même du beau travail… Fit Harry, suppliant.

-Ma petite Manounette… t'es fort fâchée… Toi aussi Barbamama… ?? Demanda Dan d'une petite voix

Les deux femmes ne purent résister face à cinq mines défaites et apparemment innocentes. Elles soupirèrent et le sourire d'Adam s'élargit.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Barbara

Les cinq complices se concertèrent du regard et Drago, meilleur orateur de la petite troupe s'éclaircit la gorge, prit un air fier, sous le regard amusé- moqueur- attendri d'Harry et mi- moqueurs mi-amusés des autres.

-Eh Mesdames et Monsieur, sachez que cette œuvre est le fruit d'un esprit d'équipe remarquable et que sans cette cohésion, que dis-je cette osmose entre nous, rien n'eût été possible ! Tout d'abord, ceci résulte d'un défi lancé par la charmante et rusée Barbotine. Barbalala, Barbidur et moi-même avons trouvé cette idée fantastique ! Et nous avons exécuté le plan. La magie, bien sûr fait partie intégrante de ce plan. Pour peindre plus vite, nous avions ensorcelé des pinceaux et ajouté un sort de séchage à la peinture, ce qui nous a permis de refaire un embellissement de façade à ce bâtiment jusqu'alors fade et triste ! Puis nous nous sommes répartis les tâches pour l'intérieur. Nous sommes entrés par effraction par une des portes, sort parfaitement réalisé par Barbidur. Ensuite, tel que nous l'avions convenu le soir précédent, nous avons créé des thèmes divers et variés. Nous avons peint ensemble la partie psychédéliques et la partie amour. Barbalala et Barbotine ont choisi les couples connus à représenter. Et c'est Barbotine qui a eut l'idée de faire des préservatifs sous le slogan « Sortez couverts », mais je suis d'accord avec elle, il faut prévenir ces hormones sur pattes ! Bref, vous avez donc pu reconnaître sur les murs les célèbres Roméo et Juliette, Robin des Bois et Marianne, Adonis et Aphrodite, Arthur et Guenièvre, Neo et Trinity, Arwen et Aragorn, Rosie et Samwise, Elisabeth et Will, Catherine Earnshaw et Heathcliff ou encore Jane Eyre et Edward Rochester et bien d'autres… _(curieusement, Drago ne mentionna ni Achille et Patrocle, Ni Alexandre et Héphaïstion et encore moins Brian et Justin…)_. Barbalala s'est occupée du thème « Peace, Fruits and Sugar », ainsi que de la « Société Légumière ». Elle a également dessiné les licornes et les Ronflacks Cornus. Barbotine a magnifiquement représenté Vetus et a admirablement créé une somptueuse atmosphère sous-marine dans une des salles de science, ainsi qu'une magnifique plongée au cœur de la Terre ! Bardibul a élégamment décoré le gymnase avec ses représentations de sportifs des deux sexes de disciplines très variés. C'est à Barbouille que l'on doit le coin psychédélique. Et moi je ne suis que l'humble créateur du thème Antique où différents personnages antiques sont représentés, qu'ils soient mythiques ou réels. Périclès, Démosthène, Homère et Sappho ne méritent-ils pas leurs places aux côtés des Olympiens, d'Hercule, de Thésée, d'Achille et d'Odysseus ?? Enfin… toujours est –il que tant que cette œuvre plaira à au moins dix personnes, elle restera là. On a jeté une incantation pour qu'elle s'évanouisse quand elle déplaira vraiment à tous.

Ce long discours terrassa la maigre résistance des trois adultes…

-Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ? Demanda Barbara, à la fois impressionnée et mécontente de cet acte.

-Pas si tard que ça… Fit tranquillement Lydia.

On n'a pas dormi de la nuit !! Fut la pensée commune aux cinq artistes.

-Eh bien… pour un tel effort, je vous félicite ! S'exclama Adam, mais il ajouta rapidement sous le regard de Barbara, Cependant, je vous défends de faire encore une bêtise de ce type ou alors je vous écorche vifs ! Compris ?

-Oui Capitaine !! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Et le petit groupe fit un nouveau petit tour du lycée, dont la nouvelle allure plaisait à presque tout le monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours passèrent. Harry, Lydia et Dan firent découvrir à Drago et Luna les joies du cinéma, et de quelques sports moldus : badminton, volley et équitation. Neil et Todd se joignirent à eux par moments, profitant des derniers moments avant le départ pour l'Italie où ils allaient en vacances avec leurs parents. Brian et Michael étaient repartis le lendemain de la fête à New-York. Drago et Luna goûtèrent également aux bonheurs des attractions de la foire de la ville la plus proche : train fantôme, auto-tamponneuses, …

Ils passèrent également trois jours en Pays Libre. Harry obtint le soutien volontaire de quelques espèces dont les licornes et les dragons dans son combat contre Voldemort. Cette aide en serait fournie qu'en cas de besoin réel, mais c'était un soulagement pour tous de savoir qu'un soutien leur était accordé. La guerre leur semblait à des milles et des milles, Harry n'ayant peu de cauchemars et pas de visions violentes et le mage noir se tenant tranquille. Cependant cette accalmie n'était pas positive et ne constituait que le calme avant la tempête qui s'annonçait dévastatrice.

-°-

Adam venait de déposer les jeunes près du lac Sunshine, où ils allaient rester camper pendant trois jours. Après leur avoir sommé d'être prudents et de bien s'amuser, le dit – Barbapapa reprit la route inverse.

-Bon … Fit Luna… Je crois qu'on doit s'installer !

-Puis manger ! Il est bientôt midi ! Firent les deux cousins.

-Bandes d'estomacs ambulants !! Les taquinèrent les trois autres.

-C'est même pas vrai !! Se récrièrent-ils

-Pour la peine, vous ferez à manger ! Déclara Luna.

Après avoir protesté une demi minute, les deux garçons s'exécutèrent pendant que les trois autres montaient la tente.

-°-

La journée s'était passée en un éclair. Ils avaient mangé puis avaient arrangé la tente, enfin, ils avaient été explorer les alentours, puis, puisqu'il n'y avait âme qui vive à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, ils avaient faits des duels, dont le plus célèbre fut celui d'Harry et Lydia qui firent une démonstration du pouvoir de la nature contre les sorts élémentaires (: sorts en rapport avec les quatre éléments). Puis le soir était arrivé. Ils avaient mangé légèrement et étaient à présent assis en cercle autour d'un feu. Lydia se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la tente.

-Shamallows grillés !! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant à Harry et à Dan un paquet de shamallows.

Les deux cousins s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les paquets de bonbons et piquèrent aussitôt les confiseries si particulières sur des pics à brochettes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'utiliser pour le repas du soir. Puis, passèrent à chacun une brochette de shamallows que tous soumirent à la chaleur du feu. Une minute plus tard, une odeur sucrée embaumait l'air et tous se délectaient de ce doux parfum.

La soirée continua dans cette ambiance agréable, puis le froid commençant à se faire sentir, les cinq amis allèrent s'abriter dans leur tente.

Tous s'installèrent bien confortablement dans leurs sacs de couchages. Puis après un silence, Luna dit soudain :

-Dites… vous vous rendez compte que dans trois jours, même pas, on ne sera plus ensemble ?

-J'ai dû mal à réaliser… avoua Dan

-C'est passé si vite ! Ajouta Drago

-C'est vrai, on a pas vu le temps passé… Et on déjà être séparés… Fit tristement Lydia

-En tout cas, ce sont les meilleures vacances de ma vie… Fit doucement Harry.

-Les miennes aussi !! s'exclama Dan

-Sans hésitations !! Renchérit Drago

-Pourvu qu'on puisse remettre ça bientôt ! Fit Lydia

-Il y eut cinq soupirs. Ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser ces vacances être uniques en leur genre.

-Vous savez… Commença Luna en fixant ses mains, C'est la première fois qu'on m'accepte autant et avec autant de sincérité. Je… Vous êtes des vrais amis, mes premiers vrais amis…

A peine la jeune fille eût-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se trouva prise dans une forte étreinte des quatre personnes présentes dans la tente.

-On est vraiment contents que tu sois là… Souffla Harry

-Et que tu sois notre amie…Murmura Lydia

Les cinq amis discutèrent ensuite de ce qu'ils avaient faits et des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, puis de ce qu'ils allaient faire le reste des vacances.

Harry et Drago étaient enlacés, les autres venaient de s'endormir, ou s'endormaient. Le blond passa lentement sa main sur la joue de Harry, la caressant doucement, puis descendant, effleurant ses lèvres… Il regardait son petit –ami, leurs regards se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Tous deux souriaient discrètement. Puis avec tendresse, les lèvres de Drago vinrent embrasser celles d'Harry. Et ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent, s'adonnant à l'autre.

-°-

Le lendemain matin, ce petit monde se réveilla aux alentours d'onze heures. Le soleil était presque à son zénith et il faisait déjà une chaleur exceptionnelle pour cette heure. Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent et Dan s'élança vers le lac, criant :

-Le dernier dans le lac fait à manger ce midi !!

Aussitôt ce gage posé, tous se précipitèrent à la suite du fils de Pétunia. La course fut épique. Les 600m qui les séparaient du point d'eau furent le théâtre d'un combat acharné.

Dan, rapidement rejoint par son cousin, fut plaqué au sol par ce dernier, qui rattrapé par son petit –ami fut mis hors course un bref instant faute de concentration. Drago prit alors l'avantage, suivi de Dan puis d'Harry. Mais les filles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

Elles dépassèrent le Gryffondor, puis retirent Dan, le doublèrent et Luna effectua un magnifique placage qui ralentit la progression des poursuivants par la création de cet obstacle humain sur le parcours. Les filles s'étaient ainsi créées une belle avance et après avoir franchi le ponton en bois elles plongèrent dans le lac, quasiment simultanément. Par chance, malgré l'imprévu de cette baignade, Luna et Lydia portaient des débardeurs noirs et kaki, ce dont elles se félicitèrent intérieurement, après avoir réalisé la situation. Une fois dans le lac, elles se retournèrent et observèrent avec satisfaction la lutte entre les trois garçons.

Dan réussit à prendre la tête et enleva son t-shirt et le lança dans l'herbe avant de courir sur le ponton et de plonger à son tour dans le lac. Finalement, Harry réussit à atteindre le lac en premier et ce fut donc Drago qui fut sommé de cuisiner le midi même.

L'eau du lac était froide mais agréable. Drago s'approcha silencieusement d'Harry et le coula sans pitié. Harry, remonta à la surface, suffocant de rire, puis se vengea et ce fut au tour de Drago d'être plongé dans l'eau. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que Drago tombe dans les bras du brun. Les deux amoureux rirent alors aux éclats avant de s'embrasser avec passion. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés à s'embrasser avant de rejoindre les autres, qui ne se privèrent pas de les taquiner à souhait !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils étaient déjà de retour. Ces trois jours de camping avaient filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Trois jours de pur bonheur. Le temps avait été idyllique et le lieu désert leur avait permis de ne pas se priver de magie et de duels. Ils avaient tenté d'écarter au maximum la pensée de la séparation prochaine afin de profiter de ces derniers moments communs.

-°-

Ils revinrent la veille du départ, tard le soir. Ils allèrent se coucher immédiatement, occupant tous le même lit immense créé par Luna.

Le lendemain matin, Lydia et Dan, qui furent les premiers réveillés s'appliquèrent à réveiller les trois autres à renfort de cris et d'eau glacée. Ils occupèrent ensuite leur matinée à ranger leur chambre et à rassembler leurs affaires. Peu avant midi, dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils allèrent en Pays Libre faire leurs adieux. Pétunia les appela ensuite pour leur offrir à chacun des parchemins jumelés. Il suffisait d'écrire le nom de la personne à qui on voulait parler pour se connecter au parchemin de cette personne. Et une conversation instantanée pouvait commencer. Les parchemins étaient personnels et étaient protégés par un mot de passe commun à tous. Des conversations à plusieurs étaient tout à fait possibles.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent. Ces parchemins allaient devenir leur moyen de communication favori ! De plus les trois adultes en avaient un également, ainsi le contact entre ces huit personnes était assuré et sécurisé.

Et enfin, vers une heure, Luna, Dan, Drago et Harry se préparèrent au départ. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux. Un à un, ils dirent au revoir à Barbara, Adam et Lydia. Puis l'heure fatidique du départ arriva. Les dernières paroles furent échangées. Le Portoloin s'activa et les Maitlands ainsi que Lydia se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Leur maison leur parut soudainement bien vide.

-°-

Pétunia et les quatre autres arrivèrent devant chez Luna, où ils y déposèrent la Serdaigle après de vives embrassades. Enfin, le trio de garçons ainsi que Pétunia arrivèrent au 4, Privet Drive.

Tonks venait chercher Drago à 15h. Harry et Drago s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor, tandis que Dan commençait une conversation par parchemin avec Luna.

Les deux amoureux restèrent enlacés et silencieux s'embrassant de temps à autre, les minutes paraissant longues et courtes à la fois.

Deux heures plus tard, Tonks se présentait en compagnie de Remus chez Pétunia pour venir chercher son cousin. La tante de Harry appela le blond. Là – haut le couple échangea un dernier baiser empli de tendresse.

-A dans trois semaines beau brun… Fit Drago d'une voix enjôleuse.

Harry sourit et répondit sur le même ton :

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être beau blond… Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Puis ils descendirent. Harry fut heureux de revoir Remus et Tonks et il se jeta dans les bras du dernier Maraudeur encore en vie. Et ce fut à nouveau le moment des adieux. Rien ne transparut de la relation entre les deux ennemis. On eût dit que les trois garçons étaient frères ou presque. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia, Dan et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls…

- Un film, ça vous dit ? demanda Pétunia.

… et devant The Lord of the Rings.

-°-

Le lendemain, Dan partit quelques jours chez Luna pour lui tenir compagnie avant de rejoindre son groupe d'amis d'Utopia en Croatie, où ils partaient en vacances. Harry, lui se rendit chez les Weasleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Conversation par parchemins jumelés, une semaine plus tard. **_

Barbouille : Bonjour tout le monde !!

Barbalala : On a réussi à échapper à la surveillance de nos hôtes !

Barbidur : Vous avez de la chance… z'êtes ensemble….

Barbotine : Ouais…

Barbalala : Sans vous c'est pas aussi drôle.

Barbouille : Entre Quiddich, monde de la magie et Voldemort, les activités sont plutôt restreintes !

Barbidul : Vous vous embêtez ?

Barbalala : Légèrement… En plus, ils regardent Harry comme leur héros et le considèrent comme un objet fragile…

Barbouille : T'exagères un peu Luna ! Mais c'est qu'ils commencent à être pesants avec leur « T'as pas fait de cauchemars ? », « Tout va bien ? », « Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop mal… ? »… et j'en passe !

Barbotine : Mon pauvre petit frère…

Barbidur : Je suis sûr que notre petit blondinet préféré serait fort aise de te réconforter !

Barbidul : Tu n'as pas idée Danny…

Barbouille : Je suis partant ! On se voit quand mon choupinou ??

Barbalala et Barbotine : Ah non !! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

Barbouille et Barbidul (confus) : Pardon…

Barbidur : Comment avez-vous déjoué la surveillance de la cour d'Harry ?

Barbalala : Plutôt facilement !

Barbouille : Parle pour toi !

Barbalala : j'ai juste dit que j'allais étudier un livre sur les Hikanaêtes Tordus…

Barbotine : Et ils t'ont pris pour une folle et t'ont laissé tranquille.

Barbalala : Exactement !

Barbidul : Je suis impressionné !

Barbidur : Et toi cousinet ?

Barbouille : ça a été plus difficile… Ron et Hermione ne me lâchent pas. Ils veulent absolument savoir qui sont Barbotine et Barbidul. Et ils ne manquent pas une occasion de me questionner. Je vous jure, c'est l'horreur ! Ils s'imaginent que j'ai passé un mois séquestré et que mon anniversaire a été un désastre… (J'aurais dû répondre à leurs cartes…)

Barbidul : On s'est bien amusés pour ton anniv' !

Barbidur : Carrément ! C'était le meilleur soir du camping !

Barbouille : soupir C'était vraiment bien… Bref, donc voilà : en gros ils me harcèlent ! Enfin j'ai réussi à m'échapper en prétextant un mal de tête.

Barbalala : Bravo Harry ! Le pauvre chou … Il a pas de chance… Parce qu'en fait, y'a pas que Ron et Hermione qui le harcèlent… C'est toute la famille !!

Barbouille : Madame Weasley a pris les bleus qui sont sur mes épaules et mes tibias pour les coups d'une agression ou de la séquestration…

Barbidul : Lyd' t'aurais quand même pu y aller mollo !

Barbalala : Hello !! On est tous pleins de bleus après le dernier entraînement intensif des Trois Démons (_comprendre Pétunia, Adam et Barbara_) !

Barbouille : Enfin, du coup, elle pense que j'ai été maltraité, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu démentir ! Les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Ginny me harcèlent à propos de ma vie amoureuse…

Barbidur (rit) : Sérieux ?

Barbouille (geignant) : Ouiiii…C'est horrible !! J'ai dû me faire passer pour un célibataire…

Les quatre autres : Trop drôle !

Barbouille : C'est pas marrant !

Barbalala (morte de rire) : Y'a mieux !! Il se fait draguer par Ginny ! Elle met des tenues moulantes pour lui plaire et tout…

Barbouille : Elle m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec elle…

Barbidul : QQUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??

Barbouille : Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête !

Barbidul : T'auras un gros bisou pour la peine !

Barbouille : Vrai ??

Barbidul : Vrai de vrai.

Barbalala : Sinon, avec Neville et Harry, on a réussi à mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble !

Barbidur : Il était temps !

Barbotine : Vous avez fait comment ?

Barbouille : On a fait avouer à Ron ses sentiments pour Hermione quand elle était cachée sous le lit… Une fois cela fait, on les a laissé à deux et on a verrouillé la porte !

Barbalala : Simple et efficace !

Barbidul : Désolé les gens !! Andromeda m'appelle… je dois aller l'aider à éplucher les pommes de terre. Demain même heure tous à nos parchemins ?

Barbouille : Pas de problèmes ! A demain mon blond préféré !! Bisouus (et un câlin spécial)

Barbidur : bye bye Draky !! Sois sage

Barbotine : Bisous !! A demaiiin !!

Barbalala : Que les Ronflacks Cornus te protègent !

Barbidur : Je vais y aller aussi… On va nager avec les potes…

Barbouille : Amuse toi bien cousin !!

Barbalala : Sois prudent ! Bisous

Barbotine : A demain Danny !

Barbouille : Oups… Ron vient de s'incruster dans ma chambre… à demain ma petite sœur !!

Barbotine : Alors à part ça ma chère amie ??

Barbalala : Que de joie : plus de gars ?

Barbotine : Oh ceux là, je les adore…

Barbalala : Moi aussi…

Barbotine : Bon je te laisse ma petite Luna…

Barbalala : Bye bye Lyd' ! Gros bisous !! Je te recontacte dans la soirée pour t'expliquer en détail le plan drague de Ginny et notre plan pour mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble ok ?

Barbotine : Ok !! See you soon space cowgirl !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Debout mon ange ! Claironna une voix de femme.

Drago remua dans son lit. Une femme/ Andromeda traversa la chambre, dont le sol était jonché de livres et d'habits, et vint tirer les rideaux. La lumière emplit soudainement la pièce. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel dénué de nuages. Drago grogna, encore endormi, ramena sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. La femme/ Sa tante rit joyeusement et s'assit sur le lit.

-Allez Drago. Il est déjà dix heures et demie ! Et ne te plains pas, je t'ai laissé dormir une heure et demie de plus que d'habitude ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas parler jusque si tard avec Harry par parchemin jumelés !

-Hmm… je peux vraiment pas dormir encore un tout petit peu ? quémanda le blond, sortant sa tête de la couverture.

Andromeda sourit.

-Non mon cher neveu ! Tu dois t'entraîner avec Remus et Ted aujourd'hui… et il te faut un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom avant de commencer ! fit –elle. Alors… à la douche jeune homme !

-Bon d'accord… marmonna le dit jeune homme.

-Je veux te voir dans la cuisine dans un quart d'heure !

Andromeda sortit de la pièce. Drago se redressa, bailla et se frotta les yeux. Ensuite, il se leva puis partit dans la salle de bains.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était chez sa tante et son oncle, où vivaient aussi sa cousine et son petit ami : Remus Lupin. Bien que Andromeda ressemblait physiquement à Bellatrix, il n'y avait aucun point commun entre elles. Drago en avait été étonné. Le côté froid et déplaisant des Black semblait être banni de la personne d'Andromeda, excepté quand elle se fâchait parce que sa chambre était mal rangée !

Après quelques jours où la gêne était bien présente entre les occupants de cette chaleureuse maison, une entente presque parfaite s'était installée. Drago trouvait un semblant de famille chaleureuse ici. Sa cousine était drôle et pleine de vie, son oncle était génial et sa tante ressemblait plus à une mère que Narcissa Malfoy. Drago se demandait souvent comment trois sœurs pouvaient être aussi différentes : alors que Narcissa était froide et que Bellatrix était folle à lier, Andromeda était tout leur contraire.

Le soir, tout le monde parlait dans le salon ou dans le jardin, appréciant ces moments de convivialité. Lui qui n'avait connu, dans sa famille, que les soirées silencieuses ou les soirées mondaines désagréables à souhait, il avait été agréablement surpris.

Le soir précédent, Remus et son oncle lui avaient proposé de l'entraîner dans quelques matières où il avait un peu de mal. De plus ils avaient sous entendu qu'une partie de Quiddich n'était pas exclue de leur programme, Nymphadora se joindrait sûrement à eux, ce qui promettait une soirée riche en fous rires.

Il avait ensuite parlé avec Harry par parchemins jumelés jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Le Gryffondor lui manquait. Et faute de pouvoir se voir, ils se parlaient.

En entrant dans la cuisine où discutaient son oncle et Remus, et où sa tante préparait le petit déjeuner, Drago se dit que ces vacances étaient, sans aucuns doutes, les meilleures qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dernier jour des vacances était arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se baladaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient fait leurs achats pour l'année suivante lorsqu' Harry était encore au Terrier mais cette sortie sur l'avenue sorcière la plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni était une façon de célébrer la fin des vacances. Ron et Hermione se baladaient main dans la main à droite de Harry. Ils étaient passés dans la boutique des jumeaux et à la librairie. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le magasin de sports sorciers.

La situation entre le trio s'était améliorée. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient résignés et attendaient qu'Harry leur dise de son plein gré qui étaient ses amis avec qui il était en juillet. De plus, après un éclat de colère du jeune Potter, tous avaient compris qu'il n'était plus un adolescent sans défense (il avait réussi Kingsley et Nymphadora alors qu'ils tentaient de le calmer) et qu'il ne devait plus être considéré comme un enfant faible et malchanceux. Ginny avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de le séduire et de devenir sa petite amie, ce qu'Harry avait été soulagé : tout d'abord parce que la jeune fille ne lui plaisait pas et parce qu'il en avait assez des crises de jalousie de son petit ami par parchemin jumelés. Mais malheureusement, presque tous les Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione le harcelaient à présent pour savoir qui était l'élue de son cœur… Si seulement il savaient…se disait le brun : primo c'est UN élu… Deuxio… c'est Drago Malfoy… !

La deuxième semaine avait donc été fantastique et Harry avait retrouvé avec joie le climat traditionnel du Terrier. Puis il était rentré chez sa tante, où Dan et Lydia, venue passer quelques jours là, se trouvaient. Les trois presque frères et sœur s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Lydia les avait traînés de force en boîte, prétextant son envie de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, ils avaient également fréquenté assidûment la salle d'escalade désertée en cette période de l'année. Puis Lydia dut repartir. Dan et Harry restèrent alors entre cousins quelques jours avant le retour de Dan à Utopia. Le jeune Evans (Pétunia avait modifié son nom de famille) était en effet, alors que son cousin franchissait la porte du magasin de sports sorcier, en route pour son école : la rentrée d'Utopia avait lieu un jour avant celle de Poudlard.

Harry se dirigea vers le rayon moldu, où personne n'allait jamais, laissant ses meilleurs amis se disputer sur le nouveau balai : le Tornade 8600 qui venait de sortir. Bien que le magasin soit plein à craquer, il n'y avait pas un chat au rayon moldu. Une sorte de zone de sécurité s'était formée autour de celui-ci. Harry resta un long moment à observer les articles d'escalade et de badminton. Lorsqu'il jugea le moment opportun, il repartit en direction du rayon Quiddich. Il s'était à peine retourné que quelqu'un le poussa avec force contre une étagère vide et l'embrassa avec passion. Le brun mit à un moment à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son cher petit ami : j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy qui l'embrassait avec talent. Le blond avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry et ce dernier s'employait à décoiffer son assaillant. Après de longues minutes, Ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle coupé, les lèvres rougies et les joues rosées. Harry attira son blond dans une forte étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla le brun

-Toi aussi… Lui répondit le blond en murmurant

Ils restèrent une bonne minute ainsi puis Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et s'en alla, lui murmurant un « A demain mon beau blond… » avant de disparaître de la vue du jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier s'adossa contre une étagère et poussa un long soupir, le sourire aux lèvres, un air rêveur dans le regard.

Harry regardait le nouveau balai et écoutait avec une attention feinte son meilleur ami discourir sur les propriétés et les caractéristiques de ce nouveau bijou pour le Quiddich. Visiblement, le rouquin s'était bien renseigné. A côté d'eux Hermione lisait le livre qu'elle avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott en poussant des soupirs à intervalles de temps régulier pour marquer son agacement. Soudain, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy passa en coup de vent à côté du nouveau et fit à voix haute :

-Tiens, Potter la célébrité est parmi nous !

Ron se retourna brusquement et commença à houspiller Malfoy alors que celui-ci était déjà bien loin….

-Non mais tu trouves pas Harry ?? Quel toupet pour un Mangemort !!

-Il est neutre Ron… le coupa Hermione

-Et alors… c'est pas une raison… pas vrai Harry ?

-Humm … ? Oh peu importe de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour lui.

Hermione et Ron entamèrent une nouvelle dispute, sans se rendre compte l'air semi absent de leur meilleur ami qui maintenait sa paume fermée…

En passant, Drago lui avait effleuré la main et glissé une chaîne dans l'autre.

Harry regarda enfin ce que lui avait offert son petit ami. Il sourit tendrement à la vue de ce cadeau. C'était une chaîne en or blanc qui soutenait un pendentif dragon discret. Le Gryffondor dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait chez le glacier une demi heure plus tard. Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de réagir : leur ami avait déjà disparu. Harry avait attaché le collier et s'était dirigé vers un magasin qu'il avait remarqué avec Dan alors qu'ils cherchaient des cadeaux pour les anniversaires de Lydia et Luna. Il entra dans la bijouterie. C'était un modeste commerce, exigu et peu fréquenté. Le Bijoutier créait des parures sur mesure. Harry lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Une demi heure plus tard, il rejoignait ses meilleurs amis chez Florian Fortarôme, un présent pour Drago dans la poche. Il fit mine d'avoir acheté quelque chose pour sa tante et put ainsi esquiver des questions embarrassantes.

Il quitta le Chemin de Traverse bien plus tard, heureux.

Le lendemain, Harry allait commencer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard… et elle promettait d'être riche en évènements…

--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°--°°°°°°

_Et voilà… C'était le chapitre 7 !! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! _

_Normalement, il reste trois chapitres avant la fin… mais je trouve que cette fin pas mal pour une fic'… Vous en pensez quoi… ? _

_Enfin… _

_Bisoouuss et à la prochaine ( Je sais pas trop quand… ; Pour ceux qui lisent Amour shakespearien, anciennement Hogwarts Tale , je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 5 pour que Nanou puisse continuer et que je puisse me venger de la fin du chapitre 4 !... Donc voilà )_

_Veuillez m'excuser de ce bla-bla inutile…._

_Gros bisous à tout le monde et encore merci d'avoir lu !!_

_Zazou la Grumelle. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde désolée pour cet énorme retard mais il se trouve que j'ai dû écrire le chapitre 5 d' « Amour shakespearien » que je co-écris avec Nanou. _

_Donc ce petit contretemps passé, je me mets sérieusement au chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! _

_Merci à _Gwladys Evans, Clarymoon, stormtooper2, 3lle, zaika et moji _de m'avoir laissé une review ça me motive beaucoup !_

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_

_Petit message perso pour mon adorable grumelle : _**_COURAGE… ce chapitre ne fait que 49 pages Word_ :D_… gros bisous soeurette jt'adore !!_**

**Chapitre 8 : ****Back to school...**

Harry était sur le quai 9 ¾ depuis une dizaine de minutes. Sa tante l'avait déposé en voiture à King Cross quelques minutes plus tôt avant de repartir à Little Whining pour tout remettre en ordre à Privet Drive. Elle l'avait donc amené un peu plus tôt que prévu. Harry attendait donc ses amis sur le quai. Il avait laissé Pétunia prendre Hedwige, sa chouette n'appréciant que peu le voyage en train. Harry était en train de jouer avec son pendentif. Il adorait définitivement ce petit dragon argenté qui avait des yeux verts. Le dragon était l'animal totem de Drago. Quand ils étaient chez les Maitland, ils avaient effectué un rituel pour connaître leurs animaux totems. Drago avait un dragon, Luna une licorne, Lydia un phénix, Dan un lion ailé et Harry un griffon.

Harry était plongé dans ses souvenirs et fut surpris par l'arrivée de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

**-Hello Harry !!** Firent en chœur les arrivants

**-Salut les amoureux ! Salut Gin' !** Répondit-il

**-Tu vas bien depuis hier ??**

**-Super et vous ?**

**-Ronny n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec sa chérie et Maman nous a fait son petit stress comme chaque année…** Soupira Ginny.

**-Hééé !!** s'indigna Ron

Harry eut un petit rire.

**-Et si on allait se chercher un compartiment ?** Proposa Hermione.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche. A peine avaient –ils fait quelques pas que quelqu'un hurla :

**-HARRRRYYY !!**

Et le petit groupe vit foncer sur lui une tornade blonde qui sauta au cou du Gryffondor.

**-Luna !!** S'exclama Harry, amusé par le débordement de la Serdaigle.

Ginny perdit quelque peu son sourire tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient interloqués.

**-Alors quoi de neuf mon petit Ryrynou ??** demanda Luna d'une voix taquine.

**-Ben pas grand-chose… Le démon m'a fait un entraînement de fou hier soir…**

**-Mon pauvre !!**

**-Et toi sinon quoi de neuf ?**

**-Mon père est rentré**. Commença Luna enthousiaste.

**-C'est super ça !!**

**-Oui ! Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire sur son expédition. C'est la première fois qu'il me cache quelque chose comme ça….**

**-Il va bien au moins ??**

**-Il a maigri … Je crois que la jungle amazonienne ne lui a pas trop réussi….** Fit pensivement Luna…

**-C'est là bas qu'il était ?** Demanda Hermione

**-Oui au début… Après je sais pas trop….**

**-Bon on va essayer de trouver de la place ??** Fit Ginny interrompant Luna

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances. Neville les rejoignit un peu plus tard.

Le train avait démarré depuis un bon moment à présent. Drago cherchait Helena. Il avait vu son amie deux fois pendant les vacances et il était heureux d'enfin la revoir. Il pensa à Andromeda et Ted. Son oncle et sa tante l'avait amené jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il ne les verrait pas avant les prochaines vacances, ce qui l'attristait un peu. Drago s'était rapidement attaché à Andromeda et Ted, qui avaient plus ressemblé à des parents pendant ce court temps que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy en 16 années. Un sourire passa sur le visage du blond alors qu'il repensait aux adieux à sa famille. Ted lui avait fait promettre de leur écrire au moins une fois par mois et Andromeda l'avaient attiré dans une étreinte maternelle puis ils lui avaient fait quelques recommandations pour cette année scolaire, comme si, comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, presque comme des parents. Bien que Drago ait fait la moue face à ces conseils, au fond de lui, il avait senti une vague de chaleur parcourir son cœur. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment face à lui, espérant y trouver Helena.

La porte qui s'ouvrit stoppa brusquement les conversations. Hermione fronça les sourcils, Ginny se redressa, Neville se tendit soudainement, Ron prit une attitude défensive et lança un regard haineux à l'intrus, Harry avait une expression indéchiffrable et Luna regardait défiler les champs…

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Grogna le roux.

**-Je cherchais Helena…**

**-Hill n'est pas là. Répondit** sèchement Hermione.

**-Bon… Tant pis.**

**-DRAGO !** S'exclama Luna qui venait de remarquer l'arrivée du blond dans leur compartiment.

**-Coucou Luna !** Sourit le blond alors que la jeune fille le prenait dans ses bras pour un câlin de retrouvailles.

**-Luna !!** S'écria Ginny. **Tu es amie avec Malfoy ??**

**-Ben oui… On a correspondu tout l'été !** Répondit innocemment l'intéressée.

**-QQUOOIIII ??**

**-Ron calme toi** ! Fit Harry d'un air impassible.

**-Que je me calme alors que Loufoca qui est censée être notre amie est en vérité l'amie de la fouine, de cet apprenti mage noir !!**

**-Il est neutre Ronald.** Fit Luna d'un ton sérieux qui lui était peu habituel. **Viens Drago, je t'aide à chercher ton amie.**

Et elle entraîna son ami.

**-Harry !! Pourquoi t'es pas intervenu ??** S'indigna Ron

**-Luna a raison…Il est neutre. On devrait faire la paix.** Dit tranquillement Harry jouant avec son pendentif.

**-Plutôt faire un pacte avec le Diable…** Grommela Ron avant de se murer dans un silence boudeur.

Et un silence tendu tomba sur le groupe d'amis.

L'ambiance se détendit seulement quand Luna revint, seule. Et le reste du trajet se fit sans encombres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'habituelle cérémonie de répartition fut bien courte cette année là. Les parents préféraient garder leurs enfants à la maison, ne voulant pas les avoir loin d'eux dans ces temps sombres car si Voldemort avait laissé le pays commencer à se remettre des dernières attaques du mois de juin, des disparitions mystérieuses et troublantes avaient eu lieu durant l'été. Des membres de familles neutres ou pro Dumbledore ainsi que des membres hauts placés du ministère avaient été enlevés, des pères, des mères, des enfants, parfois la famille entière s'était volatilisée. L'Ordre du Phénix ne savait pas où étaient ces personnes malgré l'aide de Severus qui jouait avec prudence son rôle d'espion. Personne n'était dupe, tous se doutaient que ces disparitions étaient l'œuvre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Tous remarquèrent que même parmi les autres années, beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas revenus, laissant des places vides aux quatre tables de la Grande Salle. Le banquet fut donc teinté d'amertume malgré les mets délicieux qui garnissaient la table et la joie de retrouver ses amis.

Dumbledore se leva, alors que tous les élèves finissaient tranquillement leurs desserts. Il attira l'attention en tapotant légèrement son couteau contre son verre, créant un son cristallin. Les conversations se stoppèrent et Dumbledore obtint très rapidement l'attention de tous.

**-Bienvenue aux premières années et bon retour aux anciens !! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce banquet. Certains changements ont eu lieu dans les options. Au vu du succès de l'option duel, nous avons décidé de l'ouvrir à toutes les années. Dans ces temps troublés, il est nécessaire de savoir vous défendre afin de pouvoir vous protéger et protéger ceux que vous aimez. Nous avons donc ouvert** **une option combat qui est accessible aux trois dernières années. Suite à la demande du professeur Rogue, une option Potion réservée aux deux dernières années a été mise en place, pour vous faire connaître les potions les plus utiles en temps de guerre. J'aimerais à présent vous faire part des changements au sein du corps professoral. Cette année, Miss Evans vous enseignera le combat, la Défense contre les forces du mal sera enseignée par Mr Lupin et Miss Tonks assurera l'option Duel.** _(Les trois professeurs saluèrent les élèves, qui les applaudirent chaleureusement)_**. Bien ceci annoncé, j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet beaucoup plus délicat. Vous savez tous que la guerre fait rage au dehors, bien qu'elle soit pour le moment dans une sorte de statut quo. Voldemort va bientôt se remettre à ses sombres attaques et faire couler le sang. Vous êtes tous au courant des disparitions mystérieuses qui ont eu lieu cet été. Certains en ont même été victimes. **_**(**Certains élèves baissèrent la tête et les autres regardaient gravement le directeur)_ **Poudlard reste un lieu de sûreté et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les professeurs ici présents soient tombés pour défendre le château. Et même alors, le château et la magie des Fondateurs feront tout pour protéger les élèves. Mais il faut, de votre côté unir vos forces et réunir les quatre maisons depuis trop longtemps séparées. Je sais ce que vous allez dire Gryffondors et Serpentard. Mais la haine que se portèrent les deux Fondateurs n'opposa qu'eux et leurs descendants. Aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité cette déchirure formée au cours des siècles. Cette tradition de haine est désormais désuète et révolue ! Poudlard uni est invincible, Poudlard en morceaux est faible !! Je compte sur vous tous pour passer outre les tensions entre les maisons et unir Poudlard ! Il ne faut pas vous laisser décourager. Gardez espoir, ces temps sombres ne dureront pas éternellement. Enfin, je terminerai mon annonce par une bonne nouvelle. Poudlard avait, il y a quelques années, une tradition. Etant lié à la l'école de magie Utopia, accueillant des personnes possédant une forme de magie différente de la vôtre, Poudlard et Utopia avaient coutume tous les ans de se réunir pour un bal de Noël. La directrice d'Utopia et moi-même avons pensé qu'il était temps de faire renaître cette tradition. Les deux dernières années y seront conviées. Cette année, le bal aura lieu à Utopia. Des élèves de 6ème et 7ème années d'Utopia viendront passer le mois de Novembre au château, afin d'apprendre à vous connaître. Puis vous passerez le mois de Décembre à Utopia. Les cours seront, bien entendu, maintenus durant cette période. Ce projet est proposé à tous les 6ème et 7ème années. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer peuvent s'entretenir à ce sujet avec leurs directeurs de maisons. Bien je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une merveilleuse année scolaire.**

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'un brouhaha monstrueux envahit la salle. Les 4ème et 5ème année criaient à l'injustice, tandis que les 6ème et 7ème années exultaient. Les amis de Dan étaient ravis. Harry se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir voir son cousin tous les jours pendant deux mois et de pouvoir enfin visiter Utopia. Il croisa le regard de Drago et les deux garçons se sourirent. Si seulement ils pouvaient y aller ensemble ! Les préfets commencèrent à appeler les autres élèves afin de les informer du mot de passe ainsi que de conduire les 1ères années vers leur nouvelle maison. Harry avait eu le mot de passe grâce à Ron et il était parti rapidement à travers la foule, disant à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Le Gryffondor se plaça derrière un pilier du hall et attendit sa proie…

Drago sortit le dernier de la Grande Salle, on lui avait assigné la tâche de s'occuper des retardataires et des 1ères années perdus. Il marchait donc tranquillement, vérifiant bien que personne ne s'était égaré dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il traversait le hall, il fut soudain happé derrière un pilier, et se retrouva contre un jeune homme brun. Le blond sourit largement à son ravisseur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies et le souffle court, il remarqua le dragon argenté autour du cou de Harry. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et lui souffla :

**-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci…**

Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, moins impatiemment, mais tout aussi passionnément.

**-Il te plaît ?** Demanda Drago, légèrement anxieux, alors qu'il venait de rompre le baiser.

**-S'il me plaît ?? Je l'adore !! T'es vraiment génial !!** Fit Harry d'une voix joyeuse

Le brun trouva le rougissement du blond adorable. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

**-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi…** Commença le Gryffondor

**-C'est vrai ??** Fit Drago avec surprise

Harry sourit et prit la main du blond, avant d'y déposer un collier. C'était une chaîne d'or, qui supportait une petite médaille en or. D'un côté, il y avait une fleur de Lys gravée et de l'autre, le totem du brun : un griffon. Drago effleura doucement le griffon et leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci souriait timidement. Le blond referma sa main et passa l'autre derrière la nuque du Gryffondor puis il attira le brun dans un baiser à la fois tendre et puissant, doux et passionné. Il serra ensuite fort Harry contre lui et sa tête nichée dans son cou il murmura :

**-Merci….**

Les deux garçons se séparèrent une minute plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Tu me l'accroches ?** demanda le blond en tendant la chaîne au Gryffondor.

**-Avec plaisir** ! Accepta Harry

Le brun attacha donc le présent autour du cou de Drago. Puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

**-On se voit au couloir ce soir** ? demanda Drago

**-Je pense pas que ça va être possible. Je dors dans au dortoir et on a prévu une fête de retour. Toi aussi non ?**

**-Si… Mais bon on peut toujours espérer…**

**-Sinon ça serait tard…**

**-Genre une heure du matin…**

**-C'est vraiment pas raisonnable….**

**-Ça serait de la folie…**

**-A tout à l'heure alors…**

**-Ok**

**-Ouais…**

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et Harry partit rapidement. Drago rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards cinq minutes plus tard, rassurant un 1ère année qui avait eu du mal à trouver la salle commune et qui ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Harry mit plus de temps à rejoindre sa salle commune : il avait dû faire un détour par les cuisines pour y prendre des victuailles pour la fête des 7ème années de Gryffondor. Il fut donc accueilli avec joie dans le dortoir des garçons où avait lieu la petite fête. Ginny et une de ses amies avaient rejoint le groupe de dernière année. Les garçons avaient organisé le dortoir pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de la nourriture et de la boisson. Ce divertissement leur fit oublier la guerre au dehors et remonta le moral bas des participants. Ils étaient enfin heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard.

Neville prenait un malin plaisir à raconter la mise en couple d'Hermione et Ron, qui rougissaient. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé entre gages idiots, discussion autour du Quiddich, des groupes de musiques, ou des films pour les nés moldus. A minuit trente, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny et son amie étaient parties se coucher, Hermione et Ron dormaient enlacés sur un fauteuil conjuré par Harry plus tôt dans la soirée. Dean et Seamus avaient fait un concours de boisson alcoolisée et ronflaient à présent comme des bienheureux étalés sur leurs lits. Neville venait de s'endormir après avoir parlé longuement parlé avec Harry. Les autres étaient partis plus tôt. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle et se hâta de sortir de la salle commune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le hall alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Gryffondor, descendant de leur tour, rencontrèrent les Serpentard remontant des cachots… Et ce séisme des maisons, trouva son épicentre en la rencontre fortuite d' Harry Potter, entouré de ses fidèles amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et de Drago Malfoy accompagné d' Helena Hill, sa meilleur amie, ainsi que le petit ami de cette dernière, John Arrow, qui se trouvait être un bon ami de Drago. Rapidement, un cercle se forma autour des deux indétrônables rivaux, mêlant des élèves de tout âge et de toutes maisons. Mais ce face à face fut quelque peu différent de la coutume des sept dernières années à Poudlard.

Les deux ennemis se firent face silencieusement, espacé d'un mètre 50, leur regards comme fixés l'un à l'autre. Une minute passa. Le silence fut brisé par leurs voix neutres, alors qu'ils accomplissaient le rituel des salutations. Dans la foule, une Serdaigle de 6ème année tentait de cacher son sourire devant cette superbe mise en scène.

**-Potter,** Commença Drago, **quel heureux hasard…**

**-Malfoy,** Continua Harry, **tu me vois surpris de cette rencontre soudaine…**

Puis les deux garçons se turent. La foule pressée autour d'eux, émettait des chuchotements, quelques paris tardifs sur l'issue du combat étaient conclus.

**-Malfoy…** Reprit Harry, **il semblerait que tu ne sois plus exactement du mauvais côté…**

**-En effet mon cher Potter**, Répondit Drago, **la neutralité est une agréable alternative…**

**-Il semblerait également que tu sois le fondateur de cette association qui prône la neutralité…**

**-C'est en effet le cas…**

**-Bien… Dans ce cas, je te propose un marché.**

**-J'écoute.**

**-Puisque nous sommes en temps de guerre, et que tu te situes dans une position neutre, il est inutile que nous perdions notre temps à nous battre alors qu'un autre ennemi plus important nous menace.**

**-Certes**

**-Je te propose donc une trêve dans notre hostilité commune, jusqu'à ce que tout se soit arrangé.**

**-Une sorte de pacte de non agression ?** Demanda Drago

**-Oui.**

**-Marché conclu Potter !**

Les deux ennemis se sourirent et, chose encore plus invraisemblable, Harry Potter tendit sa main à Drago Malfoy, qui la serra sans aucune hésitation ! Les plus jeunes ne voyaient pas vraiment ce que ce geste avait d'exceptionnel, mais les expressions de leurs aînés étaient éclairantes ; cette poignée de main était hautement symbolique !! Rapidement, le silence causé par la surprise de cette trêve, se changea en brouhaha incroyable. Les plus âgés s'empressaient d'expliquer pourquoi ce geste était fondamental dans la rivalité Potter –Malfoy , Gryffondor – Serpentard. Tous surent bientôt l'histoire fondatrice de cette hostilité, cette main proposée six années auparavant, refusée par Harry. Helena et John souriaient. Tous deux étaient au courant de l'amitié des deux supposés rivaux. Et il n'y avait, pour eux, aucun doute sur la mise en scène de cette trêve.

Hermione était plutôt surprise de l'initiative de son meilleur ami et était légèrement soulagée de voir cette querelle était stoppée pour le moment, ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique. De plus cela contribuait fortement à l'entente entre les maisons.

Sous le choc, personne (ou presque) ne remarqua ne les pendentifs arborés par les deux garçons, ni la légère caresse du bout des doigts qu'ils avaient échangés. Personne, exceptée Luna. Elle avait remarqué ce petit geste et la symbolique des pendentifs. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de leur réelle relation, de ce fait, ces petits indices lui avaient sauté aux yeux. Elle pensa à Dan et Lydia et se dit qu'ils auraient aimé assister à ce simulacre de trêve. Lydia n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur leurs pendentifs et Dan les aurait taquiné une fois seuls. Luna soupira puis se dirigea vers ses amis, se faufilant à travers la foule.

**-Harry ! Drago !**

**-Salut Loulou !!** Fit joyeusement Harry

**-Coucou Lu'** ! La salua plus calmement Drago

La jeune fille fit la bise aux deux garçons et commença à parler des tigres ailés de Sibérie. Ses deux amis furent entraînés dans sa conversation. Les élèves autour d'eux se dispersèrent et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, tout en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer. Luna avait brillamment réussi à détourner l'attention.

Hermione et Ginny prirent chacune un bras de Ron et le traînèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le pauvre s'était tétanisé progressivement au cours de la conversation entre Harry et Drago, mais lorsqu' Harry avait proposé cette trêve, ses yeux avaient semblé vouloir sortir de leurs orbites et lorsque la main de Harry rencontra celle de Drago, il fut complètement pétrifié.

**-On te garde une place Harry !** Lança Ginny

**-Merci Gin' ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes !!** Répondit Harry avant de reprendre la conversation.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, les deux garçons prirent Luna dans leurs bras.

**-Merci Loulou !** Commença Drago

**-T'es géniale !** renchérit Drago.

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête.

**-Je comprends pas pourquoi ils te prennent pour une illuminée,** Fit tranquillement Drago, **les tigres ailés de Sibérie existent vraiment ! Raschk serait outré qu'on dénie l'existence de son espèce !!**

Luna se mit à rire, rapidement suivie par Harry puis Drago.

Cette scène aurait paru vraiment bizarre pour quiconque serait passé par là et aurait pu déclencher une crise cardiaque ou un évanouissement chez les plus sensibles. Par chance, personne ne fut témoin de cette démonstration d'amitié.

Les trois amis se séparèrent, Harry et Drago échangeant un rapide baiser. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les portes. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle, Luna lança d'une voix innocente :

**-Au fait…. jolis pendentifs !**

Elle fut gratifiée de deux expressions perplexes suivies de deux grands sourires.

Et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-°-

Harry venait à peine de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, que Ron, rouge comme le Poudlard Express, tapa du poing sur la table et s'exclamait

**-UNE TRÊVE ??**

Mais Harry le coupa d'une voix colérique :

**-Ron… Je sais que tu considères cette trêve comme une trahison, mais il faut que tu admettes que Malfoy n'est pas notre ennemi ! De plus c'est dans l'intérêt des neutres et des pro Dumbledore ! ça ne sert à rien de diviser encore plus les maisons de Poudlard qu'elles ne le sont déjà. On n'affronte pas les neutres. Ils ne nous affrontent pas. Et ça apaise légèrement le climat. Il faut qu'on cesse nos enfantillages Ron, on est plus des gamins !! On enterre la hache de guerre. Cette trêve ne veut pas dire qu'on devient copains comme cochons ! Juste qu'on arrête de se balancer des atrocités à la figure jusqu'à ce que cette foutue guerre soit terminée.**

Harry lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami avant de commencer à manger sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ron en resta sans voix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma une seconde plus tard, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Il répéta le manège plusieurs fois, ce qui le fit ressembler à un poisson rouge. Par chance, peu de personnes le remarquèrent. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry. Hermione restait silencieuse mais était heureuse que son meilleur ami ait dit ces paroles pleines de sagesse, quoiqu' un peu étonnée de cette maturité soudaine. Ginny ne reconnaissait plus le Harry qu'elle avait connu, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était subitement rendue compte qu'il avait changé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Dean et Seamus étaient interloqués et ne savaient que penser ; Lavande et Parvati se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué le complaisant Harry et Neville, qui semblait avoir été secoué par la parole de son compagnon de dortoir, était perdu dans ses pensées.

La déclaration de Harry laissait planer un silence inhabituel à la table des Gryffondors. Puis, petit à petit, les élèves se remirent à manger et à converser. Cependant, le groupe qui entourait Harry demeurait dans un état stupéfait jusqu'à ce que Neville dise brusquement :

**-Tu as raison Harry.**

Ce dernier leva la tête et adressa un beau sourire à son ami. Et le débat éclata. Ron retrouva soudainement sa vigueur habituelle et se disputait -encore- avec Hermione. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard empli d'encouragement de Luna. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main puis soupira et se servit une tasse de thé. Ce qu'il pouvait envier le calme des tables de Serdaigles et de Serpentard à cet instant.

Du côté de Drago, tout était en effet calme.

Si, bien sûr, on ne faisait pas attention aux apprentis mangemorts et pro-Voldy qui déjeunaient à l'extrémité droite de la table, la plupart des Serpentards accueillaient cette trêve avec joie et soulagement.

Helena et John observaient Drago d'un œil amusé. Ce dernier ressortit son regard noir pour les défendre de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda John récompenser Helena d'un baiser lorsqu'elle lui passa la carafe de jus d'orange. Drago avait alors pensé à lui et Harry, au fait qu'ils devaient se cacher et s'amusa à imaginer la réaction des gens s'ils s'embrassaient en public. Un sourire moqueur passa sur son visage alors qu'il visualisait la réaction des amis de Harry. Elle était tordante cette vision ! Helena et John ne diraient rien s'ils l'apprenaient. D'ailleurs, Helena devait se douter de quelque chose.

Les pensées de Drago s'étaient alors dirigées vers ses deux amis. Ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de les voir ensemble.

John avait été son premier ami à Poudlard. Ils avaient sympathisé dans le Poudlard Express puis avaient été ravis d'être répartis dans la même maison. La première semaine de cours, ils avaient été inséparables. Puis, leurs parents respectifs leur avaient dit ou plutôt ordonné de ne plus rester ensemble. Leurs familles avaient des idéaux différents. Bien que les Arrows étaient d'une neutralité la plus objective possible, les Malfoys étaient pour eux une famille dangereuse et pour ces derniers, les Arrows étaient des lâches. Drago et John avaient donc feints d'être indifférents l'un à l'autre, mais en réalité, ils étaient restés amis. Le soir ils discutaient tard dans leur dortoir quand les autres s'endormaient et parfois s'amusaient à faire des excursions nocturnes dignes de celles du trio gryffondorien. Et lorsqu'ils étaient en Arithmancie et en Etude des Runes, ils s'asseyaient côte à côte. La journée, ou en public, ils feignaient la haine ou l'indifférence.

Drago avait aussitôt cessé cette comédie le jour où il s'était détaché à jamais de sa famille. Il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau laisser vivre cette amitié au grand jour.

Il avait cependant été très surpris d'apprendre que John était le prince charmant d'Helena, ce petit ami dont elle lui parlait sans cesse. Après le bal, vers fin février, elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle recevait chaque lundi des lettres anonymes d'un garçon qui prétendait l'aimer. Puis le temps avait suivi son cours et elle l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient alors discuté et après quelques semaines, John avait fini par lui demander de sortir avec lui. Helena avait évidemment accepté. Ils filaient depuis la mi-mai le parfait amour. Helena l'avait annoncé à Drago dans le courant du mois de juin. Il va s'en dire qu'il avait été surpris… Le soir où il avait appris cette nouvelle, il avait été plus tôt au rendez –vous quotidien avec Harry et avait regardé le parc tomber dans l'obscurité nocturne. Il s'était rappelé les jeux qu'ils inventaient avec Helena quand ils étaient petits dans la roseraie des Malfoys, la minuscule clairière du bois proche et la mare du jardin des Hills. Ils avaient alors cinq ans. Helena était toujours la princesse. Sa princesse. Elle attendait le prince charmant. Ce n'était jamais lui, il jouait toujours le rôle du chevalier fidèle et fiable, vaillant et preux, l'ami de la princesse, son protecteur. Celui qui veillait sur elle jusqu'à la venue du prince charmant. Alors qu'il se souvenait de ça, Harry était arrivé et le regardait, assis contre le mur.

Drago fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un rire d'Helena qui mourut sur les lèvres de John.

Sa princesse avait finalement trouvé son prince charmant pensait Drago. Lorsque lui et Helena avait renoué leur amitié l'année précédente, leur ancienne complicité était revenue progressivement, dépassant même l'intensité qu'elle avait lors de leur enfance. Il était redevenu le vaillant chevalier et elle la belle et douce princesse. En conséquence, John avait subi les foudres de Drago. Celui-ci, en son âme de preux chevalier, ayant compris qu'entre les deux tourtereaux c'était parti pour un bon bout de temps, avait cerné John et lui fait subir un interrogatoire en règle afin de s'assurer que sa princesse serait heureuse et en sécurité. John ne lui en avait pas voulu et Helena avait trouvé cela attendrissant. A la fin de cet interrogatoire, avant de se nicher dans les bras de son beau prince, elle avait enlacé Drago et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : « Merci mon preux chevalier d'avoir veillé sur moi jusqu'à sa venue ». Puis elle avait déposé un bisou sur le front du blond, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds ; l'acquittant ainsi de sa tâche, lui prouvant qu'elle aussi se rappelait, malgré la séparation, à l'âge de 9 ans et malgré ces longues années sans réel contact, de leurs promesses d'enfants.

Drago pensa alors subitement, tandis qu'il lançait un regard furtif vers Harry que son destin était tracé depuis l'enfance, que s'il n'était jamais le prince charmant d'Helena pendant leurs jeux d'enfants, c'était parce qu'il ne devait, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être. Que lui aussi attendait quelqu'un, un preux chevalier, sauveur de l'humanité qui était à la fois rival et frère d'armes, son opposé et son égal, son ami et son amant.

Helena observait son meilleur ami. Elle ne loupa pas le doux sourire qui rendait le visage du jeune homme doux et magnifique. Elle lui dit simplement, alors que le petit déjeuner s'achevait :

**-Jolie mise en scène**

Drago tenta de lui faire à nouveau son regard noir mais l'amusement était bien visible dans ses yeux et ses lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. John renchérit.

**-C'était très réussi !**

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore.

**-Merci.** Leur répondit-il

Le couple échangea un regard. Ils avaient intérêt d'avoir une discussion avec leur meilleur ami au sujet d'un ébouriffé aux yeux verts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry et Drago étaient en Métamorphose, Luna en Sortilèges, Dan en Magie Théorique, Lydia en maths. Ni Mc Gonagall, ni Flitwick, ni Denne, ni Maniuk ne remarquèrent les notes effrénées qu'ils prenaient le cours à peine commencé, ni leur attitude étrange.

_**Conversation par parchemins jumelés…. **_

Barbalala : Bonjour les deux externes

Barbotine : Loulouuuu !! Je m'ennuiieee sans vous !

Barbidul : Hey hey tout le monde !! ( On s'ennuie aussi sans toi Lyd' !)

Barbidur : Hello ! Pourquoi il est de si bonne humeur le Dragonou ??

Barbouille : On a réussi à mettre en scène notre trêve !

Barbidur : A la bonne heure !

Barbotine : C'était réussi ?

Barbalala : Très ! J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là !!

Barbidur : Chapeau !

Barbotine : On est fier de vous les namoureux !!

Barbouille et Barbidul : EHHHH !!

Barbalala : Bref… Ta directrice vous a dit Danny ?

Barbidur : A propos du bal ?

Barbalala : Oui

Barbidur : Oui !! J'ai rameuté mes potes, on débarque à Poudlard la 1ère semaine de Novembre !!

Barbouille : Après les vacances ?

Barbidur : Ouais…

Barbouille : C'est trop cool !

Barbotine : Je veux venir à Poudlaaaaarddd !!

Barbalala : Le truc génial, ça serait que tu viennes Lyd' et qu'on organise un plan pour que Harry et Drago puissent y aller ensemble ! Et puis qu'on s'éclate un peu à cinq !

Barbotine : Pourquoi vous ne faites pas votre coming out ??

Barbidul : Déjà que cette fausse trêve a choqué tout le monde et failli provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Weasley…

Barbouille : Sans compter que j'ai dû m'expliquer après…

Barbalala : Ils ont été choqués par ton petit discours comme quoi il y avait plus important que les querelles d'enfants je crois !

Barbotine : Rahhh ce que j'aimerais être avec vous tous.

Barbidur : Et moi donc !!

Barbotine : Au fait, je vous ai pas dit ?? J'ai terminé mon apprentissage. Il ne me reste qu'à aller plusieurs mois dans un endroit magique pour parfaire mes connaissances…

Barbouille : Bravo tit' sœur !! Je suis fière de toi !!

Barbidul : Mais c'est génial ça !! Mais j'y pense….

Barbalala : Quoi ??

Barbidul : Et si tu venais à Poudlard Lyd' ??

Barbidur : En plus, pendant deux mois on sera à cinq grâce au bal….

Barbotine: C'est une super idée!! Merci Dragoooo je te revaudrai ça !! Je demanderais à l'ancien ce soir quand je vais à mon dernier cours…Juste après ce cours de maths…. C'est la dernière heure de cours… Je vous dirai si c'est d'accord.

Barbouille: Ensuite tu devras demander à Dumbynou ...

Barbidul : Il sera évidemment d'accord...

Barbalala: Une Sylvestre c'est une super occase!

Barbotine: j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande...

Barbalala: Techniquement, tu es un morceau de viande... 

Barbouille: Sauf qu'on est pas anthropophages ! :D

Barbotine : Encore heureux!!

Barbidur: Si ça peut se faire, ça serait merveilleux!! On sera ensemble et vous pourrez voir Utopia et connaître mes amis !!

Barbouille : Ceux d'Utopia ?

Barbotine : Evidemment idiot !! Gogo t'as embrassé son chéri ce matin ?

Barbidul : Oui pourquoi ?

Barbotine : Tu lui as grillé les neurones!!

Barbidul : Désolé je recommencerai plus...

Barbouille : QUOI!! Nonnn t'as pas le droit

Barbidul : Je rigole Ryry...

Barbouille: Pff….

Barbalala: Bref... ça sera cool de rencontrer William, Luke, Grace, Joan et Edward… depuis le temps que tu nous en parles !

Barbidur : ça doit être pareil pour eux C'est comme Drago qui parle d'Helena et John, ou Harry qui parle d'Hermione et Ron.

Barbouille : Sauf que tes potes connaissent toute la situation, et qu'Helena et John savent déjà qu'on est amis Drago et moi… Mais Ron et Hermione ne savent rien…

Barbotine : Tu pourrais leur dire…

Barbouille : Pas envie et puis c'est pas le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils comprendront pas et que ça sera plus prise de tête qu'autre chose.

Barbalala : Faut dire que Ron n'est pas très ouvert…

Barbouille : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

Barbalala : Enfin... Si Voldy pouvait mourir et la situation s'éclaircir ça serait trop cool!

Barbotine: Carrément!

Barbouille : au fait Drago… Helena et John sont venus me voir pour rentrer dans l'AD…Comment ça se fait ?

Barbidul : Le cousin d'Helena est l'un des portés disparus…

Barbouille : Ah.

Barbidul : Tu les as acceptés ?

Barbouille : Evidemment !! Ils étaient neutres et puis, c'est pas comme si je les connaissais pas du tout ;)

Barbalala : Tu devrais rentrer dans l'AD toi aussi Dray…

Barbidul : Ouais… ça peut être une bonne idée mais …

Barbotine : En y allant progressivement, vous allez peut –être faire bouger les choses ?

Barbidur : Je pense aussi…

Barbouille : Mhmm On verra bien…

Barbalala : Au fait Lyd' t'as des nouvelles de Neil et Todd ?

Barbotine : Ouais. Tout va bien pour eux, ils vivent dans un monde tout rose et s'éclatent avec Brian et Michael… Je crois qu'ils vont en boîte (gay bien sûr) presque tous les soirs et que les backrooms de cette boîte sont plutôt chaudes… C'est Brian et Michael qui les ont initiés….

Barbidur : J'ai du mal à imaginer Neil et Todd mener une vie de débauche…

Barbotine : Que veux –tu Danny… selon une formule de Brian : Sex and Drugs y'a que ça de vrai… En même temps faut avouer qu'ils ont pas un idiot de mage noir sur le dos… Je suis sûr que nos petits amoureux se transformeraient en débauchés s'ils le pouvaient…

Barbidur : N'essaye pas de convertir mon ptit frère !!

Barbotine : C'est le mien aussi, je vais ce que je veux !!

Barbidul : N'empêche que tu vas lui donner des idées… j'ai pas envie de me le faire piquer moi !! T'imagine s'il se ramène dans une boîte gay et sorcière ?? Ils se mettront tous à hurler : « Harry Potter est là !! Il a viré sa cuti et est un des nôtres !! » Puis ils l'entraîneront et le déshabilleront au passage sans que j'ai le temps de le serrer tout contre moi pour montrer qu'il est déjà pris !!

Barbouille : T'as de la chance qu'on soit en cours, sinon je serais déjà en train de t'embrasser passionnément !

Barbotine : Panique pas mon chou… Vous avez qu'à aller dans une boîte moldue !!

Barbouille : Comme la dernière fois … hein Lyd' ?

Barbidul : QUOII ??

Barbotine : On te l'avait pas dit ?

Barbidur : Quand Lydia est venue à la maison à la fin de l'été on a été dans un club moldu près de la maison.

Barbidul : Harry… Lydia… Dan…

Barbotine : Oh t'inquiète Dragonou... Harry n'a dansé qu'avec moi et il a repoussé une brune qui voulait le draguer...

Barbidur : Il préfère les blondes aux courbes masculines….

Barbouille : Sans commentaires… Dan a dansé avec une fille toute la soirée par contre !

Barbalala : sérieux ?

Barbotine : Oui… Mais quand elle a voulu lui donner son numéro de portable pour faire plus ample connaissance, il l'a jeté en disant que ça avait été sympa de danser avec elle mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la revoir ou de la connaître…

Barbalala : Pauvre fille…

Barbotine : Oh t'inquiète pas, elle a vite trouvé une autre proie !

Barbalala : Oh faut que je vous laisse, Flitwick veut faire de la pratique… Bisouus Lyd et Danny !! À bientôt ! Gaffe à mc go les namoureux !

Barbouille : eh Lyd' si tu pouvais être discrète dans la lettre que t'envoie…

Barbotine : Pourquoi ?

Barbouille : ben le messager déballe son message dans la grande salle pendant les repas…

Barbotine : sérieux ??

Barbidul : Eh oui…

Barbotine : hihihi…

Barbouille : oh nonnnn…

Barbidul : Ryry… Mc go te regarde !!

Barbouille : Merde !! À plus les gens je vous aimeuh

Barbidul : Je vais y aller aussi, on doit passer à l'exécution du sort… Bisouus

Barbidur : à plus les namoureux !!

Barbotine : je dois aussi y aller… ça va bientôt sonner… Ahah fini ce cours de maths !! Bisous Danny… Sois sage !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sortit en courant de la salle commune. Ginny, Hermione et Ron, qui semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de savoir qui était sa petite amie, l'avaient vu sortir et avaient rapidement compris qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son mystérieux amour… Du coup, ils lui étaient tombés dessus, aidés, bien entendu, de Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus. Et finalement, ils l'avaient laissé partir en désespoir de cause, le brun ne laissant échapper aucun indice. Harry s'était tout de suite mis à courir de peur de trop faire attendre Drago. Il arriva essoufflé, devant un Drago plutôt étonné.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda le blond.

**-Quand ils m'avaient lâché cet été à propos de mon « amour mystère »… en fait c'était pour mieux me tomber dessus maintenant !!**

**-Qui ça ils ? Ginny, Hermione et Ron ?**

**-Ouaip… aidés de Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus. Et Neville se foutait de ma gueule, assis près du feu en train de lire un bouquin de Botanique…**

**-Mon pauvre Ryrynou… Tu veux un câlin et un gros bisou pour te réconforter ?**

**-Oouiiii….** Supplia le Gryffondor.

Aussitôt Drago attrapa Harry par la taille et l'attira contre lui pendant que les bras du brun se nouaient autour du cou du blond. Drago le regarda en souriant avant de l'embrasser doucement… puis plus passionnément. Ce n'est qu'après ce réconfort qu'ils s'assirent. Harry s'était appuyé contre le mur et Drago s'était allongé et avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses du brun. Harry lui sourit et lui vola un baiser.

**-Bonne journée sinon ?** demanda Drago

**-Plutôt… On a réussi à mettre en scène la trêve et on a eu une conversation avec les autres… Et puis, mis à part ce soir, j'ai bien rigolé avec les petits lions… Et toi bonne journée ?**

**-Oui… mis à part…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ben… Tu sais que Helena et John sont mes meilleurs amis….**

**-Et… ?**

**-Helena se doute de quelque chose, j'en mettrai ma main au feu et John et elle m'ont promis une discussion à propos de toi… donc en rentrant dans ma salle commune tout à l'heure j'aurai le droit à un interrogatoire en règle…**

**-Et … ?**

**-Ben je me demandais si ça te dérangeait si je leur disais la véritable nature de notre relation…**

**-Pas du tout !**

**-Cool… Merci !**

**-C'est rien. Tes potes ont l'air sympa et compréhensifs… donc fonce Dragonou !**

**-Je déteste ce surnom…**

**-Tu crois que j'adore Ryrynou peut –être ?**

Drago rit.

**-Non, on sait que tu détestes… c'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle toujours comme ça !**

**-Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait que vous ! J'imagine même pas si Ron, Hermione ou mes amis de Gryffondor m'appelaient comme ça !**

**-Je crois que ça serait trop bizarre, si je les entends t'appeler comme ça je le dis à Lyd' et elle leur bottera le derrière …**

**-En leur disant que ce sont des surnoms réservés à la famille Barbapapa…**

Le couple éclata de rire.

**-T'imagines les têtes de tes potes ?**

**-Impayable !!**

Les deux garçons parlèrent encore un petit moment, ponctuant leur conversation de baisers et d'instants silencieux pendant lesquels ils se dévoraient des yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, alors que le courrier arrivait, une boule bleue lumineuse s'engouffra en même temps que les hiboux dans la grande salle et avant que Harry n'ait pu s'échapper, la petite boule bleue se métamorphosa en petit dragon….et se jeta sur le Gryffondor, s'agrippant fermement de ses quatre pattes sur le pull d'Harry. Puis une voix féminine surexcitée s'échappa du petit animal bleu. Harry retint son souffle.

« Ryrynouuuu !!

Je peux je peux peux je peeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxx !! Je lui ai demandé en sortant des cours (dieu ce que je peux haïr ce cours de maths !! et ce prof… tu le verrais avec ses pulls trop grands…) Bref, il a dit que j'avais fini mon apprentissage et que j'avais qu'à avoir l'accord du dirlo !! Banzaï ! Rapplique à la maison le plus vite possible ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à Tuney pour lui dire.

Fais un gros bisou aux deux autres petits chéris de ma part… enfin surtout à Barbalala… _(la voix de Lydia devint mécontente_)… parce que je ne doute pas que l'Autre aura droit à tes bisous ! Et j'ai envoyé un mess à Danny.

Bisous mon adoré !!

Ze t'aime !!

Ta Barbotine préférée et que tu aimes de tout ton cœur, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Harry était sur le point d'éclater de rire et de joie quand… il se rendit compte que tous les élèves de la Grande Salle avaient entendu le messager et que ce qu'il contenait pouvait porter à confusion… En effet, personne ne pouvait se douter que ce message comportait des blagues connues seulement de cinq barbapapas euh … personnes dont deux se trouvaient dans la salle.

Harry étouffa un juron. Lydia allait souffrir. Mais ceci dit, il était heureux que l'Ancien soit d'accord ! Il ne restait qu'à demander à Dumby et ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile !

Drago et Luna se retenaient à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. La tête de Harry était trop marrante : on aurait dit un enfant à qui on avait donné un gâteau puis à peine celui-ci ayant été mordillé, on le lui avait retiré. Cependant l'hilarité de Drago fut interrompue par Ginny : la jeune fille était assise à côté d'Harry et avait posé sa main sur le bras de Harry avant de d'énoncer la question que les trois quart des élèves brûlaient de poser :

**-C'est ta petite amie cette « Barbotine » ?**

**-Euh… Non, pas vraiment...** Répondit Harry surpris par la question.

Le silence était quasi religieux dans la salle… Et Luna éclata de rire. La Serdaigle se tenait les côtes et failli tomber du banc, emportée par son hilarité.

Bien évidemment, ce fou rire n'améliora pas sa réputation de folle, au contraire…

Mais les expressions des deux amoureux étaient si drôles que Luna n'avait pas pu retenir son rire.

Drago semblait vouloir transpercer du regard Ginny et Harry planait à quatre milles, se demandant si Lydia était si persuasive que ça dans son message puisqu' apparemment, la moitié des élèves pensaient la même chose que Ginny. De plus… il était assez énervé que tout le monde veuille le caser avec Lydia ! Rien que pour provoquer tout le monde, il avait envie de se lever et d'aller embrasser passionnément son beau petit blond. Mais il se retint, sachant que ça n'était pas le moment pour annoncer à tout Poudlard et à tout le monde sorcier qu'il était gay et qu'il sortait avec Drago Malfoy. De ce fait, il massacra la tranche de bacon qui gisait dans son assiette. Tout occupé à son plaisir de désintégration de la pauvre et malheureuse victime de sa colère et de sa frustration, il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets et incrédules des personnes qui l'entouraient, plus précisément de Ron et Hermione.

Helena et John, en revanche, se retenaient de pouffer de rire en voyant Drago grommeler tout en coupant sa pomme en morceaux microscopiques…

Par chance, Harry réussit à coincer Drago dans une salle désaffectée pour un quart d'heure bisous pendant la pause de la matinée, ce qui contribua à leur bonne humeur, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère et détendit les amis de Drago et Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan posa le pied sur le perron de Poudlard et entra prudemment. Et malgré ses précautions, se retrouva projeté à terre par son adorable cousin qui avait dévalé les escaliers du hall pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il se trouvait donc comme à l'accoutumée les fesses à terre… vengeance vengeance ! Il bloqua son cousin et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande grâce, ce qui ne fut pas long…

Ils marchaient à présent vers les appartements de Pétunia.

**-Pourquoi t'es obligé de me faire ça à chaque fois ?**

**-Parce que premièrement je l'ai promis à Lydia…**

**-Elle va m'entendre elle !!** Grogna Dan

**-Deuxièmement j'adore t'embêter !** Continua Harry

**-Ça je l'avais compris…** Grommela son cousin

**-Et troisièmement t'adore quand je fais ça… Et si je le faisais plus tu serais déçu !**

**-Hmm pas faux…**

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard complice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Comment ça va à Poudlard** ? Demanda l'Utopien

**-Comme d'habitude : Neville a perdu Trévor dans la serre n°4 et son pauvre crapaud s'est fait attaqué par une mandragore et une plante carnivore avant qu'on le retrouve, agonisant, près du lac. Depuis, il est dans le coma et pousse de petits cris aigus toutes les heures. Neville est atterré. Hagrid a dit qu'il n'allait pas passer le mois.**

**-Pauvre Nev'…**

**-Hmm … ça a été dur hier et avant-hier… Mais bon il commence à se faire à l'idée et prépare un enterrement digne de ce nom pour Trévor.**

**-Tant mieux s'il arrive à surmonter le choc… C'est dur de perdre son animal de compagnie, surtout si on l'a depuis longtemps…**

Harry hocha la tête puis continua :

**-Sinon Parvati et Lavande ont décidé de relooker Seamus et d'en faire un sex-symbol – ce sont leurs mots- pour qu'il puisse conquérir le cœur de Susan Bones…**

**-Elles ont de l'espoir, Susan est folle de Terry Boot…**

**-Eh oui … que veux –tu. Les filles ont été attendries par le désespoir de Seamus… Bref… on verra bien comment ça évolue ! Ron s'est encore engueulé avec Hermione à propos de la trêve et du coup, ils se font la gueule et on va devoir supporter leurs regards attristés et envieux l'un pour l'autre quand un des deux tourne la tête. Enfin…** Soupira Harry. **Helena et John ont intégré l'AD et sont vraiment sympas et se débrouillent bien. Tout le monde croit que je sors avec Lydia, et il paraîtrait que Drago ait une petite amie, parce qu'il a rejeté une fille de Poufsouffle en lui disant qu'il était déjà pris.**

Dan pouffa, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**-C'est pas drôle !!**

**-Oh que si !!**

**-Pfff… Et sinon Luna a une surprise pour nous.**

**-Ah et ?**

**-J'en sais pas plus, j'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez pendant trois heures hier peut –être que si t'essayes ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me le dirait et pas à toi ?**

**-Ben je sais pas…**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pétunia serrait dans ses bras son fils. Plutôt soulagé de cette aide providentielle, il écouta Dan raconter sa semaine à Utopia.

-°-

Luna leur avait donné rendez –vous dans l'aile Nord du château, dans un couloir visiblement abandonné depuis un moment. Dan, Harry et Drago qui était invisible, attendaient donc leur amie qui était en retard. Elle arriva en sautillant, puis une fois à leur hauteur, elle les gratifia d'un grand sourire.

**-Suivez-moi.** Fit-elle.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et Drago, enlevant le sort d'invisibilité suivit la jeune fille, après un haussement d'épaule. Les deux cousins se regardèrent puis emboîtèrent le pas aux deux autres. Luna les mena à travers un couloir qui se terminait en impasse. Sur le mur, il y avait leurs totems gravés : un dragon argenté était étendu, ses ailes déployées, la tête haute, semblant défier ceux qui le regardaient, entre ses deux pattes avant se tenait un griffon, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant croisées mais les yeux fixant les observateurs. Une licorne d'un blanc pur était couchée, appuyée sur le flanc du dragon. Sur le dos de celui-ci, appuyé contre les épines dorsales de celui-ci, un lion ailé était couché, toisant les visiteurs. Et enfin, sur une des ailes du dragon était perché un phénix. La gravure était détaillée et les couleurs des créatures étaient magnifiques. Ils auraient pu prendre vie tant ils étaient réalistes. Drago, Harry et Dan étaient abasourdis.

**-Lu… Luna,** Balbutia Drago, **tu as fait ça toute seule ?**

La jeune fille sourit.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Lydia m'a aidée. Elle a fait des croquis cet été et dès la rentrée, je me suis mise au travail… Avec la magie c'était pas si dur, mais c'était épuisant, j'ai fait les totems un à un. Heureusement qu'on est que cinq ! Enfin pour le moment… ah et c'est elle qui a décidé pour les pierres qui forment les yeux.**

Devant l'air abasourdi des garçons, elle se sentit obligée de préciser :

**-Rubis pour le dragon, saphir pour le lion, diamant pour le phénix, émeraude pour le griffon et pierre de lune pour la licorne. Lyd' dit que ça nous correspond…**

Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'ébahissement des trois amis. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et deux secondes plus tard, Luna se trouva prise dans la puissante étreinte de ses trois amis. Elle ferma les yeux, apaisée dans cette étreinte fraternelle.

**-Luna…**Murmura Drago

**-C'est magnifique…**Continua Dan sur le même ton.

**-Merci …** Souffla Harry

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle sentit une larme perler à ses cils. Mais Drago, face à elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces essuya les larmes naissantes. Luna sourit. Drago lui rendit son sourire puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie.

Elle remarqua que Drago avait lui aussi, les yeux brillants de larmes, tout comme Dan et Harry. Elle dit alors doucement.

**-Y'a une salle derrière. Elle est inconnue de tout le monde, enfin je pense vu la couche de poussière qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! On peut en faire notre salle particulière. Un peu comme la salle des Maraudeurs…**

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. L'année précédente, ils avaient réussi à trouver la fameuse Salle des Maraudeurs mais elle était délabrée et rengorgeait bien trop de souvenirs. Il y avait plusieurs photos encadrées du groupe d'amis du père à Harry et également quelques photos de Lily.

Luna, Harry et Dan avaient rapidement compris que cette pièce ne leur serait pas chaleureuse. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Ils avaient fait des copies des livres ou des papiers qui pouvaient se révéler intéressant, ainsi que des photos. Harry avait pris une lettre qui s'adressait aux héritiers des Maraudeurs. Puis ils avaient jeté un dernier regard à la pièce et avaient verrouillé la porte avec le mot de passe de la carte des Maraudeurs. Cette pièce allait à présent tomber totalement dans le mythe qui entourait les célèbres Maraudeurs.

**-Tu as décoré la pièce ??** Demanda précipitamment Dan

**-Non… je comptais faire les deux puis vous le montrer mais quand j'ai eu fini la gravure, j'ai laissé tomber mes résolutions et je vous l'ai montré.**

**-Génial !** S'exclama Harry.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Les trois amis eurent un regard entendu.

**-Pour ce week-end, on fait juste du ménage mais à partir de lundi, tu n'as plus le droit de rentrer jusqu'au week-end.** Fit Drago

**-On s'occupe de la déco** ! Dit Dan d'une voix résolue.

Luna sourit et acquiesça.

**- C'est d'accord. A votre tour de m'épater ! Et d'épater Lyd' quand elle verra !**

Tous rirent. Puis Harry demanda :

**-Bon tu nous dis comment on entre ?**

**-Ouaip. Alors il faut que celui qui dise le mot de passe pose la main sur son totem.**

**-C'est classe comme système,** fit remarquer Drago,** et le mot de passe ?**

**-Lydia pensait à Barbapapa mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu facile, alors, j'ai choisi Vetus.** Dit tranquillement Luna.

**-Vous êtes géniales toutes les deux.** Affirma Dan d'une voix admirative.

Luna rougit et posant la main sur la licorne prononça le mot de passe. Puis les garçons entrèrent à sa suite. C'était une grande pièce d'environ 300 m2 sans cloisons, avec des fenêtres donnant sur les collines du côté nord du château. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et un bureau pour meubler la pièce. Visiblement, c'était une antique salle de professeurs datant des jeunes années de Poudlard. La salle était recouverte d'une bonne couche de poussière.

Après quelques récurvites, les quatre amis s'assirent dans les canapés, Harry dans les bras de Drago et Luna, allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Dan.

Ils parlèrent alors de divers sujets, se rappelant quelques moments des vacances passées ensemble, faisant des projets pour après l'arrivée de Lydia.

-°-

Harry se réveilla en hurlant cette nuit là. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu.

**-Harry ?** Fit une voix inquiète.

Le Gryffondor tourna sa tête vers la source de la voix et vit Drago. Il se souvint alors. Après avoir discuté pendant un long moment, ils avaient quitté la pièce et rejoint les appartements de Pétunia qui les avait grondés. Il était une heure après le couvre feu, donc minuit. Puis elle avait aménagé leur chambre, créant deux lits en plus pour Luna et Drago. Harry avait pris soin de prendre la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui pour que personne ne sache avec qui il était. Luna avait rattaché les lits et ils s'étaient endormis, serrés les uns contre les autres. Harry dans les bras de Drago.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Aussitôt Luna et Dan se rapprochèrent de lui. Pétunia entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de son filleul.

**-Il a repris ses anciennes activités ?** demanda –t-elle

Harry hocha la tête. Drago enlaça leurs mains et lui caressa doucement le dos de la main de son pouce, peu soucieux du secret de leur relation à cet instant. Le visage dévasté d'Harry contrastait avec celui habituel du jeune homme.

**-I-il y y'a eu une… attaque…** Articula Harry avec difficulté.

Un éclat de rage passa dans le regard habituellement doux et rêveur de Luna. Dan serra les poings, une expression furieuse traversant son visage.

**-Dans le Nord de l'Irlande…** Souffla Harry en baissant la tête. **Il a déposé ceux qui avaient disparus. Beaucoup sont à l'agonie. Il y a beaucoup de dégâts matériels. Les Mangemorts ont… torturés quelques enfants… tué une ou deux famille et ont transplané à l'arrivée des Aurors.**

La voix de Harry s'était brisée. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa marraine tandis que les trois autres échangeaient des regards entendus. Pourquoi Voldemort ne laissait –il pas Harry tranquille ?

Pétunia partit voir Dumbledore et Dan contacta Lydia par leurs parchemins. Grâce au décalage horaire, la jeune fille répondit à l'appel et réconforta son « ptit frère » par ses paroles écrites sur le parchemin. Drago tenait la main de Harry et lui caressait gentiment le dos tandis que Luna fredonnait doucement une douce mélodie. Les quatre adolescents se rendormirent, allongés les uns sur les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Dan et Luna ne sortirent des appartements de Pétunia qu'à l'heure du midi, Drago quant à lui avait dû partir pour petit-déjeuner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La Gazette du Sorcier n'était livrée que le soir, comme c'était le week-end. Mais les enfants des portés disparus avaient reçu des lettres de leurs familles et de ce fait, à midi, tout Poudlard était au courant de l'attaque.

L'ambiance était donc plutôt morose dans la Grande Salle.

Le cousin d'Helena, qui avait été enlevé près de son université au tout début du mois de juillet, était dans un état critique. John et Drago étaient auprès de la jeune fille pour la réconforter. Son cousin avait en effet de fortes chances de mourir de ses blessures. D'après la tante d'Helena, qui avait entendu le récit de la captivité de son fils, avant que celui –ci tombe dans le coma, il avait été torturé par pur plaisir. Voldemort voulait des informations sur l'Ordre du phénix, et malheureusement, Hugo, le cousin d'Helena, était ami avec les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient connus comme membres de l'Ordre. Afin de faire pression sur ces derniers, les Mangemorts avaient enlevé Hugo et l'avaient torturé d'abord au cas où il aurait une ou deux informations utiles puis par plaisir. Le jeune homme était brisé physiquement, et moralement dévasté.

L'hésitation de Drago quant au fait de rejoindre l'AD se fit encore plus grande. Le Serpentard se promit que si Hugo succombait à ses blessures ou si une nouvelle attaque avait lieu prochainement, il rentrerait dans l'AD sans tarder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pétunia regarda les 7ème années sortir de la salle. Harry était resté en retrait, sa tante lui ayant de demandé de rester. Par chance, c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Elle pourrait donc parler à son aise avec son neveu.

**-Tu m'aides à ranger ?** demanda-t-elle

**-Bien sûr Tantine !**

Elle avait décidé de tester le niveau de ses élèves et les avait évalués. Elle avait donc mis en commun un épouvantard, un détraqueur ainsi que quelques sortilèges d'attaque et de défense programmés sur une aire de combat. Ses élèves s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés.

Elle et Harry démontèrent donc l'aire de combat et désactivèrent les pièges et les obstacles.

**-Lydia a envoyé une demande à Dumbledore, et j'ai appuyé sa demande…** Commença Pétunia alors qu'ils remettaient en place les chaises et les tables.

**-Et ? Elle peut venir ?**

**-Oui c'est d'accord !**

**-Trop cool !!** S'écria Harry.

Pétunia sourit.

**-Oui. Elle suivra quelques cours en tant qu'observateur et étudiera la forêt interdite. Elle participera par contre aux cours de Botanique, Science aux Créatures magiques. Pour les options, elle verra avec le directeur.**

**-Elle sera répartie ?** Demanda Harry

**-Non**. **Dumbledore juge que ça pourrait être synonyme de tension entre les quatre maisons.**

**-Il a pas tort où qu'elle soit, les trois autres maisons feront la gueule !** Soupira le brun.** Elle arrive quand ?**

**-On va la chercher ce week-end. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de vous emmener toi, Luna et Drago chez les Maitlands**

**-Sérieux ??**

**-Oui. Le samedi après-midi on se ramène chez Barbara et Adam, on mange et on dort là-bas et le dimanche à midi, on rentre à Poudlard.**

**-C'est génial !! Mais… Drago n'est pas censé connaître Lydia !**

**-En effet ! C'est pourquoi j'ai mis Remus et Nymphadora dans le coup. De toute façon, ils allaient finir par les rencontrer… De plus Adam connaît Remus pour avoir travaillé avec lui, quand il a fait partie de l'Ordre**.

**-T'es la meilleure !!** s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de sa tante.

Pétunia rit.

**-Mais non… enfin, Drago partira vers midi avec Remus et Dora, ils diront aller à un anniversaire de la famille Tonks. Ils iront dire bonjour aux parents de Nymphadora et ils nous rejoindront.**

**-Super !!**

Harry regarda sa montre.

**-Ahh faut que je me dépêche de manger, je dois voir Remus à 20h30 et il est déjà 19h 15 !!**

**-Tu dors chez les Gryffondors ce soir ?**

**-Je pense bien, sinon Ron et Hermione piqueront une crise.**

**-Bon à demain alors !!**

**-On a cours ensemble à quelle heure ?**

**-14h…**

**-Merci Tantine !!**

Le Gryffondor attrapa son sac, déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de sa tante et sortit en courant vers son dortoir afin de déposer ses affaires avant d'aller manger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'asseyait à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et Hermione qui étaient en train de s'embrasser.

**-Coucou !!** Fit-il, enthousiasmé par la prochaine arrivée de Lydia à Poudlard.

**-Salut Harry !** lui répondirent ceux qui l'entouraient.

**-Alors elle te voulait quoi ta tante ?** demanda Ron

**-Juste me dire un truc.**

**-OK.**

Ginny engagea ensuite la conversation sur le futur match de Gryffondor contre les Serpentard qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur l'AD et la séance de la veille à laquelle avaient participé Helena et John. Les deux Serpentards étaient sympa et assez bons et tout le monde les avait plus ou moins vite accepté malgré les tensions au début de la séance. Harry avait même dû intervenir lorsque Ron et John avaient commencé à se disputer. Ron avait laissé échapper que les deux nouveaux venus pouvaient être des espions pour les Apprentis mangemorts. Harry s'était mis en colère. Ron et John étaient honteux à la fin du discours de Harry : le premier pour avoir cherché la bagarre et le second pour avoir répondu aux provocations de Ron. Le roux n'était pas prêt de recommencer, la fureur de son meilleur ami et la claque mémorable que sa douce et tendre petite amie lui avait donnée y étaient pour beaucoup. Quant à John, il s'était promis de faire abstraction de toute remarque ou provocation.

Les Gryffondors échangeaient donc leurs avis sur le couple de Serpentards quand….

**Potter ?**

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir Drago, le regard déterminé. Ron s'était levé et Hermione était sur la défensive. Ginny envoyait au blond des regards noirs. Les autres Gryffondors autour de ce petit monde observaient avec un intérêt et une méfiance mêlés l'échange entre les deux figures emblématiques de 7ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-**Oui Malfoy ?**

**-C'est bien toi à qui il faut s'adresser pour l'AD ?**

**-Oui… Pourquoi ?**

-**A ton avis, je veux faire des claquettes !** Fit Malfoy d'un ton railleur. **Je veux m'inscrire**.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu veux t'inscrire ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Hugo Hill est mort ce midi de ses blessures.**

**-Ah…** Fit Harry, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**Bien… La prochaine séance a lieu jeudi soir. Demande à Luna de t'amener à la salle.**

**-Ok. Merci Potter.** Fit Drago, reconnaissant, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

**-Eh Malfoy !** L'interpella Harry.

Le blond se retourna.

**-Dis à Helena que je suis désolé et que si elle veut parler, elle peut venir me voir.** Dit Harry.

Drago acquiesça et retourna à la table des verts et argent. Harry le regarda s'éloigner puis se retourna, pensif.

**-Qui est Hugo Hill ?** Demanda Hermione.

**-Le cousin d'Helena.** Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux. **Il était l'un des portés disparus.**

**-Ah…**

**-Pourquoi tu as accepté Malfoy dans l'AD ?** Demanda Ron d'une voix emplie de rage contenue.

Luna m'a dit qu'il s'était promis de changer son statut de neutre si quelque chose se passait.

**-Et alors ? Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas dans l'autre camp en vérité ?**

**-Ron … on en a déjà parlé. Remus nous a dit qu'il avait été banni des Malfoys. Et il est intègre. Une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose, il va au bout de ses décisions. Et je … je lui fais confiance.**

Harry se leva sans avoir touché à sa tarte à la mélasse.

**J-'y vais. Envie de bouger.** Fit le brun en s'éloignant

Ses amis de Gryffondor le regardèrent sortir de la Grande Salle avant de se mettre à discuter bruyamment de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait attendu le jeudi soir avec impatience. Il se demandait comment allait se passer cette soirée de l'AD avec Drago. En même temps, il redoutait ce qui pouvait se passer car il avait eu une discussion avec Dumbledore l'avant-veille et celui –ci lui avait annoncé que les membres de l'AD pourraient participer aux grandes batailles en renforts, voire au même titre que les membres de l'Ordre. Ils devaient de ce fait savoir défendre et attaquer. Pour l'instant, Harry et ses amis avaient insistés sur la défense de soi et des autres, mais lorsque les batailles décisives se feraient sentir, alors des plans d'attaque, de défense et de repli devraient être conçus. Le groupe devrait être soudé et se faire confiance les uns les autres. Harry allait devoir commencer dès maintenant cette préparation à la guerre dans laquelle lui même avait été jeté sans l'avoir demandé.

Il était donc venu plus tôt dans la salle de l'AD. C'était une salle au sous sol qui avait servi de salle de duel autrefois si l'on en jugeait les impacts de sortilèges sur les murs et l'aire de combat dessinée au centre de la salle. Harry fit apparaître des chaises en quantité suffisante et les plaça en cercle.

Luna, Drago, Helena et John arrivèrent en premier. Ils étaient seuls. Harry embrassa donc le blond en guise de bonsoir avant de saluer Luna en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et le couple d'un signe de tête. Les deux Serpentard n'avaient encore jamais vu Harry et Drago ensemble, ils affichaient donc encore un air stupéfait tandis que Ron, Hermione et Parvati passaient la porte de la salle. Harry et Drago étaient alors en train de se disputer à propos d'une chanson :

**-Mais je te dis qu'elle est parfaite cette chanson !!** S'exclamait Harry.

**-Elle est débile et puis franchement c'est stupide comme idée !!**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi c'est super drôle !**

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer puisque la salle se remplissait peu à peu des membres de l'AD. Quand tout le monde fut présent, ils allèrent s'asseoir. Harry se leva et attendit que le silence se fasse avant de commencer.

- **Bien bonsoir tout le monde. Merci d'être venus. Je sais que c'est plutôt exceptionnel de commencer la séance par une assemblée de discussion mais j'ai quelques points à éclaircir.**

**Vous savez tous que l'AD a été crée dans le but de savoir se défendre et d'atteindre un bon niveau en DCFM. (_Beaucoup hochèrent la tête_). Bien il semblerait que l'année passée, le but de cette… association ait changé. Nous avons à présent une professeure compétente et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que le professeur Evans est ma tante. L'AD rassemble donc ceux qui sont contre Voldemort ou pour Dumbledore. Vous en êtes tous conscients. Vous savez tous qu'il ne s'agit plus de provoquer Ombrage en créant un club illégal sous son nez.**

**Dumbledore compte maintenant sur les membres de l'AD pour l'appuyer dans les plus grandes batailles et pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, dont vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler. Il ne s'agit plus de lancer des stupéfix dans tous les sens ou de créer de jolis Patronus dans une salle remplie de joie de vivre et de bons souvenirs. Non, cette heureuse époque est terminée. En faisant partie de l'AD, vous serez des cibles plus importantes pour les Mangemorts et vous vous engagez dans la guerre. Vous connaîtrez la mort, le sang, les larmes, les blessures, la rage de tuer, l'impuissance, la douleur… Je ne vous sous estime pas et je sais que vous êtes capables de survivre dans un champ de bataille mais même ceux qui sont les plus compétents ici, prendront le risque de perdre la vie, ils la perdront peut-être, sûrement. Ceux qui vous feront face seront la plupart du temps expérimenté et vénèrent la torture physique et morale. Des gens que vous aimez tomberont à vos côtés sans que vous puissez ni les sauvez ni vous attarder auprès d'eux… Vous aurez peur incroyablement peur. Et dès que vous aurez posé le pied sur la zone de combat, votre vie et celle des personnes que vous aimez sera en danger.**

**J'aimerais que vous soyez conscient de cela pour faire un choix. Je veux que ceux qui ne se sentent pas prêts à se battre de front me le disent, ainsi, on pourra prévoir un programme, pour évacuer les blessés ou donner les premiers soins. Et ceux qui ne veulent pas du tout s'engager dans cette guerre peuvent quitter l'AD s'ils le souhaitent et aider d'une autre manière à survivre à cette période troublée. Que ce soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une honte de refuser le combat quand on y est pas engagé. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur ou à vouloir préserver sa joie de vivre et son innocence au maximum.**

**Vous n'êtes aucunement obligé de vous battre au péril de votre vie, alors si ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez au plus profond de vous, je préfère que vous partiez ou que vous vous entraîniez pour des tâches moins risquées. La vie est essentielle. Vous ne voulez plus de la guerre, ne vous engagez pas, ou pas pleinement. Personne ne vous jugera. Personne ne vous punira. Personne ne vous obligera.**

Drago se leva brusquement, les poings serrés et les traits du visage crispés de colère.

**-Oh arrête Potter !** Fit le Serpentard d'une voix rageuse. **Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas été obligé de participer à cette foutue guerre !**

**-J'ai fait mon choix !** Répondit hargneusement Harry.

**-Un choix ?! Un choix, tu parles ! Tu n'as fait aucun choix, tu as juste accepté. Tu as accepté d'être le symbole de la lutte et de l'espoir contre cet enfoiré de mage noir et de l'affronter ! Mais tu ne l'as aucunement choisi !**

**-Et quand bien même ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**-Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang !** S'exclama Drago.

Ron allait se lever et Hermione voulait calmer le jeu… Mais Luna, qui se trouvait à côté de Ron, posa sa main sur le bras de celui –ci et dit tranquillement « Non. Ils en ont besoin. » Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur sa chaise et regarda le duel Potter- Malfoy avec un sourire au lèvres. Elle aurait aimé que Lydia ou Dan soit là pour qu'elle puisse parier sur celui des deux qui capitulerait le premier. Les disputes entre ces deux là étaient toujours intéressantes et pendant les vacances, ça avait mis un peu de piment dans l'euphorie ambiante. Et la pression entre les deux se relâchait pour un temps. Ils étaient, de plus, autant perdus dans leur monde que lors de leurs séances bisous et câlins du petit –déjeuner.

**-Ton petit discours était parfait**… Avait repris Drago… **Pour inciter les gens à fuir le combat !**

**-Et alors Malfoy ! C'était le but ! Je refuse que d'autres soient plongés dans une guerre qui ne pourra que les détruire parce qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix ! Je refuse que d'autres personnes que j'apprécie et que j'aime meurent pour une cause qui leur est encore trop obscure ! Je refuse que des enfants de quatorze ans participent à une guerre qui va leur ôter leur enfance, déjà partiellement envolée, à tout jamais ! Et je le pouvais je stopperais l'AD et j'interdirais à mes amis de me suivre !**

**-Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher tes amis de te suivre. Presque tous ont leurs raisons dans cette salle pour t'aider, pour s'allier à Dumbledore ! Les plus jeunes ne participeront au combat que dans les derniers recours et ceux qui ne veulent pas combattre n'y seront pas forcés !**

**-Tu sais très bien que ceux qui sont dans l'AD rentreront dans le combat à un moment ou à un autre ! Et je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir ou pire mourir à côté de moi sans rien faire. Je suis déjà impliqué dans ce conflit et je n'ai pas l'intention de** **m'enfuir mais tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle peuvent encore tourner le dos à l'enfer des combats !!**

**-Alors toi, tu peux mourir ? Tu peux crever ? Te faire torturer pour une cause qui est juste mais tes amis n'en ont pas le droit ?**

**-Je préfère mourir, souffrir et subir la torture et endurer l'enfer seul que de voir ceux que j'aime à mes côtés en train de souffrir et de mourir !** Cria Harry.

**-Et tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas souffrir éloignés de toi pendant la bataille ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront lorsqu'ils verront ton corps sans vie lacéré, ensanglanté ou je ne sais dans quel état ?** Drago éleva progressivement la voix, hurlant à la fin de sa phrase.** Hein ? Comment ils réagiront ? ta famille ? tes amis ? tes deux moitiés du golden trio ? Luna ? ton cousin ? ta tante ? ta… chérie ? hein ? Tu crois qu'ils souffriront moins ou plus lorsque tu seras six pieds sous terre ?! Crois moi ils vont pas aller s'exploser la tête en boîte pour fêter ça !! Non !**

**-…**

**-Mais putain mets toi à leur place ! Tu ferais quoi toi espèce de crétin innommable ?!**

**-J'irais avec eux même s'ils me l'interdisent…** Fit Harry en baissant la tête.

**-Alors n'empêche pas ceux qui t'aiment de te protéger triple idiot ! Et surtout n'empêche pas ceux qui veulent se battre d'aller se battre ! C'est pas en allant chacun au combat de notre côté qu'on va gagner contre cet immonde rebut des enfers** !

**-Désolé. Mais je peux pas dire qu'ils vont aller s'éclater pendant le combat, qu'on va les écraser sans aucune blessure, qu'on aura la victoire les doigts dans le nez, et qu'après on se défoncera la gueule au punch et qu'on courra nus dans le pré aux Sombrals, dans la forêt interdite ou qu'on se jettera à poil dans le lac de Poudlard pour aller choquer le calmar géant !** S'écria Harry avec humeur.

**-Mais on SAIT tous qu'on prend des risques et on essaye d'assumer !** renchérit Drago

**-Tu crois que tout le monde en est conscient peut-être dans cette putain de salle ? Que tout le monde sait que dès que tu avances dans le combat t'as une chance sur deux de mourir ou d'être gravement blessé ?**

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Leurs corps étaient tendus, prêts pour l'affrontement. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre et la rage contenue suintait par tous les pores de leur peau.

Finalement, Drago se relâcha en soupirant et secoua la tête tandis que Harry baissait la tête regardant fixement le sol.

**-T'es con Harry.** Dit simplement le blond avant de se rasseoir.

**-Je sais Drago.** Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Luna se redressa sur sa chaise fit quelques applaudissements et lança d'un voix où transparaissait une pointe d'ironie.

**-Match nul… On peut continuer** ?

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer : l'affrontement entre Potter et Malfoy était troublant… Et Luna avait lancé une remarque sarcastique. Seuls Harry et Drago souriaient avec amusement en la regardant. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et ajouta de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

**-Je ne veux pas passer des heures ici… J'ai une recherche sur les Raflack Rondus du Pakistan à faire…**

Harry hocha la tête et murmura un « désolé Lou.. » avant de reprendre à voix haute.

**-Bien… Désolé pour ce contretemps… Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quitter l'AD ?**

Personne ne se manifesta. Harry soupira et demanda :

**-Vous êtes tous conscient de ce dans quoi vous venez de vous embarquer ?**

Un Oui unanime résonna dans la salle. Harry inspira fortement et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de continuer.

**-Bon … J'aurais essayé…Ta gueule Malfoy !** Fit sèchement Harry en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche. **Celui-ci se tut et fit un signe de la main pour dire à Harry de poursuivre. Bien … Voilà ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler en duo qui ne se modifieront pas ou très peu. Les duos ne seront pas choisis au hasard. Pour être efficace dans un combat, il faut avoir confiance en son partenaire pour qu'il vous protège et qu'il ait confiance en vous pour protéger. Il faut donc un lien un tant soit peu fort. L'amour, l'amitié, le respect… Donc vous allez vous regrouper.** Fit Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle le regardaient, hésitant entre amusement et méfiance.

Harry reprit la parole.

**-Que les couples se rassemblent de ce côté !**

Hermione se leva avec Ron et allèrent se placer du côté gauche de la pièce qu'Harry indiquait. Ils furent rejoints par plusieurs couples dont Helena et John. Drago lança un regard amusé à Harry. Il avait une irrésistible envie de tendre la main au brun et de lui sortir une phrase du genre « tu viens pas mon cœur ? » avec le petit nom trop dégoulinant pour bien lui foutre la honte. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du brun, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de s'amuser un peu, mais ils se retinrent.

**-Dans ceux qui restent, regroupez vous par deux avec une personne que vous considérez comme un ou une meilleure ami ou un ami très proche et placez vous du côté droit de la pièce.**

Ce groupe fut plus conséquent que celui-ci avec les couples. Harry remarqua Ginny avec Vera, une Gryffondor de 6ème année.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves.

**-Bien, pour ceux qui restent, mettez vous avec quelqu'un que vous appréciez.**

Luna se mit avec Neville sans problèmes. Le Gryffondor aimait beaucoup la Serdaigle et c'était réciproque, mais ils se connaissaient peu. Rapidement… il ne resta plus que Drago seul. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et fit à Harry.

**Eh oui… on est en nombre pair … C'est con hein ?**

Harry se retint à grand-peine de sourire.

**-Oui vraiment…**

**-Je vais devoir te supporter…**

**-Oh t'inquiètes, il paraît que la haine crée des liens particuliers…**

**-Tiens donc…**

Luna soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'ils en rajoutent ! Elle avait décidé de se mettre avec

Neville pour les laisser à deux. Cet été, ils s'étaient souvent entraînés en duo alors il était préférable qu'ils continuent de créer leur technique de combat. Elle se mettait assez souvent avec Dan et chacun d'entre eux s'entraînait avec Lydia, la magie Sylvestre différant totalement de leur magie. Mais dans l'ensemble, tous les cinq avaient créé une osmose qui lors d'un combat pourrait être un immense avantage.

Pendant qu'elle se laissait aller à ces réflexions et qu'elle repensait aux entraînements de Pétunia, Barbara et Adam, Harry et Drago finissaient de se chamailler.

**-Bon !** Fit Harry alors qu'il venait de perdre la mini-dispute contre Drago. **On va transformer cette salle en salle d'entraînement au combat. Ceux qui ont des bases de combat corps à corps moldu ou sorcier peuvent s'entraîner et initier leur partenaire. Echangez vos connaissances. Il faut que vous imaginiez des situations de combats et comment vous pouvez y faire face. Listez vos points forts et faibles. Apprenez à connaître la technique de combat de votre partenaire afin que vous puissiez vous reposez sur lui pendant une attaque et inversement. On fera un planning et chaque soir, quelques groupes pourront venir s'entraîner, parfois deux fois par semaine s'ils en ont le temps et l'envie. Et chaque dimanche soir, on organisera un tournoi pour voir les progrès de chaque duo et de chaque personne et afin d'échanger des sorts utiles. Ça vous va ?**

**-Oui !** Lui répondit la majeure partie des personnes présentes tandis que les autres hochaient la tête.

**-Cool ! Hermione t'as un parchemin sur toi ?** Demanda le Gryffondor.

Hermione hocha la tête et alla chercher un morceau de parchemin dans son sac ainsi qu'une plume.

**-Tiens Harry !**

**-Merci 'Mione. Bon alors c'est quoi les sorts de…**

Drago soupira et le coupa dans sa question en lui prenant le parchemin des mains.

**-Laisse je vais le faire !**

**-Ehhhh !** S'écria Harry.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée et sortir sa baguette. Il murmura quelques sorts sous les regards éberlués de l'assemblée.

**-Voilà. J'ai mis un sortilège de Collage permanent et de reproduction sur le parchemin.**

**-Merci.** Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Luna était persuadée qu'il lui aurait sauté au cou avant de l'embrasser s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde. Drago, quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa au mur tandis qu'Harry créait rapidement à l'aide d'un sortilège des cases sur le parchemin.

**-Voilà.** Fit Harry, content de lui. **Vous pourrez venir inscrire quand vous voulez venir vous entraîner sur le planning. Comme ça y'aura pas tout le monde le même jour.**

**-En gros, on fait une sorte d'organisation pour combattre Voldemort ?!** Fit Seamus, exprimant la pensée de presque tout le monde.

**-En gros oui.** Répondit Harry après un temps de réflexion. **Pourquoi, j'ai pas été pas clair ?**

**-Potter, t'es jamais clair !** lança Drago

**-Oh détrompes toi, Malfoy, il y a des sujets sur lesquels je peux être très clair…** Renchérit Harry.

La séance fut alors consacrée à l'éclaircissement des intentions de l'Ad et de son réel but à présent. Mais malgré les espérances de Harry, personne ne voulut quitter le groupe ni rester de côté. Au contraire, certaines personnes qui avaient perdu des êtres chers à cause de Voldemort étaient plus motivées qu'auparavant. Alors tous se mobilisèrent pour créer des dispositifs d'entraînement au combat. Ceux qui avaient pris l'option combat furent utiles pour créer des mannequins d'entraînement. Harry, Drago, Luna et Neville créèrent, dans un coin peu utilisé de la salle un espace truffé de sortilèges pièges, de dangers et d'obstacles. Ginny, Hannah Abbot, Luna et Neville proposèrent des cours de sorts pouvant donner les premiers soins à des blessés au combat.

Helena, John, Hermione, Padma Patil, Vera et Susan Boots proposèrent des cours théoriques sur les Mangemorts, les actions de Voldemort et des moments de discussions autour de la guerre et des attaques. Ces idées furent acceptées à l'unanimité et on réserva une plage horaire pour ces cours et ces discussions le dimanche en début d'après-midi. Bref, tout le monde se mit au travail pour créer et mettre en place cette organisation de préparation à la guerre.

Harry alla le soir même dire à Dumbledore que l'AD fonctionnerait à présent comme une sorte d'Ordre sans y être relié. Il fut convenu que les membres de l'Ad s'occuperaient de donner les premiers soins aux membres de l'Ordre et aux Aurors durant les attaques les moins importantes et lors des attaques plus conséquentes les duos les plus préparés participeraient aux combats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi après-midi fut bien long à arriver pour Dan, Harry, Luna, Drago et Lydia.

Le Serpentard partit avec Remus et Tonks un peu avant midi et rejoignit son oncle et sa tante avec joie.

Dan, Harry et Luna passèrent leur temps dans la salle de l'AD avec Neville, où ils s'entraînèrent pour faire passer le temps.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils rejoignirent Pétunia, et prirent le Portoloin pour aller chez les Maitlands. A peine étaient –ils arrivés qu'un cri hystérique se fit entendre et qu'Harry se mettait à courir vers la fille qui accourait vers eux. Remus, Tonks et Drago arrivèrent une seconde plus tard.

Dan, Drago et Luna emboîtèrent le pas au Gryffondor. Lydia sauta dans les bras de ce dernier, ce qui les fit tomber dans l'herbe.

Alors que les autres arrivaient à leur hauteur, Drago lança :

**-Heureusement que Lydia est pas venue Poudlard directement…**

**-Pourquoi ? Je vois pas en quoi ça aurait été gênant,** Remarqua Luna, **sauf si le choc Harry Lydia s'était fait dans le hall… Ils auraient eu des bleus partout…**

**-Non, je crois que ce que Dragonou veut dire c'est qu'avec un accueil comme ça, ça n'aurait fait que confirmer les rumeurs comme quoi Harry sort avec Barbotine.** Expliqua Dan

Harry et Lydia, toujours enlacés au sol se regardèrent et le même sourire moqueur apparut sur leurs visages.

**-T'es jaloux mon petit dragon ?** Fit Lydia d'un ton amusé.

**-Pas du tout !** S'indigna Drago, les joues rosies.

**-OHH !! t'es trop chouuuu !!** S'exclamèrent Harry, Luna et Lydia alors que Dan essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

**-N'importe quoi ! Je suis pas un légume !!**Répondit vivement Drago, les joues tout à fait rouge à présent.

**-C'est vrai que la tomate est un fruit….** Fit semblant de concéder Harry.

**-ARgh !! T'as intérêt à te carapater vite fait mon chou …** Dit tranquillement Lydia à Harry tandis que Drago rongeait son frein.

Harry s'enfuit en courant (et en criant), poursuivi par Drago qui l'affublait de noms de fruits et légumes. Pendant ce temps, Lydia s'était relevée et sauta au cou de Dan pour lui planter un gros bisou sur la joue avant de faire un gros câlin à Luna. Puis, lorsque Drago passa à proximité d'elle, elle lui sauta dessus, ce qui le fit tomber. Les deux amis roulèrent un peu dans l'herbe tandis qu'Harry s'écroulait, tout essoufflé dans les bras de sa tante et avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'exclama :

**-C'est pas moi qui ai commencé !**

Sa tante leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul.

**-Poudlard va en baver** ! Soupira la professeure de combat.

Remus et Tonks, passablement surpris par ce qui venait de se passer acquiescèrent et Remus ajouta :

**-Il va carrément trembler sur ses fondations, on dirait les Maraudeurs…**

**-Harry…promet moi que tu ne feras rien dans mes cours !** le supplia sa tante.

Harry regarda sa marraine et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

**-T'inquiète ! Ce sont plutôt les intercours et les pauses qui vont pâtir de la présence des cinq…euh… gentils adolescents que nous sommes !**

**-Et bien sûr les murs de Poudlard !** rajouta Lydia qui venait de se relever avec Drago et qui les avait rejoint.

**-On a de grands projets !** Signala Luna.

Les trois adultes les regardèrent, incrédules. Puis, Pétunia secoua la tête et soupira.

**-Bon,** fit-elle, **allons retrouver Barbara et Adam**.

**-Au fait Tantine !** l'interpella Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande maison blanche des Maitlands.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu sais qu'on t'a trouvé un nom Barbapapa ?**

**-Nooon !!**

**-Eh si !** Renchérit Adam du pas de la porte.

**-Tu veux savoir ?** Demanda Barbara qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari.

**-Non !!**

**-BARBAMAMOUU !** Chantonnèrent les cinq ados ainsi que les Maitlands.

**-Je vous hais ….** Grommela Pétunia

**-Mais non !** Fit sa meilleure amie. **Tu nous aimes et tu es consternée du fait que tu fais partie de notre gang de …**

**-Fous ?** Proposa Lydia

**-J'allais pas dire ça mais je crois que ça peut marcher aussi.** Dit Barbara

Après les embrassades, les cinq adolescents se ruèrent au grenier et passèrent en Pays Libre. Ils y restèrent une heure, passant la majeure partie du temps avec Raschk, Vetus et Liberty.

Puis, Lydia, Harry et Luna aidèrent Barbara et Pétunia à préparer le repas, alors que Drago, Adam et Dan mettaient la table sur la terrasse, avec l'aide de Remus et 'Dora.

-°-

Drago se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes.

**-Y'a quoi comme dessert ?** demanda Adam

**-Gâteau au chocolat.** Lui répondit Luna.

**-Cool !!**

**-Tu viens m'aider Harry ?** Demanda Drago

**-Pas de problèmes !** Fit le brun en se levant, prenant la moitié des assiettes sales et suivit le blond à l'intérieur de la maison.

Pétunia et Barbara échangèrent un regard entendu. Dan, Adam et Remus parlaient de Quiddich tandis que Luna et Lydia échangeaient des paroles à voix basse.

Drago et Harry mirent un petit moment avant de revenir, Drago portant un gâteau au chocolat qui avait l'air très appétissant et Harry des assiettes à dessert.

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, Barbara passa à l'attaque. Le silence se fit instantanément :

**-Dites moi, vous deux,** Commença –t-elle en désignant Harry et Drago, assis côte à côte, **vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire ?**

**A propos de vos histoires d'amours par exemple…** Enchaîna Pétunia, voyant leur incompréhension.

Missile envoyé ! pensa Dan. Harry et Drago eurent un léger sursaut…et se regardèrent avant de lancer des regards interrogatifs à leurs amis, qui leur firent discrètement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien dit. Alors ils échangèrent un regard entendu mais avant qu'un des deux ait pu prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, Lydia intervint, ayant compris ce que le couple avait l'intention de faire.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, mentir ou nier serait idiot, puisqu'elles ont déjà tout compris… il ne vous reste qu'une option :avouer !** Fit calmement la jeune fille.

Drago jeta un regard désespéré à Harry. Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête avant de prendre une inspiration et de déclarer :

**-Drago et moi sommes ensembles.**

**-AHHAH !! On le savait !!** S'écrièrent en chœur Barbara et Pétunia, avant de se taper dans les mains en signe de victoire.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Dan et Luna eurent un petit rire et Drago et Harry se relaxèrent un peu. Remus remarqua la main du blond serrant celle du brun sur la table.

-**Vous êtes contentes maintenant ?** Demanda ironiquement Adam

**-Ouii !!** Firent les deux amies les yeux brillants d'émotion et de joie.

**-Pour ça, on peut dire que c'est une surprise !** S'exclama 'Dora en riant. **Je suis contente pour vous deux.**

**-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?** Demanda timidement Harry.

**-Pourquoi cela nous dérangerait-il ?** Fit Remus en souriant. **Personnellement, j'ai toujours dit à Sirius qu'il aurait dû écouter son cœur et avouer son attirance pour Severus au lieu de lui faire croire qu'il le haïssait !**

**-Hmm… Je me rappelle que Lily disait qu'il y avait une tension sexuelle quasiment palpable entre eux…** Dit pensivement Pétunia.

**-Sirius et Rogue ??** S'exclama Harry. **Drôle de mélange.**

**-Pas plus inconcevable que toi et Drago si je tiens compte de votre réputation à Poudlard.** Remarqua Adam.

**-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda Pétunia.

**-Cet été** ! Répondit Lydia à leur place.

**-Ça leur a pris du temps malgré notre aide !** Ajouta Luna.

**-Faut dire qu'ils sont un peu lents parfois…** Fit malicieusement remarquer Dan.

Tandis que les deux garçons rougissaient, les trois autres racontèrent toutes les péripéties de leur mise en couple : du gage d'avant la piscine, aux tentatives d'approches des filles, à la danse du village, pour finir avec la réunion dans le placard du premier étage. Pendant le récit, Harry avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard pour cacher la belle teinte rouge brique qui colorait ses joues. Ce fait bien entendu, fut remarqué par leur chère amie Lydia qui ne se priva pas de les taquiner, aidés de … tous les autres !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt difficile pour le petite groupe d'amis. Ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit. Adam, nullement attendri par la vision des cinq adolescents allongés les uns sur les autres, les réveilla en leur jetant un bon seau d'eau froide à la figure. Maugréant et ronchonnant, ils se dirigèrent au compte gouttes vers la cuisine où le petit déjeuner les attendait.

Vers onze heures de demi, ils étaient réveillés et prêts à rentrer à Poudlard. Drago était parti un peu à l'avance, pour conserver les apparences.

Luna, Dan, Lydia, Harry et Pétunia arrivèrent à midi moins cinq au château. Après avoir déposé les affaires de la Sylvestre dans les appartements de pétunia où elle allait résider, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où Dumbledore avait requis la présence de tout le monde. Luna, Dan et Harry encouragèrent une dernière fois leur amie avant d'aller s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives, Dan avec Luna pour lui tenir compagnie. Puis une minute plus tard, Pétunia arriva, accompagnée de Lydia. Dumbledore salua les deux arrivantes et se leva. Il prit la parole quand les murmures commencèrent à se calmer.

**-Bien très chers élèves ! J'aimerais vous annoncer une nouvelle peu commune. Nous allons accueillir aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève un peu spéciale. Miss Lydia Stiffson** (_ Lydia fit un signe de tête à l'assemblée, un clin d'œil à Luna et Dan qui lui lançaient des signes d'encouragement et un regard noir à Harry qui se fendait la poire dieu seul savait pourquoi !)_ **est une Sylvestre. Elle participera en tant que spectatrice à la majorité des cours et ne participera en tant qu'élève qu'aux cours de Botanique, Science aux Créatures Magiques ainsi que de Combat avec les 7ème années. **_**(**Drago secoua la tête, clairement amusé**)**_** Miss Stiffson ne sera pas répartie. Elle résidera donc avec le professeur Evans. Miss, voulez –vous bien expliquez clairement ce qu'est un Sylvestre ?** Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

**-Bien sûr Monsieur.** Répondit poliment Lydia. **Etre un Sylvestre c'est pouvoir maîtriser le pourvoir de la Nature. Un Sylvestre peut entre autres contrôler les éléments et invoquer l'aide de la Nature. C'est un pouvoir aléatoire et c'est le hasard qui fait de telle ou telle personne un Sylvestre. L'hérédité joue très peu. Après un apprentissage avec un Ancien, un Sylvestre finit sa formation dans un lieu magique, car le pouvoir sylvestre est une forme de magie, très particulière certes mais une magie tout de même. Et ensuite, le Sylvestre se consacre à la protection de la Nature puis dans les derniers temps de sa vie à l'éducation d'apprentis Sylvestres. J'ai terminé mon apprentissage et je suis venue finir ma formation à Poudlard car j'ai entendu parler de cette école par mes amis. J'espère passer une bonne année parmi vous.**

**-Merci beaucoup de cette explication Miss Stiffson. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre ami.**

Lydia remercia le directeur de l'accepter à Poudlard et salua les professeurs avant de se diriger, lançant un : « Tu vas me le payer mon chou… » audible de tous, vers la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément vers Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui à la place qu'il lui avait gardée.

**-T'étais vraiment obligé de te foutre de ma gueule ?** grinça la jeune fille après avoir salué les personnes présentes autour d'eux.

**-Je me foutais pas de toi !** S'indigna Harry.** J'imaginais la tête des gens si t'étais arrivée avec les fringues que tu mets pour faire flipper tes parents !**

Lydia eut un petit sourire mais elle se reprit rapidement, un air mécontent au visage. Et elle lui envoya une boule d'eau en pleine figure. Puis déclara, en sortant son appareil photo :

**-Le jour où je mets ces fringues là ici, tu mets Le T-shirt que t'ont offert Neil et Todd ! T'es si mignon avec…**

Et, arborant un immense sourire, elle prit la photo de l'air horrifié de Harry, rendu encore plus drôle par ses cheveux dégoulinants. A la décharge du Gryffondor, le t-shirt était rose vif. Mais surtout, l'imprimé devant représentait Harry et Drago torses nus en train de s'embrasser, et dans le dos, il un avait un préservatif représentait avec les slogan : « Ne t'inquiète pas Tante Pétunia, on se protège ! » et « je sors TOUJOURS couvert ! ». Ce t –shirt était resté soigneusement caché au fond de la malle du brun.

Lydia éclata de rire, tout comme Luna et Dan qui avaient entendu la conversation.

**-Ok ok… je suis désolé Lyd'. Tu me pardonnes ?** Demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire et acquiesça.

**-Bien sûr mon Ryrynou !**

Harry présenta alors Lydia aux Gryffondors. Vers la fin du déjeuner, Parvati osa poser la question qui dévirait Ginny de l'intérieur depuis l'arrivée de Lydia :

**-Vous sortez ensemble ?**

Lydia se retint d'éclater de rire. Harry parut plutôt ennuyé.

**-Non, pas du tout, c'est mon ptit frère adoré ! Hein Barbouille ?**

**-J'temmerde…** Commença Harry

**-Un gros mot, un euro !** s'exclama Lydia.

**-Grr… je te revaudrai ça mon adorable « grande » sœur !** Fit Harry, d'un ton faussement énervé.

Lydia rit. Et lui envoya un bisou de la main. Harry fit mine de le recevoir comme si c'était un gros bisou baveux. Et éclata de rire à son tour.

-°-

Le soir, Harry, Dan et Drago donnèrent rendez-vous aux deux filles devant la gravure que Luna avait faite. Lydia fut bluffée par le travail réalisé par sa meilleure amie. Dan posa sa main sur le lion et prononça le mot de passe. Les filles entrèrent et une musique se mit en marche :

Voici venir les Barbapapa  
Toujours contents

Lydia et Luna éclatèrent de rire. La musique se stoppa dès que tout le monde entra dans la salle. Harry, Dan et Drago avaient fait des plans et commencé à travailler dès le dimanche précédent. Puis pendant la semaine, Harry et Drago avaient continué et le vendredi soir, ils avaient finalisé le travail. Les deux filles étaient stupéfaites. Ils avaient ajouté des cloisons et créé deux pièces : une de préparation de potions et une salle de combat. Dans la plus grande partie de la salle, ils avaient placé un bar, un bureau pour travailler, une bibliothèque avec des livres rares, communs et moldus ainsi qu'une chaîne Hi-fi. Et dans le fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres, il y avait un assemblement de canapé, fauteuils, coussins… qui semblaient être tombés par mégarde dans la pièce. Ils avaient repeint les murs avec un blanc un peu cassé. Sur un des murs, il y avait un montage photos prises durant les vacances d'été. Sur quelques une d'entre elles on pouvait voir Neil, Todd, Brian et Michael, ou Barbara, Adam et Pétunia. Le mur d'en face était recouvert de posters de ce que les cinq amis aimaient : films, acteurs, sportifs… Et le mur en face de l'entrée comportait le dessin des animaux totems du petit groupe. Cependant, on sentait que la décoration des murs n'était qu'amorcée et qu'elle se poursuivrait tout le temps où ils viendraient dans cette pièce.

Le tout était chaleureux et accueillant. Les filles et les garçons se félicitèrent mutuellement pour l'idée de la salle, la gravure et le mot de passe, ainsi que pour l'arrangement de la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'arrivée de Lydia avait rendu les relations entre Harry et certains Gryffondor assez tendues. Hermione et Ron étaient jaloux de la complicité qui existait entre Lydia et leur meilleur ami. Et bien qu'Harry les ait assurés qu'ils restaient meilleurs amis, le couple de Gryffondor était resté distant à l'égard de la Sylvestre et de ce fait, s'éloignait d'Harry.

Quant à Ginny, elle était visiblement jalouse de Lydia et restait persuadée que celle-ci était la petite amie du brun. Neville, au contraire, s'entendait plutôt bien avec la jeune fille, grâce à l'AD, car lui et Luna s'entraînaient souvent contre Harry, Drago et Lydia. Cette dernière avait en effet rejoint l'AD et s'était mise en trio avec ses deux, alternant les duos pour l'entraînement. De ce fait, Lydia pouvait parler à Drago et devenir son amie aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Elle appréciait également Helena et John, tout comme Luna, Dan et Harry. Dans l'ensemble, elle s'intégrait relativement bien à l'école de magie.

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de Lydia eut lieu le premier match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Mc Gonagall cherchait quelqu'un pour faire le commentaire du match puisque Lee Jordan était parti depuis deux ans et qu'aucun commentateur n'avait pris sa place depuis. A chaque nouveau match, la directrice adjointe devait trouver quelqu'un.

Le dimanche précédant, alors que les cinq amis étaient dans la salle Barbapapa comme ils avaient surnommé leur salle, Dan commença à plaisanter à propos des commentaires de match de sport et une idée leur était venue à l'esprit…

C'est ainsi que Lydia et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose quelques jours avant le match.

**-Madame, je vous assure que Lydia est qualifié pour ce poste. De plus elle sera impartiale n'appartenant à aucune maison et elle est vraiment faite pour ça !!**

Harry tentait de prendre le ton le plus convaincant et le pus sincère possible. Mais ça lui était difficile sachant comment la jeune fille commentait les matchs de foot ou de volley… Elle partait complètement dans son délire …. Et pour ne rien arranger, Lydia se retenait d'éclater de rire elle aussi…

**-Bon c'est d'accord. Vous viendrez me voir avant le match mlle Stiffson, qu'on règle les derniers détails.**

**-Bien Madame.**

**-Au revoir professeur !** fit Harry en entraînant Lydia.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau de la directrice adjointe et coururent le plus loin possible de celui –ci pour s'arrêter deux couloirs plus loin, morts de rires…

-°-

Le stade de Quiddich était plein à craquer. Les élèves étaient venus en masse pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord parce que les match opposant les serpents et les lions étaient toujours plein de suspense, ensuite parce que les profs donnaient beaucoup de travail, et que de ce fait, les élèves avaient besoin de se lâcher un peu et crier dans les gradins pour supporter les joueurs de Quiddich peut être un bon moyen de relâcher la pression, et enfin parce que, c'était aussi le meilleur moyen pour oublier les deux petites attaques qui avaient lieu dans la semaine.

Les deux équipes s'étaient longuement entraînées et attendaient ce match avec impatience. Il était fréquent de voir une des deux équipes courir autour du lac le capitaine criant : « Tous Unis… » Et les joueurs de scander : « …Pour gagner ! »

Une telle rencontre avait également augmenté la tension entre Harry et Drago. Dans les couloirs, il devenait dangereux d'être en leur présence car malgré la trêve, les matchs de Quiddich généraient toujours une forte rivalité entre les deux équipes et les deux garçons étaient capitaines. Luna et Lydia s'étaient plaintes à Dan pratiquement tous les jours des minis disputes qui opposaient les deux amoureux, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à quatre dans la salle des barbapapas.

Lydia but une gorgée d'eau, s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à Luna de lui lancer un sonorus ce que fit son amie avec joie.

« **Bonjour tout le monde !! Nous voici réunis pour cette rencontre Gryffondor Serpentard qui se promet spectaculaire. Le stade de Poudlard est plein à craquer, les spectateurs se pressent pour admirer les stars montantes du Quiddich Junior. Les deux équipes arrivent maintenant sur le terrain et commencent à s'échauffer. En vert et argent les Serpentards aussi surnommés les Seven Fighters ! Composé de Goyle et Crabbe au poste de batteurs, Arrow au poste de gardien, Hill, Bullstrode et Nott en poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur et capitaine Drago Malfoy !! Les Seven Fighters affronteront l'équipe de Gryffondor : les Sunlights Players qui se composent de Weasley au poste de gardien, Weasley –fille-, Finnigan et Wood junior au poste de poursuiveurs, Slopper et Heynes au poste de batteur et l'attrapeur et capitaine Happy Rotter euh pardon Parry Hotter ahhh non Trappy Troher c'est toujours pas ça… AH Harry Potter !**

**Les deux équipes se font face et les capitaines se serrent la main. La tension dans le stade est palpable. L'ancienne inimitié des deux meneurs refera –t-elle surface. Il ne fait aucun doute que cette rencontre sera mémorable !**

**Le coup de sifflet a retenti ! C'est parti !! Le Souaffle est en jeu, les joueurs se positionnent et c'est Hill qui récupère le Souaffle ! Après quelques passes… ils arrivent devant les buts, sont mis en difficultés par les talentueux Batteurs des Sunlights ! Et… Hill tente le coup…. AHH manqué !! Bel arrêt de Weasley ! Le Souaffle est remis en jeu et c'est au tour des Sunlights de mener l'offensive. Les Cognard sont maniés avec adresse par Goyle et Crabbe… Tentative de Wood ! Et Noon !! Le Souaffle ne passe pas ! Arrêté de justesse par la volonté d'Arrow qui est allé chercher ce Souaffle très loin.** »

La foule survoltée par le superbe commentaire de Lydia et le jeu captivant des deux équipes se déchaînait !

«** Le score est maintenant de 200 à 230 en faveur des Seven Fighters ! Oh du mouvement du côté des Attrapeurs. Ils prennent en chasse le Vif d'or ! Magnifique Piqué combiné de Ryrynou et Dragonou… Qui réussira à attraper la petite balle jaune ? La grâce de Malfoy dans les airs est sans conteste majestueuse mais l'adresse et la témérité de Potter pourrait faire la différence ! Nous avons ici affaire à un match de grande qualité Mesdames et Messieurs ! Le match s'est arrêté et …. OUII !! RYRYNOU ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !! Quel match mes très chers amis, quel match ! Potter a encore démontré son incontestable talent mais Malfoy n'est pas en reste et l'attrapeur des Sunlights se retrouve menacé par celui des Seven Fighters ! Nous avons également pu observé la formidable technique de jeux des deux équipes !! Merci encore pour cette fabuleuse rencontre qui restera dans les esprits !! **»

Luna désactiva le sort et Lydia se rua sur la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Dan tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serpentard se ruaient sur la pelouse du stade de Quiddich…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances venaient de se terminer depuis deux semaines et les élèves d'Utopia étaient arrivés quatre jours plus tard. Ils dormaient dans l'aile Ouest du château où des salles inutilisées avaient été transformées en dortoirs. Des amitiés entre les élèves des deux écoles commençaient à se former et c'était un plaisir pour les deux directeurs ; Albus Dumbledore et Calypso Smith qui étaient de grands amis (et selon les rumeurs anciens amants au temps de leur jeunesse).

Les amis de Dan étaient vraiment sympathiques et il n'était pas rare de les voir avec Luna, Helena, John, Lydia, Neville ou Harry. Ils étaient quatre. Trois garçons et deux filles. Les deux filles venaient d'Australie, Edward et William du Royaume Uni et Luke des Etats-Unis.

Grace et Luke formaient un couple particulier : la rebelle et l'intello. Joan et Edward étaient un peu mieux assortis : l'artiste et l'illuminée… quant à William, tous avaient vite remarqué son attirance pour les filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor. Restait à savoir laquelle. Lydia, Helena et Joan s'étaient mises sur le coup.

Ce soir là, tout ce petit monde était rassemblé dans la Grande salle, transformée entre les repas en immense Salle Commune. L'entente inter maison n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard se côtoyaient pour apprendre à connaître leurs hôtes.

Helena et John étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, perdus dans leur bulle d'amour. Drago montrait à Dan une technique de Quiddich, Grace et William s'interrogeaient mutuellement sur le cours de Magie du Sang, Edward, Luke et Joan discutaient tranquillement, allongés sur des coussins. Harry était assis à côté de Lydia dans un canapé. Il avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Luna et la Serdaigle jouait avec ses cheveux. Harry lui avait juste demandé d'éviter de lui faire les tresses. Mais la blonde avait conjuré des petits élastiques et des tresses commençaient à apparaître dans les cheveux du brun sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il était trop occupé à se tourmenter. En effet, il avait été présent, par hasard, lors d'une attaque qui avait fait quelques morts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il devait aider sa tante à porter quelques courses et malheureusement, les Mangemorts avaient choisi ce jour pour attaquer. Harry et sa tante se défendirent et plusieurs personnes avaient pu être sauvées grâce à eux avant l'arrivée des Aurors et de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier avaient aperçu Harry et lui avaient demandé de lui accorder une interview. Ils l'avaient tant et si bien harcelé que le pauvre Gryffondor avait fini par accepter. Il devait donc, le lendemain midi répondre aux questions des journalistes.

**-Mais je saurais pas quoi leur raconter !** Se lamentait Harry.

**-Tu leur dis ce que t'aime, actif ou passif…** Commença Lydia un sourire aux lèvres

**-Et dans quelle position !** Termina Luna

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Harry attrapa un coussin et le plaqua sur son visage afin de grommeler en paix et de cacher sa rougeur aux joues. Les autres rirent. Drago avait les joues légèrement rosies malgré ses efforts pour masquer sa gêne.

C'est alors que l'incident arriva. Ginny se dirigea vers le groupe, se plaça devant Harry, lui prit le coussin des bras et …l'embrassa.

Drago se retrouva retenu instantanément par Dan. Ce dernier lui écrasa le bras pour que le blond se retienne.

Harry était plus que choqué. Il ne répondit évidemment pas au baiser de la rouquine et son visage affichait une expression à la fois d'horreur et de surprise.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Ginny :

**-Je crois que tu l'as dégoûté. Il a vraiment pas l'air ravi le petit pote Potter. T'embrasses si mal que ça ? Tu l'as peut –être détourné des filles à tout jamais ??** La voix du Serpentard était emplie de rage difficilement contenue.

Ginny lui envoya un regard noir et se retourna vers Harry. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec son cousin et se redressa. Son expression n'avait pas changé, de la gêne s'y était même ajoutée. Il avait plusieurs petites tresses dans ses cheveux qui sortaient de sa tignasse ébouriffée. Dan ne put retenir un petit sourire. Drago fut attendri, ce qui diminua de façon très infime son choc, sa haine et sa répulsion pour la Gryffondor. Helena pouffa, ainsi que John et les amis de Dan, Joan qui avait son appareil photo numérique, trafiqué pour pouvoir marcher à Poudlard, prit plusieurs photos de cette scène qui devraient bien les faire rire bien plus tard. Lydia était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer et elle était à deux doigts de crier au harcèlement sexuel. D'après ce qu'Harry leur avait dit, Ginny avait redoublé d'efforts pendant les vacances pour conquérir le cœur du brun. Luna restait impassible, préférant attendre de voir la suite.

**-Gi..Ginny !** Hoqueta Harry.** Je... Tu... Pourquoi t'as fait ça??** S'écria –t-il d'une voix criarde.

**-Je veux que tu comprennes que je t'aime et que je veux sortir avec toi.**

**-C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession** ! Intervint rageusement Drago.

**-Drago s'il te plaît.** Articula Lydia, lançant à son ami un regard d'avertissement.

**-Tu sais,** fit doucement Harry, **il a raison Ginny. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment bien et tu m'idéalises beaucoup. J'ai changé depuis l'année passée. Et je… Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne t'aime pas. Tu… es juste une amie, la petite sœur de Ron. Et tu ne m'intéresses pas... pas dans le sens où tu voudrais que je sois intéressé. Je ne suis vraiment pas celui qu'il te faut…**

La rouquine renifla, essuya rageusement ses larmes et partit en courant.

Harry, toujours complètement choqué se rallongea sur Luna. Il grogna et laissa échapper à voix haute :

**-Je crois que je suis définitivement gay et dracophile….**

Luna sourit et se remit à faire des tresses avec les mèches restantes de son ami, Drago sourit largement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un coussin pour masquer la couleur vermillon de son visage tandis que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

Après cet incident, Ginny resta longtemps froide avec Harry jusqu'à ce que William l'invite au bal. Lydia, Helena et Joan avaient fini par le faire avouer et l'avaient convaincu de tenter une phase d'approche. Une fois celle –ci réussi, elles l'avaient coaché et le jeune homme avait vaillamment bravé sa timidité pour demander à la jeune fille de l'accompagner au bal. Dès lors, Ginny commença vraiment à oublier Harry et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec William. Il faut avouer que cela soulagea énormément Drago qui ne se remettait pas du fait que cette… fille ait osé touché aux lèvres de son petit ami. Il remercia dix mille fois William pour son attirance envers Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée des Utopiens. Le lendemain, les 6ème et 7ème années de Poudlard partaient pour un mois à Utopia. Les invitations au bal étaient monnaie courante. Harry et Drago avaient déjà refusé l'invitation de plusieurs mais Harry était sur le point de craquer : il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler qu'il était gay et déjà pris rien que pour retrouver sa tranquillité. Il passait donc beaucoup de temps avec Pétunia, Remus ou Dora pour éviter les demandes. Drago et lui avaient supplié leurs amis de faire quelque chose. Lydia et Luna avaient un plan et il ne leur restait qu'à le mettre en marche. Le lendemain matin était le jour du passage à l'action.

Lorsque Drago et Lydia arrivèrent à un mètre des portes de la Grande Salle. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et Lydia s'exclama soudain, alors qu'ils mettaient le pied dans le réfectoire :

**-Mais t'as perdu cette partie d'échec et on avait parié !**

**-Et alors ?** Renchérit avec animosité le Serpentard.

**-On avait parié que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais !**

**-Et… ?**

**-Je veux utiliser mon gage aujourd'hui !**

**-Très bien !** S'emporta Drago. **Que veux tu que je fasse ?**

**-Je te le dirai au moment venu mais je veux que tu me promettes devant tout le monde que tu accepteras ce que je vais te demander !**

**-Bon d'accord** ! Soupira le blond.** Je te promets d'accepter ce que tu me demanderas.**

Lydia lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'assit à côté de lui à la table des Serpentards, après avoir fait la bise à Helena et John. Alors la Sylvestre leva le pouce vers le haut en regardant Luna. Cette dernière se leva alors de la table des Serdaigles et se planta devant Harry. Elle pointa le doigt vers lui et l'interpella :

**-Toi !**

**-Quoi ?** Sursauta Harry.

**-Tu me dois un gage depuis les vacances passées.**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai eu envie de l'utiliser maintenant. Tu te rappelles que t'étais...**

**-Obligé d'accepter n'importe quoi ? Oui !**

**-Bien !** Fit Luna d'une voix forte. **Je veux que tu ailles au bal avec Drago et que vous ayez l'air en couple pendant le bal.**

**-QUOIIII ??** S'écria Harry

**-Tu ne peux pas discuter !** Lui rappela Luna. **Allez zou ! Va lui demander.**

Harry, la mort dans l'âme se leva lentement du banc et se dirigea vers la table des serpents. C'est alors que Lydia entra en jeu. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui déclara d'un ton sans appel :

**-Tu vas accepter l'invitation de Harry et faire semblant pendant le bal que vous êtes un couple. Pendant toute la journée du bal et la nuit qui suit !**

**-Ça vaut pour toi aussi Harry !** Lança Luna.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Drago essayait le coup du regard de chien battu sur Lydia mais cette dernière se montra intraitable.

**-Non ça ne marche pas ! Tu as promis, tu es obligé!**

Harry arriva enfin face à Drago.

**-Malfoy...** Commença –t-il

Lydia s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle fut la cible de deux regards tueurs.

**-Drago,** reprit Harry en insistant sur le prénom, **voudrais tu aller au bal avec moi ?**

**-Avec … plaisir, Harry….** Répondit avec reluctance Drago.

Lydia et Luna poussèrent toutes les deux un cri de joie. Personne dans la Salle n'avait manqué la scène. ET tous admiraient le plan machiavélique des deux amies. Les deux rivaux n'avaient pu que s'incliner face à la puissance de la perfidie féminine. Ron était choqué de cette idée et Hermione dut l'embrasser avec passion pour qu'il sorte de son état de choc. Bien entendu, le fait que les deux garçons aillent au bal ensemble attristait quelques filles qui n'avaient pas encore tenté leur chance. Mais en revanche, cela ravit les garçons qui étaient encore à la recherche d'une cavalière ainsi que quelques filles qui imaginaient l'effet que le couple produirait et qui en salivaient d'avance. (Ne jamais sous estimer la flamme moe !!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les 6ème et 7ème années de Poudlard et d'Utopia, qui avaient décidé de participer au bal et de poursuivre la tradition qui liait les deux écoles de magie, se trouvaient dans le parc. Dumbledore et Smith arrivèrent en plaisantant. Les quatre profs d'Utopia qui avaient accompagnés leurs élèves parlaient avec Remus, 'Dora, Pétunia et Mc Gonagall, qui allaient avec leurs élèves à Utopia.

**-Bien !** Fit Dumbledore.

**-Vous êtes tous prêts ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ?** Demanda la directrice d'Utopia.

**-NOON !!** Firent en chœur les élèves.

**-Vous avez bien miniaturisé vos affaires ? Elles sont bien dans vos poches ?** Questionna à son tour le directeur de Poudlard.

**-OUIII !!** Répondirent les élèves.

**-Bien. Suivez nous alors !**

Albus Dumbledore et Calypso Smith se dirigèrent vers une arche en pierre qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et disparurent à travers ce portail. Les élèves de Poudlard poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et bientôt tous suivirent leurs directeurs. Et ils débouchèrent à Utopia.

Le parc était aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Mais il n'y avait ni lac, ni forêt interdite, seulement un cercle d'arbres qui délimitait les limites protégées de l'école et qui protégeait l'école des intrusions moldues. Il y avait plusieurs arches en pierres près du cercle d'arbres. Ils menaient, comme l'expliquèrent les élèves d'Utopia à certains lieux magiques du monde.

L'école, vu de l'extérieur ressemblait à une école moldue. Un grand escalier en pierre menait à deux grandes portes cochères puis, après un petit corridor, on débouchait sur une petite cour intérieure d'où partaient trois escaliers. Celui de droite, expliqua la directrice d'Utopia, menait aux dortoirs et salles de repos, réfectoire et cuisines, celui face au corridor, menait aux salles de cours et l'escalier à gauche menait aux salles spéciales ; salle de bal, de sport, piscine, salle de théâtre.

Les élèves d'Utopia avaient été poser leurs affaires pendant que leur directrice donnait ces explications.

**-Bien ! Termina Calypso Smith, Vous avez un mois pour apprivoiser cette école ! Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour dans mon école.**

Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

-**Merci beaucoup Calypso. Maintenant je vais expliquer le fonctionnement des dortoirs. Nous avons décidé de mélanger les maisons. Je vais annoncer les groupes et vous allez suivre vos amis d'Utopia qui vous montreront vos dortoirs pour la durée de ce séjour.**

Dumbledore s'était bien amusé en faisant les groupes et les quatre maisons étaient bien mélangées. Harry se retrouvait avec Neville, John et Drago ! Deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards. Il était plutôt chanceux car Ron, par exemple, se retrouvait avec Justin Finch-Flechey, Blaise Zabini et Terry Boot.

Rapidement, les élèves de Poudlard prirent leurs marques et appréciaient pleinement leur séjour à Utopia, car bien que les cours aient lieu, le règlement de l'école était bien moins strict. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des filles dans le dortoirs des garçons et inversement, ni des élèves se balader à une heure du matin dans les couloirs.

-°-

Il était 23h30 quand Dan, Harry et Drago rejoignirent Luna et Lydia à la piscine ce samedi soir là. Il n'y avait personne. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école. Après quelques longueurs, Drago, Luna et Lydia allèrent s'asseoir au bord de la piscine alors que les deux cousins se chamaillaient dans l'eau.

**-Allez avoue !** Murmura Lydia à Luna.

**-Mais non !!**

**-Tu sais que j'ai raison !**

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Drago à voix basse

**-Elle veut que je dise que j'aime quelqu'un. Et c'est faux !**

**-T'étais pas jalouse quand il a failli accepter la demande de Lavande ?**

**-SI !**

**-AH !**

**-Ah vous parlez de Dan…** Fit Drago

**-Comment t'as deviné ?** Demanda Luna

**-Lu… Tu ne trompes personne ! ça se voit que vous vous aimez ! Si tu lui demandes d'aller au bal avec toi il dira oui !**

-**Evidemment !** Renchérit Luna. **Je suis sa meilleure amie.**

**-Oh non ! Tu es bien plus que ça !**

**-Comment pourrait il s'intéresser à moi ?**

Drago secoua la tête et Lydia soupira d'agacement.

**-Et après tu l'aimes pas….** Soupira la Sylvestre.

**-Bon d'accord, t'as gagné je l'aime ! Vous êtes contents ?!** S'exclama Luna

**-Très !** Lui répondit Drago, lui embrassant le front et l'attirant contre lui.

Luna sourit et enlaça son ami. Lydia fit mine de s'écrouler sur le sol et déclara.

**- T'es usante Lulu… Il m'a fallu un mois pour t'arracher ça** !

Luna eut un petit rire.

**-Tu m'en veux ?** Demanda-t-elle

**-Oui !**

Luna se retira des bras de Drago et se mit à chatouiller Lydia qui lui demanda grâce et lui accorda son pardon quelques secondes plus tard. Puis les trois amis se mirent à échanger leurs avis sur Utopia, sur le bal…

De l'autre côté du bassin, Dan et Harry les regardaient. Harry avait entouré de ses bras le cou de Dan et posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin.

**-Dan…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Qui tu regardes là ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Tu dévisages Luna depuis cinq minutes. Je sais qu'elle est jolie mais quand même…**

Dan rougit furieusement.

**-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?** Demanda Harry.

**-Oui…** Admit doucement Dan.

**-Dis lui alors ! T'as rien à perdre !!**

**-Mais…**

Harry fit face à Dan.

**-Tu me fais confiance ?** Demanda –t-il

**-Oui…**

**-Alors dis lui !**

**-Mais !**

**-Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour lui dire !!**

**-…**

**-Et je ne rigole pas** !

Dan regarda son cousin qui avait l'air très sérieux pour une fois et il ne put que capituler.

-°-

Luna était en pleine conversation avec Harry à propos des licornes et de leurs propriétés magiques quand Dan arriva, les mains dans les poches, une rougeur sur les joues.

**-Luna, je peux te parler ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

Luna surprise fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**-Bien sûr Dan.**

Il indiqua un banc libre un peu plus loin. Luna lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. Luna s'était à peine éloignée de quelques mètres que Lydia vint se poser à côté d'Harry, et que amis de Dan ainsi que Drago, Helena et John se rapprochèrent du Gryffondor. Ils échangeaient quelques commentaires sur cette approche de Dan, Harry leur expliqua l'ultimatum qu'il avait donné à son cousin la veille et Helena eut la merveilleuse idée de lancer un sort d'écoute.

**-Euh … Luna…** Commença Dan**, Je… hum… comment dire ? Tu es une amie très chère… mais depuis quelque temps, je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je… Hum… Je t'aime.**

Luna écarquilla les yeux de surprise et elle qui ne rougissait jamais devint rouge brique en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Dan releva la tête et son regard rencontra celui brillant de joie de Luna. La jeune fille lui prit la main.

**-Danny en sucre… Moi aussi je t'aime.** Fit-elle de sa voix rêveuse légèrement tremblante.

**-OUAIIS !!** S'écria le groupe d'indiscrets.

**-Il était temps !** S'exclama Lydia approuvée à 200 par les autres.

Dan et Luna se levèrent. Dan tira la langue à ses amis et Luna fit un grand sourire à Lydia. Puis les deux amoureux s'en allèrent en courant, main dans la main trouver un peu d'intimité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il restait une semaine avant le bal. C'était le week-end et le groupe des Barbapapas, Helena et John , les amis à Dan, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, discutaient et faisaient des projets pour les vacances (batailles de boules de neige…), en buvant du chocolat chaud, Lydia lâcha soudain le scoop de l'année.

**-Ok.** Constata-t–elle, exprimant à voix haute sa pensée, **Je suis amoureuse.**

Luna et Dan se détachèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, Drago ouvrit les yeux et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, Harry fit tomber la boule de cristal avec laquelle il jouait… et tous s'exclamèrent en chœur, fixant avec incrédulité la jeune fille :

**-QUOIII ??**

**-Répète ! J'ai pas compris ?!** S'écria Harry.

**-Toi, Lydia Stiffson …** Commença Luna

**-Tu es …** Continua Dan

**-AMOUREUSE ??** S'exclama Drago.

**-Oui.** Répondit fièrement Lydia.

**-Ah…** Fit Harry

**-Humm…** réfléchit Drago

**-DE QUI ??** S'exclamèrent ses quatre amis en chœur.

**-Vous rêvez à pleins tubes ! Comme si j'allais vous le dire !** S'indigna Lydia.

Les quatre échangèrent des regards ennuyés tandis que tous les autres suivaient la scène avec intérêt. Mais quelqu'un interrompit la réprimande des quatre curieux :

**-Lydia ?**

-**Oui Neville ?** Fit la jeune fille en regardant le Gryffondor.

**-Je… me demandais si tu voudrais pas aller au bal avec moi…**

Lydia avait déjà repoussé plusieurs demandes, quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise lorsqu'elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui signifier son accord. Les Gryffondors présents étaient choqués, étant toujours persuadés dur comme fer qu'elle sortait avec Harry.

**-ça résout la question du qui…** Fit remarquer John.

**-En effet…** Concéda Dan.

**-Mais …** Commencèrent Harry et Drago.

Lydia venait de lâcher Neville, les deux étaient rougissants et partis dans un monde où tout semble rose…Mais, Dan fit reculer Lydia et tel des grand frères trop protecteurs, Drago, Dan et Harry se placèrent entre la jeune fille et Neville. Ils regardèrent fixement le jeune homme et d'une voix menaçant lui tinrent ce discours :

Drago : **T'as intérêt à l'aimer…**

Harry : **A la chérir…**

Dan : **Et à la protéger !**

Harry : **Parce que sinon,**

Dan : **Même si tu nous es sympathique,**

Drago : **Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances**

Harry :** Si tu fais souffrir d'une quelconque manière notre sœur,**

Dan : **On te le rendra au centuple !**

En chœur : **Compris ?!**

**-Euh... je … je crois oui...** Fit Neville en réprimant un frisson.

**-Cool !** Fit Harry d'une voix enthousiaste

**-On te la laisse alors !** Enchaîna Drago d'une voix neutre.

**-Si t'as un problème avec elle, viens nous voir.** Lui recommanda gentiment Dan.

**-Hum hum…**

Dans un mouvement d'un synchronisme épatant, les trois amis se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une Lydia pas très contente…

**-Courez... et vite** ! Leur conseilla Luna.

Ce que firent sans tarder les trois garçons. Malheureusement pour eux, la Sylvestre avait réagi au quart de tour. Ils n'avaient même pas fait quinze mètres qu'un vent les empêcha d'avancer. Des lianes jaillirent du sol et virent s'enrouler autour de leurs chevilles. Et brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent pendu dans les airs par les pieds. Et face à Lydia qui leur envoya sans pitié des boules d'eau froide.

**-ça c'était pour vous apprendre à vous tenir !** Fit elle d'une voix glaciale.

Les lianes lâchèrent brusquement et les trois garçons s'écrasèrent par terre. Alors la jeune fille leur fit un petit sourire et leur dit gentiment :

**-Mais merci quand même mes chers frères, ça me touche beaucoup.**

Elle se mit ensuite au côté de Neville et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le garçon enlaçait sa taille.

Harry poussa un grognement et repoussa la jambe de Drago qui était dur son ventre ainsi que le bras de Dan qui s'était écrasé sur son torse.

**-T'es violente Lyd'…** Remarqua le brun.

**-Je plains Neville…** Gémit le blond massant ses chevilles endolories.

**-Il va en baver.** Conclut Dan.

Et tout le petit groupe témoin éclata de rire devant les mines indignées des trois infortunés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le bal avait lieu le soir même. C'est-à-dire dans quelques heures.

Dan, Lydia et Luna squattaient la chambre d'Harry, Drago et Neville. John était parti voir Helena. Neville avait été mis au courant de la relation entre Harry et Drago et avait promis de ne rien dire.

**-On peut s'habiller comme on veut ?** demanda Lydia

**-Théoriquement. C'est un bal.** Fit Neville, caressant les cheveux de sa petite amie.

**-Oui,** renchérit Dan, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Drago, **mais après trois valses, ça se transforme en fête !**

**-C'est vrai.** Concéda Neville.

**-Et puis, normalement, il y a encore le bal de fin d'année !** Remarqua Harry, levant la tête de son livre de magie sans baguette.

**-Autant s'éclater à celui –ci !** S'exclama Lydia.

**-Alors c'est quoi l'idée ?** demanda Drago après avoir déplacé un pion.

**-S'habiller en moldus !** Fit Luna, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**-Quoi ?!** S'écrièrent Drago, Dan et Neville.

**-Ben oui…** Commença Luna, **c'est plus facile pour danser !**

**-C'est une atteinte aux traditions,** Enchaîna Harry.

**-Et avouez que c'est quand même plus sexy que les robes de sorcier !** Termina Lydia.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Neville.

**-Tu verras !** Fit Lydia. **De toute façon t'as pas vraiment le choix.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Drago a accepté au moment où il a compris qu'il pourrait faire son intéressant…** Expliqua Luna

**-Et accessoirement voir Harry habillé en moldu sexy…** Rajouta Lydia

**-Eh !!** Protesta le blond.

**-Et Dan ne proteste que pour la forme,** Dit Harry, **il est toujours avec nous pour tous les coups, même foireux** !

**-Comme tu es le cavalier de Lyd'…** Fit Luna

**-Que tu ne tiens pas à faire contraste avec elle en t'habillant en sorcier…** Dit Drago.

**-Que t'es un courageux Gryffondor !** Affirma Harry.

**-Tu n'as pas le choix !** Termina Dan.

**-Et puis Carpe Diem ! Seize the day !**! S'exclama Lydia.

**-Harry...** Fit Dan d'un ton menaçant. **Tu ne devais pas lui passer ce film !**

**-Mais j'ai rien fait !** Protesta le brun.

**-C'est Pétunia qui me l'a prêté !** Dit Lydia.

**-Prêté quoi ?** Demanda Luna.

**-Le cercle des poètes disparus. C'est un super film Lu' ! Faut que tu le voies ! En plus Neil et Todd sont adoraaables !!**

**-Bon on se met aux tenues ?** Proposa Drago.

**-NOON !!** S'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Dan pendant que Drago et les deux filles commençaient à fouiller dans leurs affaires aidés d'un Neville tolérant.

Malgré la mauvaise volonté des deux cousins, tout le monde fut prêt à l'heure pour le bal.

**-Harry,** le supplia Drago alors que son petit ami sortait de la salle de bain habillé pour le bal, **dis moi que tu n'es pas allé comme ça en boîte cet été !**

**-T'inquiète Dragonou ! Il était beaucoup moins bien fringué !** Le rassura Dan.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les trois couples se regardèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de bal. La pièce était immense, le plafond très haut et des fenêtres gigantesques laissaient passer les derniers rayons du soleil.

La directrice d'Utopia avait opté pour un buffet qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de la salle. Des bancs, des chaises et des fauteuils avaient été disposés à proximité des murs, dégageant une grande piste de danse. Dans un coin, quelques personnes s'occupaient du coin musique. Des spots colorés étaient prêts à l'emploi et une grande boule dico envoyait des étincelles de lumières dans toute la pièce.

L'arrivée de ce petit groupe fit une grande impression. Alors que presque tout le monde avait revêtu des robes de soirée et des robes de bal pour les filles, Harry, Lydia, Dan, Neville, Drago et Luna détonaient complètement par rapport aux autres personnes. Et il fallait avouer que leurs tenues leur allaient bien.

Lydia portait un haut turquoise d'inspiration japonaise, ouvert derrière jusque dans le milieu du dos, elle avait mis un pantalon blanc relativement moulant qui lui seyait à ravir. Neville, qui serrait possessivement sa cavalière contre lui (ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Sylvestre) n'était pas en reste : Lydia lui avait fait mettre un pantalon noir et un pull en coton bleu dont le col était en v, le pull était légèrement lâche, ce qui laissait entrevoir la carrure du jeune homme. Dan portait un jean bleu foncé et un T-shirt noir, très légèrement moulant avec un imprimé sur le devant : « Déjà pris ». Luna avait mis un jean bleu clair moulant et un débardeur rouge assez sexy. Le clou du spectacle était bien sûr le couple de garçon, se tenant par la taille. Drago portait un jean noir très moulant et une chemise blanche, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître le torse du blond. Il avait retroussé ses manches, dévoilant ses avant bras. Harry portait lui aussi une chemise blanche, dont il avait retroussé les manches, qui s'ouvrait sur un marcel noir, il avait mis un jean bleu délavé qui lui moulait les fesses.

Pendant un petit moment, tous les six furent l'objet de tous les regards. Puis l'attention se détourna d'eux et ils purent alors profiter du buffet, de la piste de danse et du punch.

-°-

Lydia s'assit sur les genoux de Neville à côté des deux garçons. Harry et Drago étaient visiblement en train de discuter tranquillement.

**-Ben alors…** Fit-elle, **Vous dansez pas ? Ou vous évitez toutes les chansons langoureuses ?**

Elle et Neville venaient de danser un slow.

**-Et pourquoi on ferait ça… ?** Demanda Drago.

**-Je sais pas…**

La jeune fille laissa passer un moment de silence avant de leur proposer :

**-Si je demande à ceux qui s'occupent de la musique de passer une chanson rien que pour vous ? Vous irez danser ?**

Les deux garçons se concertèrent du regard.

**-Oui.** Répondit Harry.

**-Cool !**

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers celui qui s'occupait de la musique et lui demanda un titre. Le garçon sourit et accepta. Lydia le remercia puis revint vers le couple et se rassit sur les genoux de son cavalier.

**-A vous de jouer.** Fit simplement la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La chanson débuta, la batterie ouvrant le morceau.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent et sourirent. Lydia adorait cette chanson et de plus, ils se souvenaient très bien de Neil et Brian dansant sensuellement sur celle-ci lors de la fête du village. Ils se levèrent et allèrent au milieu de la piste de danse où peu de couples restaient, se demandant quel genre de chanson était en train de passer. Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent.

_Ten, kiss me on the lips_

Harry vint effleurer de ses lèvres celles de Drago. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres du blond avant d'y déposer un baiser. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux.

_  
Nine, run your fingers through my hair_

Drago passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Harry...

_  
__Eight, touch me, slowly (slowly)_

... Puis caressa très lentement la joue du brun du pouce._  
_

_Seven, hold it_

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre... Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, diminuant l'espace qui était entre eux._  
_

_Let's go staight to number one  
(number one, to number one)  
_

Et ils s'embrassèrent. La jambe de Drago vint se positionner entre celles d'Harry. Ils bougeaient lentement, au rythme de la musique._  
_

_Six, lips  
_

Drago mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun.

_Five, fingers  
_

Harry, le regard se perdant dans les yeux du Serpentard, passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et lentement fit descendre ses doigts sur la gorge du blond avant de les nouer autour de la nuque de celui-ci.

_Four, play_

Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et suçota un long moment la peau du Gryffondor. Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

_  
__Three, to number one  
(to number one, number one, to number one)  
_

Harry passa sa main sous la chemise de Drago..._  
_

_Kiss me on the lips  
_

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux.

_Run your fingers through my hair  
_

Drago passa encore une fois sa main dans les cheveux du brun, tout en parsemant de baiser le visage de celui-ci.

_Touch me  
_

Harry faisait courir sa main droite le long du dos de Drago, tandis que sa main gauche traçait lentement des cercles dans le bas du dos du Serpentard, à la limite du jean.

_Lets go staight to number one  
(to number one, number one)  
_

A son tour, Drago releva le marcel de Harry et lui caressa lascivement la hanche.

_Slowly (to number one)_

Les deux garçons se fixèrent...

Touch And Go  
To number one

... et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

La musique se terminait quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Cette danse avait provoqué une certaine pagaille (je dirais même plus mon cher Dupont ! Une pagaille certaine !). Il y avait quelques personnes évanouies : Ron n'avait pas supporté le choc et lorsque son meilleur ami avait embrassé la Fouine, il était devenu tout vert et était tombé dans les pommes. Les autres évanouissements étaient bien moins glorieux, il s'agissait d'une poignée de filles, légèrement hystériques qui n'avait pas pu résister à la vision de leur fantasme enfin réalisé. Enfin, les réactions par rapport à cette belle démonstration… d'amour dirons nous, étaient diverses et multiples. La majorité des personnes étaient stupéfaites, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir et l'incrédulité était marqué par une bouche bée et des yeux écarquillés le plus possible. D'autres étaient clairement amusés, certains admiratifs. La directrice d'Utopia avait un petit sourire indulgent, elle se disait que dans sa jeunesse elle aurait sans doute hurlé de joie à la vue de ces deux beaux jeunes hommes se trémoussant avec talent sur la piste. Quant à l'énigmatique directeur de Poudlard il arborait un air compréhensif et fier. (Plus tard, des rumeurs circulèrent comme quoi, à une époque, il avait fait son coming-out lors d'un bal. D'autres rumeurs prétendaient qu'il avait été forcé par sa famille d'épouser une femme mais gay de nature, il était resté célibataire, aussi admirait –il la superbe danse des deux rivaux de 7ème année). On peut également retenir que la merveilleuse performance des deux garçons avait fait oublié pendant un petit quart d'heure qu'ils avaient été forcés d'aller au bal ensemble et de jouer aux amoureux.

Harry et Drago, un immense sourire aux lèvres se tournèrent vers Lydia et lancèrent :

**-Alors Lyd'** ?

**-Allez maintenant à ton tour ! Tu danses sur I like the way des Body Rockers**

**- No way darlings**! Fit Lydia en leur tirant la langue avant d'éclater de rire.

Luna et Dan rejoignirent leurs amis, mi amusés, mi blasés par ce petit show.

**-Tu les as fait boire Lyd'** ? Demanda Dan.

**-Je crois qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser**. Affirma Luna.

**-Et ils ont … sauté sur l'occasion** ! Termina Lydia.

Les trois couples rirent. Et une musique rapide et dansante se mit en marche. Aussitôt, Lydia et Luna emmenèrent leurs cavaliers sur la piste. Drago et Harry avalèrent une gorgée de punch avant de retourner à leur tour danser.

Petit à petit, la danse des deux garçons s'oublia et les élèves dansèrent et s'amusèrent très longtemps.

Le groupe d'amis regagna les dortoirs dans les derniers. Dan, Luna et Lydia n'avaient pas eu le courage de retourner dans leurs propres dortoirs. Par chance, John n'avait pas eu l'envie de retourner dans le sien non plus. Dans un dernier effort, Harry et Luna, qui avaient été un peu plus raisonnables et qui avaient un peu moins bu, transformèrent trois lits en un très grand. Tous les six s'écroulèrent sur le lit, exténués et s'endormirent très vite, après avoir échangé quelques paroles incohérentes.

Ce fut la dernière nuit complète et paisible de Harry. Le lendemain, Voldemort avait commencé sa guerre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ET VOILAAA !!_

_Pfiouu… j'ai cru que je le finirai jamais !!_

_Excusez moi s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pas eu le temps de le relire correctement ._

_Et voilà les petits amis ! Le chapitre 8 est terminé… Plus que deux ! Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine demain, donc je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre qui sort du four, encore brûlant. Je commencerai l'écriture du 9 dès que je rentrerai._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais j'ai eu du mal à le boucler ! J'espère que la longueur compense l'attente ! (Je me suis un peu laissé dépassée et j'ai dû laisser tomber quelques trucs en cours de route… mais parallèlement, je suis partie dans des délires et ça a rallongé quelques passages !)_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu !_

_On se rapproche inexorablement de la fin… _

_Petite question : Qui l'avait vu venir le coup du couple Neville Lydia ? _

_( j'ai moi-même été surprise par cette idée quand je me demandais avec qui elle pourrait aller….) _

_**Petit message perso pour ma grumelle : alors mon chou t'as tenu le coup ? Tu vas pas me tuer ? Je t'aime tu sais ! **_

_Bon… C'est l'heure des au revoirs !_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!_

_Au prochain chapitre !!_

_Bisous tout le monde !!_

_Zazou la Grum's ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour les petits choux sucrés!!_

_Un grand merci à ClairyMoon, Gwladys Evans, Tempete Sanguine, stormtrooper2, zaika, Emera17 et crystal of shadow qui ont laissé une review ! Ça me motive toujours autant ! ^^ _

_Bien nous voici à l'avant dernier chapitre…_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Ça sera un chapitre très sombre !!_

_Cette fic passe en rating M, parce que… ben c'est la guerre et voldichou est loin d'être un gentil méchant en sucre… _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_ps: je ne me suis pas relue, s'il y a des incohérences ou des fautes d'orthographe, prévenez moi !! _

**Chapitre 9 : ****The war begins**

La nuit était noire et froide, sans lune. Il régnait un silence d'outre-tombe dans ce village du Nord de l'Ecosse. Un chien se mit à hurler à la mort. Quelques lumières s'allumèrent brusquement dans les maisons proches. Un faible glapissement se fit entendre alors. Le chien s'était tu. Alors, les premiers cris retentirent. Des cris perçants de douleur et de détresse. Aussitôt, pratiquement toutes les fenêtres s'illuminèrent. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un rai de lumière jaune dans la rue sombre. Une silhouette se dirigea vers la maison voisine. Et s'arrêta brutalement devant celle-ci, portant dans un geste horrifié sa main à sa bouche.

Un sifflement traversa le silence nocturne. Un couteau vint se planter dans la gorge de l'homme.

-PAPAAA !! Hurla hystériquement une petite fille de cinq ans se précipitant dehors.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, tombé à terre, son sang se mêlant à celui du labrador, égorgé quelques instants plus tôt. La petite fille poussa un hurlement strident.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent des recoins sombres de la rue. Un jet de lumière verte heurta la petite fille qui s'écroula dans la fourrure rougie du chien, agrippant dans sa main enfantine une poignée de poils collés par le liquide poisseux. Sa mère, sortie à la suite de sa fille, fut attrapée par un homme massif qui lui enfonça avec haine un couteau dans la poitrine.

Et le massacre commença. Les Mangemorts s'introduirent sans aucune difficulté dans les maisons. Ceux qui cherchaient à fuir se trouvaient inévitablement entre les mains d'un suiveur du mage noir. La surprise permit aux hommes de main de Voldemort de ne rencontrer pratiquement aucune résistance.

Un jeune adolescent, qui s'était disputé avec ses parents le soir même pour une broutille, les vit se faire torturer à mort avant d'être à son tour l'objet de la tuerie de ce soir là.

Une jeune femme vit son mari mourir pour la protéger, elle et leurs enfants. Elle se plaça face aux assassins dans une vaine tentative d'épargner à son tour la vie de sa fille de dix ans et de ses garçons de cinq et trois ans.

Un vieillard paralysé dans son fauteuil roulant par un sortilège de glu assista à la mort de son fils, venu lui rendre visite pour une semaine.

Un moldu, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, courait aussi vite que lui permettait son corps. Il passa devant la maison qui avait été le lieu des premiers meurtres. Et, frappé d'horreur, trébucha, chutant brutalement. Mis à part la petite fille, son père et le chien, le bébé du jeune couple habitant la maison avait été jeté du second étage. Le corps du nourrisson était déformé par la chute. Sa mère, était pendue à un drap, son corps balançant à la fenêtre. Une main ensanglantée semblait vouloir l'atteindre. Le jeune homme ne put supporter cette vision et vomit. Il sursauta violemment et sans avoir pris conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, un couteau acéré lui trancha la gorge et un rire gars résonna dans la rue.

Harry se réveilla en hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Tous ses camarades dormaient paisiblement. Les dernières images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Une forte nausée le submergea. Il se leva précipitamment, tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains, heurta le cadre de la porte et rendit son maigre repas du soir. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la sueur et au vomi du jeune homme.

Harry se redressa et fit quelques pas, s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, attendant que les cris des victimes de Voldemort, résonnant à ses oreilles, commencent à s'estomper. Puis il se redressa avec difficulté, ouvrit le robinet et passa avec lenteur de l'eau glacée sur son visage. Il évita de regarder son reflet dans le miroir et se dirigea vers son lit. Il enfila un jean et un pull gris. Il regarda, las, son réveil. Il était à peine une heure et demie du matin. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures cette nuit. Harry soupira. Cela faisait trois mois que Voldemort le harcelait psychologiquement. Mais cette fois, ça avait dépassé l'entendement. L'attaque de cette nuit avait outrepassé les règles habituelles de la violence. Au souvenir de sa vision, des larmes vinrent tremper les joues du jeune homme, ne semblant pouvoir se tarir. Il sortit de la chambre, après avoir jeté sur ses camarades de dortoir un regard à la fois envieux et doux pour leur sommeil paisible et réparateur.

Harry se faufila dans les couloirs sombres, la grosse dame le regarda s'évanouir dans l'ombre du château avec un regard triste. On était le 1er mars. La joie et la plénitude qu'Harry avait ressenties lors du mois de Décembre s'étaient complètement évaporées. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Tout le Royaume- Uni était en deuil, ainsi que la plupart des communautés magiques de l'Europe.

Mais jusqu'à cette nuit, le mage noir ne s'en était pris qu'aux sorciers nés de moldus et pas aux moldus eux-mêmes. Harry n'arrivait plus à bloquer les visions et il avait systématiquement un compte rendu des actions de Voldemort. Il avait été le témoin involontaire de centaines de meurtres. Il se réveillait plus ou moins violemment, selon l'intensité de l'attaque et ne se rendormait que quand il était chez les Maitlands, dans les appartements de Pétunia, ou encore dans les bras de Drago. Mais il ne voulait pas empêcher tout le monde de dormir, de ce fait, il était parvenu à convaincre sa tante et ses amis de le laisser dormir la plupart du temps dans son dortoir. Il avait rapidement réussi à déjouer la surveillance de Neville et posait un sortilège de silence sur son lit à chaque fois qu'il dormait dans la tour Gryffondor. Et quand, il était réveillé, il allait errer dans les couloirs du château, se sentant apaisé par le silence religieux qui régnait dans Poudlard aux heures les plus avancées de la nuit. Les premières fois, il avait emmené sa baguette, mais maintenant, il connaissait la majorité des couloirs par cœur, les traversant pratiquement chaque nuit. Il avait donc laissé sa baguette dans le dortoir, n'emportant qu'une petite dague, en cas d'attaque. Et il déambulait dans le château, découvrant une autre facette de celui-ci.

Cette fois, l'attaque avait été bien trop forte. Harry n'arrivait même pas à déterminer son ampleur mais il sentait que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. Les images du massacre lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, inlassablement, provoquant des haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait dans cette action. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans ce village. Aucun, il en était certain.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, caressant les pierres du château, tentant de trouver un réconfort en la magie de Poudlard. Le jeune homme soupira douloureusement et reprit son infatigable marche. Inconsciemment, il se mit à fredonner une berceuse à la mélodie très simple. Il laissa ses pas le guider. Et les visions d'horreur se calmer petit à petit, tout doucement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une atmosphère lourde tomba sur la Grande Salle. La Gazette du Sorcier venait d'arriver. Lydia arriva à ce moment-là. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Drago répondit faiblement à son amie, préoccupé par le regard horrifié d'Helena sur le journal. Celle –ci, après avoir fini l'article principal, releva la tête, et regarda gravement ses amis.

-Qu'est –ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Drago, devançant Lydia dans la formulation de ses pensées.

-Village maudit. Répondit une voix derrière lui.

C'était Dan, qui les ayant vu réagir à l'article, s'était dirigé vers eux.

Depuis un mois, des Utopiens volontaires, une bonne cinquantaine, avaient rejoints Poudlard pour participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Dan et ses amis avaient évidemment été les premiers à s'inscrire, tous soutenant Harry et ne voulant pas rester à l'écart de ce conflit. Ils suivaient donc leurs cours à Poudlard. Ginny avait d'ailleurs retrouvé avec joie William, qui était à présent son petit ami, au plus grand déplaisir de Ron.

-Quoi ? Fit Lydia d'une voix paniquée.

-Dan, fit Drago, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Sylvestre, c'est quoi un village maudit ?

-Hier, Voldemort a donné l'ordre de massacrer un village entier, expliqua John d'une voix monocorde, tandis que Dan baissait la tête. Un village uniquement moldu. Pas une once de magie… Exceptée dans la Nature. Ce village était sur un courant de magie pure. Maintenant, il va s'écouler plusieurs siècles avant que cet endroit soit à nouveau traversé par la magie, de ce fait, même les Moldus éviteront ce village fantôme. D'où l'appellation de village maudit. Par cet acte d'une cruauté sans nom, il a modifié le cours de la magie.

Dan hocha la tête. Lydia se mit automatiquement en médiation légère. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa un petit cri.

-Les courants de magie naturelle sont bouleversés ! Ils ont changé leurs points de source !!

-C'est le but de la création d'un village maudit, Expliqua Dan. D'après ce que m'a expliqué ma mère, Voldemort avait fait la même chose lors de la première guerre : il a d'abord crée une vague de terreur, ordonnant à ses Mangemorts d'attaquer des personnes en particulier, sans rechercher les combats, puis il a crée un village maudit et là, les affrontements entre les deux camps ont débutés. Pour cet imbécile, un village maudit marque le début des combats, à partir d'aujourd'hui, la vraie guerre commence.

Tous échangèrent des regards graves. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. D'un côté, ils avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin se sentir utiles après ces mois où personne n'avait pu agir, les Mangemorts fuyant dès l'arrivée des Aurors. Soudain Drago s'exclama :

-Et Harry ???

-Luna est partie le chercher, il est pas venu petit déjeuner. Elle a demandé à ma mère des informations sur ce qui c'était passé. Quand je suis arrivé, Luna a remercié ma mère et m'a juste dit qu'elle partait chercher Harry parce qu'il était pas venu petit déjeuné. Et de ce fait, je suis allé aux informations moi aussi. Dit Dan. Mais je vous ai attendu, de toute façon, Luna va le trouver. Elle le retrouve toujours.

Lydia hocha la tête en soupirant et demanda le journal à Helena et John. Drago en profita pour lire par-dessus son épaule quand ils eurent fini l'article, ils se regardèrent horrifiés, et se retournèrent vers Dan, qui était reparti à sa table, qui leur rendit un regard plus qu'inquiet. Et tous les trois se mirent à regarder avec anxiété les personnes arriver dans la Grande Salle.

Neville rejoignit Lydia, Drago, Helena et John quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut aussitôt informé de la situation. Il fronça les sourcils et tout en caressant doucement le dos de Lydia pour l'apaiser, il déclara d'une voix pensive :

-Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de placer des sorts de silence sur son lit.

Il fut vivement approuvé par ses amis et par sa petite amie. Puis tout en commençant à déjeuner, il se mit lui aussi à observer les personnes qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Personne n'était inquiet quant au succès de Luna pour trouver Harry mais plutôt pour l'état de ce dernier. L'article était passé de mains en mains et ce qu'ils y avaient lu était alarmant. D'après le journaliste, la violence du massacre avait atteint des limites insoupçonnées. Les Mangemorts avaient utilisé une combinaison de la magie et des méthodes moldues. Les Aurors, pourtant habitués aux scènes de massacres depuis le début des attaques de Voldemort, avaient eu énormément de mal à supporter la vision du village maudit.

**-°-**

Soudain, Lydia se leva et courut vers la porte. Harry et Luna venaient d'arriver. La Serdaigle adressa quelques mots à Harry, qui hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la table de Dan. Son petit ami l'accueillit avec un léger baiser.

Quant à Harry, il était en train de subir le questionnement intempestif de la Sylvestre. Par chance pour lui, Drago avait réagi presque immédiatement et avait lancé un sort de silence sur eux. Les élèves n'avaient donc pu qu'entendre le : « - T'as pas dormi de la nuit ????? » hystérique de la jeune fille. En effet, Harry avait une tête à faire peur. Des cernes conséquents marquaient son visage pâle. Le jeune homme avait perdu un ou deux kilos depuis le début de la persécution morale de Voldemort. On remarquait dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il était épuisé, moralement et de ce fait physiquement aussi. On aurait pu croire qu'à la première attaque, il allait s'écrouler, cependant, grâce à un entraînement journalier, Harry avait plus de réserves que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir avec Neville, Drago. Lydia continuant à réprimander, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Luna soupira.

-ça va ? s'enquit Dan d'un ton doux.

-Voldynou a bien choisi son moment… répondit rêveusement la jeune fille.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Joan.

-On est le 1er mars. Le moment où les guerres débutaient sous l'Antiquité. Le mois porte d'ailleurs le nom du dieu de la guerre : Mars. Expliqua brièvement Luna.

-C'est une double symbolique alors… analysa Luke.

Les regards des autres se portèrent sur lui. Il continua.

-Il a décidé de créer un village maudit, le premier mars, il additionne donc les symboles de la déclaration de guerre.

Luna acquiesça silencieusement. Elle repoussa son croissant et soupira à nouveau. Dan jeta un regard inquiet sur sa petite amie et la prit délicatement dans ses bras dans lesquels Luna se blottit.

C'était toujours Luna qui allait chercher Harry après des attaques particulièrement virulentes. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait quand on abordait un sujet délicat. C'était souvent elle qui consolait les membres du groupe quand quelque chose de grave se passait. Dan, Neville, Drago et Lydia n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils se disaient et de l'endroit où Luna le trouvait, ou comment elle le retrouvait, mais c'était ainsi. Cependant, la Serdaigle était souvent mélancolique ou triste après ces discussions. Dan pensait c'était par compassion envers Harry. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une annonce de Dumbledore.

A peine celui-ci eût-il demandé l'attention, le silence tomba immédiatement sur la Grande Salle. Le directeur jeta un regard grave sur les élèves. Et déclara d'une voix où perçait de la tristesse.

-Désolé de troubler votre petit-déjeuner jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui est un bien triste jour. Ce désastre marque bien, comme le supposent certains, le début de la guerre ouverte. A partir de ce jour, des affrontements auront lieu dans le pays. La guerre commence mes chers enfants. Espérons qu'elle sera courte, qu'il y aura le moins de victimes possibles et qu'elle verra la paix régner définitivement dans le pays. Vos professeurs et moi-même sommes présents pour répondre à vos interrogations. N'hésitez pas à venir nous parler. _(Dumbledore dirigea ensuite son regard vers Harry)_ Mr Potter, en tant que chef de l'AD, je vous demande de me faire une liste de 10 élèves qui viendront en aide aux Aurors ce soir.

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements, comme d'ordinaire lors d'une annonce du directeur. Cette fois, il ne leur annonçait pas un bal une fête ou quelque autres évènement heureux. Non. Il venait de leur annoncer la guerre. Cette chose à laquelle ils pensaient pouvoir échapper jusqu'à maintenant. Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait mais avaient conscience de la gravité de la situation. Quant aux plus âgés, la réalité venait de leur exploser à la figure. Il fallait à présent faire un choix définitif. Le côté de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter, ou celui de Voldemort et la voie des Mangemorts. Peu d'entre eux allaient rester neutres. Car, comme souvent lorsqu'on a cet âge, l'engagement est quelque chose d'important. Mais surtout, la défense de leur liberté et de leurs idéaux surpassait leurs angoisses et leur peur de la mort. Mentalement, ils commençaient à se préparer réellement à la guerre et aux conséquences qu'elle allait engendrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait été donné la liste des élèves dès son premier cours. Il n'avait pas eu d'hésitation quant aux premiers à aller se confronter aux réalités de la guerre.

**Harry Potter, Lydia Stiffson, Drago Malfoy, Dan Evans, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Grace Polk , Luke Girardi, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley**.

C'était les noms inscrits sur la feuille remise par Harry à Pétunia. Les personnes concernées avaient été à la fois surprises et soulagées de cette décision. Le Gryffondor leur avait simplement expliqué que c'était bien les seules personnes qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher de combattre avec lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y changer quoi que ce soit, de plus, il avait confiance en eux, ce qui était un atout dans le combat en cas de problèmes.

Ses amis furent touchés de cette explication, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avouèrent. Car, en ce faisant, il acceptait leur aide et leur soutien.

Harry passa toute la matinée avec Ron et Hermione. Depuis les vacances de Noël, les relations entre le Golden Trio s'étaient améliorées. Hermione et Ron avaient compris que malgré la proximité de Harry avec Luna, Neville, Dan et Lydia, ses relations avec eux n'avaient rien à voir avec les leurs. Ils restaient les meilleurs amis de Harry, deux personnes en qui il avait aveuglément confiance et qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Le retour au beau fixe de l'amitié entre les trois inséparables Gryffondors avait allégé l'atmosphère de l'AD et de la maison des lions.

-°-

Neville posa sa main sur le pégase. Celui-ci avait les ailes mi-déployées et se tenait fièrement aux côtés de la licorne. Ses yeux étaient deux magnifiques topazes.

Le Gryffondor avait été rapidement intégré dans le groupe des Barbapapas. Luna avait ajouté le totem du jeune homme après les vacances de Noël. Bien entendu, les cinq autres avaient du donner leur avis. Puisqu'en plus d'être le petit ami de Lydia, il était un très bon ami pour les quatre autres, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes pour le désigner comme digne de connaître leurs secrets.

Neville entra donc dans la salle Barbapapa. Il sourit en entendant la musique. Puis se dirigea vers le canapé, où étaient déjà Dan et Luna.

-Coucou !! Les salua –t-il. Où sont mon adorable Sylvestre et nos deux amoureux ?

-Je crois que Drago est parti choper Harry dans un couloir pour le remercier de sa gratitude de l'avoir mis dans la liste. Fit Dan, ne levant pas les yeux de son roman.

-Et Lyd' est partie dans la forêt, mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts causé par les changements de points de sources des courants de magie. Visiblement, ça change quelque chose dans la magie naturelle et elle doit s'habituer à ces changements. Et aider la Nature à s'y habituer. Elle m'a fait tout un discours sur les végétaux traversés par les courants de magie mais tout ce que j'en ai retenu- elle a débité son truc à la vitesse de la lumière- c'est que c'était dangereux pour le bien-être de la Nature et qu'en tant que Sylvestre, elle se devait d'agir. Ajouta Luna, la tête sur les genoux de Dan.

-Elle est partie jusqu'à ce soir. Précisa Dan, jouant avec les cheveux de la Serdaigle.

-Ok… Merci. Fit Neville, s'affalant dans un fauteuil face au couple.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis demanda soudain :

-Au fait, vous êtes pas surpris du choix de Harry ?

Dan leva la tête.

-Un peu… Mais je dois avouer que je ne lui aurais pas permis de choisir ! Je l'aurais accompagné de gré ou de force !

-Moi aussi… Admit Neville.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte depuis quelque temps qu'il avait besoin de notre soutien.

-J'imagine…. Fit pensivement Dan.

Luna haussa les épaules et se perdit dans ses pensées alors que Dan retournait à son bouquin.

Neville, quant à lui, se mit alors à réfléchir à propos des relations entre eux six. Il avait eu une conversation à ce sujet avec Lydia quelques jours auparavant. Enfin, ça n'avait pas tout à fait été une conversation. Il était tard, ils avaient la salle des Barbapapa pour eux, ils s'étaient installés confortablement dans un fauteuil et Lydia était dans ses bras, les yeux mi-clos. Ils étaient silencieux depuis un moment quand elle avait commencé à monologuer sur les relations qui unissaient tout ce petit monde. Il avait longuement repensé aux paroles de sa petite amie et elles s'avéraient tout à fait juste. Dan et lui tenaient le rôle de grands frères, Luna celui de la petite sœur perspicace et indispensable (sauf pour Dan, cela allait de soi) Lydia, Harry et Drago, entre les deux. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas tout à fait comme une bande de meilleurs amis. Plutôt comme une famille. Neville s'était fait la réflexion que ces liens étaient sans doute dus à leur enfance. Lui était enfant unique et avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Dan et Harry, bien qu'ils aient passé leur enfance ensemble, avaient été jusqu'à l'année passée comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux grandi dans la solitude et en avaient souffert. Luna, était elle aussi enfant unique et était élevée par son père uniquement. Un père plutôt absent malgré son affection pour sa fille. Quant à Lydia, elle haïssait ses parents et était elle aussi enfant unique. Et ils avaient fini par être réunis grâce à une suite de circonstances. Neville, et les autres aussi, il en était certain, remerciait la Nature et ces circonstances pour les avoir réuni.

-°-

Harry se dirigeait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione vers la salle commune des Gryffondors quand il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'invisible le tirer vers un couloir adjacent…

-Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux, fit précipitamment Harry à ses amis, je dois aller vérifier un truc !

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir…

Mais s'ils l'avaient suivi, ils auraient pu remarquer, un peu plus loin un couple de deux jeunes garçons enlacés, dont un brun qui leur était familier et un blond non moins connu…

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Murmura Harry

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et il est 14h passée ! En plus je voulais te remercier de m'avoir mis sur la liste. Répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Harry lui fit un beau sourire mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Drago l'ayant coupé dans son élan en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Harry ferma les yeux, une fois la surprise passée, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son petit ami. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Drago laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

-Je t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle ce midi… Fit remarquer Harry, alors que Drago enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

-J'ai été porter à manger à Lydia, dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Elle est dans la forêt ?!! S'exclama Harry.

Drago acquiesça.

-J'imagine qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Ajouta le blond.

-Ouais… Soupira Harry.

Drago passa une main en dessous de la chemise d'Harry. Et se mit à caresser doucement la peau du brun. Le brun, pendant ce temps, parsemait le visage du Serpentard de petits baisers.

-Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'aller en cours ? Demanda doucement Drago.

-A peine dix minutes… Fit Harry d'une voix déçue.

-T'as intérêt à trouver du temps pour moi ce soir, sinon je t'étripes mon chou !

-Tu prends les expressions de Lydia… Dragonou…

-J't'emmerde Ryrynou…. Embrasse moi et profitons de ces dix minutes restantes.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit embrasser langoureusement son blond préféré.

Harry arriva, savamment décoiffé et sa chemise quelque peu froissée, mais juste à l'heure en cours. Drago, en revanche, en bon aristocrate, arriva l'air dégagé et impeccable, mais avec dix minutes de retard. Personne ne se douta qu'ils venaient de passer dix minutes à se câliner et à s'embrasser dans le couloir étroit et sombre du 4ème étage !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, les dix adolescents attendaient dans une classe nouvellement attribuée à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un silence tendu régnait sur le groupe. Lydia et Neville jouaient aux dames ; Dan, Grace et Luke s'entraînaient à la magie abstraite ; Luna s'amusait à créer des animaux en fumée à l'aide d'un sort que Drago lui avait appris la veille. Ron, Hermione et Drago s'observaient avec méfiance tandis qu'Harry faisait les cent pas tout en jetant des regards sur tout ce petit monde. Puis, Drago se tourna soudainement vers le brun et engagea la conversation sur la mission du soir. Harry vint s'asseoir en tailleurs à côté du blond, à qui Lydia jeta un regard reconnaissant. Le Gryffondor était totalement angoissé pour ses amis et redoutait cette première mission.

Ron et Hermione repensèrent au retour des vacances de février en les voyant si proches.

--

Harry était resté avec Neville, Lydia, Drago, Dan et Luna durant le trajet, ce qui leur avait semblé bizarre, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Mais le plus étrange avait été l'arrivée à Poudlard. Lydia était sortir du train, flottant dans les airs, maintenue par un Wingardium Leviosa d'Harry. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, elle avait perdu un pari avec le Serpentard. (En vérité, elle avait parié qu'elle gagnerait contre lui au bras de fer et… eh bien, elle avait perdu lamentablement).

-Normalement tu devais perdre Drago ! Criait la Sylvestre.

-Eh oui… Mais c'est un tricheur ! Soupira Harry. Dire qu'on l'a supporté pendant une semaine…. Je plains sa chérie !

Durant les vacances, Harry, Drago, Luna, Dan, Lydia et Neville avaient passé la deuxième semaine ensemble chez les Maitlands. La première semaine, ils étaient restés dans leurs familles. (Harry était même allé chez Ron et chez Remus et Tonks quelques jours).

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à se plaindre de son cher blond… car une motte de terre apparut subitement sur son chemin. Inévitablement, il trébucha, laissant échapper sa baguette… Avant de s'écraser par terre. Par chance, Dan attrapa la baguette du brun et ramena Lydia au sol, en sécurité…

-Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça… Gronda Harry en se relevant.

Son regard se posa directement sur Drago qui, alors qu'il gardait un visage impassible, effectua un léger mouvement de baguette. Une boule d'eau s'écrasa sur la figure du grand Harry Potter…

-Drago…

-C'est Lydia !! S'exclama le blond en désignant la Sylvestre.

-Non, répondit avec assurance Harry, ses boules d'eau sont légèrement vertes… et celle la était rosée… Donc c'est toi !

-C'est de la part de ta chérie… Elle n'a pas supporté de te voir draguer en boîte hier soir !

-Mais je ne draguais pas !! Se récria le brun.

-Non bien sûr !!

-Mais je t'assure !!

Harry se prit à nouveau une boule d'eau légèrement rosée…

-Celle la, c'est de ma part, juste comme ça… Fit Drago d'un ton innocent !

-Toi… Gronda Harry.

Et immanquablement, sous les regards blasés des quatre amis du couple, Harry se mit à poursuivre Drago, le plaquant au sol sans grande difficulté, le blond riant trop (la tête de Harry dégoulinant était hilarante…) pour pouvoir se sauver efficacement. Ils roulèrent donc au sol, le Gryffondor jetant au vil Serpentard un sort de chatouille jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'excuse en le suppliant d'arrêter cette torture… Harry se releva alors satisfait et sauta au cou de Lydia en essayant de se faire pardonner d'avoir lâché sa baguette. Ce à quoi il ne réussit qu'en lui faisant promettre de dormir plus souvent dans les appartements de Pétunia. Tandis qu'un peu plus loin, le blond pestait contre un Gryffondor de sa connaissance qui allait bientôt connaître le courroux de Drago Malfoy…

Ron et Hermione étaient restés bouches bées devant cette entente presque amicale entre les deux éternels rivaux. Bien sûr la trêve et le fait qu'ils soient en duo pour l'AD avait joué mais à ce point… C'était stupéfiant et totalement déstabilisant.

--

Entre-temps, Harry s'était remis à faire les cent pas, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Drago.

Ron et Hermione furent d'ailleurs tirés de leurs pensées par leur meilleur ami qui tenait à leur dire quelque chose visiblement.

-Ron, Herm', je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais vous devez faire confiance à Malfoy. Il est pas si horrible que ça finalement…je le supporte depuis un moment et …

-Ryrynou… Fit dangereusement Drago.

-Oui Dragonou ? Fit innocemment Harry.

-Du calme les deux… Commença Neville.

-Nevillou reste en dehors de ça… Lui intima Drago.

-Dannynou, toi aussi, prévint Harry en voyant son cousin se préparer à intervenir.

-Sinon, ajouta Drago, on dit à Lydoudou que vous avez mangé la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat….

-Vous avez mangé ma dernière part de fondant au chocolat ??? S'exclama, outrée, Lydia.

Alors, les cinq amis se levèrent et se mirent en cercle. L'utilisation des surnoms stupides en présence d'autres personnes ajoutée aux accusations concernant Dan et Neville, ainsi qu'à la pique lancée par Harry envers Drago, avait réussi à créer un prétexte idéal pour se défouler avant la mission. Ils firent donc apparaître des coussins dans leurs mains et se mirent en position.

-Pillo… Commença à crier Lydia.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix calme et cependant légèrement mielleuse et de ce fait menaçante de Luna.

-Mes petits sucres… Commença la Serdaigle.

Aussitôt, Lydia se tut, les coussins, brandis et prêts à l'emploi, disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière, intérieurement satisfaite, ajouta alors :

-Je vous aime beaucoup mais si vous ne vous asseyez pas immédiatement…

Elle n'eut rien besoin d'ajouter : d'un seul coup d'un seul, ils s'étaient tous assis. Lydia paraissait concentrée sur son prochain coup jouer tandis que Neville venait de lui enlever un de ses pions. Harry était affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête tournée vers le plafond, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Dan récitait à ses amis les dernières définitions vues en cours et Drago lisait nonchalamment un livre de Runes. Luna sourit tendrement et se remit à faire ses animaux de fumée en fredonnant une mélodie… particulière.

Ron et Hermione en bons spectateurs et étant peu habitués à des scènes de ce genre, contrairement à Grace et Luke, se demandait comment en trois mots ou presque, le jeune fille avait réussi à éviter une bataille rangée. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas au courant des capacités de Luna… en effet, en Serdaigle qui se respectait, elle était vraiment intelligente et en plus, elle avait des qualités de Gryffondor et de Serpentard en réserve sous son apparence gentille, douce et inoffensive. Harry, Dan et Drago en avaient fait les frais, un jour où par mégarde, la guerre des blagues qui les opposait avait accidentellement touché Luna, qui s'était retrouvée pendue au plafond par les pieds et abondamment aspergée de chantilly à la place de Drago et Dan.

La Serdaigle, une fois propre et les pieds sur le sol, avait alors mis une vengeance en place… et les trois garçons eurent à subir son courroux durant trois longs jours. Tout d'abord, elle avait trafiqué les douches afin de rendre l'eau glaciale à chaque fois que Drago, Harry ou Dan les utilisaient. Puis, elle avait transformé la nourriture délicieuse de Barbara en plats que les trois garçons détestaient. Barbara n'en avait pas été plus offensée que cela, sachant ce que les trois garçons avaient fait. Adam était heureux de voir sa chère Barbalala se rebeller et était content de constater que Barbidou, le petit nouveau, (Neville) était un peu plus calme que les trois compères ! Puis Luna avait truqué les couloirs, sous le couvert de Pétunia, pour que les trois sombres crétins, comme elle les appelait, se prennent des tas de sortilèges. Elle fit tout pour leur rendre la vie infernale. Leurs lits les éjectaient, les portes se refermaient brutalement sur eux, la vaisselle les mordait, les coupait ou les pinçait, selon leur nature (tasse, couverts, théière, plats…). Quant à Luna, elle ne leur adressait pas un regard, pas une parole.

Au bout de trois jours, Dan, Harry et Drago se présentèrent face à la jeune fille qui lisait tranquillement dans le jardin, recouverte d'une couverture chauffante (malgré le ciel dégagé en ce mois de février, la température était glaciale). Ils avaient l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Luna eut un petit sourire en coin. Ils se prosternèrent à ses pieds et implorèrent mille fois son pardon pour ce qui lui était arrivé de leur faute à tous les trois, à cause de leur guerre des blagues. La jeune fille, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur dit d'une voix légère que tout était pardonné et serra les trois garçons dans ses bras. Dan fut heureux de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser sa petite amie (il ne la quitta pas de toute la journée, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Luna…).

Lydia était déjà au courant de cette facette de sa meilleure amie, mais cette démonstration lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Lulu dans ses retranchements…. Quant à Neville depuis ces évènements, il était d'un tact inégalable avec la jeune fille…

-°-

Remus, Tonks et Pétunia, ainsi que Kingsley et Maugrey entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, comme ils l'avaient appelée. Ils y trouvèrent un groupe d'adolescent calmes et silencieux. Luna se tourna vers eux et fit un grand sourire. Pétunia réprima un sourire. Elle avait rapidement compris en voyant l'éclat particulier dans les yeux de la jeune fille que celle-ci avait « dompté » encore une fois les cinq autres Barbapapas.

-Bonsoir… Les salua Luna de sa voix rêveuse, rapidement imitée par les autres.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens. Fit Kingsley.

-Coucou les petits loups ! S'enthousiasma Tonks.

-Dora… La mit en garde Remus.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Remus, l'expression innocente plaquée sur visage. Le lycanthrope secoua la tête et sourit.

-Bien ! On n'est pas là pour se tourner les pouces ! Intervint Maugrey d'une voix qui marquait l'exaspération. Vous allez ce soir, montrer l'efficacité de votre entraînement sur le terrain. Voldemort a lancé des menaces sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce soir, les magasins ferment à 2h 30 du matin, en raison du week-end, comme vous le savez. Vous devrez donc patrouiller en duos ; en tant que renfort de l'unité d'Aurors. Il y aura également quelques membres de l'Ordre.

-Les duos avec lesquels vous vous entraînez le plus souvent. Précisa Pétunia.

-Bref, Fit Maugrey d'un air mécontent. Quatre duos patrouilleront aux extrémités du Chemin, où il y aura peu d'Aurors et un duo se chargea du Chemin en lui -même.

D'après Miss Evans, vous êtes totalement aptes à vous défendre. Ajouta Kingsley. On vous a donc confié une mission d'Apprentis Aurors. Ajouta Kingsley.

-Je crois que c'est tout… Fit Remus.

Harry se leva.

-Nous vous remercions de votre confiance et nous sommes contents de pouvoir enfin nous mettre au service de la communauté sorcière pour contrer les actions de Voldemort.

Pétunia sourit à son filleul. Maugrey semblait satisfait du ton solennel qu'avait pris Harry.

Les autres se levèrent à la suite d'Harry.

-On va utiliser un Portoloin. Annonça Nymphadora.

-Dès que vous êtes attaqués, ou que vous voyez des Mangemorts, ou un fait qui mérite d'être signalé, envoyez un message d'alerte aux Aurors grâce au sort « Pericula ». Dit Kingsley.

-Oui, Fit Drago, on connaît ce sort. Remus nous l'a montré il y a une semaine pendant la séance collective de l'AD.

-Bien. Fit Maugrey en sortant une corde de sa poche. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Ils attrapèrent un bout de la corde, tout comme, Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks et Remus. Pétunia leur fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard pour ces adolescents qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle s'attarda particulièrement sur son fils et son neveu. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas su convaincre Dumbledore de la laisser aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'Ordre. Le directeur préférait qu'elle reste au château au cas où quelque chose se passerait à Pré au Lard. Elle passait à peine la porte que le groupe fut entraîné vers un poste d'observation des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Là-bas, ils reçurent des dernières indications puis sortirent tour à tour, se rendant sur leur lieu qu'ils devaient surveiller.

-°-

Harry et Drago patrouillaient depuis deux bonnes heures du côté gauche de la fin de l'avenue sorcière la plus célèbre de Grande- Bretagne. On y trouvait les derniers magasins ; un peu spéciaux, généralement peu fréquentés car méconnus ou douteux. Puis il y avait une sorte de terrain vague qui marquait la fin de l'allée. Le coin était quasi désert, presque personne ne s'aventurait jusque là. Harry et Drago n'y étaient venus qu'une fois, par curiosité. Harry durant les vacances de 3ème année et Drago pendant un sortie avec Helena et John en 5ème année. L'endroit était jugé calme et sans trop de risque d'attaque, aussi les Aurors avaient laissé les garçons s'en occuper.

Ce n'était qu'une simple mission de surveillance, il n'y avait aucune certitude quant à une attaque ce soir là. L'ambiance était cependant légèrement plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry et Drago discutaient donc tranquillement, tout en restant sur leurs gardes, alertes.

-N'empêche, la tête de Ron et Hermione quand on a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que l'on reste à deux pour surveiller ! Fit Harry.

-Mhmm c'est cool. Répondit évasivement Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda en soupirant Harry.

-Cet Auror, Grommela Drago, Davis, ou je sais plus trop quoi, il te regardait d'un œil concupiscent… et t'as marché dans son jeu !!!

-Oh… Fit Harry d'une voix attendrie, en s'accrochant au bras de Drago, t'inquiètes pas, y'a que toi qui m'intéresse, bébé !

-BAF !! Drago, le visage très mécontent, venait d'assener un coup- violent- sur l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Grinça le Serpentard. Et m'appelle pas comme ça….Menaça –t-il avant de minauder : mon cœur !

Harry qui comptait répliquer fut terrassé par le ton de Drago et par le petit nom.

-Ok, ok…Fit-il en soupirant.

Il se massa l'arrière de la tête et s'exclama :

- T'aurais quand même pu y aller moins fort !! Tu m'as fait mal ! C'est que t'as de la force mine de rien !

- Chochotte ! Le taquina Drago.

- Ehhh !! S'écria le Gryffondor indigné.

Puis il se jeta sur Drago, faisant mine de vouloir l'étrangler. Le blond attrapa les mains du brun, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant par automatisme, et les deux amoureux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre…

-Je te fais un bisou magique si tu promets de plus jamais m'appeler bébé… Fit Drago d'une voix taquine.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et fit semblant de réfléchir intensément.

-Hum…Je pense que ça devrait pas être trop dur ! Conclut-il en souriant.

Drago l'attira alors à lui et embrassa doucement le brun. Leurs mains se délièrent. Celles d'Harry se faufilèrent sous la chemise du blond et se mirent à tracer de petits cercles sur la peau douce du Serpentard. Celles de Drago remontèrent, se perdant dans la brune chevelure du Gryffondor…

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux quand des bruits de transplanage retentirent.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement, et se mirent en position de combat. Six Mangemorts leur faisaient face. Les adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Harry, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, lança une petite dague qui vint, après avoir traversé l'air en sifflant, se planter dans le ventre du plus proche Mangemort, ce dernier, tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Les serviteurs de Voldemort regardèrent leur camarade se tordre de douleur puis levèrent leur baguette en direction du duo. Le combat débuta alors pour de bon.

Drago avait envoyé un message d'alerte alors que les Mangemorts ne prêtaient pas attention à lui. Les deux garçons durent donc tenir seuls, quelques minutes face aux disciples du Mage noir, de plus en plus nombreux. Par chance, ils avaient une technique de combat assez évoluée et une confiance sans borne l'un envers l'autre, ainsi qu'une grande aptitude en DCFM. Ils purent mettre plusieurs Mangemorts hors combat (ils ne pouvaient pas les tuer : ordre de Maugrey). Neville, Lydia et une unité d'Aurors arriva en renfort, ils ne furent pas de trop pour stopper la progression des opposants, qui étaient à présent une vingtaine.

Nymphadora était à hauteur des deux garçons.

-Dora ! Comment ça se présente ?? Lui demanda en criant Drago, entre deux sorts.

-Mal ! Lui répondit de la même manière Tonks, évitant un Doloris, Ils attaquent de tous côtés.

-Et les autres ? Demanda à son tour Harry, érigeant un bouclier pour quelques minutes à l'aide du Defendemus pour permettre aux Aurors de prendre le dessus.

-Hermione et Ron s'occupent avec quelques Apprentis d'évacuer la population et de la protéger. Dan, Lu', et les deux Utopiens s'occupent de l'autre côté.

-Les salauds ! Ils nous ont attaqué en tenaille ! Maugréa Harry en relâchant son sort de défense.

-Harry !!! S'écria Drago en le tirant en arrière pour lui éviter un Sectumsempra.

-Merci… Souffla le Gryffondor en se relevant pour lancer un sort d'attaque commun avec Drago.

La bataille faisait rage et il n'y avait plus d'arrivée de Mangemorts. Les Aurors tentaient de contenir les forces ennemies en attendant les renforts. Les personnes qui étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse avaient été évacuées avec succès et il n'y avait pas de blessés. Les personnes étaient profondément choquées en revanche, Voldemort s'attaquait vraiment à la population sorcière à présent ! L'attaque s'était concentrée sur le côté gauche de l'allée, du côté de Dan et Luna, les Mangemorts avaient rapidement abandonné le combat pour venir en renfort de l'autre côté. Gringotts semblait l'objectif principal des forces du Mage noir. Alors que les Aurors commençaient à être dépassés, trois nouvelles unités arrivèrent en renforts. Le combat se termina alors rapidement. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un tel nombre, la majorité des Mangemorts prirent la fuite.

Alors l'adrénaline qui avait poussé les combattants à mener à bien le combat tomba brusquement. Les Aurors les plus expérimentés se chargèrent des derniers Mangemorts. Une vingtaine étaient morts, et une dizaine blessés. Ils allaient donc pouvoir les interroger.

L'allée sorcière avait totalement changé de visage. Dans la mêlée, des sorts avaient fusé dans tous les sens et les trois quarts des vitrines étaient endommagés. Des débris jonchaient le sol.

Neville et Harry se précipitèrent vers Lydia. La Sylvestre avait reçu un sort de découpe au niveau de l'épaule et des côtes. Sans vraiment se concerter, Neville et Harry unirent leurs magies pour refermer les plaies les plus importantes. La jeune fille s'évanouit à peine ses plaies cicatrisées, soutenue par Neville qui lui caressait doucement la joue, pour la rassurer et pour se rassurer surtout. Harry tomba ensuite à genoux, épuisé, ses réserves d'énergie et de magie étaient faibles. Il allait s'écrouler quand il sentit des bras se refermer sur son torse. Il reconnut vaguement Drago, grâce aux cheveux blonds qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage.

Il sombra dans une semi- inconscience, ne prêtant qu'une attention relative à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Luke, soutenait Grace qui avait sans aucun doute une jambe cassée.

Ron avait fini par se battre à mains nues avec un Mangemort et son visage était tuméfié. Il serrait fortement Hermione qui sanglotait sans retenue. Un jeune Auror avait pris un maléfice qui lui était destiné et elle l'avait vu agoniser sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Luna, dès que les Mangemorts eurent transplané, tomba sur ses genoux, des larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et ses bras portaient de nombreuses égratignures. Elle avait été d'une férocité et d'une détermination sans faille durant le combat mais à peine celui –ci s'était-il terminé qu'elle avait craqué et que ses jambes avaient cessé de la soutenir. Dan avait alors accouru vers elle et l'avait doucement prise dans ses bras. Il lui caressait lentement le dos, pour la calmer. Des brûlures relativement fortes couvraient le bras droit de l'Utopien. Des éclats de bois en feu l'avaient touché lorsque la boutique de jouets magiques avait été victime d'un sort d'explosion d'un Mangemort.

Dix minutes plus tard, des Médicomages apparurent et soignèrent les blessés les plus graves sur place. Après les premiers soins, les dix adolescents et quelques autres personnes furent amenés à Poudlard où Pomfresh se chargea des blessures restantes. Lydia était toujours inconsciente et Harry avait cessé de lutter et était lui aussi tombé dans l'inconscience. Luna ne s'était que légèrement calmée. Grace avait du prendre une potion de Sommeil pour lui éviter de souffrir lorsque Mme Pomfresh lui réparait sa jambe. Tous eurent droit à des potions apaisantes. Hermione, Dan et Luna demandèrent à avoir une potion de Sommeil sans rêves.

Bien sûr, toutes leurs blessures ne pouvaient pas complètement disparaître et il leur restait quelques marques de ce combat mais, par chance ils n'avaient pas été gravement blessés. Neville avait préféré rester éveillé. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Lydia et caressait doucement la main droite de la jeune fille, un air inquiet tendant ses traits. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le lit. Ce fut Lydia qui le réveilla le lendemain matin, en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Quant à Drago, dès qu'ils eurent été soignés, il avait disparu dans les couloirs. Il avait été rattrapé par Nymphadora quelques secondes plus tard. Sa cousine lui avait attrapé l'épaule.

-Drago ! S'était-elle écriée

-…

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu mais alors que la jeune femme resserrait son emprise sur son épaule, il s'était brusquement retourné et s'était jeté dans les bras de sa cousine. Celle-ci avait soupiré de soulagement. Drago avait niché sa tête dans son cou et étreignait avec force l'Auror, comme pour avoir le plus grand réconfort possible. Remus, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trouva ainsi enlacés. Il posa alors doucement sa main dans le dos de sa compagne. Celle-ci leva la tête et fit au lycanthrope de son cœur un petit sourire empreint de tristesse que Remus lui rendit. Ces enfants venaient de se confronter à un combat, à la guerre alors que leurs préoccupations auraient dues être bien différentes. Drago avait senti la présence de son professeur de DCFM. Il se détacha alors doucement de l'étreinte de sa cousine et lentement, leva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard inquiet mais bienveillant de Remus. Ce dernier tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Héé ! Maugréa le blond.

-Ça va ? S'enquit sa cousine.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Répondit Drago avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, merci Nymph'.

-Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que cette dernière l'avait interpellé.

-Attends ! Viens prendre une tasse de thé dans nos appartements ! Proposa-t-elle.

-Harry ne se réveillera pas avant deux bonnes heures d'après Pomfresh. Ajouta Remus, appuyant la proposition de la métamorphage. Et l'infirmerie est occupée par les Weasley et les Gryffondors. Tu iras quand ils seront partis.

Drago se retourna et après avoir réfléchi une petite minute acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers le couple et ils marchèrent ensemble vers les appartements des deux adultes.

Le Serpentard rejoignit l'infirmerie une heure de demie plus tard, le cœur moins lourd, allégé par une discussion avec sa cousine et Remus. Comme prévu, l'infirmerie s'était vidée. Il ne restait plus que les malades et Neville, endormis. Drago alla donc s'allonger à côté de son petit –ami pour guetter son réveil. Celui-ci se réveilla peu de temps après son arrivée, alors que Drago était en train de lui replacer une mèche de cheveux. Harry lui avait souri, alors seulement, les restes d'inquiétudes du blond s'en allèrent. Le brun lui caressa doucement la joue. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement, comme pour ne pas briser ce moment. Ils rouvrirent les yeux presque simultanément. Alors, Drago s'autorisa son premier sourire franc de la nuit. Il embrassa encore une fois le front de Harry. Puis se redressa.

-Je vais aller prévenir Pomfresh que tu es réveillé. Fit –il.

L'infirmière fut surprise de voir le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu entrer. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait préféré s'éloigner de l'agitation qui régnait alors. Mme Pomfresh se contenta de cette explication puis alla s'occuper de son patient, recommandant au Serpentard d'aller dormir. Ce dernier quitta l'infirmerie après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry. Il alla ensuite prévenir Pétunia du réveil de son neveu et regagna enfin son dortoir où il s'écroula de fatigue.

-°-

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la dernière attaque. Le soir suivant le combat du Chemin de Traverse, dix autres membres de l'AD avaient aidés les Aurors. Ce groupe là n'eut qu'à protéger la population et à donner les premiers aux blessés.

Puis les combats s'étaient enchaînés. Le 3 mars, à midi, il y eut une attaque à Paris, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à des Mangemorts, n'ayant pas cours au moment de l'attaque. Le 5 mars, Pré au Lard avait subi une attaque, repoussée majoritairement par els membres de l'Ad, au complet cette fois là. Le 8, une Serdaigle de 6ème année : Eliane, fut victime d'un sort coupant qui la tua sur le coup, alors qu'elle aidait un blessé à rejoindre la zone de rapatriement vers St Mangouste. Ariane, sa sœur, une jeune Poufsouffle en 4ème année, qui avait été témoin de la scène, se précipita dans le combat et dût être ramenée à Poudlard car les risques qu'elle prenait par vengeance la mettaient en danger.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Les cours normaux n'étaient plus dispensés. Seuls les cours de DCFM, Duel, Combat, Survie et Potions avaient lieu, à des horaires aléatoires, toutes maisons confondues. Un cours de Premiers Soin était donné tous les jours dans la Grande Salle. Des salles avaient été libérées, afin d'y abriter des armes, des potions, des choses utiles au combat, mais aussi pour soigner des blessés, l'infirmerie était devenue trop petite pour supporter autant de personnes à la fois.

Outre les blessés, on comptait à présent une quinzaine de morts parmi l'AD, et cinq membres étaient à l'article de la mort.

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Après deux semaines d'horreur. Voldemort semblait avoir l'intention de rassembler et de remobiliser ses Mangemorts durant deux jours. Aucune menace n'avait été proférée pour ces deux jours. Les habitants de Poudlard, à savoir les élèves, les professeurs, quelques Aurors et une dizaine de Médicomages, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de familles dont le foyer avait été détruit ou dont un membre avait été tué par les Mangemorts, avait profité de leur première journée de repos et de semblant de calme. Après le dîner, la Grande Salle avait été transformée en salle commune une nouvelle fois.

Le groupe des Barbapapas, les amis de Dan, le groupe de Gryffondor de 6ème année et Helena et John avaient investi le coin gauche de la Salle. Les discussions tournaient principalement autour de la guerre et des deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Les tensions entre tout ce petit monde, notamment entre Gryffondors et Serpentards semblaient avoir disparu. Seules Lydia et Luna ne participaient pas à la conversation générale. Les deux meilleures amies parlaient à voix basse à l'écart du groupe.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? Demanda Lydia.

-La Salle sur Demande est particulière, je suis certaine qu'elle peut contenir un nombre illimité de personnes. Affirma Luna.

-Tu as demandé à Winky et à Dobby de nous trouver de la nourriture et de la boisson ?

-Oui t'inquiète ! Fit la Serdaigle d'un ton rassurant.

-Je me suis occupée de la musique. Reste à savoir comment on va annoncer ça ! Fit la Sylvestre.

Luna la regarda et lui fit un sourire malicieux. Elle leva sa baguette et :

- Accio Barbouille et Barbidul.

Lydia fit un sourire éclatant à son amie. Les deux garçons arrivèrent brutalement face aux filles sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Les filles posèrent un sort d'impassibilité autour d'eux.

Elles leur expliquèrent alors leur projet.

-Ce soir on fait la fête ! Commença Lydia.

-Mais…. Objecta Drago !

-Tut tut tut ! Le coupa Luna. On a tout prévu.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et décidèrent d'écouter leurs folles amies.

-Il faut que les gens oublient leurs soucis, qu'ils se détendent et qu'ils arrivent même à en oublier la guerre, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Expliqua Lydia.

-On a donc décidé de s'en occuper. On a déjà, avant la guerre, détendu l'atmosphère, avec nos blagues Barbapapas. Continua Luna.

-Mais cette fois, peindre la Grande salle en rose, lancer des sorts de chants aux portraits, repeindre le hall avec des thèmes différents, changer la robe de Dumby en layette, le chapeau de Mc Gonagall en oreilles de Minnie, bref tout ce qu'on a fait ne suffira pas.

-Il a donc fallu trouver un autre moyen.

-C'est là qu'on a pensé au Bal de Noël à Utopia ! S'exclama Lydia.

-Mais on peut pas aller à Utopia. Ça serait déplacé et ça n'aiderait personne.

-On a donc pensé à la Salle sur Demande.

-On a convenu d'une date

-C'est-à-dire quand Voldy nous lâcherait ne serait-ce que pour une soirée.

-Et on a tout préparé !! Firent-elles en chœur.

-Alors ? demanda Lydia.

Harry et Drago se concertèrent une nouvelle fois du regard. Drago prit la parole.

-Votre idée est bonne.

-Je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

-Vous êtes d'accord ?!! S'écrièrent les deux filles.

-Bien sûr ! Il faut détendre l'atmosphère ! Fit Harry.

-Et votre moyen semble parfait ! Renchérit Drago.

-Bon tout marche alors ! Fit Luna. Les Tournequilles ont œuvré en notre faveur ma chère amie !

Lydia sourit puis dit aux garçons :

-Vous demandez –discrètement- l'accord de Barbidou et de Barbidur… puis vous faites circulez l'info. Ok ?

-Oui chef ! Firent les deux garçons en chœur.

-Vous nous retrouvez à la salle sur demande dans…. Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Lydia.

-Huit petits lutins et demi ! Répondit Luna.

-Vous nous retrouvez à neuf heures et vous donnez comme heure de rendez vous pour tout le monde neuf heures et demie ! Dit la Sylvestre.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Le sort d'impassibilité s'annula. Harry alla expliquer le projet à Neville tandis que Drago faisait de même avec Dan. Les deux garçons, une fois prévenus, hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord aux filles. Celles-ci se tapèrent dans la main et sortirent de la Grande Salle, prétextant une envie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Quant aux quatre garçons, ils lancèrent l'information… celle-ci se diffusa à une vitesse incroyable à travers la Grande Salle.

-°-

Après s'être retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande et après avoir tout installé, les trois couples eurent droit à dix minutes pour eux avant de recevoir les premiers participant de cette soudaine fête. Presque la totalité des habitants étaient venus. Dumbledore lui –même était passé pour les féliciter de cette initiative.

La Salle sur Demande était devenue gigantesque ! Beaucoup de générations différentes se mêlaient. Mc Gonagall et Mr Flitwick dansaient sans retenue sur la piste. Remus et Dora flirtaient comme un couple d'adolescents sur un canapé à l'extrémité droite de la pièce.

Le buffet et le bar étaient allègrement fréquentés. Seuls les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit d'obtenir de l'alcool, surveillés par des elfes de maison volontaires.

Cette petite fête virait quelque peu à l'orgie mais les participants n'en avaient cure, au moins, la guerre était loin dans leurs esprits.

Bien qu'ils s'étaient mis dans un coin peu fréquenté, Harry et Drago se firent surprendre par Ron en train de danser un peu trop langoureusement, collés l'un à l'autre… le roux, qui tenait une Hermione bien enivrée par la main, fronça les sourcils, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis avala d'un coup le reste de son verre de Whisky pur feu, il déposa ensuite son verre vide sur une des tables qui bordaient la salle et haussant les épaules en regardant une nouvelle fois le couple, il attrapa sa petite amie, toute ébaubie par la vue de son meilleur ami embrassant son pire ennemi, par la taille et l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse.

Cette vision quelque peu insolite, leur resta comme une hallucination de leur part.

La Salle commença à se désemplir vers trois heures du matin. Il ne resta que les personnes entre 16 et 35 ans. Et ce fut, à partir de ce moment, un oubli total, qui se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube.

Lorsque l'aube arriva, Dobby éteignit la musique. Les derniers élèves encore debout s'allongèrent sur des canapés encore libres et bientôt les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce furent endormies. La Salle sur Demande se transforma alors en dortoirs. Des murs se créent et les canapés devinrent des lits. Le groupe des Barbapapas, assoupis dans un coin gauche de la Salle se retrouva dans le même dortoir créé par la salle magique.

Vers midi, Lydia se réveilla brusquement, sous le coup d'un cauchemar. La première chose qu'elle sentit quand ses pensées se clarifièrent fut les bras de Neville qui entouraient sa taille dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et protectrice. La Sylvestre leva la tête et observa son petit ami, profondément endormi. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les traits détendus mais faisait une moue adorable, certainement due au rêve qu'il faisait. Lydia eut un sourire attendri et déposa tout doucement un baiser sur les lèvres de son Gryffondor, en prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller. La moue de Neville se transforma en un sourire satisfait. La jeune fille retint un rire. Puis elle jeta un regard vers le reste des occupants de la pièce. Drago et Harry étaient adorables eux aussi. Ils devaient s'être endormis après une séance de câlinage particulièrement agréable à en juger leur position. Leurs t-shirts étaient tombés sur le sol. Drago tenait fermement Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier semblait accroché à son petit ami. Harry avait la tête enfouie dans le cou du blond et leurs cheveux se mêlaient.

Dan et Luna étaient un peu plus loin. La Serdaigle dormait encore blottie contre l'Utopien, Dan, en revanche était réveillé. Il regardait sa petite amie avec amour et tendresse caressait lentement la joue de la blonde puis ses cheveux, avec une douceur infinie. Il dut sentir le regard de Lydia car il leva la tête vers son amie. Il offrit à sa presque sœur un sourire fraternel, qu'elle lui rendit. Puis Lydia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Neville et bercée par sa respiration régulière, elle se rendormit…

-°-

Par chance, le lundi, Voldemort n'attaqua pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette fête avait réussi à détourner l'attention des élèves, des professeurs et des autres habitants de Poudlard. Cela leur avait donné une petite lueur d'espoir, de renouveau. Beaucoup avaient réalisé que la vie continuait malgré tout.

Cette constatation et ce nouvel espoir leur furent indispensables le mardi…

En effet, si les combattants de Dumbledore s'étaient détendus durant ces trois jours, ceux de Voldemort n'avaient pas chômé. Le mage noir avait réussi à rallier à sa cause nombre de créature magiques. Les géants, une centaine de vampires, la plupart des meutes de loups garous, quelques Hippogriffes, des Sombrals, des chimères, des espèces à propriétés magiques et Voldemort avait réussi à se créer un réseau international de personnes le soutenant.

Fort de cette nouvelle armée, il lança une offensive d'une très grande ampleur le mardi.

A partir de onze heures du matin, il commença par lancer une attaque simultanée sur le ministère de la magie anglaise et sur le parlement européen de la magie. Les renforts de Dumbledore étaient à peine sur les lieux que les sièges de la magie française, allemande, italienne et espagnole étaient cernés par les forces de ténèbres. Moins d'une heure plus tard, c'était le siège de l'ONUM (à New- York) qui appelait à l'aide. Enfin, tous les grands centres magiques (chemin de traverse, avenue Unter den Linden, …) furent envahis par les Mangemorts.

En l'espace de trois heures, toutes les personnes disponibles et aptes à combattre restant à Poudlard, se déployèrent sur les lieux des attaques. Helena, John et Drago furent envoyés à Londres, au ministère de la Magie. Le Golden Trio et Neville se rendit au siège de l'ONUM, Lydia et Luna portèrent secours au ministère français de la Magie. Dan et ses amis d'Utopia durent se rendre à Rome, pour protéger le ministère italien de la magie.

Rapidement, les forces de Dumbledore arrivèrent à maîtriser la situation dans une minorité des lieux. Les ministères allemand et français échappèrent à la destruction et les Mangemorts qui y avaient menés une attaque avaient vite battu en retraite après un combat musclé. Une fois les ministères hors de danger, les renforts fournirent les premiers soins aux blessés graves puis évacuèrent les lieux, rapatriant leurs morts à Poudlard. Là, les blessés affluaient de toutes parts. Certains combattants qui n'avaient plus assez de forces pour mener un combat, aidèrent les médicomages à soigner les blessés. Mais les personnes qui pouvaient encore combattre furent rassemblées dans le hall. Dumbledore leur ordonna de se rendre sur d'autres lieux où les renforts étaient dépassés par la situation. Lydia et Luna échangèrent un regard inquiet. S'ils avaient pu facilement déjoué les plans des mangemorts à Paris et à Rome, c'était parce que ces lieux bien qu'importants n'étaient pas les vraies cibles de Voldemort. Il les avait bien eu.

-Pourvu que les autres aillent bien ! Fit Lydia à sa meilleure amie avant de toucher le Portoloin.

Luna acquiesça, tandis que les deux jeunes filles prenaient conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Trente secondes plus tard, elles atterrirent à Berlin, devant le Reichstag, en plein massacre. L'immense place si belle et si majestueuse s'était transformée en vision d'horreur. Des géants avaient enlevé la coupole en verre, caractéristique du parlement allemand et l'avait jeté sur leurs adversaires. Des immenses pans de verres jonchaient le sol, écrasant et transperçant nombre de sorciers et moldus. Un géant avait été abattu et les autres furieux de la perte d'un de leur membre avaient déraciné les arbres et s'amusaient à massacrer sans pitié les sorciers sur leur passage. Quelques loups garous supportaient les quelques représentants de la race de Titans. Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen pour transformer l'humain en loup sans que la pleine lune n'intervienne.

Devant un tel spectacle, les nouveaux arrivants frémirent. Mais malgré la frayeur qui s'insinuait en eux et la fatigue du premier combat qu'ils avaient donné, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Peu importait les risques qu'ils devaient prendre, ils iraient jusqu'au bout, il fallait lutter.

-°-

Le ministère de la Magie était perdu. Voldemort y avait lancé le plus gros de ses troupes. Les renforts étaient bien insuffisants et ils furent encerclés par les forces du mage noir au bout de quelques heures de combat acharné. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les quelques personnes qui venaient de Rome encore aptes à combattre. Dan se précipita vers Helena qui maintenait un bouclier à l'aide du Defendemus. Elle portait de nombreuses égratignures mais semblait en meilleure forme que John qui avait été victime d'un Sectumsempra quelques secondes plus tôt.

-'Lena !! l'interpella Dan.

-Dan ! Fit-elle, un soulagement présent dans sa voix.

Dan prit sa place en créant à son tour un Defendemus, assez faible à cause de l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée lors de l'attaque sur le ministère italien de la magie. Helena relâcha alors ses efforts et tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle.

-Il faut… évacuer haleta –t-elle une fois que l'utopien eut prit sa place. On a… déjà évacué la majeure partie des employés… Les autres… tous morts… les renforts aideront pas… le ministère… est… perdu !

Dan fronça les sourcils et observa autour de lui. Ils étaient en minorité face aux forces du mage noir. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à les coincer dans le hall. Il n'y avait en effet pas de doutes quant à l'issue du combat. Alors que Dan tentait de trouver une solution, il entendit une voix connue hurler presque à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sans lâcher le sort de défense, Dan se tourna vers l'origine du cri et aperçut Drago tomber, inconscient. Tandis qu'un Mangemort lui lançait un maléfice de brise jambes, il avait été victime d'un sort de Bloque respiration et ne s'en était sorti que de justesse.

-Dragooooo ! S'écrièrent plusieurs personnes dont Tonks, Dan, Helena et John.

Dan jeta un nouveau regard circulaire et il cria à Tonks avec désespoir :

-Il faut partir !!! On a perdu !!

La métamorphage le fixa avant d'acquiescer. Son chef d'unité était mort au début de la bataille et elle avait prit le commandement des unités d'Aurors.

-Préparez vous au repli !!! Hurla –t-elle.

Tous s'appliquèrent à activer le Portoloin des blessés et de ceux qui étaient inconscient, puis quand il ne resta plus que ceux qui tenaient les Mangemorts, les harpies, les vampires et les trois géants, à distance, Tonks, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux cria :

-Maintenant !!!!

Et le ministère anglais de la magie fut livré aux mains de Voldemort… qui vint l'investir une demi heure plus tard.

-°-

En France, le ministère et le parlement magiques venaient d'être détruits, après la défaite des forces de Dumbledore.

Le même scénario se produisit au parlement européen de la magie à Strasbourg.

En revanche, les forces du Bien et les Aurors des pays avaient réussi à détourner l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, et des autres centres de commerces sorciers du monde que Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer.

-°-

Les sens de Sylvestre de Lydia se révoltèrent devant cette violence faite à la Nature. Un vent se mit un souffler autour de la jeune fille faisant voleter ses mèches noires. Elle sentit une haine furieuse couler dans ses veines et elle perdit toute mesure. Elle leva ses mains, les paumes tournées vers le sol puis se concentra profondément. Le bout de celles-ci paraissait électrifié, des petits éclairs s'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Elle leva de plus en plus haut ses mains, des morceaux de verres se soulevant dangereusement, entraînés par les pouvoirs invoqués par la Sylvestre. Puis, quand ils furent environ trois mètres au dessus du sol, la jeune fille les lança sur les géants, qui titubèrent, secoués par le choc et transpercés par la douleur, avant de s'écrouler, morts, avec un bruit sinistre. Lydia s'évanouit, vidée de toute son énergie.

Luna s'agenouilla à côté de sa meilleure amie et après vérifié qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente, elle la protégea d'un sort avant d'aller combattre les derniers Mangemorts et les derniers loups garou. La Serdaigle échappa de peu à la morsure d'un des loups, par chance, ses réflexes étaient rapides et elle réussit à lui trancher la gorge avec le poignard que lui avait donné Adam avant que le lycanthrope ne puisse l'atteindre.

Une heure après la mort des géants, la situation était sous contrôle et le Reichstag, bien que fort endommagé, tenait toujours. Alors, Luna laissa les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD présent s'occuper des morts et des blessés tandis qu'elle activait son Portoloin et celui de sa meilleure amie.

-°-

Ceux qui étaient partis aider les Aurors au ministère anglais de la magie, arrivèrent à Poudlard défaits. Aussitôt Tonks alla faire son rapport à Dumbledore, qui apprit douloureusement la perte du ministère. Maugrey Fol Œil était tombé.

Helena courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour trouver son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Un médicomage s'occupait d'eux à l'extrémité droite de la salle.

John avait reçu une potion de cicatrisation et allait mieux. Helena l'embrassa fougueusement, heureuse de le voir, sain et sauf. Drago malheureusement était toujours inconscient.

Une fois rassurée, la Serpentarde, s'assit à côté de John et remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Drago en place.

Dan les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que sa mère, qui avait été aidé à Strasbourg, n'avait plus sa vie en danger. Mme Pomfresh s'en était occupée personnellement et elle avait réussi à stopper la grave hémorragie interne qui menaçait la vie de la mère de Dan. Puis les autres blessures avaient été résorbées.

-°-

Au siège de l' ONUM, c'était aussi la débâcle. Pendant que les Aurors et la majorité des renforts s'occupaient à contenir les forces de Voldemort à l'extérieur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus et Kingsley, avaient aidés les représentants des pays membres à s'échapper, avaient soigné ceux qui avaient été agressés puis, ils avaient rassemblé les papiers importants et les avaient envoyé à Poudlard, sous la garde de Dumbledore en qui l'ONUM avait toute confiance. Cela leur prit une bonne heure. Mais cette heure avait permis une très grande progression des forces du mage noir et à peine étaient- ils sortis que des sorts explosifs surpuissants s'abattirent sur le bâtiment.

Le petit groupe fut projeté à terre. Se protégeant grâce à un bouclier érigé en vitesse.

Dès que le bâtiment eût cessé de trembler, ils se relevèrent et un combat acharné se mit en place. Les deux groupes opposants se cessaient de perdre l'avantage puis de le regagner.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, caché derrière une sorte de barricade de fortune, Harry vit ses deux amis s'élancer de leur cachette et mener une petite offensive, aidé de quelques uns.

Harry repensa alors à leur dernière conversation, juste avant que les attaques de cette journée de débute.

/ / /

_-T'inquiète Harry, on va tous les avoir ! S'exclama Ron alors qu'Harry faisait part de ses doutes quant aux chances qu'ils avaient de gagner._

_Hermione et lui sourirent. Puis la jeune fille posa sa main sur le bras du brun._

_-Ne perds pas espoir Harry. Tu n'es pas seul à douter. Tu n'es pas seul contre Voldemort. On est là. Lydia, Neville, Luna, Dan, Grace, Luke, Adam, Joan, William, Ginny, ta tante, Remus, Tonks, même Malfoy, te soutiennent !_

_Harry soupira._

_-Mais j'ai peur pour eux, pour vous… Je préfèrerais être seul à combattre. Fit le brun à voix basse._

_-On arrive à rien seuls, mon grand… Fit Hermione en attirant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. _

_-Harry…Fit Ron. On a fait ce choix… Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous. Essaie de comprendre qu'on préfère mourir en ayant servi à quelque chose et mieux mourir à tes côtés, en t'aidant, que vivre et voir les autres mourir, ou pire te voir mourir sans rien faire. C'est ce qu'on veux, personne ne l'a décidé à notre place, on est peut-être nés au mauvais moment pour se retrouver dans cette foutue guerre mais on est là, on fait partie de ce monde. Alors on se bat. Avec toi. _

_Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il adressa à son meilleur ami un sourire empreint de gratitude. _

_-Merci… murmura –t-il _

_Ron vint entourer de ses bras sa petite amie et son meilleur ami. Et Hermione dit doucement._

_-C'est à ça que servent les amis…_

/ / /

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se lança dans la mêlée, aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cette offensive désespérée permit aux forces de Dumbledore de garder l'avantage du combat pendant trois quarts d'heure.

-°-

Luna et Lydia venaient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. La Serdaigle portait sa meilleure amie grâce à un sort d'allègement.

-Luna ! Lydia ! S'écria Dan dès qu'il la vit.

Il se précipita jusqu'à elles et prit Lydia dans ses bras pour soulager sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne manqua pas le regard inquiet de Dan et s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Tout va bien mon roudoudou en sucre ! Fit elle de sa vois rêveuse. Lyd' a été merveilleuse. Elle est juste épuisée.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient Helena et John. Luna fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago et courut à son chevet. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui prit la main, la serrant de toutes ses forces avant de relever la tête vers le couple de Serpentard.

-ça ira. Fit John d'une vois apaisante.

Dan posa Lydia sur le lit à côté de Drago et un médicomage vint s'occuper de la Sylvestre quelques instants plus tard. Le fils de Pétunia vint ensuite se placer à côté de Luna et lui plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. C'est alors que la Serdaigle craqua enfin, épuisée par les évènements de la journée, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle se retourna brusquement et Dan l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put pour la rassurer, tandis que les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-°-

Une cinquantaine de mangemorts et dix loups garous sous leur forme animale arrivèrent soudainement pour renforcer les rangs des forces des ténèbres. Alors… la fin du combat commença à s'annoncer. Les renforts et les forces de l'ordre déjà présentes furent dépassés très rapidement. Les sorts pleuvaient et il devint bientôt évident que l'issue du combat allait être en faveur du mage noir. Les combattants de Dumbledore et les forces de l'ordre tombaient et le combat prenait une allure de massacre. Kingsley, gravement blessé puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ordonner le repli. La plupart des combattants s'exécutèrent aussitôt, évacuant en même temps la majorité des blessés. Mais quelques uns restèrent et continuaient à faire tomber des Mangemorts. Harry faisaient partie de ceux la.

Hermione et Ron supplièrent leur d'activer son Portoloin mais ceux-ci durent s'échapper rapidement, cernés par une douzaine de Mangemorts.

Heureusement, Neville s'occupa de son ami et l'entraîna loin du combat, activant son Portoloin. La dernière chose qu'ils purent voir fut la destruction du siège de l'ONUM symbole de la paix.

-°-

Finalement, les derniers renforts envoyés rentrèrent à Poudlard. Harry et Neville étaient dans un sale état. Luna et Dan se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Dan se chargea de retenir Harry quand celui-ci vit les corps allongés de Lydia et de Drago. Pris dans la forte emprise de Dan, le gryffondor commença à se relaxer lorsque son cousin lui réaffirma que leur « sœur » et son petit ami étaient hors de danger et dormaient seulement. Lui expliquant brièvement mais clairement la situation. Harry se calma alors et accepta d'aller se faire soigner avant de les rejoindre à nouveau.

Luna en revanche, ne chercha pas à retenir Neville qui courut jusqu'à sa Sylvestre. La Serdaigle arriva juste après et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-Nev'… T'inquiète. Elle a repris conscience trente secondes il y a environ une demi heure. Elle dort.

-Pourquoi…. Qu'est- ce… ??? Hoqueta le jeune Londubat.

-Elle s'est épuisée en utilisant les pouvoirs de la Nature… Dit doucement Luna.

Elle prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains. Mais Neville ne quitta pas Lydia du regard.

-Neville, regarde moi. Lui ordonna –t-elle

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

-Tout va bien. Elle va bien. On est tous vivants.

Neville ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir et acquiesça avant de regarder son amie. Luna sourit et essuya des larmes naissantes qui coulaient sur les joues du Gryffondor.

-Allez Nevillou, va voir le médicomage. T'as des vilaines coupures… Lui dit elle.

Neville prit une inspiration avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Harry pour se faire soigner.

Une fois les potions cicatrisantes avalées, et une bonne rasade de philtre de paix plus tard, les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs amis. Par chance pour Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours avec Mme Pomfresh, les blessures de cette dernière étant assez complexes, il put donc s'inquiéter de l'état de Drago sans que personne ne lui pose de questions embarrassantes et lui voler un baiser alors que ses amis faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs.

Lydia et Drago se réveillèrent dans la soirée au grand soulagement de tous et plus particulièrement d'Harry et de Neville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours suivants furent mouvementés.

Tout d'abord, le lendemain matin, Harry, Lydia et Luna allèrent dans le Pays Libre pour demander l'aide des créatures magiques libres. Vetus leur accorda presque aussitôt leur soutien et les trois amis purent se détendre quelques heures avec Raschk, Liberty et d'autres avant de repartir pour Poudlard, accompagnés de créatures volontaires.

À l'heure du midi, Adam et Barbara arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard qui avait retrouvé sa fonction de salle commune. Pétunia les accompagnait.

Les six Barbapapa se levèrent et coururent vers les trois adultes. Devant leur airs interrogatifs, Adam se crût bon d'expliquer :

-Salut les jeunes : On vient de déposer nos affaires chez Tuney !

-Quoi ?? S'écria Lydia. Vous allez restez ici ?!!!

-Bien sûr ! fit Barbara. Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait vous laisser affronter le danger seuls !

-On se fait des soucis pour notre progéniture Barbapapa ! renchérit Adam.

Il y eut un silence. Harry, Neville, Dan, Drago, Luna et Lydia regardaient les trois adultes avec un mélange de gratitude, de tendresse et d'émotion.

-Je suis contente de vous voir ! Fit Lydia d'une petite voix. Vous m'avez manqué.

Adam prit aussitôt la Sylvestre dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué petite prêtresse de la nature !!!

Les autres rirent à l'entente du surnom.

-C'est vrai, vous nous avez manqué ! Fit Harry.

-Maintenant on est tous réunis, c'est bien ! Affirma Luna, les autres acquiesçant vivement.

Et finalement, tous se tombèrent dans les bras, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu…

-°-

Après les émouvantes retrouvailles, les six adolescents et les trois adultes étaient allés dans les appartements de Pétunia et avaient longuement discuté. Ils avaient parlé de la guerre, de leurs avenirs, de leurs craintes et de bien des choses.

Adam, Neville et Drago mirent au point une contre attaque contre Voldemort. Celle-ci fut largement approuvée par les dirigeants de la lutte contre Voldemort et fut mise en action le lendemain.

-°-

Le plan était simple. Il se basait sur une diversion. Une grande partie des forces alla attaquer le ministère de la Magie à Londres. Les places fortes des mangemorts se vidèrent et alors, il suffit de faire sauter les forteresses où restaient les forces de Voldemort, discrètement, une sorte d'action de guérilla. Le plan fonctionna à merveille. Les six adolescents participèrent bien entendu à l'attaque. Harry avait une mission spéciale. Dumbledore ayant compris que la guerre à l'état actuel pouvait durer des décennies, avait décidé d'envoyer un défi à Jedusor.

Il proposait un combat frontal dans un délai de deux semaines entre les deux forces adverses dans leur totalité, dans la plaine où le combat entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'était déroulé. Dumbledore avait donc demandé à Harry de plaquer ce défi dans le ministère de la magie. Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à ficher le défi dans une poutre à l'aide d'un couteau et de jeter un sort lumineux dessus pour que le mage noir le remarque. L'action n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure et demie. Les blessés de l'attaque du ministère étaient nombreux mais, par chance, il n'y avait eu que très peu de morts de leur côté.

Voldemort accepta le défi et deux semaines de préparation débutèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première semaine fut entièrement consacrée aux préparatifs du combat. On avait mis au point des systèmes d'évacuation des blessés et des morts, des litres de potions utiles avaient été préparés, les professeurs entraînaient les élèves. Les forces se mobilisaient, toutes personnes volontaires et aptes à combattre avaient été rassemblées à Poudlard.

Puis, la deuxième semaine fut consacrée à la préparation psychologique. Les trois premiers jours de la semaine, les plans d'attaques furent peaufinés, les rôles de chacun distribué, les derniers entraînements donnés, les dernières potions finalisées…

Ensuite, du mercredi soir au vendredi soir, ce fut la débauche complète. La Salle sur Demande avait réinvesti son rôle de salle des fêtes et tout le monde profita des derniers instants avant la bataille finale. Peu importait ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. L'important était de vivre le moment présent. Les groupes d'amis ne furent jamais aussi soudés qu'à cette période. On ressentait le besoin de passer les derniers instants avant la bataille avec ses proches, ses amis.

Le groupe des Barbapapa s'était réuni une dernière fois, le vendredi après midi avant la dernière grande fête, le samedi étant consacré au repos et à la concentration avant la bataille finale. Les six adolescents effectuèrent alors un pacte de protection et de partage d'énergie et de magie. C'était un rituel dangereux qui demandait une totale confiance et des liens particuliers entre les différentes personnes concernées par le pacte.

Lorsque le rituel fut terminé, ils étaient heureux, soulagés, mais ne réalisaient pas à quel point ce qu'ils venaient de faire aurait une conséquence importante dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

-°-

Alors qu'ils allaient vers la Salle sur Demande, Harry prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna en courant à travers les couloirs.

Les quatre autres sourirent, comprenant leur besoin de se retrouver seuls. Les deux couples se regardèrent et eux aussi, disparurent dans les méandres de couloirs du château.

Harry avait trouvé, un mois auparavant, au cours de ses pérégrinations nocturnes dans Poudlard, une pièce particulière. Elle se trouvait dans une des ailes peu fréquentées du château, au bout d'un couloir. On y accédait par une porte en ébène. La première fois qu'Harry avait voulu l'ouvrir, la poignée était bloquée, mais une seconde plus tard, une lumière entoura la main de Harry. Ce dernier surpris, regarda la porte avec méfiance puis, la curiosité l'emportant, il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir celle-ci. Et cette fois, elle daigna s'ouvrir. La pièce était emplie de poussière, la lumière de la lune perçait à travers une immense fenêtre rectangulaire, ce qui créait une sorte de baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait voir le parc et le lac. La pièce n'était pas grande et elle ne contenait que peu de choses : un canapé noir face à la fenêtre, un simple lit deux places, de style Moyen- âge, sur le côté gauche, une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages visiblement très anciens, un bureau simple en bois et une chaise. Harry avait lancé un sortilège de nettoyage basique pour enlever la poussière. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé, il était tard et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, seul, dans cette chambre.

Mais à présent, cet endroit lui semblait parfait pour être seul avec son Serpentard. Il ouvrit la porte, qui s'ouvrit promptement, et laissa entrer Drago en premier. Les deux garçons étaient encore essoufflés de leur folle course dans les couloirs du château. Une lumière rouge- orangée illuminait la pièce et rendait l'ambiance féerique. Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne remarqua pas la poignée briller d'une lumière bleutée. Il s'était approché de Drago et l'avait enlacé. Ils se regardaient, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots à cet instant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, perdus dans leur univers. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, d'abord doucement, avec tendresse. Puis leur baiser se fit plus passionné, leur étreinte, plus forte. Ils furent rapidement gênés par leurs vêtements. Ils voulaient toucher l'autre, le posséder, lui appartenir. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, leurs vêtements s'éparpillant dans la chambre au fil de leur avancée. Le bruit sensuel du tissu qui glisse sur la peau, le frottement du coton qui se froisse, le son des vêtements touchant le sol envahissant la pièce. Une vague de sensations les parcouraient et ils laissaient leurs instincts les guider, sans entraves. Des soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le lit, emportés par leur passion. Bientôt, ils furent nus, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur ce lit, dans la lumière faiblissante de la tombée de la nuit. Leurs peaux se touchaient, se frôlaient. Parfois, la trace de leur mains ou de leur langue semblait imprimer sur le corps de l'autre des marques au fer rouge, parfois, leur toucher leur semblait aussi léger que la caresse du vent. Et ils s'avançaient toujours plus loin dans un monde qui leur était encore inconnu, un monde aux mille promesses. Leurs sens étaient décuplés, ils ressentaient l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais ressenti. La chaleur montait dans cette pièce devenue leur refuge et leurs corps se recouvraient d'une pellicule de sueur. Une goutte dévala le long du torse d'Harry. Drago le remarqua et lécha lentement le corps du brun suivant la trace formée, remonta jusqu'au cou puis mordilla très légèrement le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse furieusement, ses mains parcourant le corps du Serpentard.

Leurs caresses se faisaient brûlantes sur leurs corps, leurs baisers les dévoraient. Ils étaient loin dans le pays brûlant du plaisir et du désir. Seul comptait le corps, les caresses et les baisers de l'autre. Il leur semblait partir pour un autre monde. Le bond frémissait tandis que les mains frébiles du brun parcouraient son corps, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau, imprimant sa marque dans sa chair.

Lorsque Harry sentit Drago en lui, il pensa mourir de bonheur et de plaisir. Le brun était sublime, les lèvres entrouvertes, son regard vert voilé de désir, sa peau éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil… Quant à Harry, Drago lui paraissait être un ange ou un dieu, ses cheveux blonds reflétant la rougeur de la lumière du soleil couchant, son regard gris orage si particulier derrière ses paupières à demi closes, sa peau blanche et douce…

Ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils n'auraient pu le décrire, ils perdaient seconde après seconde le peu de raison qu'il leur restait et ils s'enfonçaient dans ce monde de volupté au rythme de leur étreinte. Enfin, alors qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non retour, le plaisir vint à son paroxysme et ensemble ils atteignirent la félicité.

Et alors qu'ils s'endormaient, le dernier rayon de soleil éclaira une dernière fois la pièce. Il y avait sur le mur au dessus du lit, deux fleurs, une pivoine et un lys, entrelacés par leurs tiges, gravés dans la pierre, insensibles à l'œuvre du temps. Et, sur le bureau, un dessin, protégé par un sortilège, représentant un couple : le jeune homme tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, ils avaient tous deux une expression douce et amoureuse sur leurs visages et à leurs pieds, fleurissaient un lys et une pivoine côte à côte. Quelqu'un avait écrit à côté du dessin : _« Hémon Gryffondor et Antigone Serpentard : deux héritiers de Poudlard, unis à jamais pour l'éternité contre la volonté de leurs familles. » _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et voilà la fin …^^ _

_Un petit lemon ( mon premier ! je tenais à le préciser !!) en prime ! _

_Enfin…_

_Je réponds rapidement à :_

_**Gwladys Evans **__: ^^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 8 ! C'est vrai que la danse est pas mal… enfin … j'aimerais bien les voir danser comme ça en vrai ^^ Je me suis vraiment bien amusée en écrivant ce passage ! Sinon je suis toute contente que tu n'avais pas vu le couple Neville-Lydia arriver : ) !Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre 9 ! bisous !!_

_Veuillez m'excuser pour avoir publié ce chapitre avec un long retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et ce chapitre 9 a été plus difficile à écrire que les autres de par la forte implication de la guerre… j'espère que votre attente ne sera pas déçue !!! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est moins long que le 8 mais change totalement de ton je trouve… enfin bref… le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… et il sera question, je pense que vous l'aviez compris de la bataille finale entre autres…_

_Bisous sucrés tout le monde _

_(Faut pas m'en vouloir je suis dans ma période surnoms débiles et sucre…. Alors voilà ^_^''') _

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre j'espère !!!_

_Zazou la grumelle._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié rapidement après le chapitre 9… _

_D'abord un peu de blabla avant de commencer ce chapitre, parce que… c'est le dernier. _

_Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusque ici, au début du chapitre 10, malgré mes publications irrégulières et mes chapitres assez longs (je sais Nanou…, c'est difficile ! ^-^'). _

_Bon, je vais arrêter de parler (je vous retrouve plus bas) et vous laisser lire ce chapitre :). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!_

_Encore un dernier merci à ClairyMoon, __Lyra Sullyvan__ , __crystal of shadow__ , __stormtrooper2_ ,_ lilylys qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon chapitre 9 ! Comme toujours, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire ce chapitre ^^_

_Veuillez m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris à publier ce dernier chapitre, mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre…Puis le bachot, les vacances…dur dur… What a life we live !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 10 : ****When they all understood that changes are important **_**ou **_**La liberté, l'amour et l'amitié par dessus tout.**

Harry sentit les premiers rayons du soleil lui chatouiller la joue. Il mit un court instant avant de se rendre compte du corps chaud endormi à côté de lui. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Drago avait l'ai si calme, si paisible, si doux et si accessible… le blond se montrait rarement comme cela avec les autres, seuls ses deux meilleurs amis Helena et John, le groupe des Barbapapas et sa famille actuelle, à savoir Tonks, Remus, Andromeda et Ted, avaient eu le privilège de le voir ainsi, naturel. Harry l'observa un moment avant de se pencher vers son petit ami. Il embrassa doucement la joue de celui qu'il aimait, puis, alors que Drago commençait à sortir du sommeil, il lui caressa lentement et avec tendresse la joue.

Drago se réveilla doucement et sourit à Harry, tout à fait détendu. Les deux amants s'observaient sans dire mot, Harry, traçant de ces doigts les contours du visage de Drago, ce dernier jouant avec les cheveux du brun. Des sourires paisibles et heureux s'épanouissaient sur leurs visages. L'harmonie qui régnait dans cette pièce, à ce moment, leur semblait si belle et si pure que des paroles prononcées à voix hautes pourraient la mettre en péril et briser la féerie de l'instant présent.

Cependant, leur attitude sereine ne dura qu'un éphémère instant. Trop vite leur revint la pensée de la bataille qui allait se dérouler après 16 h… Dans quelques heures, ils seraient face à une armée surentraînée cruelle et barbare. Dans quelques heures, cette bataille, qu'ils attendaient autant qu'ils l'appréhendaient, aurait lieu. Dans quelques heures, ils verraient leurs proches mourir ou tomber à leurs côtés, blessés. Dans quelques heures l'horreur de la guerre allait les emprisonner, les envahir. Dans quelques heures, ils devraient se battre pour leur avenir, celui auquel ils aspiraient depuis qu'ils avaient choisi leur camp. Ils devraient combattre pour la survie de ce qui leur était cher…

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira, l'air apaisé de son visage était devenu tourmenté. Drago se redressa et enlaça le brun. Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond et s'imprégna de l'odeur de son amant. Le blond lui caressait lentement le dos.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant d'apaisement les envahisse.

Alors, Drago se redressa et caressant la joue d'Harry du dos de la main, il brisa le silence réconfortant :

**-On y va ? **

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

Le soleil continuait sa course ascendante, et la lumière hivernale belle et pure, s'étendait sur Poudlard, et il semblait aux habitants du château déjà levés que c'était à la fois un présage heureux et terrible. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le soleil n'avait pas daigné percer la couche de nuages gris et menaçants et à présent, alors qu'il n'y avait plus eu de matins ensoleillés, l'astre prodiguait sa lumière, la couche de nuages ayant été balayée le jour précédent par une tempête qui ne s'était calmée qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Alors, bien que tous accueillaient cette lumière avec bienveillance, ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'intrusion d'amères pensées, malgré l'espoir que représentait la percée du soleil.

Harry et Drago sortirent de leur pièce secrète avec regret, lançant un dernier regard à cet endroit qui avait été le témoin silencieux de leur amour. Ils refermèrent la porte doucement, comme s'ils craignaient de briser la magie qui émanait de la pièce, comme si, la pièce était un sanctuaire, doté d'un volonté propre, et qu'en ne traitant pas ce lieu avec déférence, ils risquaient d'offenser quelques esprits qui veillaient sur cette chambre.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle où le rassemblement de tous les habitants devait avoir lieu dans la matinée. Ils gardèrent leurs mains enlacées jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix non loin d'eux. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur Tonks et ses parents, ces derniers tentaient en vain de persuader leur fille unique de ne pas aller au combat. C'était, bien entendu, une cause perdue depuis bien longtemps.

**-Les garçons** ! S'exclama Andromeda en les voyant arriver.

**-C'est pas trop tôt…** grommela Ted

**-On se demandait ce que vous faisiez** ! Termina Tonks, un sourire taquin sur son visage.

**-Il est quelle heure ?** Demanda Harry, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

**-Environ neuf heures.** Lui répondit Ted.

**-Le plan de siège est …. **Commença Drago, voulant savoir l'avancée des plans prévus quelques semaines plus tôt.

**-Mis en place**. Le coupa sa tante**. Tout était terminé hier soir et ce matin, Dumbledore a activé le plan de siège et celui de retraite. **

**-Ok… **

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant. Tous savaient que c'était peut-être les dernières heures qu'ils passaient ensemble. Harry sentait que Drago avait besoin de se retrouver en famille.

**-Bon je vais y aller… je dois retrouver Dan et Pétunia**. Fit-il doucement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais en croisant le regard de son petit ami, il comprit.

**-Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure… **

**-Yep.** Fit Harry qui s'éloigna après l'après embrassé une dernière fois.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner. Dora sourit en le voyant agir ainsi. Elle s'approcha de son cousin, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer ces derniers temps. La métamorphage passa son bras autour du cou du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**-T'inquiète mon petit Drago, il veillera sur toi autant que tu veilleras pour lui et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras le serrer dans tes bras au grand jour, bientôt. J'ai bon espoir pour vous deux. **

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il leva les yeux vers sa cousine qui lui souriait. Une bouffée d'affection envahit alors le cœur du Serpentard et il se retourna et serra de toutes ses forces Tonks dans ses bras.

**-J'ai peur… **Souffla –t-il, trop peu sûr de ses émotions pour parler à voix haute. **J'ai peur pour toi, Remus, Oncle Ted ou Tante 'Dromeda. Pour mes amis, pour les amis de Dan, pour Luna, pour Dan, pour Neville et Lydia. Et j'ai encore plus peur pour **_**lui**_**… **

Dora soupira et resserra son étreinte. Son père s'approcha des deux plus jeunes et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille tandis qu'Andromeda se rapprochait, elle aussi, d'eux.

**-ça va aller fiston, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Ça fait partie de nous, ça monte ta part d'humanité et de sensibilité. Au fond, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. **Dit –il d'une voix apaisante. **On va s'en sortir peut –être pas indemnes mais on se bat pour une bonne cause…**

**-Il faut espérer les enfants. **Termina Andromeda**. L'espoir est notre meilleure arme.**

Nymphadora sourit à ses parents et relâcha son cousin qui essuyait les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son cousin et dit :

**-Je vais aller voir Remus, il doit être en train de ruminer…. A tout à l'heure.**

Avant de s'en aller à la recherche de son compagnon, la jeune femme embrassa ses parents et fit un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Drago regardait sa cousine s'éloigner quand sa tante l'appela.

**-Drago ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-On tenait à te dire,** Commença Ted, **que tu nous es cher**

**-Et qu'on te considère un peu comme notre fils… **Finit Andromeda. **Alors t'avises pas de faire une bêtise, compris !**

Le Serpentard reste interdit quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa tante. Même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais exprimé leur affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A onze heures, tout le groupe des Barbapapas se retrouva dans la grande salle où tous les futurs combattants commençaient à affluer. Dan, Pétunia et Harry étaient arrivés en premier et avaient rejoint Barbara, Adam et Lydia. Ils avaient eu une discussion assez émouvante avant de voir arriver Drago avec son oncle et sa tante, puis Neville les avait retrouvé, et Luna était ensuite venue, après avoir laissé son père avec Dumbledore.

Les six adolescents s'étaient mis à l'écart et avaient formé un cercle, se prenant les mains. Ils activèrent alors le sort de Runes créant une connexion magique supplémentaire à celle qu'ils avaient formé la première fois. Ils laissèrent leurs énergies se mêler avant de revenir, imprégnées de celles des autres, en eux. Puis, après un échange de regards qui valaient toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu dire, ils rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis et leurs parents. En effet, pendant leur discret rituel, toutes les personnes avec qui ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps étaient venues les rejoindre : les enfants Weasley, les amis d'Utopia de Dan, Helena et John, quelques personnes qui faisaient partie de l'AD…

-°-

Une heure plus tard, tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à se battre étaient présents. Alors, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade qu'il avait crée dans la Grande Salle lors du début de cette guerre ouverte. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança un sonorus.

**-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît mes chers amis**.

Aussitôt la cacophonie qui emplissait la salle s'évanouit. Les visages attentifs et sérieux se tournèrent vers le mentor de bien des générations.

**-Je remercie du fond du cœur chacun d'entre vous. Dans quelques heures, nous nous dirigerons ensemble vers le lieu où mille ans plus tôt, Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. Il ne s'agit pas par cette évocation de raviver les tensions entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.** _(il y eut quelques faibles rires)_ **mais il s'agit d'évoquer un autre combat entre un idéal libre et une dictature. Voldemort veut semer la terreur, l'horreur et la mort, il veut dominer le monde, la nature et les hommes ; l'ambition le ronge et l'idée du pouvoir absolu l'a totalement corrompu. Si vous vous tenez dans cette salle, si vous m'écoutez à présent, c'est en partie parce que vous ne supporterez jamais de vivre le monde qu'il fait miroiter à ses disciples. Bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas le seul motif qui vous pousse à vous battre. Je sais que la survie de votre famille, l'amour que vous portez à votre entourage, l'idée de vivre dans un monde dangereux, ou parfois même la vengeance, vous pousse à être là, debout devant moi. **_(Plusieurs personnes baissèrent la tête)_**Je ne peux vous blâmer. Plus jeune, j'ai aussi agi pour ces raisons. Elles sont tout aussi nobles et valables que la défense de la liberté. L'amour, l'amitié, l'affection que l'on porte à sa famille sont les piliers de la vie et face à ceux que nous allons bientôt affronter, ce sont ces sentiments qui devront guider vos actions, ce sont eux qui peuvent vous protéger, d'eux et parfois de vous- même. **_(Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard et reprit son discours après une inspiration)_ **J'en vois, parmi vous, qui ont participé à d'autres combats de ce type. Certains ont même combattu Grindelwald à mes côtés.** _(Dumbledore lança un regard à Calypso ; la directrice d'Utopia le salua d'un sourire)_ **J'en vois d'autres qui se sont déjà battus contre le mage noir que nous allons affronter. Plus d'une quinzaine d'années se sont écoulée depuis la fin du premier conflit contre Voldemort. Je suis peiné de vous voir à nouveau endosser le rôle de soldats. Ce temps de répit nous a permis de panser des plaies qui sont, aujourd'hui, de nouveau béantes. Je vois face à moi, une nouvelle fois, une jeune génération d'adolescents déjà adultes, leur enfance écourtée par la menace de ce mage noir. Une nouvelle fois, une génération est sacrifiée, peu de temps après la précédente. Mais bientôt, tous ensemble, nous allons tenter de mettre fin à la menace que représente Voldemort. Ensemble, nous pouvons le vaincre, malgré les pertes irremplaçables que nous pourrons subir, que nous allons subir. Espérons ! Espérons que bientôt nous pourrons nous réjouir pleinement de la fin de Voldemort !** _(Dumbledore se tut un court instant avant de reprendre__**)**_** Les efforts de ces derniers mois ne doivent pas rester vains. Les liens qui se sont tissés entre nous doivent tenir ; La réunion volontaire des espèces magiques et des sorciers pour la même cause doit rester mémorable ; Notre solidarité doit être notre force ; Ayons confiance, espérons, l'entraînement, les préparatifs porteront leurs fruits. La fortune sera peut-être de notre côté**. _(Dumbledore croisa le regard d'Harry.)_ **Je vais laisser, à présent, la parole au chef de l'AD, il me semble que la jeune génération a droit à son mot.** _(Harry baissa la tête, résigné, il se dirigea après quelques encouragements de son entourage vers l'estrade.)_**Rendez –vous dans quatre heures, devant Poudlard, nous partirons alors pour la plaine du Grand Combat, ensemble**.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit le discours de Dumbledore. Puis, une acclamation tonitruante contenant une note d'espoir, éclata dans la salle.

Harry arriva alors sur l'estrade et le silence se fit petit à petit. Les plus jeunes se taisant d'abord, par respect pour celui qui assumait pleinement depuis à peu près un an le rôle de guide de leur génération. Le Gryffondor attendit que le silence se fasse de lui- même, regardant gravement l'assemblée face à lui. Il rechercha un peu de courage dans le regard de ses amis et après s'être lancé un sonorus, commença son allocution.

**-Je ne vais pas être long. Mr Dumbledore a déjà énoncé l'essentiel. Ceux qui font partie de l'AD ont déjà eu un briefing donc je vais pas m'étendre. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que cette bataille n'est pas gagnée d'avance, mais il faut y croire, c'est en ayant foi en notre force, en notre courage, en notre solidarité, en notre amitié, en notre amour, que nous pourrons vaincre ! Certains d'entre nous mourront dans ce combat, mais on sait tous en s'engageant qu'on se bat pour une bonne cause ! C'est pour les générations futures et pour ceux qu'on aime qu'on va aller au devant de nos peurs, face à des hommes qui ont perdu leur morale. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Pour mes amis, pour ceux que j'aime… Je ne sais pas si je sortirai vivant de cette bataille… même je mettrai toute mon énergie et mon espoir dans l'issue de ce combat. Ensemble, nous sommes forts, nous pouvons VAINCRE !!**

Harry sauta du haut de l'estrade après avoir annulé le sonorus. Tous les membres de l'AD applaudissaient, vite rejoints par les autres. Dumbledore sourit. Son petit protégé avait su trouver les bons mots… Puisse l'issue de cette bataille garantir un avenir meilleur à cette jeunesse et amener le début d'une longue ère de paix, implorait silencieusement le vieux sorcier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était bientôt l'heure du départ pour la plaine. Des Portoloins avaient été crées, et étaient prêts. Peu à peu, les combattants commencèrent à affluer. Harry se tenait à côté de Vetus, il était arrivé deux bonnes heures à l'avance, pour mettre au point la stratégie avec les créatures magiques. Lydia avait disparu dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite depuis un moment. Elle allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Neville l'attendait, appuyé contre Raschk, un tigre ailé de Sibérie, auquel le groupe d'adolescent s'était attaché.

Elle reparut, portant une cape verte sombre au dessus de sa tenue de combat qu'elle n'avait pas en entrant dans la forêt. Elle salua Harry et Vetus d'un signe de la tête, accompagné d'un sourire. Elle rejoignit son compagnon, qui l'accueillit avec un doux baiser. Harry, cependant, ne quitta pas la jeune fille des yeux. Sous le regard inquisiteur de son Barbouille préféré, comme elle aimait l'appeler, Lydia se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

**-J'ai demandé, en quelque sorte, pour faire court et compréhensible dans le langage pauvre et barbare de notre espèce, aux entités Sylvestres d'ici, les dieux quoi, si elles acceptaient mon choix et… c'est le cas, elles m'ont offert cette cape qui fait de moi la représentante des Sylvestres dans ce combat. J'ai donc obtenu l'appui total des esprits de la Nature de ces lieux.**

**-Ahhhhh !!** S'exclamèrent Harry et Neville, rassurés sur la provenance de cette cape.

Lydia eut un petit rire et secoua la tête un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Neville héla Luna qui les cherchait du regard, elle venait de faire les dernières recommandations à un groupe de Serdaigles de quatrième année qui s'occupaient du rapatriement jusqu'à Poudlard en cas de graves blessures. La jeune fille courut vers ses amis et sauta, presque joyeusement, dans les bras d'Harry, qui étaient les seuls libres : Lydia était pelotonnée dans les bras de son Gryffondor personnel. La Serdaigle éclata de rire et plaqua, en guise de remerciement, un gros bisou sur la joue du brun lorsque celui-ci la reposa. Cette scène parut un peu deplacée aux yeux des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait suffisamment Luna, Lydia, Harry ou Neville pour voir la gravité et la peur qui avaient envahi leur regard depuis quelques jours. Ils tentaient par leur attitude d'alléger l'ambiance pesante qui était tombée sur Poudlard dès le matin.

**-Dragonou et Dannichou vont arriver. Danny est en train de parler à ses mais d'Utopia. Drago a aidé John à poser les sorts de sécurité sur les fioles de potions explosives que la « division hippogriffe » va porter. **

Harry hocha la tête. C'était Helena qui avait eu cette idée, un mois auparavant. Afin de ne pas concentrer l'attention des soldats de Voldemort au sol, Helena avait imaginé une sorte d'escadron aérien composé d'hippogriffes et de sombrals. Des duos montaient chacun sur un hippogriffe et tandis que l'un des deux dirigeait l'animal, l'autre lançait des fioles de potions explosives dans le rang du seigneur des ténèbres et protégeait la monture et le duo.

-°-

Drago fut surpris par le retentissement d'une marche militaire spartiate. C'était le signal. Dans trente secondes, les portoloins s'activeraient. Les résistants aux forces des ténèbres allaient être envoyés sur la plaine. Tous se placèrent à leurs postes. Drago s'éloigna de Remus, à qui il parlait. Celui-ci, serra l'épaule du jeune homme, lui glissa un « sois prudent » et se dirigea, aux cotés de sa compagne, près de leur Portoloin. Drago observa, sans ciller, les centaines de combattants volontaires partir. Puis, il se retourna et rejoignit son amant et ses amis.

Dan les avait aussi rejoint entre-temps. Ils virent la « division hippogriffe » s'envoler, accompagnée de trois des quatre fées protégeant les Terres Libres. Enyo, Maïra et Rhéa, respectivement gardiennes du Feu, de l'Eau et de la Terre, avaient tenu à aider leurs amis. Elles avaient senti l'urgence et étaient arrivées la veille à Poudlard. Leur sœur Eole était restée pour garder les Terres Libres en leur absence.

Bientôt, eux aussi se mirent en route, après un échange de regards, et ils se jetèrent à corps perdus dans le combat.

Rapidement, les premières lignes de Mangemorts furent terrasées, c'était pour la plupart, des mercenaires et des esclaves, peu expérimentés.

C'est lorsque soudain, apparurent les Mangemorts les plus aguerris aux côtés d'une horde de créatures réputées sombres, géants, vampires, nécromanciens, chimères… que les combattants de Poudlard comprirent que le début de l'affrontement venait seulement de commencer.

Les rôles se mirent en place et chacun faisait de son mieux pour son camp. Les affrontements singuliers se mêlant à l'anonymat de la guerre.

Les heures passaient, l'essoufflement gagnait les deux camps. La nuit était tombée et la plaine était éclairée par deux énormes boules de lumières lancées par Lydia.

Le combat se faisait à présent uniquement au sol, l'essentiel des créatures dangereuses pouvant faire face aux Dragons et aux fées avaient été abattus et la division hippogriffe avait été forcée de mettre pied à terre, ayant subi de trop lourdes pertes. Les dragons ramenaient les blessés graves à Poudlard, et Enyo, Maïra et Rhéa, jugeant que leur aide avait été suffisante venaient de partir pour les Terres Libres.

Les combattants les plus habiles, expérimentés et endurants laissaient éclater leur savoir faire et le nombre d'attaques singulières augmentait.

Harry engagea un duel avec Bellatrix, mais distrait par un sort venant de sa droite, il fut projeté au sol. Lydia, qui venait de défaire un jeune Mangemort assez doué, vola à son secours. Sa haine pour Bellatrix était immense, elle savait pour Sirius et surtout Neville lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses parents et l'amour qu'elle portait à son amant avait fait naître en son cœur une haine implacable pour la Mangemorte, et elle s'était promise en son for intérieur qu'elle serait l'instrument de la vengeance du Gryffondor. Elle lança d'une voix froide et rageuse

Laisse Harry, je m'en occupe !

L'interpellé se redressa et acquiesça. Il s'élança ensuite dans les rangs ennemis, son endurance avait des limites, Voldemort était à sa portée ainsi que son réel but. Après s'être tracé un passage dans l'armée de Voldemort, il se dirigea vers le mage noir. Son véritable combat, celui auquel on le préparait depuis des années, venait de commencer. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, calmement, puis dans un élan de rage, Voldemot lança le premier sort…

Autour d'eux, il n'y eut qu'un court instant de pause pendant lequel tous avaient retenu leur souffle. De l'issue de ce combat dépendait la victoire et le sort du monde.

Puis alors que Voldemort lançait son premier sort, les hostilités reprirent. Se replongeant dans la bataille, dans leur propre combat, les participants à cette guerre en oublièrent peu à peu le duel des deux chefs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le bouclier de Harry explosa et le jeune homme fut propulsé sous la force du sort.

Drago, Dan, Luna, Lydia et Neville se regardèrent et coururent vers leur ami, vers leur frère pour certains. Le bouclier de Luna ne laissait passer que peu de sorts et ils parvinrent à se frayer avec peu de peine et beaucoup de sang versé un passage vers Harry.

Il se redressa péniblement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se mettre à genoux. Puis, lentement, après avoir repris son souffle, après avoir érigé en vitesse un nouveau bouclier, il se releva.

Un nouvel échange de regards ne fut pas nécessaire entre les cinq amis. C'était le moment. Dan, Neville et Lydia se placèrent dos à Luna, tout près d'elle. Luna posa son regard si particulier sur son ami de Serpentard. Celui opina du chef, déterminé. Alors, la Serdaigle activa le rituel. Sa voix douce et envoûtante emplit ses amis d'une sérénité sans égale, un halo légèrement rouge vint entourer les six Barbapapas. Une boule d'énergie, venant des cinq amis, se forma dans les mains de la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux.

Il était magiquement épuisé. Malgré tous ses entraînements, le mage qui lui faisait face possédait l'endurance que seuls les combats à répétitions et l'expérience peuvent procurer. Cependant, Harry sentait que son corps pouvait encore tenir. Sa jeunesse lui procurait cet avantage. Il respira un grand coup et lança une nouvelle volée de sorts offensifs. Son adversaire flancha et subitement, s'affaissa. Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas d'autre signe de faiblesse et lança une incantation d'un niveau soutenu demandant beaucoup de force magique. Une gigantesque lame de feu apparut, faisant rougeoyer le ciel et jetant des milliers d'étincelles. Cette lame, dirigée par la main d'Harry, s'abattit soudain sur Voldemort avec une violence inouïe. Le mage noir, pris à dépourvu, laissa tomber son bouclier et eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le coté pour éviter que les flammes ne le dévorent et ne le transpercent.

Drago tendit les mains vers Luna et l'énergie accumulée par cette dernière passa dans son corps. La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux et caressa très doucement la joue de son frère de cœur. Un mince sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. La Serdaigle sembla sortir d'une transe. Les trois autres brisèrent la formation et vinrent se mettre en ligne, aux côtés de la plus jeune. Leurs corps étaient entourés de cercles argentés.

Drago regarda une dernière fois Dan, Luna, Neville et Lydia, qui se tenaient par la main, avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers Harry, protégé par une barrière mise en place grâce au rituel. Malgré tous les efforts des Mangemorts présent, cette barrière, ce mur était intouchable, au contraire, il semblait gagner en puissance à chaque fois qu'un sort venait le toucher.

Une seconde plus tard, les flammes s'évanouirent dans l'atmosphère, laissant une légère fumée noire. Harry chancela à nouveau, tandis que Voldemort se relevait péniblement de son côté.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent, une haine brûlante contenue se reflétait dans le regard de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait la force de parler. Leur puissance magique était devenue nulle. Harry se tenait le côté gauche en grimaçant de douleur. Voldemort avait les mains sur les genoux, de grandes brûlures sur ce qui lui servait de corps, et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, dans un geste brusque, Harry lança plusieurs poignards de dessous sa cape, qui vinrent se ficher principalement dans la cuisse et l'estomac du sorcier lui faisant face. Voldemort poussa un hurlement inhumain et du sang bouillonnant vint teinter sa robe de combat.

Harry haletait. Son incantation, en plus de lui vider ses réserves magiques, l'avait affaibli physiquement. Ce lancer lui avait pris le peu de forces qu'il possédait encore. Il tituba et s'effondra, un genou à terre. Son visage était déformé par la douleur.

Le mage noir, d'une voix sifflante, jeta un sort d'attraction sur le mangemort le plus proche. Le masque de son serviteur tomba. C'était Queudver. Le petit homme grassouillet émit un gémissement de terreur en se tournant vers son maître qui lui avait déchiré sa robe pour poser sa main sur la marque des ténèbres. Le regard de Queudver alla et vint entre son bras, celui où était la marque qui était brûlante comme jamais, et le visage de son maître. Le traître comprit alors. Il n'y avait pas de compassion chez le Seigneur noir. Il devait être utile. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait mourir, utilisé, comme un simple réservoir de force magique. L'ancien ami des Maraudeurs se mit à frémir, il chercha à se débattre. Mais l'emprise du Lord noir sur son bras se fit plus forte. L'animagus cessa de résister, paralysé par le sourire mauvais du prétendu héritier de Serpentard. Un filet de bave rougie coula de la bouche du mage noir et celui-ci, ses mains devenues des griffes, implanta ses ongles dans la chair de l'homme qui était à sa merci, faisant jaillir le sang. Un halo noir les enveloppa et toute l'énergie physique et magique de Queudver s'insinua dans le corps de Voldemort.

Ce dernier se redressa, à nouveau prêt pour un combat.

A ses pieds gisait le corps du traître, qu'Harry avait toujours abhorré, comme une vieille poupée que l'on jette une fois qu'a disparu le jeu et l'intérêt de celle-ci. Voldemort, sans une once de reconnaissance pour celui qui l'avait sauvé, fit quelques pas vers Harry, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enjamber le cadavre, marchant sur celui-ci comme s'il foulait un sol inégal.

Harry sentit la peur qui lui serrait le ventre, se propager insidieusement dans tout son corps, dans son esprit, alors que le mage noir réduisait l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Il perçut la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Drago était arrivé auprès d'Harry.

Voldemort s'arrêta et leva sa baguette, voulant leur jeter un sort, mais s'immobilisa soudainement, laissant son bras retomber, sa bouche bée de surprise…

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son petit ami, l'attira à lui, une main lui tenant la taille, l'autre derrière la nuque, et l'embrassa fougueusement… Harry lança ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait, ferma les yeux, oubliant temps et espace, s'appuyant totalement sur Drago, ses propres jambes lui faisant défaut...

Une lumière blanche et pure émana soudain du corps de Drago, enveloppant les deux amants.

Le champ de bataille retint son souffle, le regard des deux armées était tourné vers la source de lumière soudaine.

Ron lâcha le mangemort qu'il venait d'égorger et fut aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, qui avait ligoté Malfoy Senior, celui-ci trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir. Instinctivement, la jeune fille passa son bras autour de la taille du rouquin qui la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître les faits : l'image de son meilleur ennemi embrassant le félon Serpentard avec une telle passion paraissait être une hallucination.

**-C'était pour ça…** Murmura Hermione, plus surprise que choquée ou révoltée.

Ron ne put qu'acquiescer. Tout faisait sens. Pourquoi Harry s'entendait bien avec le blond, pourquoi il avait choisi de former un duo de combat avec lui durant l'année et pendant la bataille finale. Pourquoi le blond s'énervait quand Harry parlait de se sacrifier. Les hallucinations que Ron pensait avoir eu : les petits gestes d'affections qui transparaissaient parfois entre eux… La rage que Ron sentait éclore au fond de lui fut cependant brusquement étouffée. L'expression d'abandonnant total, de confiance et …d'amour qu'il y avait dans leur étreinte n'était pas factice. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron venait de se résigner. Malfoy était celui qu'il fallait à Harry. Ce Serpentard, fils de Mangemort était à Harry, ce qu'Hermione était à Ron…

La lumière gagna en intensité.

Les mains d'Harry se perdaient dans les cheveux du blond, descendant parfois sur la nuque et le cou du Serpentard. Quand à Drago, il s'était encore rapproché d'Harry, leurs corps étaient si proches qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il n'était qu'un.

Dissimulé par la cape, la main de Drago était passée sous le t-shirt du brun et caressait le dos du Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassaient voracement, la passion les embrasant, l'amour tacite qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre éclatant de toute parts.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et s'enlacèrent, à la fois procurant leur force à l'autre et s'imprégnant de l'énergie du corps pressé contre eux. La tête de Drago était cachée par les cheveux d'Harry, qui avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

La lumière émanant de Drago se mit à rentrer dans le corps d'Harry. Les énergies des deux élèves de Poudlard, de l'utopien et de la Sylvestre se mêlant et emplissant Harry d'une force nouvelle, donnée par amour….

Les six adolescents, déjà adultes d'esprits, sentirent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

La lumière se mit à faiblir, affluant toujours vers le corps d'Harry. La pénombre semblait tomber sur les combattants. Voldemort redressa sa baguette.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Il puisa une dernière fois ses forces dans le regard bleu gris de Drago. Puis, il se tourna vers le mage noir, le visage fermé, déterminé.

Rodolphus Lestrange se releva, et se jeta en hurlant sur Pétunia…qui lui lança un impedimenta avant de lui envoyer un sort de découpe qui atteint le mangemort au bras. La bataille reprit.

Harry, sa main dans celle de Drago, leva sa baguette et avant que Voldemort ne puisse parler, il jeta une série de sorts mineurs, et alors que le bouclier de Voldemort s'affaiblissait, Drago lança un sort offensif, suivi de plusieurs sorts sans importance, créant une brèche dans le bouclier. Le Gryffondor saisit alors l'occasion et invoqua une créature de feu qui vint augmenter la brèche. Drago prit alors le relais et son sort fit voler en éclats la barrière défensive érigée par le mage noir. Le choc fit tomber le sorcier. Drago et Harry se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, comme pour trouver du réconfort et de l'énergie en l'autre. Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration, et lança un ancien sort… Un sort qui supprimait toute énergie vitale et magique très rapidement et qui menait de ce fait à la mort. Cette magie consommait cependant beaucoup d'énergie et Harry avait déjà utilisé trop de ce que ses amis avaient pu lui offrir.

La ténacité fut dès lors sa seule alliée. Alors que Voldemort s'affaissait au fur et à mesure que la lumière rouge éclatante du sort le recouvrait, Harry tint bon.

Le temps s'était à nouveau arrêté sur le champ de bataille.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur Harry, le voyant chanceler. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, mais demeura concentré… le sort enveloppa Voldemort pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Soudain, la lumière faiblit et le corps sans vie du mage noir le plus redouté de ce siècle s'écroula.

Harry, s'affaissa encore plus, s'appuyant totalement sur Drago, la tête niché dans le cou du blond. Il regarda son petit ami et lui, dans un soupir, murmura, d'une voix extrêmement faible :

**- Je t'aime. **

Drago, surpris, le dévisagea, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Le blond ne put qu'articuler :

**-Je t'aime aussi…**

Harry tenta de sourire mais un vertige le prit et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Drago renforça sa prise sur le brun.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Les alliés de Voldemort avaient peine à croire que leur maître soit mort pour de bon, cependant, la marque s'effaçait doucement du bras des mangemorts, dans une légère brûlure. Leurs adversaires étaient pris entre l'horreur du combat et le soulagement de voir sa fin arriver, enfin.

Les Mangemorts se sachant perdus, redoublèrent d'élan et s'élancèrent contre leurs adversaires avec l'énergie du désespoir : Leur maître était mort et leur sort ne s'annonçait pas fameux s'ils se rendaient…

Regaillardis par la victoire d'Harry, ses alliés, apercevant l'espoir d'un monde meilleur à leur portée, ainsi que la fin d'une guerre qui n'avaient que trop duré et qui avait fait trop de victimes, reprirent leur lutte avec acharnement.

Un petit moment plus tard, une brume apparaissait, en même temps que le lever du jour et sur le champ de bataille, silencieux, il ne restait guère plus que les dépouilles sanglantes de ceux qui étaient tombés, et le son de la pluie…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du combat. Des funérailles avaient été organisées et l'euphorie de la victoire avait laissé place aux deuils, ou plutôt, les deux sentiments s'étaient mêlés et à Poudlard régnait une atmosphère silencieuse.

Tout le monde était assemblé dans la Grande Salle, comme avant le combat final. Mais aucun éclat de rire, aucun brouhaha ne troublait le calme du château.

Harry, l'air perdu, leva soudain la tête et demanda :

**-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**

Lydia, portant encore les marques de l'affrontement avec Bellatrix, le bras en écharpe, se leva, une colère sacrée semblant transcender son être.

**-Ce qu'on fait ?? **S'écria –t-elle, indignée. **CE QU'ON FAIT, HARRY ???? Reprit elle plus violemment. On va vivre ! VIVRE, espèce d'imbécile ! C'est ce qu'auraient voulu ceux qui sont mort pour notre cause ! On a essuyé des pertes désastreuses, on est tous paumés, on doit panser nos plaies, redresser la tête…**

Les conversations s'étaient stoppées. Tous écoutaient la jeune Sylvestre.

**-MERDE Barbouille !!! T'as attendu ce moment toute ta putain de vie !!! Tu es jeune, fort, amoureux et en vie ! EN VIE !! Et ça ne vaut pas que pour toi, c'est pareil pour tout le monde ici !!! Bougez vous ! Arretez de vous apitoyer sur votre pauvre sort ! TOUT VA BIEN !!!!! A la mémoire de tous ceux qui sont morts ! SOYONS FOUS, soyons nous –même !!!! Qu'est ce qu'on fout tous ici à attendre la venue des coquecigrues ??? Allez, debout, allons chercher à boire et à manger, ramenons des litres et des litres d'alcool, dégageons la Grande Salle, mettons de la musique à faire trembler les vitres de Poudlard l'inébranlable !! Faisons la fête !! Rions, dansons, saôulons nous jusqu'au petit matin ! Aimons nous comme si demain n'existait pas !!! VIVONS !!!!!**

Harry, qui avait baissé la tête pendant la diatribe de Lydia, se redressa, les yeux embués de larmes, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**-C'est parti !!** s'écria –t-il **Que ce vieux château se souvienne de cette soirée jusqu'à la fin des temps !!!!**

Une clameur s'éleva dans la salle, la jeunesse venait de renaître de ses cendres, et elle comptait bien rattrapper le temps perdu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Nous y voilà, pensa Lydia, le traditionnel bal de fin d'année, que Mc Go a tenu à organiser en l'honneur de feu Dumby… Les examens ont été accordés à tous cette année, le château a été remis en ordre, il est prêt à recevoir de nouveau les étudiants en septembre, après les vacances.

Mes parents ont accepté que les Maitlands m'adoptent, Harry et Draco s'affirment en tant que couple, le trio gryffondorien est plus complice que jamais, notre clan des Barbapapas est aussi solide que le socle de Poudlard, on commence à mettre de côté notre chagrin pour aller de l'avant.

John et Helena dansent seuls au milieu de la piste. Il vient de la demander en mariage. C'est beau, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne lui reste que dix ans à vivre, dix ans à profiter d'elle. Le sort qui l'a reçu ne peut pas être contré et il est voué à connaître l'heure de sa mort sans rien pouvoir y changer. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Neville, qui m'enlace… Finalement, c'est un miracle, un miracle qu'on soit tous ici, les survivants…, vivant à nouveau, continuant notre existance.

Et comme un miracle n'arrive jamais seul… On a appris il y a quelques heures que Barbara était enceinte… la vie reprend son cours….

Demain, Neville, Dan, Luna, Harry, Drago et moi, on part. On ne sait pas vraiment où, mais on part. Loin d'ici.

Harry veut passer du temps en Pays Libre, Luna insiste pour la Mongolie, Dan le Pérou, Neville veut absolument visiter le Japon, Drago veut à tout prix quitter le Royaume-Uni, moi je m'en fiche…Du moment qu'on reste ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dix ans plus tard, dans le jardin des Maitlands._

Une immense table est dressée dans le jardin, des lampions ont été accrochés, signe que la fête se poursuivra jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce qu'ils célèbrent ? Officiellement, la venue de l'été, idée saugrenue de Luna. Officieusement, ils profitent simplement du fait d'être réunis.

La maison des Maitlands grouille de vie. Tout le monde est là. La famille, dans son sens le plus large. Famille de sang et de cœur.

Non loin de la terrasse, Haydée Maitland, du haut de ses neufs ans, joue avec sa sœur, Valentine, d'un an son aînée, adoptée par Barbara et Adam, à la suite du décès de ses parents cinq mois après la fin du combat final. Helena, qui tient dans ses bras son fils de trois ans, parle avec Remus et Tonks, qui attendent un heureux évènement. John lui manque cruellement mais elle parvient à sourire, pour son fils. Les trois adultes jettent un regard attendri sur les deux petites filles, qui s'amusent à poursuivre un gros chat blanc, à la mine apathique, tout juste tiré de sa sieste, qui tente d'échapper aux deux compères, sans succès.

Plus loin, le clan Barbapapa, félicite Lydia et Neville, qui viennent d'annoncer leur mariage prochain. Harry et Drago viennent de conclure l'achat d'une maison dans le Derbyshire. Luna annonce soudain qu'elle et Dan vont accueillir la venue d'un petit être sur terre dans, à peu près, huit mois. Lydia, Pétunia et Barbara s'emparent de la jeune femme et un joyeux babillement féminin s'ensuit. Dan soupire, sous les rires tendres et moqueurs des autres hommes de la famille.

Des éclats de rire retentissent dans le jardin et le soleil semble couvrir tout ce petit monde d'un regard bienveillant. Tous pensent plus ou moins à ce qui les a lié, aux changements qui leur ont permis de se trouver et de se connaître.

Peu importe ce que le lendemain apportera, ils profiteront pleinement de l'instant présent et du simple fait d'être ensemble, en cette belle journée…

FIN

_Et voilà, la fin est là._

_J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu._

_Je tenais encore à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon retard… je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette fin, et de ce chapitre en général, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. Je me devais de finir cette fanfiction, l'ayant trop longuement laissée de côté, sûrement parce qu'insconsciemment, je ne voulais pas la quitter. _

_Je me suis tenue un peu trop à l'écart de cette histoire et de ses personnages, il était donc temps d'y mettre un terme. _

_J'ai passé d'excellents moments à imaginer et écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous aussi, vous avez passé un bon moment à lire les aventures de nos petits Barbapapas. _

_Ça fait tout drôle de mettre fin à cette fic. Elle me suit depuis un long moment maintenant._

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et à ceux qui ont lu sans reviewé. Merci d'avoir prêté l'oreille à mes paroles. _

_Sans vous Lydia, Luna et les autres ne rimeraient plus à rien ! _

_Continuez de lire et de reviewer ! Visitez le monde de la fanfiction et abreuvez vous jusqu'à plus soif des élucubrations des auteurs !_

_Quant à moi, je vais vous laisser ici, bonne route et bonnes lectures !_

_Bisous sucrés les amis !!_

_Zazou la grumelle qui vous aime, du plus profond de son cœur de beurre en sucre !_


End file.
